


6927｜以你為名的未來

by ninihy2000



Series: 家教_6927｜以你為名的未來 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンリボーン!
Genre: 6927, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 142,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninihy2000/pseuds/ninihy2000
Summary: 「骸大人……？」——六道骸。他親愛的霧之守護者的名諱。熟悉的名字從自己嘴裡流淌而出的感覺有些奇妙，因為在他的日常中，這應該屬於另一位英俊帥氣的成年男子。——而不是眼前流著淚的迷惘男孩。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 　  
> ‧ 六道骸×澤田綱吉  
> ‧ 繁體字注意  
> ‧ 「偏正劇、自創角、私設」有  
> ‧ 「山獄、里藍、迪雲」有（但完全不明顯）  
> ‧ 或許會出現冗詞贅字、OOC的情況  
> ——  
> 總之是個骸大中了秀斗火箭筒年齡倒退的故事。  
> 

  
　　澤田綱吉。  
  
　　那個恣意闖入他世界的男人。  
  
　　看起來就像是光芒本身。  
  
　　 **——** **他最討厭的，黑手黨的一分子。**  
  
　　輪迴度過漫長光陰，映照在眼瞳上一世又一世的景象畫面，重複單調乏味的死亡。  
  
　　無數次從夢中清醒，又再次沉落，他總是在循環著相同的過程。  
  
　　他很清楚，即使身邊有著許多人，但自己心中一定是空無一物。  
  
　　……那麼，他為什麼會對那打敗了自己的男人如此惦記？  
  
　　六道骸思考著，然後在一片黑暗中勾起很淺很淺的微笑。  
  
　　……這一定只是自己的錯覺。

  
  
  
  
  
　　＊  
  
  
  
  
  
　　六道骸在發呆。  
  
　　單手抵著下巴，另一手拿著剛發下的任務資料，他直直地望著一旁牆上的畫作，表情看起來有些呆滯。  
  
　　「……骸大人？」  
  
　　靛色長髮的女子困惑地出聲喚道，她的右眼被黑色眼罩覆蓋，僅露出單邊的眼瞳有著像紫水晶一樣漂亮的色彩。  
  
　　——今天的骸大人看起來有些奇怪。  
  
　　「您是不是對任務有什麼在意的部分？」女子翻了翻手上的資料如此問道，儘管她清楚面前的男人絕對不是在思考關於任務的事情。  
  
　　而男人也如她所料，用十分輕鬆的笑容否認，「當然不是了。」  
  
　　骸大人從不向她吐露心聲，此刻也是如此。  
  
　　見對方不打算傾訴，她便將話題重新拉回原先討論的事情上：「關於這個任務，BOSS說希望我能和您一起進行……您覺得如何呢？」  
  
　　有著與女子相同的靛紫髮色，全名六道骸的男人放下資料，露出微笑，「クフフ……凪，妳認為這種簡單的任務會需要兩個人進行？」  
  
　　是不需要，您一個人就足夠了。  
  
　　被稱為凪的女子同樣露出淺笑，用了然的語氣說道：「的確不需要呢。」  
  
　　她何嘗不知道BOSS的想法呢？  
  
　　想必是上一次指派給骸大人的任務給那位首領造成不小的「陰影」，這回才會特地囑咐她必須同行。  
  
　　「那麼，骸大人。」  
  
　　凪從沙發上起身，然後將屬於自己的那份資料一併取走，微微欠了身，「我去向BOSS說明您的意思。」  
  
　　「麻煩妳了。」  
  
　　當她踏出辦公室並帶上門，六道骸才收起笑，面無表情地盯著眼前寫滿文字的紙張，似乎是在認真閱覽上頭的內容，過了許久才垂下眼簾，語氣充滿不屑。  
  
　　 **「……無聊。」**  
  
  
  
  
  
　　＊  
  
  
  


  
　　「BOSS。」  
  
　　她輕叩敞開的房門，清脆的聲響成功地讓房內正低頭書寫文字的男人注意到她。  
  
　　偌大的房內兩邊牆壁擺滿書櫃，正中央坐落著男人專屬的辦公桌，旁邊則是會客用的沙發。  
  
　　桌子上堆疊著為數不少的公文與資料，從那杯看起來已經徹底涼透卻一口未嚐的茶就能知道對方工作繁忙的程度依舊是超乎想像。  
  
　　「庫洛姆！」  
  
　　他輕呼了聲，然後有些不好意思地說道：「抱歉，我沒注意到妳站在那。」  
  
　　「沒關係的。」  
  
　　凪、也就是庫洛姆揚起淡淡的笑容，「關於您交給我的那份任務……」  
  
　　「任務？……啊，那個嗎？」  
  
　　男人原先還困惑了一陣，看見她放到桌上的資料才猛然想起有這麼一回事，「怎麼了嗎？難道骸不願意接受？」  
  
　　差不多就是那樣子。庫洛姆在內心說道，但理所當然不可能這麼直白地告訴他。  
  
　　「骸大人希望自己一人行動，所以我可能不方便陪同。」她盡量讓自己的表情看起來很誠懇，雖然在聽見這句話的時候男人看起來十分洩氣，「如果您擔心的話，不妨親自去找骸大人談談會比較好。」  
  
　　「可以的話我也想啊……」  
  
　　他看起來心情並不怎麼好，庫洛姆猜想大概是因為自己提議讓他一個人去找骸大人的緣故。  
  
　　「但骸似乎並不想見我。」男人說著，一面嘆氣道：「之前我就在想了……讓骸去做這種、嗯，殲滅任務？是不是不太好……」  
  
　　「如果是骸大人的話，我想應該不會排斥的。」  
  
　　「可是如果又像上次那樣不行啊！」  
  
　　他的雙手抓著頭髮，臉色有些蒼白，即使表面上看起來已經是黑手黨首領的模樣，私底下與他們這些人相處依舊與以前相差無幾。  
  
　　果然是陰影的問題嗎。  
  
　　庫洛姆暗自點頭，一面開始試圖說服她所崇敬的這位首領大人。  
  
　　「上次只是因為骸大人剛取回身體所以不太能控制力道，我想這次不會發生那種情況的。」  
  
　　「可是把一整棟建築物都炸毀也太誇張了吧！這哪是『不太能控制』的範圍啊！」  
  
　　……的確可能沒辦法用這麼牽強的理由搪塞過去嗎？

 

　　畢竟掉落的建築殘骸也壓毀附近不少大樓，她可以確定為此Vongola絕對付了可觀的費用，才讓BOSS受到如此「驚嚇」。  
  
　　「我向您保證。」  
  
　　庫洛姆其實也不太有把握以這樣的初次行動作為依據，她還有沒有辦法用這個理由讓首領相信骸大人。  
  
　　「這次骸大人不會再做出那樣的行為了。」  
  
　　畢竟只是將對方的代理人與研究人員「解決」掉，骸大人應該不可能再因為覺得麻煩便直接朝建築物下手。  
  
　　……大概。  
  
　　「唉……」  
  
　　男人盯著庫洛姆好一會兒，一雙深褐色的眼眸映照出她的身影，像是在思考什麼。過了許久，他才無奈地說道：「我知道了。」  
  
　　「反正一定是那傢伙說要一個人去的吧。」  
  
　　「庫洛姆不必向我保證啦，畢竟那傢伙本來就是這樣。」他露出笑容，就像以前那樣的溫柔，那是十分令人懷念、放心的笑。

 

　　「骸那邊我會去跟他說，妳可以先休息了。」  
  
　　「好的。」  
  
　　庫洛姆點點頭，然後看著那圈比起上次開會所見要加重不少的黑眼圈，有些擔憂地開口：「您也要注意身體，不要太過勞累比較好。」  
  
　　首領看起來像是數天都沒有好好睡過覺……明明首領才是最需要休息的人。  
  
　　「等前陣子累積的公文看完就能休息了啦。」他笑著如此說道，一面將庫洛姆放在桌上的資料收回抽屜。  
  
　　簡單地聊了一下後庫洛姆便離開辦公室，在人徹底消失於視線外後男人十分沮喪地嘆口氣，望著公文的眼神有些飄移，看起來心不在焉的，或許是在思考該如何去勸說那位可怕的守護者。  
  
　　他伸手捏了捏眉心，伸手拿起那杯茶，讓椅子往後退了些，接著轉個方向面對那片能看見蔚藍天空的落地窗，輕啜杯中的茶水。冰冷的液體滑過喉嚨，令他發出微弱的嘆息。  
  
　　 **「……好冰。」**  
  
  
  
  
  
　　＊  
  
  
  
  
  
　　澤田綱吉想，現在應該是深夜了。  
  
　　「呼……」  
  
　　到這邊就差不多了吧？  
  
　　捏捏酸痛不已的肩膀，從艱澀的公文中解脫。綱吉站起身伸了一個大大的懶腰，同時瞥眼掛在牆上的時鐘，然後無奈地笑笑。  
  
　　最近總是這個時候才能離開辦公室啊。  
  
　　其實如果不是上週自己感冒，看見文字就頭暈，這禮拜就能輕鬆很多。  
  
　　抄起空掉的茶杯走出辦公室並將門上鎖，空盪盪的走廊上誰都不在。雖說這一層本來就是首領與守護者的辦公室，一般人進不來，但白天至少還能遇到獄寺君或山本。  
  
　　靜悄悄的本部啊……  
  
　　這不是他第一次工作到這個時間，有著月光來照亮的空間給人一種寧靜平和的感覺，說實在他還挺喜歡的。當然，他也希望都能準時下班，畢竟沒有誰會願意天天熬夜加班。  
  
　　走廊上為了節省電費只有在每隔幾公尺的牆角加裝小燈，光線不是很強、甚至可說是十分微弱，但只要不至於撞到或被什麼東西給絆倒便已足夠。  
  
　　皮鞋踏在地板上發出聲響，穿過一條條淺淺的窗框陰影，他往上又爬了幾層樓梯，才來到屬於首領房間的樓層。  
  
　　說實話他覺得這樣很不好，只有自己的房間是一整層，不僅佔地太大也很空虛，平時誰都不會上來，每天連早安也不見得會說到。畢竟他去吃早餐的時候不是其他人幾乎都還沒起來，就是已經吃完去工作，十分極端。  
  
　　湊近機器讓它掃描虹膜，並將手掌貼上掃描器，綱吉又打了一個哈欠。通過驗證後踏入冷清的客廳，柔和的燈光自動亮起，照亮偌大空間。  
  
　　「我回來了。」  
  
　　按照平時的慣例喊了句，綱吉伸手拉鬆綁了無數次的領帶，想當初他還繫得手忙腳亂，現在卻能十分熟練地綁上拉下，進步不少。  
  
　　忙碌一天綱吉現在最想做的事是直接倒在被褥上大睡特睡，但他又無法忍受不洗澡就躺床。糾結許久後他決定先沖澡，明天再好好盥洗——沒辦法，他真的太累了。  
  
　　當終於摸到床緣的時候，已經是快要三點的事情。  
  
　　澤田綱吉十分慶幸，他把所有急件都處理完了。  
  
　　否則按現在眼皮的沉重感來看，這樣直接睡到下午也不是不可能的事。不，應該說睡到下午已經是既定事實，誰都不能打擾他的補眠大業。  
  
　　換上乾淨的棉質睡衣他奮力鑽進被窩，柔軟舒適的被褥一直都是舒壓好幫手。總感覺躺上床閉上眼就能忘卻許多煩惱，也可以靜下心來好好思考，但繼承首領之後要做的事情實在太多，很少有時間能好好睡上一覺。  
  
　　這麼說來，骸似乎也是呢。  
  
　　剛從復仇者監獄出來沒多久的骸身體並不是很好、應該說出乎眾人意料地差。躺了一天就能下床行走的骸只不過被冬日的寒風吹幾分鐘，便重感冒高燒陣亡。  
  
　　或許是想證明自己並不是嬌弱，也可能是因為被某位守護者唸了句怎麼這麼體虛，在那之後的骸一口氣將庫洛姆原先處理的事項全數移到自己名下，開始沒日沒夜地工作——老實說綱吉不太明白他的邏輯到底是怎麼回事。  
  
　　不曉得這次的任務他會怎麼處理……其實自己並不贊同所謂的殲滅任務，畢竟人的生命是很寶貴的，無論是誰死去都會有人替他感到傷心難過。  
  
　　可是他的身份不容許自己擁有那份給予外人的溫柔。  
  
　　當初繼承時雖然說了如果要讓這麼殘酷的家族延續下去，還不如毀掉算了——但事實上仍有很多事是他無法決定的。  
  
　　即便再怎麼對其他家族的人容忍退讓，終究還是有底線被侵犯的時候——他自己不放在心上，不代表家族的人不介意，Reborn非常不喜歡這種事情，獄寺君也是……  
  
　　說到底，他們還是黑手黨。  
  
　　綱吉抿抿唇，將被子往上拉蓋住半張臉。  
  
　　——沒辦法不去做這些事情。  
  
  
  
  
  
　　＊  
  
  
  
  
  
　　午後的陽光總是和煦溫暖，玻璃窗折射的光影讓地毯看起來像被畫了淡色塗鴉，耳邊不斷傳來的電腦鍵盤被按壓的啪嚓聲讓綱吉進入恍神模式，表情呆滯地看著牆上的畫作。  
  
　　那片樹蔭看起來很涼爽，雲朵軟綿綿的真想摸摸看呢——他默默地想著。  
  
　　過了幾分鐘聲音嘎然而止，隨後傳來的話語讓綱吉立刻回神。  
  
　　「如果沒有重要的事就請離開，不要在我能看見的範圍內露出那麼愚蠢的表情。」骸按下最後的確認鍵，然後闔上筆電，冷笑著看向綱吉。  
  
　　「有事啦。」

 

　　不知是否冷言冷語聽多了，此刻這種程度的話語對綱吉已經造成不了什麼傷害。  
  
　　「那麼，有話快說。不要佔用我寶貴的時間。」  
  
　　骸將桌上散亂的文件整理好，放入紙袋鎖進抽屜，接著面無表情地起身，來到綱吉面前的沙發坐下。  
  
　　「這次派給你的任務看過了嗎？就是今天要執行的那件。」  
  
　　「當然。」  
  
　　「……如果可以的話，希望你能在最小範圍的死傷與破壞內——」  
  
　　「喔呀。」打斷他的話，骸挑了挑眉，勾起嘴角：「原來你還是很在意上次的事情？」  
  
　　怎麼想都不可能不在意的吧。  
  
　　「……總之，請控制一下，不要波及太多無關者。」  
  
　　綱吉在內心嘆了無數次氣，埋怨為什麼骸不能乾脆點答應。隨後又反駁自己如果不這樣就不是骸了，只好掛著有些僵硬的笑容。  
  
　　「還想說什麼事情這麼重要，必須讓堂堂黑手黨首領親自下海。」眯了眯眼，骸優雅地翹著腳，「沒想到居然是為了如此無聊的理由。」  
  
　　「這很重要！」綱吉正色道，一面將整理好的資料放到骸面前，「明明骸你能完美兼顧兩者，為什麼就是不肯好好做呢……」  
  
　　此話一出，骸臉上的表情有些凝結。  
  
　　 **「為了黑手黨盡心盡力？」**  
  
　　他語帶笑意，視線卻冰冷地嚇人。  
  
　　「你自己也明白，這是多麼 **可笑** 的想法。」  
  
　　「……」  
  
　　綱吉從座位上站起，看起來並沒有多大反應。畢竟只要兩個人說上話，骸幾乎都是這般刺人的態度。  
  
　　——六道骸十分地討厭黑手黨。  
  
　　這是眾人皆知的事實，從一開始認識他時綱吉就知道，也不打算對此做出什麼回應。雖然對方願意繼續當守護者這點的確讓自己感到訝異與不解。  
  
　　「我先回去了。」  
  
　　一直到門扇緊閉骸都沒有再出聲。走在寂靜的走廊上，綱吉想或許他跟六道骸這個人就是天生不合，但彼此似乎都沒有想搞好關係的想法。  
  
　　當然，如果骸能更加溫柔地對待自己與其他人，當然是最好的。  
  
　　回到自己的辦公室後綱吉無力地趴在桌上，再度深深地嘆口氣，將臉埋進雙臂與桌面之間的空隙，讓自己消化掉一點緊張與無奈感。  
  
　　——為什麼要將這種任務派給他呢？  
  
　　澤田綱吉再次在內心表示不解。  
  
　　Reborn到底在想什麼？  
  
　　或許是從前累積至今的習慣導致綱吉一直都不太能拒絕Reborn的要求，而讓骸處理這類任務的正是他。  
  
　　接到那份請款單的時候Reborn似乎並不意外，所以代表他早就料到會變成這樣嗎……可是實在很難想像Reborn會認為與修繕費相比，讓骸去執行任務更加重要。  
  
　　說到底這次骸任務的對象也十分微妙。  
  
　　Worcester家族的代理人、也就是前些日子私下與他們進行交易的Davy．Ralph，在交易進行途中忽然向守護者進行惡意攻擊，甚至還導致隨行的幾名Vongola家族成員受到重傷，Worcester的幾名基層人員也攪合在裡面，現場一片混亂，老實說他也不太明白到底發生了什麼，但Reborn「非常堅決」要將對方處理掉。  
  
　　他很少看見Reborn那樣子拿著槍殺氣騰騰的模樣。  
  
　　但是，只選了代理人真的沒問題嗎……Worcester家族與Vongola關係並不深，綱吉對Worcester首領的印象僅止於宴會上的數次碰面，甚至連相貌都不太記得。  
  
　　家族的代理人被殺，做首領的不會就那樣坐視不管吧？  
  
　　這是打算等對方主動過來的意思？  
  
　　綱吉並不打算將美好的午後時光用在得不出結果的問題上，無論是骸還是任務的事情，他都不想花太多心思去處理，一個人糾結然後失落只是徒勞。  
  
　　花了一點時間振作，綱吉認命地將今日的工作慢慢消化掉，閱讀文字的雙眼逐漸變得乾澀。當他感到睏倦停下動作，已經是黃昏的時候了。  
  
　　窗外一片橙紅夕燒渲染的天空十分美麗，輕柔淡雅的寂靜讓他出神眺望。首領辦公室有一大面採光良好的落地窗，採用最上級防彈強化玻璃製成。

 

　　雖然每位守護者也都有這樣一個房間，但只有他的能直接看見毫無建築遮蔽的景物。  
  
　　「肚子好餓……」  
  
　　摸著空虛的腹部，綱吉嘆口氣。  
  
　　最近沒什麼時間好好吃飯，加上大病初癒，整個人看起來像吸血鬼一樣臉色蒼白，腰圍甚至縮到危險範圍以下……是該來點能消除疲勞的美味大餐，等會兒就來實踐吧。  
  
　　原先肚子還有點肉的，現在摸著簡直讓他想哭。一個二十幾歲的人還被叫豆芽菜，怎麼想都不是件好事。  
  
　　明亮的餐廳已經有許多人前來用餐，熙熙攘攘的空間內充斥著菜香。綱吉點了一份漢堡排套餐，那盤看起來十分可口的料理讓他想起以前奈奈常做的家常菜，頓時有些懷念。  
  
　　在他繼承首領正式開始工作後奈奈便和家光一同踏上環遊世界的旅程，彼此都很少見面。雖然有定期書信、訊息聯絡，但綱吉依然想念著熟悉的美味。  
  
　　端著餐盤選了靠窗的位置坐下，同樣在享受晚餐的其他家族成員在發現他後只是興奮地交頭接耳，並沒有前來打招呼。這是因為如果每次吃東西都有一群人圍著的話他會尷尬到沒辦法進食，相同的事情發生幾次後便有了這樣的潛規則。  
  
　　綱吉在大部分家族成員心中是十分平易近人的。應該說，簡直溫柔得不可思議……如果用Reborn的話來講，就是溫和到近乎愚蠢。  
  
　　「十代首領！」  
  
　　在綱吉解決掉一半餐點的時候，他的友人兼Vongola嵐之守護者． 獄寺隼人，開心地在對面的位置坐下。  
  
　　「獄寺君。」  
  
　　「好久不見！您辛苦了！」獄寺一如往常十分精神地喊著，「真是久違了，能和您一同享用晚餐。」  
  
　　「是有段時間了。」  
  
　　彼此都很忙碌的情況下，上次見到獄寺已經是三個多禮拜前的事情。就連自己感冒時他都剛好在外勤中，綱吉還記得對方得知自己感冒後特地從外地寄了一大包感冒藥品回來，實在是費了不少心。  
  
　　「您看起來又瘦了不少，這樣可不行啊。」  
  
　　「啊哈哈……」無可反駁地乾笑，綱吉將最後一塊漢堡排塞進嘴裡，「沒辦法，最近比較忙嘛。」  
  
　　「話說回來獄寺君即使工作繁忙，身體也很健康，真是太厲害了。」  
  
　　「這是什麼話，我並沒有您想得那樣厲害！」獄寺驚慌地搖頭道：「您才是，即使忙碌依舊如此帥氣美麗！」  
  
　　帥氣美麗？這個形容詞確定是用在 **他** 身上？  
  
　　綱吉決定忽視對方永遠偏心的稱讚。  
  
　　「您看起來很高興，發生什麼好事了嗎？」  
  
　　「只是覺得這個很好喝而已啦，似乎換咖啡豆了。」  
  
　　「是那樣嗎？那我 **立刻** 去叫廚房多進購一點！」  
  
　　「不不不用！這樣就已經很夠喝了！」  
  
　　就在他努力勸說獄寺打消用公費進行私人採購的念頭時，另一位守護者也靠了過來。  
  
　　「喲，阿綱。」  
  
　　拿著熱飲在綱吉身邊座位坐下的，是Vongola的雨之守護者．山本武。他的穿著打扮很正式，領帶端正地繫好，西裝筆挺的模樣看起來就是會受女性歡迎的類型。  
  
　　思及此，綱吉默默在內心嘆口氣。  
  
　　自己被這麼多外表內在出眾的人包圍，卻是長相看起來最不起眼的……唉。  
  
　　「怎麼啦，為什麼嘆氣？」山本注意到那不自覺表現出來的喪氣感，有些好奇。  
  
　　只是想到自己不受女性歡迎覺得有點難過而已。當然綱吉不可能告訴他們，只好胡亂扯個藉口：「我在想關於骸的任務分配啦……」  
  
　　「骸？骸怎麼了？」  
  
　　「您是指這次任務的事情嗎？」獄寺看起來對於這個話題有些抗拒，但依然盡責擔任替首領排憂解難的角色：「對Ralph的那件？」  
  
　　「嗯。」  


　　「那傢伙嗎……」

 

　　兩位友人的表情沉了下來。

  
　　兩人的反應幾乎在綱吉應答的瞬間重合，帶點殺氣凝滯的氣氛讓他也變得緊張，雖然不知道為什麼。  
  
　　儘管如此他還是得繼續這個自己不小心扯出來的話題。  
  
　　「呃……山、山本，你知道這次的事件的詳細內容嗎？」

 

　　嗚哇為什麼那副表情簡直像是下一秒要拔刀理論的樣子——綱吉在內心慘叫著。  
  
　　放下手中的熱飲，山本沉默了幾秒才開口回應：「你也知道交易是由藍波負責，是吧？」  
  
　　「是Reborn指定的，我知道。」說是為了讓他累積經驗、這個年齡應該要能獨當一面之類云云。  
  
　　「那Worcester家族有在私下研發禁藥這件事，Reborn有跟你說嗎？」  
  
　　「有……嗯？」什麼？  
  
　　似乎是看他一副茫然的神情，山本無奈地笑笑，「以前藍波常常拿在手上的那個火箭筒不是可以把人調換時空嗎？」  
  
　　「十年後火箭筒？」惹出一堆事情的那個萬惡紫色物體？「我記得那是Bovino家族代代相傳的東西對吧？」  
  
　　「是那樣沒錯。」  
  
　　獄寺沉著臉，「Worcester家族私底下研究的就是那個火箭筒的彈藥。」  
  
　　「他們想製造十年後彈藥。」他語氣平淡地陳述著事實，綱吉聽著覺得有些胃痛，而山本則接續解釋道：「目前為止僅有Bovino家族擁有技術的、可以說是他們專屬的武器，被別的家族胡亂使用去的話，藍波他們也無法坐視不管了。」  
  
　　的確，若是如此藍波會成為負責人也是情有可原，而Reborn會做出這樣的決定也是合情合理，只是綱吉不明白的事情又增加了。  
  
　　「這是那個首領主導的研究？」  
  
　　「名義上是。」  
  
　　「但實際上Ralph才是負責人與發起人。Worcester家族的現任首領並沒有牽涉其中——而代理人與首領的對立在黑手黨中也不少見。」  
  
　　獄寺與山本的輪流解釋讓綱吉逐漸拼湊出事情的來龍去脈，雖然對於兩人少有的默契感到微妙，但他也不打算吐槽什麼。  
  
　　「所以那場交易……」  
  
　　目光銳利的山本點頭，輕聲道：「主要是為了引出Ralph進行終止研究的談判。」  
  
　　只是誰知道他會幹出那種事情？  
  
　　輕嘆口氣，綱吉垂下眼。  
  
　　恐怕對方也是知道交易的目的才會放手一搏，雖然這種行為只能用愚蠢來稱呼。即使放倒守護者逃跑，根本沒辦法與Vongola對立的家族也不可能會有存活的餘地。  
  
　　「——可惡！」狠狠嘖了下，獄寺蹙著眉瞪視著窗外，「根本不該指望那種傢伙會長腦子！」  
  
　　雖然沒像獄寺那樣明顯地流露出不悅的情感，山本的神情依然冷若冰霜。如果眼神能殺人，恐怕此刻的Ralph早已殘破不堪了吧。  
  
　　「居然將大家傷成那樣……」  
  
　　「聽說藍波的情況已經在好轉了，等明天工作告一段落，我們去探望他吧。」

 

　　除了這句話以外綱吉不知道還能說什麼，充斥著怒火的氣氛讓他的雞皮疙瘩都快冒出來。  
  
　　話說回來與獄寺、山本兩人交情挺好的幾名家族成員好像一起被捲進事件中，也難怪兩人會有這麼大的反應。  
  
　　「BOSS。」

 

　　就在綱吉打算聊點別的什麼轉移話題時，一名身著西裝的青年快步向他走來，微微欠身低聲說道：「來自Reborn先生的訊息。」  
  
　　「Reborn先生的？」  
  
　　獄寺頓時疑惑地重複了一次。他的困惑也不是沒有道理，因為Reborn很少透過別人傳話，而眼前的青年又是自己沒有印象的人。  
  
　　「你是誰的部下？」山本語氣終於變得比較柔和，沒像先前那般冷硬，「Reborn呢？」  
  
　　「Reborn先生正在趕來這邊的路上。」回應山本的提問，青年露出微笑，再度恭敬地欠身，說道：「我叫Wade，是Reborn先生的手下、Vongola門外顧問的成員。」  
  
　　「這樣啊……那麼，訊息的內容是什麼？」  
  
　　大概是自己感冒時新來的成員吧。聽說那時有個新來門外顧問成員，所以他才不認識。  
  
　　「十代首領，就這樣相信他沒問題嗎？」似乎不太信任Wade的獄寺微蹙著眉說道：「如果是外部的間諜……」  
  
　　「先聽他要說什麼吧，獄寺。」相較獄寺的多疑，山本顯得平穩許多。  
  
　　Wade輕聲開口道：「霧守大人出事了。」  
  
　　「……哈啊？」  
  
　　「你說什麼？」  
  
　　面對同時響起的兩個疑問語句，他語氣沉穩地再度重複了一次，並解釋著：「今日下午至Worcester分部執行任務的六道骸大人出事了。」  
  
　　出事是什麼意思？  
  
　　 **那傢伙還能出什麼事？**  
  
　　綱吉內心充滿驚愕與不解，難不成骸能做出比上次更超過的事？但即便如此也不會有人特別來通報啊。  
  
　　「六道骸那傢伙還能出什麼事？」替綱吉問出疑問的獄寺看起來不怎麼相信這個消息。他拍著桌面站起身，表情變得有些暗沉，「十代首領，這傢伙真的很可疑啊！」  
  
　　雖然他也同意獄寺關於骸的觀點，但光是這樣就說人家可疑也太武斷了些。  
  
　　拿起熱飲一飲而盡的山本擦擦嘴後跟著起身，臉上掛著微笑，「嘛，這種事情不太能說謊的。」  
  
　　「能說清楚點嗎？到底發生什麼事情了？」  
  
　　「這次的任務Reborn先生派了幾名部門的人隨行觀察，必須嚴格監視活動進行……約莫十分鐘前我們接獲現場人員的通報。」Wade解釋著：「霧守大人所處的分部遭爆炸席捲，也沒辦法與他取得聯絡。」  
  
　　「……什麼。」居然是由門外顧問來進行監視，這任務似乎比他所想像的還要更重要。  
  
　　「但如果出了什麼事，庫洛姆不可能沒發現啊……」

 

　　庫洛姆與骸可是有著非凡的聯繫與感應，她應該會是第一個知道的人才對。  
  
　　「十代首領，果然還是直接向Reborn先生確認比較好！」

 

　　在獄寺直接掏出手機並往外頭走廊撥打電話的同時，山本也收起笑容道：「我去庫洛姆那邊看看吧。」  
  
　　見到這一幕綱吉忽然覺得有些感動。即使是不怎麼喜歡骸的兩位友人，在緊急時刻也還是關心他的。  
  
　　看著快速離去的山本，綱吉回過頭向Wade詢問道：「你能聯繫在現場的成員嗎？」  
  
　　「可以。請您給我一點時間。」  
  
　　Wade迅速地拿出通訊器撥打，然後交到綱吉手上，「現場派駐能聯絡到的人裡面，只有這位能立即連絡到。」  
  
　　檢查了一下聯絡對象，綱吉才發現那位青年無比熟悉——是認識多年的巴吉爾。原來他在那邊，如果是這樣，情況就真的不妙了。  
  
　　巴吉爾對事情的嚴重程度判別能力很強，連他也下了前來通報的指示的話……  
  
　　通訊器中傳來熟悉的嗓音，綱吉沒有多餘地寒暄便直接切入重點：「巴吉爾，骸怎麼樣了？」  
  
　　「骸大人的情況目前還沒辦法確認。」  
  
　　隔著模糊的雜訊，巴吉爾的聲音不是很清晰，一種雖然微弱但聽起來像是雷電的劈啪聲不斷傳來。

 

　　「你們沒事吧？」  
  
　　「我們沒有大礙，主要是骸大人那邊……」他忽然停頓了一會兒，就在綱吉感到困惑要出聲詢問的時候，忽然傳來細碎的爆炸聲。  
  
　　「喂？巴吉爾？」聽起來感覺十分不妙。綱吉思考了下，又喊了聲：「巴吉爾？發生什麼事了？」  
  
　　「怎麼了嗎？」  
  
　　「巴吉爾那邊好像發生了什麼。」將通訊器交還給Wade，綱吉揉了揉有些刺痛的太陽穴。  
  
　　為什麼偏偏在骸一人的時候……  
  
　　與其他守護者相比，藍波跟骸是他最不放心的兩個。現在這兩人一位在醫院的病床上，一位情況不明。  
  
　　「十代首領……」  
  
　　結束通話的獄寺表情凝重地朝兩人走來，那副模樣看起來得知的並不是什麼好消息。  
  
　　「Reborn先生說骸那傢伙應該是被Ralph攻擊……」他沉默了一下才接著說下去：「而且不排除被投放了未完成禁藥的可能。」  
  
　　「禁藥……Bovino的那個彈藥？」

 

　　填裝在火箭筒裡面的十年後彈藥，十年前綱吉就為此飽受折磨。如此危險的東西要是真被其他家族研發出來，後果不堪設想。  
  
　　……嗯？  
  
　　 **「這不是糟糕透了嗎——？！」**

 

　　要是真的被Ralph恰巧成功做出來骸不就完蛋了嗎！不只是骸、Vongola也會受到重創啊！要是跟原先的效力一樣那還好，萬一倒退了怎麼辦啊啊啊？！  
  
　　宛若世界末日般慘烈的表情透露出綱吉的驚慌，他捂著臉長嘆口氣，「怎麼會這樣……」  
  
　　對綱吉而言，骸當然是第一關心的。但現下他還有著Vongola首領這個身分，禁藥對家族以及黑手黨界的危害可能甚大，處理不好還可能演變成流血戰爭。  
  
　　「阿綱！」  
  
　　快步踏入餐廳的山本向他招著手，跟隨在後的庫洛姆臉色並不怎麼好。綱吉發現原先在周圍用餐的家族成員們都被獄寺召集到一旁，Wade則是繼續撥打通訊，不知道對象是誰。  
  
　　「庫洛姆，妳能聯絡上骸嗎？」  
  
　　「BOSS！……」聽到綱吉的詢問，她有些沮喪地搖搖頭，「不行，剛才在路上也試了好幾次……骸大人並沒有回應我的呼喚。」  
  
　　糟糕，太糟糕了。連庫洛姆也聯繫不到，情況真的有點不妙。  
  
　　「果然還是去現場吧，阿綱。」從口袋掏出手機的山本如此說道：「我讓司機把車開出來。」  
  
　　「嗯。」  
  
　　庫洛姆看著心情沉重的一群人，輕抿了抿唇，然後轉頭看向綱吉，沉默不語。  
  
　　趁著等車的時間，綱吉回房間取了X手套出來。  
  
　　雖然會需要他親自戰鬥的場合並不多，但帶著防身以備萬一總比雙手空空被襲擊好。更何況也不清楚現場情況，總得謹慎些。  
  
　　握著手套來到總部大廳，他看見山本跟獄寺已經蓄勢待發，庫洛姆手上的三叉戟透過燈光的折射顯得光滑且銳利，空氣中充斥著大戰前夕的緊張感。  
  
　　「走吧。」  
  
　　他說道，然後率先出了大廳。  
  
　　「十代首領，您對Ralph這個人了解多少？」  
  
　　獄寺問著綱吉，車窗外景物因高速變得模糊，路燈拖著長長的尾巴，看起來像是流星。  
  
　　「嗯……Worcester的代理人、禁藥研究負責人，大概是這樣。」老實說那份任務請求書上沒提到多少關於Ralph的資訊，可能是被Reborn抽掉了，「難道還有別的？」  
  
　　「Worcester現在能成為中型黑手黨，Ralph一家是功不可沒。」獄寺語氣平淡地說著，視線落在窗外。

 

　　「Ralph的父親是從前的軍火商，母親則為一流殺手。而Ralph自己專門進行非法研究，透過販賣違禁物品賺取資金……Worcester的代理人權利其實在首領之上，Ralph本身即是首領，掌管了家族大部分的勢力。」  
  
　　「簡單來說就是再完美不過的黑暗黑手黨。」  
  
　　「……所以才只選擇Ralph嗎。」

 

　　……要處理掉的，只有太過突出的存在呢。

 

　　「首領那邊怎麼說？」  
  
　　「默許。」獄寺說著笑了聲，帶了點諷刺，「也不能說他有錯，誰都不想成為傀儡。」  
  
　　車內的光線並不強，落在獄寺臉上讓五官變得更加立體深邃，看上去有些冷漠。  
  
　　玻璃倒映出面孔，綱吉扯扯嘴角，讓表情不要太過僵硬。  
  
　　約莫行駛了半個多小時，他們停在一幢看上去像酒館的建築前。  
  
　　「就是這裡。」  
  
　　與庫洛姆搭乘另一輛車較晚到達的Wade在下車後說道，摸出一張黑色的卡片，上頭有著燙金花紋，看上去十分華麗。  
  
　　「巴吉爾他們藏身的地方必須從這裡進入，請跟我來。」  
  
　　「這裡是？」

 

　　身為首領的綱吉當然不可能知曉家族裡所有事務，加上門外顧問是十分特殊的存在，自己並不握有控制權，裡面的資訊他可說是幾乎不曉得。  


　　現在的門外顧問體制與十年前相差甚大。以Vongola為例，家族內部部門除了醫療、研究外，門外顧問也是其中之一，負責處理一些監察與偵查事務。

  
　　率先步入裡頭的Wade回過頭朝著他微微一笑：「門外顧問的基地之一。」  
  
　　明亮的室內飄著淡淡的酒香，數位打扮休閒的客人落座其中，此起彼落的交談聲響徹。這是一座挺大的酒館，裝潢看上去很新。  
  
　　「請往這邊走。」  
  
　　領著他們來到後面的小房間，Wade朝著牆壁不知道做了什麼，面前便多出一條往下的階梯。  
  
　　再往下的空間瞬間變得寬敞，走了一分多鐘他們來到了盡頭。一扇十分破舊的木門出現在眼前，上頭有著各式各樣屬於光陰的刻痕。  
  
  
　　推開門後Wade率先進入半開放的空間，那是一座廢墟的正中間，屋頂都不知道去哪，現場一片狼籍，而方才與綱吉通話的巴吉爾居然倒在一旁。  


　　「巴吉爾！」

  
　　「這裡看起來像被襲擊了。」山本語氣沉重，他繞著附近看了一圈後向庫洛姆詢問道：「骸那邊呢？」  
  
　　依然搖搖頭，庫洛姆蹲下輕撫著破損的武器碎片，輕聲道：「骸大人的氣息很不穩定，一定得到現場才能確認……」  


　　從這裡能清楚看見不遠處聳立的宅邸不斷噴出火光，恐怕那就是Ralph所在的Worcester分部。

 

　　「雖然昏迷了，但氣息很穩定。」嶄露出冷靜沉穩的一面，獄寺檢查著巴吉爾有無外傷，「似乎只是被爆炸波及，沒有明顯傷口。」

 

　　「是嗎……」

 

　　 **「——Vongola的走狗！」**

 

　　忽然從四周湧出的數名西裝男子手上都拿著武器，從他們叫喊的內容不難判斷出是Ralph的手下。雖然早對這種場面有所防備，但沒有第一時間清查周圍的確是綱吉的疏忽。

 

　　見到那群武裝分子山本立刻長刀出鞘，他擋在綱吉身前，大喊道：「是Ralph那群人！」

 

　　「該死的！」獄寺怒斥，「一群混帳！」

 

　　看來他們應該是潛伏在這裡等待我方人員到來，想一網打盡。遺憾的是，碰上了最大的獵物卻沒有足夠的戰力。在內心分析現況，綱吉護著身邊的庫洛姆，低聲下令：「這裡麻煩你們了。」

 

　　「了解！你們放心地去吧。」

 

　　山本一如往常，給了一個讓人安心的笑。

 

　　他用眼角餘光撇向Wade，後者也回應了眼神，從腰間摸出短刀，擺出戰鬥姿勢，站在巴吉爾身前，不讓任何一名不速之客打破此刻的局面。

 

　　僅僅數秒之間，綱吉一個橫踢踹飛擋在後面的敵人，拉著庫洛姆快速衝出去。在他們還未反應過來前，山本帶著火炎的劈砍便徹底摧毀去路。

 

　　「BOSS、骸大人他的氣息、」被他拉著前跑的庫洛姆氣息雖然穩定，說話卻也斷斷續續，但終究是將話講清楚了，「忽然感應不到了！……」

 

　　「什麼？」

 

　　出了巷弄兩人來到寬敞的花園，從這裡開始就是宅邸範圍。綱吉謹慎地看了四周，確定沒有危險後才壓低音量開口：「妳確定嗎？」

 

　　「是的。」

 

　　她握了握手中的武器，「如果不是因為特殊干擾，那麼骸大人大概失去意識了。」

 

　　那個骸會失去意識？綱吉無法想像畫面，只好繼續快步前進，並開口問道：「妳能知道他在哪嗎？」

 

　　從窗戶噴出的火舌十分驚人，他完全不想了解骸到底用了什麼方法「對付」這棟房屋。這麼大的火勢，一間一間慢慢找風險太大，總得有個確認的目標。

 

　　庫洛姆閉著眼睛聚精會神地沉默一會兒，然後有些不確定地說道：「應該是在……首領房間，看起來很寬敞。」

 

　　「首領房間嗎……好。」

 

　　綱吉觀察宅邸的外圍，最後下了決定，「我們從外面進去。」

 

　　從外觀來看這間宅邸分為三大部分，他們所在的恐怕並不是主要地區。在這個世界生活這麼多年頭，綱吉早已不是當初那個只會依靠直覺的少年，冷靜的分析絕對能省下許多不必要的體力花費，更能增加任務的成功率。

 

　　「在這邊！」

 

　　就在兩人繞過幾幢房屋的時候，庫洛姆忽然喊道：「這裡！」

 

　　「咦？啊、庫洛姆！」

 

　　她說完便側身鑽入屋舍的縫隙，叫不住人的情況下綱吉也只好跟了過去。

 

　　一路左彎右拐後偌大的獨棟宅邸映入眼簾，綱吉不禁感到不解：怎麼會有人把主要地區獨立蓋出來？這不是擺明了告訴別人「這邊很重要」嗎？

 

　　打破窗戶跳進屋內，綱吉循著樓梯上樓，才踏幾步便聽見響徹的爆炸聲，腳下的地面大幅搖晃著。難不成是骸引發的？

 

　　想到這他又加快腳步。衝上五樓，眼前的走廊裝飾品東倒西歪，雕像碎片灑了一地，空氣中瀰漫著淡淡的奇異香味，他不禁皺起眉。

 

　　「就是這裡了。」庫洛姆肯定地說道。

 

　　前方僅有一扇高級木材製成的門扇，門板上一片歪七扭八的刮痕，中間還缺了好幾塊；從敞開的門內飄出的霧氣讓綱吉有股莫名的緊張感。他思考片刻，燃起了火炎。

 

　　不知道是不是一併將內心的不安也點燃，他感覺思緒沉穩許多。

 

　　伸手推開門板，然後他屏住氣息。

 

　　眼前的畫面實在過於驚人。

 

　　很明顯的這裡只存在一名活人。破碎的玻璃渣像是水花般噴濺一地，沒了屋頂的房間此刻映照著月光，黯然的光灑落在四分五裂的家俱上；房間的正中央站著一名男孩，他身邊被牆壁的殘骸包圍，仰頭望著月亮的模樣竟有著令人窒息的美感。

 

　　但重點並不在景物有多懾人，而是那名男孩的身分。

 

　　綱吉無論如何都不會忘記那纖瘦的背影，因為多年前他也曾看過類似的場景。

 

　　「骸大人……？」

 

　　耳邊傳來庫洛姆驚疑的話語，綱吉握了握拳，然後邁步朝他走去。

 

　　一步，兩步……來到了他身後，綱吉聽見自己發出聲音，語調不可思議的沉穩。

 

　　「骸。」

 

　　 **——** **六道骸。**

 

　　他親愛的霧之守護者的名諱。

 

　　熟悉的名字從自己嘴裡流淌而出的感覺有些奇妙，因為在他的日常中，這應該屬於另一位英俊帥氣的成年男子。

 

　　 **——** **而不是眼前流著淚的迷惘男孩。**

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

2017/08/14

 

二修於

2018/06/29


	2. Chapter 2

　　走廊窗外透進來的光帶了點愜意，照在漫步行走的男人身上讓那漆黑的衣裝線條變得柔和許多。

　　從辦公室前往大廳，一路上碰見的幾名家族成員都恭敬地向他敬禮。老實說這種黑手黨的相處模式他並不喜歡，甚至是討厭的。但基於禮貌，他的臉上依然掛著幾乎不可見的微笑。

　　「骸大人。」

　　站在車輛旁看起來已經等候多時的巴吉爾在見到男人的身影後微微欠身，接著替他拉開車門，「我是這次任務的現場偵查隊長．巴吉爾，請多多指教。」

　　開往任務地點的轎車整體都是黑色的，黑手黨裡最常被使用的就是黑色。上了車後六道骸掛著笑容向巴吉爾簡單打了招呼：「麻煩了。」

　　雖然並不喜歡黑手黨，但眼前巴吉爾的辦事能力在Vongola也是出了名的優秀，他並不排斥拉攏有用的人才。

　　車內的空調溫度很舒適，坐在自己身側的巴吉爾似乎不打算開口聊些什麼，這倒讓骸樂得輕鬆。

　　窗外的天空是夕燒的色彩，路上的行人不多，或許是因為還沒有到下班巔峰時間。

　　約莫行經快一個多小時，車速漸緩，天也差不多黑了。

　　下車後骸抬頭看著眼前招牌顯亮的酒館，整理了下儀容。

　　「從這裡可以通往臨時基地。」巴吉爾解釋道，一面領著人進去裡頭。

　　穿過熙熙攘攘的民眾，來到了一間空間狹小的房間，巴吉爾對著牆壁不知道做了什麼，一條隱蔽的通道便毫無保留地展現在眼前，這著實令他感到驚訝。在這種毫不其眼的小酒館居然還有門外顧問基地，可見其勢力分布之廣。

　　他知道門外顧問在黑手黨裡算是相對特殊的存在，光是握有與首領相等的地位就足以讓人重視——即便只限於緊急情況——而現在位居其頂點的就是那位自己不敢小看的Arcobaleno．Reborn。

　　自從解除詛咒後隨著時間推進，Reborn也從原先那副嬌小的嬰兒體型慢慢成長，現在已經差不多是初中生的模樣。

　　光是嬰兒時期就擁有無比強大的力量，等回到原本的樣貌，不曉得會是怎樣可怕的鬼神呢。

　　「這裡就是臨時基地了。」

　　站在結構簡陋的屋舍裡頭，巴吉爾指著牆壁上緊密排列的即時螢幕解釋道：「因為這件任務相當重要，等一下會請您配戴通訊器，它能夠讓我們看見您目前的所在位置與現場畫面。我們已經架設好監視器，能即時觀察到Worcester宅邸。」

　　骸輕笑了聲，「這還真是大費周章呢。」

　　「請您諒解，這是Reborn先生的安排。」

　　巴吉爾笑著回應，一面從桌上拿起耳掛式通訊器遞給骸。

　　「目前無法確認Ralph到底研發到什麼程度，您身為霧之守護者，我們必須確保您的安危。」

　　又是那套黑手黨理論。

　　在內心不重不輕地冷哼，骸並沒有再說什麼，只是將之戴妥。

　　此時刻意與誰作對都沒什麼意義，他還想早點結束回去休息呢。

　　「那麼，祝您一路順風。」坐在檢視屏幕前的巴吉爾給了祝福，雖然他並不怎麼需要。

　　走在小巷弄之間，輕柔的風拂過臉龐。這是一個很舒適的夜晚，如此美好的時光用來執行任務，內容還很無趣，真令人掃興呢。

　　沒多久他到了宅邸正門，華麗精細的雕刻纏繞著結實的鐵門，替整幢房子增添不少古典氛圍。

　　門口的警衛幾乎在他進入視線內的瞬間便開口攔住他，「喂，這裡閒雜人等禁止進入！」

　　嘴角掛著一貫的笑容，骸微微偏了頭，用著困惑的語氣問道：「奇怪了，我應該是有預約過的呀？」

　　很顯然地警衛並沒有預料他會這麼回應，而且也沒有好好確認本日的顧客名單，因此顯得有些遲疑，「預約？但Ralph先生並沒有說今天有預約啊。」

　　真是愚蠢的守衛。

　　居然就這樣把上頭的名字說出來，這下即便一開始半信半疑也能立刻確認這裡是何處了。

　　「呵呵……那是當然——」話音未落，他一個近身，銀光一閃，守衛搖搖晃晃倒下的身影看起來異常地可笑，「因為是騙你的。」

　　冷眼掃過對方的裝束，輕聲低笑的下一秒，骸便幻化成那位倒楣守衛的模樣，接著將他踹進旁邊的草叢。

　　那位Arcobaleno可真會使喚人，明知道這種任務交給瓦利亞就行了，偏要守護者來進行……倒不如說、硬要指定自己來完成。

　　有所策劃的感覺令人厭惡呢。

　　靠著這副外表骸輕易地入侵了Worcester大宅，一路上碰到的人完全沒對他起戒心，真不愧是二流黑手黨，防禦體系非常薄弱。

　　只有在這時候他才會稍微對Vongola有些好感。

　　「骸大人，根據地圖顯示，Ralph的所在位置是西北方的分館。」

　　似乎是看見他已經成功潛入，巴吉爾的嗓音透過通訊器清晰地傳來，「接下來請謹慎行動。」

　　「我知道了。」

　　根據手上的情報顯示，雖然此處被規劃在「Worcester分部」之中，實際上卻藏有關於禁藥的研究所，更是Ralph的大本營……這麼說起來，又是禁藥呢。

　　骸覺得自己總跟所謂的禁忌扯上關係。

　　「嗯？你怎麼在這。」

　　就在他順利來到首領辦公室所在的分館門口時，入口的警衛疑惑地叫住他並問道：「不是去大門那守著了？」

　　「我收到通知，Ralph先生找我有事。」擺出人畜無害的笑容，骸繼續說道：「Ralph先生沒告訴你？」

　　「沒有。」他似乎不是很在意地聳肩，然後又問了句：「誰代替你守門啊？」

　　「我想想……」

　　揚著淺笑的六道骸看似困惑地搔搔臉，然後又一個近身瞬間將人踹飛。

　　「沒有人呢。」

　　「唔——！」重重撞上牆壁的男人哀號著，接著便沒了聲響，可見其力道之大。

　　不費吹灰之力放倒守衛，骸踏著輕快的步伐進了分館。踩著一階階樓梯，他的心情愉快起來。

　　只需要一瞬間他就能將那位Ralph先生送進永眠的世界。

　　——然後就能回去休息了。

　　思及此，他的嘴角更是不受控制。

　　然而令他有些訝異的是，這間分館內似乎除了看守大門的守衛以外就沒有別人存在，一點也不像領頭人待的屋舍。

　　難不成是陷阱？但機率並不高……是Ralph的命令嗎？

　　「Ralph先生。」伸手在厚重的木門上輕敲兩下，骸不打算去思考別的可能性。反正怎樣都行，只要能完成任務就好。

　　「進來。」

　　透過門板傳來模糊的答覆，那是一個頗為低沉的嗓音。

　　所謂的首領辦公室看起來反倒比較像實驗室。

　　漆成鵝黃色的牆壁上掛滿畫作，靠在窗前的長桌上擺著好幾台精密機械，一旁的沙發放了不少玻璃器皿，整間房間風格十分兩極，而最引人注目的果然還是地板上幾隻被玻璃罩罩住的實驗動物。

　　雖說是實驗動物，但他恐怕無法稱之為「活物」。畢竟無論怎麼看，沒有頭的老鼠都不可能活得下去。

　　「Arno，你來得正好。」

　　帶著防毒面罩的男子手中拿著一根試管，透明玻璃內搖晃的紫色液體無論怎麼看都很可疑。

　　一頭燦爛的金髮與胸前隨著動作晃動的銀色鉛牌項鍊讓骸確認他的身分就是照片上的目標物——Davy．Ralph，Worcester的代理人、地下首領，握有實權。

　　令Vongola真正在意的，大概是研究時空穿梭彈藥與破壞交易這兩件事情吧。

　　一旦事情不順著自己的方向走，或者強大的力量不屬於己方，就會想盡辦法阻止或掠奪，不惜任何手段——這就是，醜惡的黑手黨。

　　內心唾棄著自己始終厭惡的組織，骸表面上卻是波瀾不驚，只是收著表情，站立不動。

　　Ralph放下手中的物品朝骸招招手，「快點過來。」

　　「您有什麼吩咐？」一步步向對方走去的骸平穩地詢問。

　　——時機到了。

　　低頭露出幾乎不可察覺的淺笑，六道骸將左手伸到背後，幻化出心愛的武器。

　　「我又完成新品了，你來試試。」就在骸打算出手的時候，Ralph說了句話成功阻止了他，「準備好了嗎？我扔了。」

　　扔什麼東西？

　　沒等他回答，Ralph自顧自地從旁邊的玻璃皿上拿了顆淡粉色的圓形小球，朝他就這麼丟了過去。

　　連忙向後跳開一段距離，頂著Arno樣貌的骸手捂上右眼，在因球體粉碎而煙霧瀰漫的空間內輕聲冷笑：「真是突然呢。」

　　「什麼？」沒有預料到對方異常的反應，Ralph愣住。

　　「你好，初次見面。」

　　解除自身的幻化，握了握手裡的三叉戟，六道骸露出禮貌的笑容，語氣卻彷若寒冰，「然後，永遠地再見了。」

　　武器的底端輕敲了下地面，讓其發出悲鳴，建築本身不住地震動，從天花板震下不少碎屑與塵埃。Ralph看起來還處於錯愕之中，嘴巴張得老大，手上抓著幾顆圓球，想擊殺這樣的目標簡直輕而易舉。

　　三叉戟因光線的照射反射著銳光，骸壓低身子，快速朝他攻去，柔順的長髮在腦後隨著攻擊舞出漂亮的流線，自信的表情以及深邃英俊的五官讓畫面看上去竟有著懾人的美感。

　　「哇啊啊！」

　　銳利的尖端向前橫掃，在Ralph的白袍劃下一道深深的口子。雖然裂縫開得很大卻沒有傷到實體，骸這才注意到對方穿在底下的高纖維防禦衣物。

　　「喔呀？」

　　很顯然地，Ralph預料到會發生這類情況才做了如此的防護措施——那麼，很可能他還留了一手什麼。

　　即便是低階黑手黨，也還是有在黑沼中打滾過，想法倒也沒有過於天真。

　　攻擊並沒有間斷，被劃破的衣物碎片散落一地，對方的面罩也在閃避中打碎脫落。但奇怪的是無論三叉戟怎麼揮舞，就是打不中Ralph的身體。

　　偵查報告上並沒有紀錄Ralph的體術強弱，但能在自己手下抵抗如此長時間的必定不會是沒沒無聞的角色。

　　然而Ralph閃避自己的攻擊卻又是事實。

　　臉上總掛著笑、即便是現在這種情況也依然表情輕鬆的骸思考出幾個可能性，耳邊再度傳來巴吉爾的話語。

　　「注意他手上的球體，那很可能就是禁藥。」他說，「請您盡可能地完成任務並確保至少一個實驗體。」

　　這可真是胡來的要求呢。

　　考慮到對方萬一知道自己正與外界通聯可能還會採取其他舉動，骸並沒有回答他。

　　「你、你是Vongola的人？」Ralph有些顫抖的聲線顯示著他的害怕。

　　「我想您應該有自知之明才是。」

　　從地板裂縫躦出了無數聖潔美麗的淺粉蓮花將實驗器材捲到半空中，玻璃承受不了過大壓迫而碎裂，顏色詭異的汁液緩緩流出滴落而下，空氣中多了一股難聞的異味；暗綠色的花莖捲曲纏繞上Ralph的雙腿，像蛇一般勒緊並逐漸上滑，這讓他的表情更加驚恐。

　　「啊啊啊啊！」

　　看著不斷扭動掙扎的男人，六道骸冷冷地笑道：「要怪的話，就怪自己運氣不好囉。今天的我並不打算對誰溫柔呢。」

　　就在Ralph奄奄一息的那一刻，猛然在他腳下炸開的粉紅色煙霧迅速充斥整個空間，骸抬手擋在臉前並瞇起眼。

　　「無論您做什麼都只是白費力氣——」不理會突如其來的煙幕，骸加重幻術打算直接至Ralph於死地，四肢卻忽然劇烈地疼痛起來，這令他痛呼了聲，同時也發現自己的手指不聽使喚，「什麼？……」

　　宛若針刺的麻痛感從指尖往上蔓延，像是狠狠扎在骨頭上似的；脊椎被火熱的灼燒感包覆，彷彿被硫酸融蝕一般灼痛，那是一種難以用言語形容的感覺。六道骸發現自己喉頭緊縮著無法呼吸，他瞪大眼，不明白發生了什麼。

　　難不成……是……藥？

　　一種不好的預感顯現在腦海，但此刻的他已經無法動彈。

　　「啊啊——唔……」

　　「骸大人？」聽見他痛苦的喊聲，巴吉爾詢問著：「骸大人，發生什麼事了？」

　　從通訊器傳來的聲音變得十分刺耳，他覺得耳朵彷彿要撕裂。骸張嘴想回答，卻發現自己的聲音在顫抖。

　　無論是哪次戰鬥他都不曾有過如此劇烈的疼痛，就連當初的手術與此刻相比都顯得微不足道。他不明白到底是什麼引起的，唯一的可能性就是那所謂的禁藥。

　　然而他並沒有被打中，方才爆開的位置與他也有段距離，除非——除非……

　　「哼哼……哈哈哈！」

　　因疼痛而解除的幻術讓Ralph重獲自由，他一改先前驚懼的表現，狂傲的笑聲傾洩而出，這讓六道骸的頭開始抽痛，整個人都跪倒在地面，用僅剩的力氣抓著三叉戟，才不至於直接倒地。

　　Ralph冷笑著，拍了拍沾上粉塵的衣襬，完全沒有先前害怕的模樣。

　　這一切都是圈套……？

　　嘴角不住顫抖，讓笑容變得有些扭曲，骸無法否認自己的確是大意了——沒在一開始就直接下手，自以為的從容讓事情演變成如今無法預料的情況。

　　看來任務恐怕要失敗了。雖然他本來就不是很在意成功與否，因為勝利對他而言是理所當然的事；而黑手黨下派的任務又讓他打從心裡覺得反感，要不是這是澤田綱吉親自給予的，他多的是拒絕的手段。

　　巴吉爾的聲音被一種詭異的嗡嗡聲取代，那男人似乎打開了什麼特殊裝置，恐怕是阻斷通訊一類的機器。

　　「覺得意外嗎？六道骸。」Ralph笑著，腳步沉穩地來到骸面前，笑吟吟地蹲下，伸手輕撫上他的臉龐，「得感謝你輕視我們的實力，才有辦法讓你體會到這麼美妙的感覺呢。」

　　「說什麼……蠢話、」不斷冒出的冷汗以及難以忽視的劇痛令六道骸的話語斷斷續續，「不過是愚蠢的黑手黨……」

　　「果然和傳聞一樣，你很討厭黑手黨呢。」

　　知道骸並沒有揮開他的力氣，Ralph起身向後退幾步，又拿起一顆球體在手裡把玩，「我承認Bovino的確厲害，這鬼東西真的很可怕。」

　　「既然知道你要來，我就特地準備了不同的禮物送給你。」

　　骸發現自己的視線逐漸模糊，或許是因為疼痛，也有可能是那不明的藥物所致，「你做了什麼？……」

　　他瞇了瞇眼，汗水滴落，男人說話的聲音逐漸朦朧。

　　「高興吧！品嘗我們新開發藥品的人，你是第一個。」沒有回答他的問題，Ralph向門口走去，似乎不打算多作停留。他朝走廊喊了聲：「Walker。」

　　隨著叫喚出現的青年跟在Ralph身後，似乎並不關心出現在房內的六道骸，看也沒看一眼。

　　兩人的身影漸行漸遠，六道骸的意識也逐漸淡去。

 

 

　　＊

 

 

　　男孩的淚水滑落臉龐，明顯過大的衣物穿在身上看上去十分違和。

　　「骸。」綱吉輕聲喚，但對方並沒有任何反應，「你還好嗎？」

　　他知道六道骸可能不會回應，畢竟怎麼看對方都只有不到十歲的年紀。

　　一如他所擔憂的，Ralph研發出來的彈藥並不是真正的十年後彈藥。

　　就在綱吉的手搭上他肩膀的同時，庫洛姆大叫出聲：「BOSS！小心！」

　　幾乎是瞬間綱吉便向後閃開凌厲的攻擊。骸的手上握著三叉戟的頭部，而即使年齡尚小，看起來也能十分熟練地運用武器。接連不斷的攻勢逼得綱吉不得不用上火炎閃避，同時也注意到一件事。

　　「庫洛姆，骸的意識怎麼樣了？」

　　「咦？」

　　雖然瞬間錯愕了一下但還是有反應過來，幾秒後庫洛姆回覆道：「骸大人的意識很混沌，而且……」

　　「而且？」

　　閃過忽然竄起的蓮花，綱吉並沒有出手攻擊，畢竟眼前的骸充其量也只是個孩子，自己的力道可能會過大。

　　「感覺……現在的骸大人恐怕是無意識在行動的，並沒有一個具體的目標……」說著說著她也感到困惑，「而且，骸大人的力量很強……就像是現在的骸大人一樣。」

　　此刻的六道骸所施展的幻術強度並沒有弱到哪去，與現在的骸幾乎是一樣的。

　　照理說年幼的骸不該擁有如此強大的幻術，最好的證明就是十年前的骸與現在的強度根本不能比。

　　雖然還沒經過醫療班的檢測不太好斷言，但綱吉心中有股異樣的感覺。

　　「黑手黨……」

　　骸瞪大的右眼數字從一開始的六轉為一，地面噴出許多巨大的熾熱火柱，地板也碎裂開來浮在空中。長期於骸交手下來的經驗讓綱吉瞬間判斷出對方下一秒的動作，連忙擋在庫洛姆面前。

　　但就在三叉戟揮過來的時候六道骸忽然往旁邊一歪倒下，綱吉連忙衝出去一把扶住他，才不至於倒在地上。金屬掉落地面的匡噹聲很清晰，庫洛姆連忙撿起三叉戟的頭部與握柄，小心地護在懷裡。

　　「骸大人好像昏過去了？……」

　　動作輕柔地將六道骸抱起，對方蒼白的臉色讓他心情有些忐忑。綱吉並沒有解除武裝，畢竟雖說暈過去，但也依舊擁有強大的戰鬥力，要是忽然暴走攻擊傷到誰就不好了。

　　「幫我通報一下獄寺君好嗎？」抬頭望向空中高掛的月亮，無法空出雙手的綱吉向庫洛姆拜託道：「就說我先帶著骸回去。然後通知其他家族成員來這裡收拾善後，徹底搜查任何有關研究的資料。」

　　「好的。」燃上火炎使用魔鏡觀察周圍的庫洛姆照著指示動作，向離開的綱吉道別：「也請您注意安全。」

　　抱著骸下樓，仍在超死氣模式的綱吉快步往一開始他們到達的酒館前進。他讓車輛在附近的公園等候，本來就是黑色的外觀，在外圍沒有路燈的公園更能隱蔽存在。

　　在注意到他後司機立刻下車替兩人拉開車門。

　　「Reborn呢？」

　　這輛車登記在門外顧問名下，駕駛自然也是門外顧問的一員。

　　「已經在總部等候您了。」

　　「這樣啊。」

　　橙色的火炎燃燒著，連體力也一併點燃，當然接受過嚴苛訓練的綱吉不可能因為這微不足道的消耗而感到不適。他低頭看著枕在自己腿上的男孩，輕撫對方柔軟的髮絲。

　　果然小時候就是這個髮型了。

　　雖然是個詭異的髮型，放在他身上卻意外合適。當然也可能只是自己看習慣了。

　　窗外的街燈照亮夜晚，同時也讓車內有了微弱光源。就著淡淡的微光，男孩稚嫩的五官讓他看起來與一般孩童沒什麼區別。撇除掉可怕的異瞳與強大的幻術能力，這個年紀的六道骸說到底也只是個年紀尚小的孩子。

　　到底在Ralph那發生了什麼？

　　這恐怕得等調查小組結束偵查才有辦法得到進一步的推論，而此刻的巴吉爾仍在昏迷當中，現場人員幾乎每個都身受重傷，作為任務主要負責人的骸又是這副模樣……這次的任務可說是以失敗告終。

　　但就算要懲罰骸，也得等到他的身體復原。

　　處罰一個孩子再怎麼樣也說不過去。

　　思及此，綱吉有些挫敗地將視線移至窗外，黑夜的寧靜讓這一切都顯得虛幻且不真實。

　　很顯然地有關骸的事情被封鎖了，基層人員並不知情。因為回到總部，出來迎接他的是Reborn本人，一旁跟著的也通通都是門外顧問及守護者。

　　Reborn的臉色並不怎麼好，或許是在對骸感到不悅。然而主張將這份任務下派的也是他，就立場而言他並沒有多少資格去處分骸，畢竟明明有更加保險的瓦利亞這一選項。

　　綱吉閉上眼，再次睜眼時火炎已經熄滅。本部的人力很足夠，即使骸暴走也有足夠的能力制伏他。

　　「我聽了獄寺的報告。」他說著，拉了拉帽緣，「骸被下了禁藥？」

　　「看起來是如此。」

　　一旁的了平看見綱吉懷裡的六道骸，露出意外的表情，但也就這樣了，「我叫了醫療班的人，先給骸看一下傷吧。」

　　「嗯。」

　　婉拒了部下交棒的提議，綱吉抱著骸快步往醫務室走去。Reborn與了平跟在他身後，平時他們如果走在一起都是如此，畢竟綱吉好歹也是堂堂Vongola的首領。

　　坐在醫療室的椅子上等待檢查結果的綱吉終於鬆了口氣，脫下外套並拉鬆領帶。他不怎麼喜歡穿著西裝戰鬥，不僅拘束也很不方便，但由特殊材質製作的衣物能在關鍵時刻救他一命，光是這點就不得不屈服於其下。

　　「首領，您……」一旁迎上來的醫療員看起來有點戰戰兢兢，可能是因為平時綱吉並不會到這裡，他們有些人甚至是第一次見到他，「您需不需要……」

　　「謝謝你，可是我並不需要治療呢。」

　　揚起溫和的笑容，綱吉婉拒了他的好意，「先不說那個。骸的情況怎麼樣？」

　　「霧守大人並沒有外傷，只是體力嚴重消耗，必須休養幾天才能恢復。」

　　結束檢查的醫療員將方才為了診療解開的衣扣扣回去，「然後因為激烈運動後沒有即時保暖，霧守大人有點受寒，加上身體本來就虛弱，正在低燒。」

　　剛才碰到人時綱吉就覺得體溫有些高，果然如此。

　　「阿綱。」

　　醫療室的門再度開啟，這回進來的是剛聽完現場偵查報告的Reborn，「今晚骸就先交給你照顧，你帶他回房間吧。」

　　「欸？」

　　「可以是可以，但庫洛姆……」綱吉雖然並不排斥，但骸自己本身就有房間，庫洛姆大概也會在旁邊看著，平時自己跟骸的關係也並不好，怎麼會輪到他來照顧？

　　「你忘了嗎？」似乎是看見綱吉茫然的表情，Reborn無奈地說明道：「庫洛姆明天下午就有任務，不可能照顧骸。」

　　轉頭看著躺在診療台上的六道骸，綱吉點點頭表示明白。還想再說些什麼的時候Reborn便轉身離去，大概只是來傳達這個要求而已。因為也不是什麼要緊的事，綱吉便沒有叫住人。

　　醫療人員替骸褪去一身沾滿粉塵的衣物並換上寬鬆的診療服，然而儘管是最小的尺寸也並不合身。思考了一下綱吉決定就先人穿著，反正衣服什麼的有得穿就好，不必要求太多。

　　站起身向醫療員們道謝，他領了可能會用到的退燒藥與維他命，出了醫療室。

　　走廊上並沒有什麼家族成員，直到進電梯他才碰上山本。對方略帶疲憊地向他打了招呼，「喲，阿綱。」

　　「山本，你們沒事吧？」

　　「沒事，我現在要去回報情況。」山本笑了笑，一面按了樓層，「倒是阿綱，Reborn是不是叫你照顧骸？」

　　「是啊……獄寺君呢？」

　　「好像還跟庫洛姆一起在現場調查，Wade將巴吉爾送回來後也跟著去了。」叮的一聲電梯門朝左右滑開，山本抬起手來揮了下，「那就這樣啦，晚安，阿綱。」

　　「晚安。」

　　電梯繼續往上，綱吉看著透明玻璃外隨著高度攀升而成為細小星點的車輛與路燈，輕嘆口氣。

　　回到房間，電燈亮起的時候已經接近午夜。

　　將纖瘦的男孩小心翼翼地抱上床，他並不在意對方用髒床鋪，反正之後再清洗即可。

　　今晚就先讓骸休息，其他事情等睡醒了再說。

　　打了一個哈欠，他替骸蓋好棉被，簡單盥洗一番便倒上客廳的沙發，閉上眼。

 

　　TBC  
　　2017/08/19

　　二修於  
　　2018/07/01


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　那是一個十分冰冷的地方。

 

　　所謂的信任及依賴並不存在，一切都單純只為了利益。

 

　　 **——** **這裡是** **被稱為黑手黨的地獄。**

 

　　「今天就這麼多吧。」

 

　　拔出狠狠刺入血管的針孔，幾乎令人發狂的液體在體內遊走，刺鼻的消毒水味充斥鼻腔無法散去。這不是他第一次質問自己為何安居於此，他想大概是因為沒別的地方可去。

 

　　作為一個無法自力更生的孤兒，他沒有選擇的權利。

 

　　所以，就連這樣讓人作嘔的檢查都無法拒絕。

 

　　靜靜看著身穿白袍的惡魔取走樣本，他坐在床緣。窗外的天空是如此蔚藍，卻只帶給他深沉的絕望。

 

　　Estraneo——曾經他 **以為** 是自己歸宿的家族。

 

　　原先一開始這裡並不是如此單調的地方，他還有些許模糊的印象。似乎是個成員們都能開心歡笑的家族，收養了很多沒人要的孩子，溫柔親切地照顧他們。

 

　　是什麼時候開始的呢？一切改變的那一刻。

 

　　想不起來，也不想再去回憶。

 

　　或許他一生都無法獲得被稱為「幸福」的、虛幻飄渺的事物。

 

　　周圍相當安靜，路上除了惡魔外誰也不在。只要溫順地接受檢查與手術，就能夠免去許多實驗的次數。雖然大部分的人即便明白，依舊會去反抗。

 

　　這樣的日子持續很久了。

 

　　他不知道那些偽善的大人究竟想從孩子的身上得到什麼，不絕於耳的慘叫吶喊讓人幾乎以為這裡是拷問室。

 

　　……或許對很多人而言，拷問室可能更加美好。

 

　　「噢，是你啊。」

 

　　守著大門的男人在見到他後露出一抹微笑。

 

　　「進行得怎麼樣啦？」

 

　　「……普通吧。」

 

　　那是一個很奇怪的人。

 

　　總愛關心進出實驗室孩子們的情形，偶爾還會買些點心零食偷偷塞過來，臉上總帶著笑。

 

　　「喏。」遞了一片巧克力給他，一面伸手摸了摸他的頭，男人溫和地說著：「拿去吃吧。」

 

　　……明明與自己不熟識，卻總愛做些無聊的舉動。

 

　　並沒有拒絕這份意外的禮物與陌生的碰觸，他將之收進口袋，輕聲道謝後便頭也不回地繼續前行，沒有對男人的道別做出任何回應。

 

　　這樣的人根本不應該在這個家族裡。

 

　　黑手黨不需要給予旁人同情與溫柔，這樣的情感只會招致自身的毀滅。

 

　　——事實上，正如他所想，男人消失了。

 

　　他不清楚發生了什麼，也不想去知道。這是理所當然的結果，一點也不令人意外。

 

　　家族內部的異常與分裂常有耳聞，但作為一個孩子，他不必接觸太多。大人給予兒童的任務很簡單，就只是協助實驗的進行。為了溫飽誰也不敢有怨言，他與其他幼童們就這樣有一天沒一天的活著。

 

　　他恨著造成這一切的黑手黨。

 

　　只要利益不是給予己方，便會毫無猶豫地搶奪甚至摧毀。

 

　　若不是因為這樣，這個家族也不會淪落到要進行人體實驗的地步。

 

　　他不太記得是哪一天了，從未去注意過日期的他只是默默踏進擺放冰冷機械的房間，毫無抵抗地躺上手術台，任由那些可怖的惡魔將一條又一條的皮帶與束具綁上自己的身體。

 

　　聽說封印在深處許久的那個東西，被檢測出來與自己的匹配度很高。

 

　　現在的他即將邁向死亡，因為根本沒有人能承受得了那東西的摧殘折磨——幾個惡魔們是這麼說的。

 

　　後來——

 

　　後來，他發現，自己也是擁有「選擇權」的。

 

　　血色的視界看起來異常漂亮，那不屬於自己的眼睛彷彿在燃燒。

 

　　他知道自己不討厭也不後悔這樣的選擇與結果……或許，他早該這麼做了。

 

　　因此，在見到熟悉但又不熟悉的他們時，才會作出邀請。

 

　　讓彼此往更加黑暗的深淵墮落。

 

　　 **「——要不要跟著我啊？」**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　早晨的陽光被厚重窗簾遮擋在外，昏暗的室內傳來規律平穩的呼吸聲。

 

　　綱吉是在一陣冷風吹過時哆嗦著清醒的。

 

　　他發現自己忘記把客廳空調調成微風，看來一整晚都在這種環境對身體的影響很大。

 

　　倒杯水滋潤乾澀的喉嚨，現在時間才六點出頭。或許是出於對骸的擔心，他比平時要早起很多。

 

　　先去完成早晨該做的幾件慣例事項，當他倒了杯咖啡回到沙發收拾好環境，再度抬眼看時鐘時已經是接近七點的時候。

 

　　來到自己的房門前，綱吉深吸口氣，接著斂起氣息，動作輕柔地開門。

 

　　絲毫沒有光線透入的空間看起來依舊處於夜晚的模樣，偌大的床鋪上骸被厚重的棉被包裹，有些不穩的呼吸顯示他似乎並沒有獲得安眠。

 

　　那是很微弱的囈語。雖然語氣很輕，但綱吉還是能分辨出並不是什麼美好的夢。男孩的臉上佈滿細汗，衣服也被汗水浸濕，靛色的髮絲黏在額上，臉頰有些紅潤。

 

　　「骸……」

 

　　輕聲低語著，綱吉並沒有關上門。回去拿了條毛巾沾些水，就著微弱的光線在床緣坐下，伸手用毛巾輕輕擦拭男孩略微濕黏的脖頸。

 

　　或許是感覺到那份陌生的冰涼，骸蹙起眉，卻沒有從夢中清醒，表情反而變得更加難受。

 

　　他沒有辦法替眼前痛苦的男孩分擔痛楚。

 

　　綱吉沉默著進行手上擦汗的動作，期間骸不時發出的低喃讓他覺得心裡一陣陣刺痛。

 

　　不只是作為一個孩子，骸也是自己的守護者，或許在不知不覺之間彼此也有了比陌生人更加深厚的交情。他不想看見任何人在自己面前痛苦地哭泣掙扎，哪怕對方可能是自己的敵人。

 

　　骸夢囈的情形隨著時間的流逝逐漸緩和，最後終於恢復平穩的呼吸，這讓綱吉鬆了口氣。要是再繼續下去，可能就得強制把人叫醒了，但這麼做會讓骸無法獲得充足的休息，從夢中忽然清醒的強烈後遺症他自己也體會過。

 

　　將變得溫熱的毛巾做一次替換後折好輕輕擺上男孩的額頭，或許是與體溫相反的溫度很舒服，他的表情變得柔和許多。

 

　　確認他已經安靜下來後綱吉回到客廳，抄起手機坐在沙發上查看許久前傳來的訊息。

 

　　是Reborn傳來的。內容非常簡單扼要，只有一句話：「九點在你房間開臨時會議。」

 

　　……為什麼要在他房間開會？

 

　　滿臉問號的綱吉搖搖頭甩去得不到解答的疑問，他快速瀏覽了各大新聞網，接著拜託獄寺待會替他帶點吃的上來。

 

　　拉開窗簾的客廳光線明亮，整片落地窗完美地將景色盡收眼底。如今像他們這樣的超高樓並不少見，視野絕佳的同時卻也得承擔太陽直射的困擾，但綱吉並不介意。溫暖的陽光能帶給他好心情，彷彿替一天的生活拉開序幕。

 

　　時間過得很快，一轉眼就到了開會時間。Reborn從未遲到過，幾乎是九點剛到門鈴便大聲響起，這帶給他些許壓力，如果不快點應門恐怕下一個發出聲音的就是自己可憐的臉頰。

 

　　即便成年了，嚴格的家庭教師也不放過他的臉。該打多大力就多大力，絲毫不馬虎……雖然他是很希望自家老師能就此放過他。

 

　　「看起來精神不錯啊，蠢綱。」

 

　　「十代首領！早上好！」

 

　　緊跟在Reborn後面的是看起來精神飽滿的獄寺。他滿臉笑容，舉高手中的餐盒晃了晃，「您的早餐我帶過來了！」

 

　　「謝啦。」

 

　　接過溫熱的餐盒放到一旁，綱吉向山本打了招呼：「早上好，山本。」

 

　　「早上好，阿綱。」輕鬆地回應著，山本自動自發地在沙發坐下，毫不意外地迎來獄寺一陣訓斥他無禮的罵聲。

 

　　綱吉的房間幾乎所有守護者都來過。畢竟撇除是首領房間戒備森嚴這點，作為朋友的守護者們自然是想來就來，他也不會特別去規範什麼。

 

　　而從沒有進來過的，就剩總是來去無蹤的雲雀，以及對首領房間有微妙排斥感的骸。

 

　　「咦？」

 

　　探頭出了房門朝外面瞧了瞧，綱吉有些困惑，「雲雀學長呢？」

 

　　平時總是準時到達的雲雀今天居然還沒出現，有些奇怪呢。

 

　　雖說自由自在，但雲雀學長作為守護者也會遵守基本的規定，至少開會這點小事他從沒缺席過。

 

　　拿了杯子替自己倒水的Reborn表情沒什麼變化，只是淡淡地回應，「去找迪諾了。」

 

　　「……迪諾先生？今天？」

 

　　如果他沒記錯的話……「迪諾先生現在不是在……」

 

　　「啊啊。了平跟雲雀今天都不會來。」似乎並不怎麼在意這件事，他在山本旁坐下，「直接開始開會吧。」

 

　　雖然綱吉有些介意參與會議的人數加上自己只有四人的這件事，但既然Reborn覺得這樣沒問題那就無所謂了。

 

　　於是有關六道骸的臨時會議就在充滿疑問的情況下展開。

 

　　「今天開會的重點有三個。」Reborn開口道：「首先是關於這次任務的過程與結果……獄寺。」

 

　　「是。」

 

　　從攜帶的手提箱中取出幾份裝訂好的資料一一發給在場所有人，獄寺將多餘的收回去便開始報告。

 

　　「本次任務由隸屬門外顧問的巴吉爾擔任現場偵查負責人，執行者為霧之守護者六道骸，」簡單說明任務相關資訊，獄寺的表情很認真。平常他在處理事情時幾乎都是這樣的神情，「目標為暗殺Worcester代理人Davy．Ralph與其實驗相關人物及內容資料損毀——以上是報告書內的任務內容。」

 

　　「針對以上的幾點作為依據來看，這次任務的完成度約達七成。」

 

　　這樣的數字在平時可說是非常慘淡的。但綱吉知道，前面說的只是「任務目標」，還沒算上後續的傷亡賠償等內容……所有守護者中，能讓任務完成度不是以目標作為評鑑標準的，也只有骸了。

 

　　「實際上六道骸只有完成資料的破壞與部分相關人員的處理，關鍵的Davy．Ralph下落不明、現場偵查班人員重大傷害……」

 

　　翻著報告書，獄寺有些不悅地冷哼，「以及六道骸本人的人身安全危害。」

 

　　應該是成年人的霧之守護者一夜間變成十歲不滿的小孩，光這點就足以帶給現階段的Vongola無比嚴重的打擊。

 

　　畢竟六道骸可不是什麼默默無聞的傢伙。作為當代最強大的術士之一，一旦出什麼事其他傢伙會採取什麼行動誰都無法預料。

 

　　「所以這個任務基本上算是失敗的。」

 

　　對於這個結果Reborn看起來非常不滿意，但他也沒說什麼，只是冷著一張臉讓獄寺繼續報告。

 

　　「接著是關於現場的後續處理……就昨夜的現場遺留資料來看，Ralph的彈藥並未研發成功，有多處不可解決的問題存在。」

 

　　十年後彈藥是讓使用者與十年後的自己對調，但現在的骸怎麼看都是倒帶狀態，而且時間也對不上……這個不明彈藥的問題也未免太大了。

 

　　「包含數項彈藥內容物檢驗與後續處理，Reborn先生的提議是交由將尼二與Bovino的研究班。」

 

　　透過玻璃桌內置的立體顯示投影，獄寺快速操作了一下讓幾條需要表決的提議浮現在上頭。

 

　　「最後需要討論的是六道骸接下來的相關處置——Reborn先生，這部分應該……」

 

　　「我來說明吧。」

 

　　放下空杯站起身來，Reborn看向綱吉，「我提議在骸復原前，都交由阿綱照看。」

 

　　「欸？我嗎？」

 

　　「現在總部裡能與骸抗衡的人除了你，其他都在出差。為了安全起見，交給你是最合適的。」

 

　　這讓綱吉想起之前簽過的幾張外出單。

 

　　Reborn露出微笑——充滿黑氣的那種——比了比身後的寢室，「而且不是有人一直說自己一個人住這麼大空間很寂寞，機會送到眼前還不好好把握住嗎？」

 

　　……為了安全起見應該是送去醫院吧。

 

　　而且跟一個不知道會不會忽然暴走的幻術製造機一起生活……怎麼看都是自己比較有危險？

 

　　在內心吐槽著自家老師，綱吉有些無奈地搔搔臉，「可是我不太會帶小孩……」

 

　　「骸可不是什麼普通小孩。」

 

　　「……」這麼說也沒錯。不對，他怎麼可以跟著附和呢？

 

　　「既然沒有異議，骸就交給你了。」

 

　　解決對內部而言最棘手的問題後眾人明顯都鬆了口氣。接下來的會議進行得很順利，表決結束後Reborn叫了將尼二上來。

 

　　一身正裝的機師看起來帶有那麼點違和感，圓潤的身材顯示他似乎過得不錯——綱吉有點搞不清楚到底一個機師是該像將尼二這樣，還是像正一那樣纖瘦。

 

　　「好久不見，首領。」他笑著向綱吉打了招呼，「按照計畫，我將代表Vongola去迎接Bovino的研究人員。」

 

　　「就交給你負責了。」

 

　　「另外，也得找個人負責骸的身體檢查……」

 

　　似乎早就與預料到這樣的發展，一旁的山本從西裝內袋掏出一張名片遞給他，笑嘻嘻地說道：「先前Reborn就要我去聯絡那傢伙，阿綱你之後再跟他談談吧。」

 

　　簡略單調的小卡上只寫了單純的聯絡方式，一旁註記了「入江正一」四個字。綱吉有些意外地抬頭望向Reborn，「我聽說正一現在在日本的……」

 

　　「早就回來了。」他笑了聲，一面把桌上的資料掃回手提箱，「一聽見需要幫忙，他可是連夜飛回來的！得好好感謝人家才行，知道嗎？」

 

　　連忙大力點了頭，綱吉感動地收好那張卡。

 

　　沒想到正一居然願意冒著被姊姊記恨的風險跑回來……等事情告一段落得好好請他吃個飯才對得起他一片苦心。

 

　　「那我們就先告辭了，十代首領。」一如往常朝他微微欠身道別，獄寺抓著他的雙手，一臉認真，「如果骸那傢伙對您做了什麼，請告訴我！我會炸飛他的！」

 

　　「呃……我知道了。」不過你大概也炸不飛他。

 

　　從連結門口攝像頭的電子屏幕可以看見一行人已經浩浩蕩蕩下了樓，綱吉回身看向除了自己便無他人的客廳，再度輕嘆口氣。

 

　　「接下來……」

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　他是被熱醒的。

 

　　身上蓋著厚重被褥，空氣的溫度偏暖，在他緩緩起身時一條折好的毛巾從額頭滑落，已經變得溫熱的毛巾吸飽液體，有些笨重。

 

　　伸手將它取下，他揉揉眼，發現手心都是汗。身上的衣服看起來很熟悉，跟平時去實驗室會穿的很相似，淺藍的色彩看著令人噁心。

 

　　本來想將之脫下，卻發現身上除了這件衣服外什麼都沒有。這讓他頓時打消了念頭，同時也產生另一個疑問——這裡是什麼地方？

 

　　「很乾淨的房間……」

 

　　倚著牆摸索門把，他動作輕柔地打開門。

 

　　明亮的室內讓整個空間呈現一種透明乾淨的感覺，太陽的烘烤使整座大樓內部都熱烘烘的，這應該就是溫度升高的原因。

 

　　吞了吞口水，在詭異的現況之下他只能盡可能提高自己的警覺。

 

　　稍微整理了眼下能獲得的資訊，他可以判斷自己大概曾發過高燒，身上的汗水是這段期間累積的，也因此頭上才會有那條毛巾；失去意識的時候被換了衣服，而如果是惡人的話應該也不可能好好照顧自己，所以對方並不抱有完全的惡意這點是能判斷出來的。

 

　　應該是大門的門扇被上了鎖，而且是難以用外力突破的科技鎖。

 

　　看來對方並不希望自己離開這裡。

 

　　思考了一下他又回到了房間，拉開窗簾，明亮的光線灑入室內，這也讓他得以看清房間的原貌。

 

　　本以為應該是設備簡陋的客房，然而並非如此。

 

　　被自己睡亂的鬆軟床鋪、掛滿衣服的高聳衣櫃、堆疊書籍的長桌與偌大的窗戶……大概是平時就有在使用的房間吧。

 

　　將被子整齊折好疊在床尾，他看見床頭旁小桌上擺了一個相框，照片上是一群人的合照。

 

　　那看起來像是在一間古式裝潢的房內拍的。

 

　　坐在沙發正中間的青年有著一頭蓬鬆的暖褐色頭髮，被許多人包圍著。他們都穿著筆挺的西裝，連女孩子都是。

 

　　這是……黑手黨？

 

　　像這樣拘束卻又自然的畫面他曾看過。中央青年的表情十分溫和，一點都不像坐在那裡的人應有的模樣。除此之外，其他人的神情也都很放鬆。

 

　　所以這裡是一個黑手黨成員的住所？

 

　　拿起相框仔細端詳，青年的西裝胸口似乎別了一個類似別針的東西，但實在太小，單憑這樣是看不清楚的。

 

　　將東西放回原位，他拉開抽屜，裡面堆疊著許多紙張，大部分都是一些跟書籍內容有關的簡介，以及觀光名勝的資料。從凌亂的擺放方式來看，對方似乎並不怎麼愛整理。

 

　　就在他想繼續搜索時候外頭傳來了聲響，緊接著他聽見大門被打開的聲音——有人回來了。

 

　　是這裡的主人嗎？無論如何，停下手上的動作應該是最好的選擇，誰都不會希望別人亂翻自己的東西。他坐回床緣，靜靜地望著門口，直到一名青年走進來為止。

 

　　看見他醒著這點似乎讓青年感到很意外。對方驚訝地咦了聲，然後有些遲疑地開口：「你……」

 

　　青年停頓了一會兒，感覺上有些彆扭。

 

　　「你身體沒事了？」

 

　　許久後他吐出一句話，接著將手上提著的塑膠袋放到一邊桌上，「看起來蠻有精神的……」

 

　　是日語。對方是日本人嗎？

 

　　「想必您就是這段期間照顧我的人吧。」

 

　　揚起淺淺的笑容，他抬頭看著站到身前的青年。

 

　　「嘛……是那樣沒錯啦。」

 

　　青年搔著臉頰，視線往旁邊飄移。他打扮悠閒，像是剛去外頭散步回來的大學生，年紀不大，眉宇間不難看出是個溫柔的人，「昨晚你發了高燒，我剛剛出去買了點營養的食物回來……對了。」

 

　　「你餓了嗎？要不要先吃點東西？」

 

　　青年的笑帶了點窘迫，他不知道是因為什麼，或許是對於陌生的自己感到不自在。

 

　　雖然他明白在這種情形下多點警覺心是好的，但既然對方沒有惡意，自己確實也需要進食，那麼拒絕這樣的邀約對他是沒有好處的，「……如果可以的話。麻煩您了。」

 

　　保持良好的應對態度能讓人對他放鬆戒心，純真無良的外表使他可以輕易攻破對方的防線。這些東西是他日積月累學習而來，而且相當地好用——尤其是在某些危險的時候。

 

　　他決定暫且不去探究自己出現在此的原因。雖然記憶裡他才剛跟千種一起去了鎮上的市場，正在回家的路上。

 

　　跟著青年出了房間，他在餐桌前坐下。

 

　　這間屋子撇除物品的擺放外打掃得很乾淨，看來或許有所謂傭人的存在；偌大的電視鑲在不遠處的牆上，高科技機械充斥空間，而這些東西是很難取得的，一般人不太會去購買，所以青年應該是擁有一定的財富。當然，作為一個黑手黨，有一些貴重物品是理所當然的，雖然目前視線範圍內並沒有任何可以提供關於青年詳細身分的東西。

 

　　「味道可能差了些，不過應該還行。」

 

　　當一碗再普通不過的蔬菜粥擺到他面前時，已經是約莫半小時後的事情了。

 

　　「謝謝。」

 

　　溫和地道了謝，他沒有將內心殘酷的嫌棄說出口，只是拿起湯匙將之送入嘴裡。

 

　　確實如青年所說味道並不差，但也沒有很好吃。

 

　　可能是考量到他體力透支所以加了超級大量的蔬菜，讓整碗粥看起來其實比較像生菜湯；或許青年在這之後又想到得補充點蛋白質所以打了一顆蛋，然而和著米粒幾乎看不出它的存在，就連蛋黃都被粥的水分稀釋淡化。

 

　　在他進食的時候對方並沒有說話，只是拿起一旁疊著的書籍靜靜閱讀。對於自己不時投射的視線毫無反應，微微垂下眼簾的模樣讓他多了點不一樣的韻味。青年有著一張尚且稱得上好看的五官，帶點西方人的韻味；從日語說得十分標準來看，對方應是有過長年居住日本的經驗。

 

　　「需要再來一點嗎？」注意到他的碗已經空空如也，青年如此問道。

 

　　用紙巾擦擦嘴，他回絕了這個提議。畢竟也不是什麼美食佳餚，僅僅只是為了果腹，份量早已足夠，「不用了。多謝款待。」

 

　　「是嗎。」

 

　　將餐具收回廚房，用清水洗淨後收起，青年回過頭向他露出親切的微笑。或許是終於整理好情緒，看上去已經自然許多，「你先休息一下吧！我去放個熱水，等等讓你洗個澡。」

 

　　雖然不知道為什麼會需要放熱水，但他還是乖巧地點頭。

 

　　客廳的沙發坐起來很舒適，柔軟的觸感輕巧地將他托起。微小的嗶嗶聲透過玻璃門模糊傳來，爾後青年挽起袖子進了房間，翻箱倒櫃不知道又在找些什麼。

 

　　他很訝異自己居然會感到放鬆——或許是因為處於這樣的環境，也或許是因為青年的態度實在太過平凡且溫和，他久違地有了專屬於午後的愜意感。

 

　　「む——呃，你可以進來囉！」

 

　　青年的叫喚在寬闊的室內特別地響亮。他離開沙發，往裝著霧面玻璃的浴室走去。

 

　　推開門後他看見青年正挽著袖子伸手碰觸浴池內冒著蒸氣的熱水，指尖有些發紅。浴室的面積很大，剛進來是供人脫衣的空間，緊接著是淋浴用的器具及偌大的水池。一旁的牆壁也是整片落地窗，外頭蔚藍的天空盡收眼底，這也讓他注意到那些建築物並不是他所熟悉的模樣。

 

　　琳瑯滿目的高樓大廈雖然都沒有眼下所處的這棟高聳，但對於出身義大利小城鎮的自己而言也已經夠了。

 

　　很明顯這裡並不是先前的城鎮。

 

　　「啊，你可以自己洗嗎？」回過身用毛巾擦擦手，青年發現他直直地望著窗外一動也不動，連忙問道。

 

　　當然可以。

 

　　在內心冷冷地回覆青年，他直接用行動來表示自己可以做到如此簡單的事情——然而卻不如他所想的那般順利。

 

　　在舉起手的那一瞬間酸痛感有如海水排山倒海地襲來，這使他表情微微扭曲了一瞬間。

 

　　而很顯然地青年注意到了那個微小的變化，下一秒便伸手替他解開簡單固定的綁繩，要他微微抬手後動作輕柔地掀起連身的醫療服往上脫。

 

　　「如果不舒服就不要逞強了啦。」

 

　　將衣物放進一旁洗衣籃，青年拉了張小板凳讓他在蓮蓬頭前坐下。大概是怕他覺得不自在，又遞條毛巾給他圍在腰上。

 

　　事實上他的確覺得很彆扭。

 

　　明明好手好腳的還給別人這樣幫忙，光是面子就拉不下；即便現在是情勢所逼，他也不太能接受。就連以前因為實驗全身痛到動彈不得的時候他也沒有讓誰這麼做過。

 

　　青年捲起褲管，也給自己拉了位子坐，然後伸手開了水沖向他的四肢。

 

　　對方似乎不在意自己的衣服被水潑濕，手上舀水的動作沒有停頓，「你沒有什麼想問的嗎？」

 

　　「是的？……」

 

　　閉起眼以免熱水流進眼睛，他還沒接續對話，青年便逕自開口。

 

　　「像是……我是誰啦，這裡是哪裡啦，為什麼你會出現在這裡……之類的。」

 

　　抹著洗髮精搓上髮絲，沒多久是頭皮。他的動作十分輕柔，指腹按壓的觸感很舒服。

 

　　「嗯……因為您似乎沒有惡意。」

 

　　聽見他的回答，青年沉默了許久，最後輕笑了聲，「這樣啊……」

 

　　他不知道對方的這句回應到底包含了什麼意思。

 

　　如果此刻回過頭，就能看見青年臉上的笑容帶著苦澀。

 

　　然而他並沒有。

 

　　再度開了水讓泡沫離開他的頭髮，水花噴上青年的衣衫，留下斑斑點點的深色痕跡。確定已經沒有洗髮精殘留後青年開口問道：「身體要我幫你洗嗎？」

 

　　「我自己來就可以了，謝謝。」依舊維持禮貌的態度，他笑了幾聲，「您很擅長做這些事情呢。」

 

　　「咦？」

 

　　收到了預料之外的回應讓青年愣了一瞬，很快便回過神，「也沒有到擅長的等級啦……那我先出去了。你自己小心一點，知道嗎？」

 

　　「嗯。」

 

　　抬手摸了摸濕潤的髮尾，他揚起燦爛的笑容目送青年離開，接著伸手擠了沐浴乳，繼續尚未完成的盥洗。

 

　　他不是刻意讚美。青年的舉動確實很溫柔，也令人喜歡。

 

　　到目前為止對方無論是語氣、行為舉止還是表情都很柔和，絲毫沒有一點黑手黨該有的架子。那並非刻意的展現，更不是什麼帶有企圖的行為。

 

　　他可以感覺到，對方真的就只是想這麼做而已。

 

　　「呼……」

 

　　完全浸入水中，徹底包覆身軀的熱流讓他忍不住輕嘆。他已經很久沒泡澡了，與千種他們所居住的小屋僅僅只能淋浴，有時甚至連熱水都沒有。

 

　　——再觀察一陣子好了。

 

　　仰頭看著潔白的天花板，他斂起笑容。

 

　　「等到目的顯露出來的那一刻……」

 

　　 **就是你們這些黑手黨的死期。**

 

 

 

TBC

2017/09/09

 

二修於

2018/07/02


	4. Chapter 4

 

　　「巴吉爾的情況怎麼樣了？」

 

　　趁著骸去洗澡的空檔，綱吉向負責照顧巴吉爾的醫療班取得聯係並請求通訊，結果一接通就發現一旁的醫療員居然是自己也認識的人——負責自己身體健康管理、隸屬門外顧問部門的特殊治療師Vera。

 

　　會有這樣的職務分配最主要還是因為Reborn對於自己常常病倒深感不滿，才從部門調了人過來。但說是健康管理，平時他們更像普通朋友，有什麼有趣的事情都會互相分享，也會替彼此排憂解難。

 

　　螢幕上的醫療員臉上帶著笑，用十分高興的語氣回答他的提問。那副模樣簡直像是意外中了彩票，這讓綱吉感到啼笑皆非。

 

　　「並沒有什麼大礙！這真是奇蹟！」將鏡頭轉向一旁躺在床上的人，Vera指著對方的臉，「從頭到尾受傷最嚴重的就只有下巴，是Wade在把人抬上擔架時手滑撞出來的。」

 

　　「……撞……」

 

　　「雖然因為爆炸煙霧導致呼吸道受損，不過並不嚴重。」他大笑，伸手用力拍了拍巴吉爾的肩讓床上的人痛呼了聲，「可能是那群白癡擁有昏眩效果的匣子，才會讓他像條死魚一樣躺在地上。」

 

　　「是嗎？」

 

　　被對方高昂的情緒感染，綱吉也跟著露出笑容，同時鬆了口氣。

 

　　「為了安全起見還是讓他躺個床吧。」他拿著藥袋晃了晃，然後喝了口一旁擺著的飲品，用悠閒的語氣問道：「你那邊怎麼樣了？」

 

　　「嗯……感覺是沒什麼大問題。」

 

　　綱吉偏著頭道：「與其說是骸，倒不如說像個早熟的小孩子。」

 

　　「小孩……阿骸嗎？」

 

　　因為這樣的比喻輕笑出聲，他的語氣帶著些許調侃的意味：「恭喜你多了孩子照顧啊，我聽藍波說你很厲害。」

 

　　「厲害什麼的……剛才骸也這麼說呢。」看起來並不怎麼高興，他輕嘆口氣，「我記得你跟骸關係挺不錯的。那傢伙有沒有什麼喜歡的東西？」

 

　　「喜歡的東西？」

 

　　他有些意外地重複道，然後將問題丟回去給那位被稱為黑手黨教父的友人。

 

　　 **「他最想要的東西你應該知道是什麼，不是嗎？」**

 

　　骸與綱吉的關係並不好，只要在骸身邊待上一段時間就會知道。

 

　　不過這並不只是因為骸厭惡黑手黨。更多的成分比較像是不擅長應付像是澤田綱吉這樣的人，在他看來是如此，雖然犬十分不屑地否認了這個說法。

 

　　為了奪取澤田綱吉的身體所才留在這裡——留在這個被稱為義大利第一的Vongola。

 

　　那個男人總是如此回應自己，一面嘲笑澤田綱吉的天真與愚蠢，卻又認真細心地將分派給他的工作一一完成，矛盾的情景很難讓人不去做別的猜疑。加上骸又很擅長將對話引導向對自己有利的方向，所以無論怎麼問都問不出個所以然。

 

　　千種告訴他，很久以前綱吉曾經打敗過骸，所以對方才會對他如此與眾不同；也說過在時空迥異的未來曾為了取得最終勝利而不惜犧牲自己進入敵方臥底，最後甚至受了重傷——

 

　　雖然打著很正經的名義行動，但他怎麼想都不明白，有必要做到這種程度嗎？

 

　　就算是為了償還照顧庫洛姆的人情也太過頭了點。

 

　　當然，他的這些想法可是死都不會讓本人聽見，否則怎麼死的都不知道。

 

　　眼前的男人因為自己的話語而陷入驚慌的情緒。大概是想到了對方一直掛在嘴上的「宣言」，表情變得有些怪異，這讓他忍不住又笑了幾聲。

 

　　——偶爾在誰背後推一把也是不錯的消遣呢。

 

　　「如果是食物的話，阿骸很喜歡巧克力。」

 

　　之前與骸待在一塊工作的時候只要嘴饞，就會要千種或者庫洛姆去超商買巧克力回來，而且幾乎每天都如此，頻繁到最後一夥人乾脆合資買了一大箱放著，「喔、對了，還有衣服。我記得阿骸喜歡類似制服那種樣式的服裝，如果你想帶給孩子驚喜增加好感的話……」

 

　　比了一個大大的讚，Vera露出燦爛的笑容。

 

　　「投其所好是最佳選擇。加油啦，我的朋友！」

 

　　沒給對方回應的機會，他迅速關閉通訊，轉頭用十分誇張的語氣向結識許久的友人開口問道：「嘿，親愛的巴吉爾——反正閒著也是發呆，要不要來打牌？」

 

 

 

 

 

　　✶

 

 

 

 

 

　　當他洗好回到客廳時，看見的是青年無力地伸手關掉電腦螢幕的畫面。

 

　　不知道他方才在做什麼呢。

 

　　揚起柔和的笑容，他抱著用袋子裝好的衣物開口：「我洗好了。」

 

　　「啊？啊，嗯……」

 

　　或許是因為自己在他面前展露了失態的一面感到尷尬。花了點時間整理心情，才開口問道：「衣服的大小還可以嗎？會不會太大？」

 

　　「不會。」

 

　　就是上衣有點太長了，但並不會造成什麼困擾。

 

　　將手上的袋子交給對方，他回到那張沙發。沒過多久青年也在身邊坐下，同時開啟了話題。

 

　　「對了……我還沒告訴你我的名字，我叫澤田綱吉。」青年恢復原先柔和的語調，讓他忍不住將視線移到那張無害的臉上，「你呢？」

 

　　「您不知道我的名字嗎？」

 

　　這下反倒是他困惑了起來。

 

　　青年——澤田綱吉會這麼問，難道是在不知道自己是誰的情況下，就讓他睡在房間，甚至還做了料理？

 

　　作為一個黑手黨，這樣的行為是被允許的嗎？

 

　　「欸？啊，我只是想知道該如何稱呼你比較好。」澤田綱吉對於這樣的提問只是愣了下，接著微笑道：「畢竟隨便叫別人的名字不太禮貌，你不這麼認為嗎？」

 

　　不認為。

 

　　從來都是直接叫別人名字的他無法理解……為什麼就連稱呼都得事先確認，這樣不是很麻煩嗎？

 

　　當初他也是直接喊千種跟犬的名字。

 

　　但就算他是這麼想的，也不可能告訴澤田綱吉。

 

　　「喊名字就可以了。」

 

　　他笑瞇瞇地看著澤田綱吉，然後有些故意地問了句：「既然您知道我的名字，可以先說說看全名嗎？」

 

　　澤田綱吉並沒有對這個要求有什麼特別的反應，只是順著他的意，「六道骸……君，對吧？」

 

　　「是的。」

 

　　看來他的確知道自己的身份，而且是在知道的前提下將他帶回來的。六道骸這個名字在黑手黨界應該還沒有多少人知道，畢竟家族都被他整個毀滅，文獻資料也是。而外界根本不可能獲得被唾棄家族收養的孤兒名單……即便真的有誰拿到手，也不可能會在上頭發現他的名字。

 

　　 **因為他的名字早已死去。**

 

　　「直接喊骸就可以了。」

 

　　當然，如果對方想用別的名字叫他也行，這並不是很重要。

 

　　點點頭，澤田綱吉看起來並不意外，就像早就知道他會這麼說，「你可以叫我阿綱，骸。」

 

　　阿綱（つな）……因為是綱吉（つなよし）嗎？

 

　　但是他總是直接喊別人的名字，用暱稱實在是有些……不習慣。

 

　　而且他與澤田綱吉也沒有熟到可以用暱稱稱呼的程度。

 

　　「綱吉……」骸輕聲開口，望著對方的眼睛，然後露出帶點尷尬的笑容，「我可以稱呼您為綱吉嗎？因為我不太習慣叫別人的暱稱……」

 

　　「咦？」

 

　　這回澤田綱吉倒是露出錯愕的表情，看來他並沒有預料到自己會提出這樣的請求。這讓骸的心情不知為何好了許多，或許是那副模樣實在是有些好笑。

 

　　沒有停頓太久，澤田綱吉回應了他的話語，同時有些尷尬地搔搔臉，「啊……對了，你們好像都是直接叫別人的名字？……可以喲，如果你不會覺得發音比較困難的話。」

 

　　確實綱吉的音節比較多，但這並不會帶給他太大的困擾，以前他也叫過不少拼音複雜的名字。

 

　　「然後不用對我用敬稱啦，感覺怪不好意思的。」

 

　　他的臉頰微微泛紅，先前那副沉穩的模樣又被緊張的情緒給取代。

 

　　難道這個人的穩重都是裝出來的嗎？不然怎麼這麼容易就換一副表情。

 

　　在內心推測著對方的性格與行為，骸揚起燦爛的笑容。

 

　　「好的。」

 

　　又花了些時間整理自己的心緒，片刻後綱吉重新抬頭的時候，視線落在他濕潤的髮絲上。他想綱吉的下一句話大概就是責備他為何不把頭髮擦乾再出來吧，因為淺色的沙發上頭已經多了好幾片深色的水漬。

 

　　沒想到事情並非如此。

 

　　綱吉伸手輕輕撈起他臉龐垂落的深色頭髮，微微蹙起眉，清澈的嗓音編織成的話語是他從未聽過的語句。

 

　　「怎麼沒把頭髮擦乾了再出來？這樣會感冒的喔。」

 

　　溫暖的指尖輕撫上他的臉頰，深褐色的眼瞳倒映出自己的身影。他看見自己愣住的模樣，卻沒辦法將自己從中抽離。帶了點稚嫩的面容被他所不熟悉的情緒填滿，一個讀作陌生的字彙浮現在腦海。

 

　　 **——關心。**

 

　　一瞬間他居然說不出話來。

 

　　「……忘記了。」

 

　　強壓下想要閃躲的衝動，他微微笑著，卻覺得嘴角有些僵硬。

 

　　「這怎麼可以？你等一下。」

 

　　站起身從廁所取了條毛巾回來，綱吉讓他坐在一旁的小椅子上低下頭。柔軟的觸感撫過臉龐，蓋上他的頭頂，「以後記得先擦乾了再出來，這樣很容易感冒。」

 

　　淺色的毛巾在對方擦拭髮絲的動作下逐漸被水珠侵襲，最後變的笨重許多，就像那時放在頭上的那條。

 

　　擦得差不多後兩人回到浴室。綱吉用吹風機替他將頭髮完全吹乾，接著輕輕摸了摸他的頭，這讓他想拍開那雙手的衝動更加強烈。

 

　　「你才剛退燒，這會要是又燒起來，身體可會吃不消的。」他認真地說道，替他整理了下髮型，隨後又嘀咕了句：「怎麼還是這樣……」

 

　　「是的？」

 

　　好不容易讓自己冷靜下來，骸回覆了他的自言自語。

 

　　綱吉搖頭說沒什麼，接著轉了話題，雖然那副模樣看起來就是對他的髮型有很大的意見，「明天我就得上班了，今天先帶你去買幾件衣服吧……總是穿我的也不好，下擺這麼長，感覺像裙子。」

 

　　裙子……

 

　　扯了扯嘴角，骸忍住嘲諷他褲子的長度倒是沒有差很多這句話的慾望，「但是讓你破費這種事……」

 

　　「也花不了多少錢啦！不用擔心。」

 

　　綱吉的笑容帶著親切，或許他只是很單純把自己當成一個普通的孩子，但這是他無法忍受的。對一個在黑暗中成長的人而言，一切都太過耀眼炙熱，他感覺自己即便只是碰觸對方都會被那溫暖過頭的光芒給灼傷。

 

　　這樣溫柔且溫暖的人根本不像是個黑手黨。

 

　　他不是沒有懷疑過自己被欺騙的可能性。但能完美演繹到這種程度——除了他自己以外還有別人，這點他並不相信。

 

　　綱吉從衣櫃翻出一件看起來有點年紀的連帽外套讓骸穿上。那看起來是專門設計來遮臉的，因為無論是領口還是帽緣都長得離譜。

 

　　如果是他絕對不會買的類型。骸在內心評價完畢。

 

　　「這附近就有百貨公司，我們去那裡。」

 

　　將桌上的手機塞進口袋，綱吉替他打開家門讓他先下樓，自己則跟隨在後。

 

　　那個看起來像是手機的東西是骸所不熟悉的。雖然目前為止無論是衛浴設備、電腦，出現在綱吉家裡的東西他幾乎都沒看過，但還是能大概推斷出使用用途。

 

　　「喲，阿綱！」

 

　　搭上電梯後沒多久一位有著一頭黑色短髮的男人也踏了進來，對方似乎認識綱吉。爽朗的笑容與陽光的打扮，加上東方的面容與一口流利的日文，大概是個日本人。

 

　　這麼說來，綱吉大概也是。

 

　　只是綱吉的長相很像義大利人，所以一開始他才會分不出來。

 

　　「山本，真巧呢。」

 

　　向他打著招呼，綱吉露出高興的表情，「難得你會搭這邊的電梯。」

 

　　「是啊，有點事要找獄寺。」

 

　　被稱作山本的男人點頭，骸注意到他臉上的疤痕，看起來像是刀傷。雖然有些難以察覺，但從那雙棕色眼瞳投射出的銳利視線來看，恐怕也不是什麼簡單人物。

 

　　「這樣啊。」

 

　　「你們要去哪啊？」

 

　　「去百貨公司。」回答了對方的疑問，綱吉笑了笑，視線落在骸的衣角，語氣有些無奈，「衣服不太合身。」

 

　　山本隨著綱吉的視線盯著骸瞧，隨後了然地跟著笑道：「看起來是呢。」

 

　　電梯門叮的一聲響起，隨後門扇往兩邊滑開。山本向他們招招手，接著便出了電梯，「要注意安全喔！」

 

　　「嗯，你也是、工作加油。」

 

　　重新回歸只有兩人的空間有些安靜，他不知道該不該開口詢問方才的那位山本是誰，但既然綱吉沒有主動提，那他想之後再進行這件事應該也不遲，而且環境也不太適合。

 

　　沒想到他如此決定後，綱吉卻是主動開口了。

 

　　「剛才那個人叫山本武，是我的朋友。」

 

　　他笑著說道，一面按住來到一樓的電梯，讓骸先走出去。

 

　　「他是日本人嗎？」

 

　　大廳的人在見到綱吉走來時紛紛向他問好，倒也不是說多恭敬，比較偏向與朋友打招呼的感覺。綱吉大概是個挺有名氣的人，而這裡應該就是他們的住宅——裝潢新穎的高級大樓，高科技充斥四周。

 

　　或許方才那個山本也是個黑手黨也說不定？畢竟他與綱吉似乎是很好的朋友，至少聽兩人交談的語氣是如此。

 

　　「嗯。我跟山本都是日本人……」

 

　　不知為何，綱吉並沒有把話說完，但也沒有繼續說。

 

　　午後的陽光曬在身上暖洋洋的，與先前汗水仍黏在身上時的感受不同，是十分舒適的體會。

 

　　走在街道上，街道洋溢著濃厚的慵懶與悠閒。沒走幾步就能看見高聳的大樓，偶爾經過自動門從中吹出的沁涼冷風讓人精神一振，不曉得這裡究竟是什麼地方？

 

　　兩人意外地安靜，或許是綱吉並不喜歡邊走邊聊天，也可能是找不到什麼話題。趁著這個機會，骸不斷觀察著周圍，並且越來越感覺詭異——這裡絕對不是義大利，義大利可不會有這麼多高樓大廈。

 

　　但他究竟是怎麼來到這裡的？

 

　　就算想努力回想，記憶也會在一樣的地方中斷，像是放映到一半便結束的電影。明明他自身沒有什麼改變，卻覺得自己彷彿是在一個虛幻的世界之中。

 

　　既然這不是幻覺，照理來講他應該沒什麼好害怕的，但這種感覺卻又令人十分不安。

 

　　 **未知就是最大的敵人。**

 

　　他想起不知道什麼時候聽過的話語，撇撇嘴角。

 

　　「這間百貨公司是附近最大的一間。」

 

　　走進看起來格外寬廣的大樓，綱吉摸了摸口袋，接著領著他左彎右拐上了樓，來到販售童裝的樓層。

 

　　琳瑯滿目的各式童裝將空間塞得滿滿的，雖說如此在衣架之間卻還是有很寬廣的道路讓孩子可以盡情在裡頭奔跑，此刻也能看見不少小孩一邊嬉鬧一邊被父母拉著到處試穿，畫面看上去溫馨且快樂。

 

　　「哎呀，這位客人。」

 

　　就在他們往其中一間店家前進時，一旁身穿正裝的小姐掛著職業笑容招呼過來，而身旁的綱吉居然就這樣臉紅了——或許是因為那位小姐過於靠近的距離與故意放柔的語氣——臉頰微微紅潤、有些支吾的模樣又讓他的心情好了起來。

 

　　不知為何，只要看見綱吉困擾的模樣就會讓他感覺稍微愉快些。

 

　　「呃，那、那個……」

 

　　「需要我為您推薦當季的人氣商品嗎？現在我們店打九折，弟弟要不要進來看一看？」

 

　　「嗯……骸，你覺得怎麼樣？」

 

　　沒想到他將選擇權移交過來，骸稍微愣了下，但很快便回神，朝那位小姐露出燦爛的笑顏。

 

　　「我們自己逛就好了，謝謝妳的邀請。」

 

　　很顯然地她並沒有預料到會收到這樣的回覆，一張笑臉僵在那，卻沒有了反應的機會，因為骸早已拉著綱吉繼續往裡面走去。

 

　　雖然只是很普通的拉著人走，但他還是不免在意了下與自己手掌接觸的溫暖體溫。畢竟牽手這個動作實在太過親暱，他可沒有幾次體會的經驗。

 

　　繞進另一間店鋪，綱吉讓骸去看衣服的樣式，自己則站在特價區不知在翻找什麼。

 

　　有個人願意幫忙出錢他是非常歡迎的，雖然自己目前應該算是寄人籬下的狀態，但對方都說挑他喜歡的就行……還繼續客氣可有違這副外表應有的行為。

 

　　勾起愉快的笑容，他從架上取下幾件衣服站到鏡子前審視——既然要穿當然要選自己喜歡的，雖然他想要的衣服這裡似乎沒有賣。

 

　　時間在如此悠閒的活動下迅速流逝，當兩人離開百貨公司時，天色已經轉暗。

 

　　「你喜歡這種類型的衣服嗎？」

 

　　等待紅綠燈的時候綱吉開口問道。方才結帳時他什麼也沒說，對上頭的金額看也沒看一眼，或許是真的認為並不算什麼，「我是指……襯衫跟領帶，平常就這麼穿，不會覺得拘束？」

 

　　「習慣就好。」

 

　　微風捲起腳邊的落葉，骸抬起頭，仰望著周圍高聳的大樓。

 

　　並沒有再提起別的話題，沉默再次到來，直到抵達住所都沒人再開口。

 

　　帶著換上合適衣服的骸回到房間後，綱吉消失了一陣子，不久拎回幾個熱騰騰的飯盒，看來那應該是他們的晚餐。

 

　　「我不知道你不喜歡吃什麼，如果有不敢吃的……就夾到旁邊的蓋子上吧。」

 

　　掀開包裹住盒子的塑膠蓋，綱吉如此說著。

 

　　長方形的飯盒裡承裝著豐盛的菜餚，大概是考慮到骸的身體狀況不太能吃油膩的東西，口味都很清淡，唯一可稱得上不健康的只有兩三塊炸得酥脆的天婦羅。

 

　　骸並沒有特別討厭的食物，頂多不喜歡辣食，但這裡面並沒有。拿起筷子開始小口小口的進食，仍有點虛弱的身體急需補充體力。四肢雖然發軟但還不到無法動彈的程度，方才雖然外出消耗不少精力，但他還未感到非常疲倦。

 

　　綱吉吃得很快，一會兒後便收拾空盒子端進廚房，緊接著傳來清洗的水聲。

 

　　「你需要喝點什麼嗎？」

 

　　打開冰箱取出一瓶麥茶，他隨口問道。

 

　　扒了口飯，骸思考一下，然後答道：「可以的話，請給我一杯水。」

 

　　「水就好？」

 

　　「水就好。」

 

　　「是嗎……」

 

　　不知道又在想些什麼，他的語句充滿嘆息，但骸並不想去思考裡面包含的意圖。

 

　　終於解決掉晚飯，綱吉讓他待在沙發上，自己又出去不知道做什麼。

 

　　空蕩蕩的室內雖然寂靜但卻瀰漫著一種柔和的氣氛，骸放鬆的瞇了瞇眼，轉頭再次看向窗外。

 

　　漆黑的夜空上看不見星斗，燈火通明的道路上行駛著許多汽車。由於所處的樓層很高，沒辦法清楚看見路上的行人，但卻可以將淒美的夜景盡收眼底。

 

　　視線從景色聚焦到自己的倒影上，紅色的眼眸在光線照射下異常清晰。

 

　　這個黑手黨到底有什麼打算，他還不清楚。

 

　　出現於此的理由尚且不明、綱吉又是因為什麼決定留下自己、記憶的斷片到底是因為什麼原因——他很在意，但卻得不到答案。這令他感到不安，也覺得焦躁，但他不能將這些情緒表露於外。

 

　　一旦發現對方打算對自己不利，骸是打算將他們全都送進地獄輪迴的。

 

　　可是現在卻因綱吉——因為這個叫做澤田綱吉的男人，讓他有了些許躊躇。

 

　　並不是很多，但還是有那麼一點點……有了他們應該沒有不好企圖的感覺。

 

　　這是不對的。

 

　　所有的黑手黨都骯髒不堪，宛若混濁的汙泥，只要碰觸到、哪怕只是輕撫過，都會被黑色浸染。

 

　　即使感受不到惡意，不代表它不存在。也可能是對方藏得太深，遠比自己要更擅長隱藏本性。

 

　　開門的聲音響起，厚重的門扇被推開，綱吉抱著一袋文件回到客廳，他的臉上帶著些許疲憊。

 

　　拿著東西在他身旁坐下，綱吉盯著骸，不發一語。

 

　　夾雜著打量的視線令骸不太愉快。對方應該是有什麼話要說，可能跟那堆文件有關，也可能跟自己接下來的生活有關。因此他沒有出聲打破寂靜，只是露出禮貌的淺笑，直直回望綱吉。

 

　　過了一會兒，對方的表情變得窘迫。

 

　　他到底在想些什麼？

 

　　對於綱吉神情的轉變感到困惑，骸在內心挑眉。

 

　　「啊……」

 

　　終於開口發出短促的嘆息，青年露出尷尬的笑容，搔搔臉頰，「那、那個，我有點事情想問你……」

 

　　「是的？」

 

　　「嗯，雖然有點唐突，」從那袋文件中取出幾張寫滿文字的薄頁，他眨眨一雙像女孩子一樣漂亮的眼眸，輕咳了下強迫自己冷靜，「明天開始你得跟著我一起去上班……」

 

　　參與黑手黨的作業？

 

　　突如其來的發展令骸有些不知所措，隨即又想起要是對方去上班，自己便會獨自留在家裡——是怕自己會趁他不在的時候做些什麼？抑或者是這樣比較好監視？

 

　　無法阻止自己腦內不斷竄出的猜疑，骸表面上不動聲色地微笑著。

 

　　「然後就是，我得先跟你說明一下關於我的工作。」

 

　　綱吉的聲音聽上去很頹喪，然而骸並不知道理由，「雖然你的身體狀況才剛好轉，但Reborn說既然能動就不要閒著……」

 

　　語尾總帶著猶豫與嘆息，聽上去令人也跟著沮喪起來。

 

　　為什麼要讓一個非家族的人參與內部工作？

 

　　然而，能有這樣的機會接近這個黑手黨的核心可是十分難得的，因此骸並沒有拒絕。

 

　　「好的。」

 

　　順從地點頭，然後他用誠懇的語氣說道：「能幫上忙我覺得很高興，畢竟也不能吃白飯嘛。」

 

　　「吃白飯……也不是那麼說啦。」

 

　　綱吉低頭翻閱文件，幾分鐘後再度開口。

 

　　「我想……你大概也知道我們是黑手黨吧？」

 

　　「黑手黨……」聽見這個單辭從綱吉口中竄出，骸沉默幾秒，然後點頭，「知道。」

 

　　並沒有問他是怎麼知道的，綱吉只是繼續道：「我先說一下明天你需要做的事情吧。」

 

　　「明天我們九點出發，早上八點我會叫你起床。」

 

　　「到時候你會看到一疊……嗯、應該是兩疊？兩疊的文件放在桌上，」從一堆紙張中抽出兩張遞給骸，他指著上頭的幾條項目，「這些是分類大綱，你就負責把那些分成上面這幾類，分完之後每類最上面那張用不同顏色的便利貼作為換類標示。」

 

　　「除此之外，還要麻煩你把我改完的公文按照上面的重要程度分裝進不同的紙袋裡。」

 

　　說到這裡他停下，像是要確認骸有沒有聽懂，問了句：「到目前為止有不明白的地方？」

 

　　「裝進紙袋之後呢？」

 

　　「會有人來領走，那部分你不用擔心。」

 

　　看來自己是負責很基本的作業。

 

　　想來也是，綱吉所在的黑手黨應該不會愚蠢到將重要的資料交給陌生人。

 

　　不過令骸有些訝異的是，他們難道都不怕自己將公文內容洩漏出去？

 

　　但自己在這裡也沒有什麼手段能跟外頭通訊……綱吉並沒有禁止自己使用這間屋子裡的任何器具，相對地會如此鬆懈肯定是因為有監控線路的方法。便他向誰聯繫了，也絕對會在第一時間被發現。

 

　　「另外，下班時間……明天下午我們還有事要做，大概三點就會離開。」

 

　　綱吉取出手機查看資料，注意到骸的視線以為他在詢問理由，便補上一句：「要帶你去檢查看看身體有沒有大礙。」

 

　　「好的。」

 

　　對方並沒有說明除此之外的東西，甚至連黑手黨的名諱都未提及，似乎不希望他知道太多。

 

　　綱吉手上還有很多資料，不過那些似乎與此刻沒有什麼關聯，被他隨手放置在一邊矮桌上頭。

 

　　骸還想向他詢問一些關於這個城市的事情，但忽然湧上的倦怠感卻令他的視線不自覺地恍惚了一瞬。儘管只是短暫的瞬間，仍被綱吉發現了。

 

　　「時間也不早，今天就先睡吧。」

 

　　起身收拾骸使用完的餐具與空杯，綱吉向他露出溫柔的笑容，先前的尷尬早就消失得無影無蹤——他的情緒似乎變換得很快，骸注意到這點。

 

　　彷彿像被下了魔咒，自從對方說了這麼一句後他便止不住地想打哈欠。眼皮沉重地像是裝了鉛，從肩頸傳來不可忽視的酸痛感。由於身體確實很疲累，他便沒有排斥這個提案。

 

　　交給他新的一套盥洗用品並看著人刷牙洗臉換衣服、安穩地躺上床後，綱吉滿意地說了句很好，也不知說給誰聽。

 

　　濃厚的睡意在背脊接觸到柔軟的床墊時排山倒海似地席捲而來，骸用溫暖厚重的被褥將自己包裹，蜷成一團，舒服地閉上眼。

 

　　骸意外於自己如此放鬆，不知已有多久沒像這樣安穩地睡一覺。

 

　　雖說身體疲倦，但他並沒有睡得很沉，比較像是在閉眼休息。

 

　　耳邊斷斷續續傳來布料摩擦的聲音，然而房間內卻沒有人的氣息。他不認為綱吉會特意隱藏氣息，聲音也不像是從近距離傳來的。

 

　　或許是因為難得的舒適，骸恍然地聽著，爾後微微睜眼，望著從未緊閉門扉縫隙中隱隱透來的暖橘色光線。

 

　　沒一會兒聲音停止了，緊接著響起似乎是誰踢到東西的痛苦悶哼，雖然只有一下下。

 

　　那傢伙在做什麼啊？

 

　　鬆懈的精神讓他冒出疑問。

 

　　忽然熄滅的燈光令他困惑了一瞬，接著便理解到這是睡覺前的熄燈。

 

　　綱吉並沒有進來睡的打算。

 

　　原先他以為對方會與自己同床，所以特意留出一大塊位置，沒想到最後居然跑去睡客廳。

 

　　明明綱吉才是這間屋子的主人，根本不必理會自己的感受。

 

　　在客廳待了這麼長時間，他很確定外頭並沒有一個適合拿來睡眠的空間。

 

　　翻了身，骸發出無聲的嘆息，將臉埋入被子與枕頭的空間，再度閉上眼。

 

　　 **——奇怪的傢伙。**

 

 

 

TBC

2018/02/01

 

二修於

2018/07/05


	5. Chapter 5

 

　　——他或許太高估澤田綱吉這個人了。

 

　　「能麻煩你去走廊上幫我倒杯水嗎？」

 

　　完全沒將腦袋從那堆文件中抬起，褐髮青年開口問著，筆尖劃過紙張的聲音不絕於耳，「溫的，謝謝。」

 

　　他連答應都還沒有，對方卻一副肯定自己不會拒絕的樣子。

 

　　雖然令人惱火，但此刻寄人籬下的骸也沒辦法多說什麼。

 

　　本以為對方至少是個黑手黨，總不會神經大條到隨便把一些機密文件交給自己……似乎是他太過高估澤田綱吉的粗神經了，根本沒有在隱密度上做多少防範措施，無論什麼樣的內容都十分大方、毫不避諱地直接交給自己，甚至還貼心地提醒說不要分錯堆。

 

　　鬱悶地端著水杯開門，走廊上誰也不在，頂多是遠處電梯那有人看守，估計這一整層寬敞的空間都是屬於黑手黨的辦公區域。

 

　　說到辦公，骸完全沒有想到，原來這群黑手黨的工作地點就在綱吉家的正下方。

 

　　這棟大樓並不只是黑手黨的居所，而是包含了總部、研究室等等重要場所。

 

　　「水我就放這邊了。」

 

　　淡淡地說了句，他將盛滿清澈液體的杯子輕放在不會干擾到對方作業的書桌一腳，接著回到沙發上，呆然地注視著尚未有新文件加入的小山。

 

　　早上八點，綱吉準時地進房喚他起床。有人叫醒自己的感覺十分奇特，就連千種都不曾這麼做。平常他是相當早起的，現在只是因為身體狀況不好所以比較深眠。

 

　　兩人簡單地用了早餐，顯然綱吉的廚藝並不怎麼樣，雖然沒到難以下嚥的程度，但絕稱不上美味。

 

　　換好衣服後一起下了樓，本以為要到先前搭電梯的樓層，沒想到居然在中途便停下腳步。

 

　　『這一層就是辦公區域了，以後你一個人要注意別走錯。』

 

　　聽著綱吉的叮嚀，骸的內心掀起不小的波瀾——沒想到，居然離自己這麼近。

 

　　骸並不知道綱吉在這個黑手黨內有著什麼樣的地位，但從那張相片來看，底下應是有著不少部下，那麼至少該是幹部等級。

 

　　這個黑手黨的作業核心居然就在此處。知道這點，令骸感到些許激動。

 

　　領著骸進了一個寬敞整潔的房間，綱吉解釋這裡是他的辦公室。

 

　　『從現在開始就麻煩你了，』揚起靦腆的笑容，綱吉拉開中央長桌前的椅子坐下，一瞬間看上去頗有領導者風範——雖然十之八九是自己的錯覺——，指著堆疊在一旁玻璃桌上宛若小山丘般壯觀的文件，溫和卻帶有壓迫感地開口：『那些文件，請幫我按照類別分好，依序拿過來。』

 

　　與一堆文字奮戰了整個早上，饒是像骸這樣思緒清晰的人也不免的感到疲倦，同時也稍微對平時就得處理這些東西的綱吉感到佩服。

 

　　起身拿過對方批改完的資料分類堆放，骸掃視著內容，目光毫不遮掩，反正根本沒人阻止他這麼做。

 

　　「本月份守護者任務達成率統計」、「大廳裝潢設計圖與經費估算報表」……？

 

　　從剛剛到現在他其實一直都很在意幾件事情。

 

　　「守護者」究竟是什麼？

 

　　未見過的字彙讓他感到困惑。

 

　　一個早上他看了這麼多文件，發現內容相當多元且複雜，重要程度也超乎所想，實在不像是一個幹部能決定的事情。

 

　　如此推論下來，骸認為綱吉或許並不是幹部……可能是更高一階的什麼、或許是門外顧問也說不定。

 

　　然而門外顧問平常並不會接觸家族的事務，這又令他推翻自己的想法。

 

　　一面思考著這樣的問題一面處理工作，數十分鐘過去，綱吉終於捏捏僵硬的肩頸，從文件堆中抬頭。

 

　　看來是告一個段落了。

 

　　「辛苦了。」伸了一個懶腰，綱吉站起身整理一下服儀，接著看向骸的方向，「時間也差不多……剩下的明天再做吧，我們先去吃飯。」

 

　　「還剩不少沒有處理，沒問題嗎？」

 

　　雖然也不想再碰這些枯燥乏味的東西，基於接下來可能還是自己負責，骸仍問了句。

 

　　「啊啊。」

 

　　對守衛略為點頭致意，綱吉按下餐廳樓層的選擇鈕。

 

　　「感覺怎麼樣？」等待電梯下降的時候，對方溫和地問著，「雖然沒有徹底看過，但你的分類幾乎都是正確的，很厲害呢。」

 

　　「沒什麼，這是應該的。」

 

　　「身體還好吧？」

 

　　「還好。」

 

　　雖然明白這只是很基本的對話，但骸就是不希望對方對自己施以這種無謂的關心。

 

　　伴隨著通知音左右滑開的門扇示意著兩人已經到達了目的地。

 

　　綱吉從西裝內袋摸出一張半透明的卡片刷過門口的感應器，緊接著大門敞開，骸跟在他後頭步入空間。

 

　　那是一個相當廣闊的地方，座椅數量相當多，可以明顯分辨出用餐區與點餐區。由於已經是用餐時間，裡頭已經充斥著人群，笑鬧與餐具碰撞的聲音不絕於耳。

 

　　雖然不討厭這樣的地方，但過於熱鬧的環境仍令骸微微皺起眉。

 

　　環視餐廳，綱吉帶著他在靠窗的座位坐下。

 

　　「想吃什麼？」笑著如此問道，綱吉在桌面上操作一番，霧面玻璃上浮現數個視窗，寫滿了文字。大略看了一下，應該是菜單，「我去點。」

 

　　面對這樣大方的提案，骸自然是不客氣的。有人幫自己點餐，又不必付錢，還需要在意什麼呢？

 

　　如果要對自己不利，多的是下手的機會。既然沒有這麼做，自己似乎就不用再去擔心這樣的可能性。

 

　　交由對方選擇後骸轉頭看向窗外，蔚藍的天空不知不覺撫平他有些焦躁的情緒。

 

　　「啊咧，這不是骸嗎？」

 

　　忽然，耳邊傳來驚呼。

 

　　說話的是一個骸曾見過的男人。

 

　　「怎麼只有你坐在這，阿綱呢？」

 

  　　山本武手上拿著一個冒著熱氣的咖啡杯，臉上揚著開朗的笑容。

 

　　「去點餐了。」

 

　　禮貌地微笑，骸沒有打算詢問對方為何知道自己的名字，反正早就知道他也是這個黑手黨的一員。

 

　　「是嗎？」

 

　　他了解地點頭，然後眨了眨眼，「早上工作下來還習慣嗎？會不會覺得累？」

 

　　看樣子山本武有與自己聊天的打算。

 

　　雖然並不想與他對話，但骸依舊柔和地開口：「挺好的，我覺得並不會很累。」

 

　　就在山本武還想說些什麼的時候，端著盤子的綱吉從後頭向他打了聲招呼，同時將東西放上桌。

 

　　「阿綱。」見到熟識的面孔，山本武很顯然地感到高興。

 

　　拉開椅子在骸對面坐下，綱吉笑盈盈地看著山本武。

 

　　「早安，山本。」

 

　　「我正跟骸聊到你的事情呢，」他說著，但明明方才的談話根本沒有提到綱吉，「Reborn要我跟你說，別忘了下午的檢查。」

 

　　「怎麼可能會忘呢！謝謝你特別來告訴我。」

 

　　「哪裡，只是件小事，我也順便來吃個飯。」

 

　　望著兩人平和的畫面，骸默默伸手撈過明顯屬於自己的餐點——整整比另一份少了一半的三明治——張嘴咬下，緩慢地嚼著。

 

　　「啊、對了，」喝了口熱飲的山本武像是忽然想到什麼似的，挑起眉道：「Wade剛剛聯絡在機場確實有見到疑似Ralph的人，說是要你今天有空過去他那裡看一下。」

 

　　Ralph？

 

　　吞下嘴裡被嚼爛的火腿，骸側耳傾聽。

 

　　在聽到這句話後綱吉的表情忽然陰沉下來。

 

　　雖然很短暫，但骸仍是清楚看見那冰冷的眼神，同時也稍稍訝異了一下。

 

　　 **原來他也會有這種情緒。**

 

　　雖然明白這是理所當然的，但因為他一直都是看著對方柔和的一面，才會感到驚訝。

 

　　「知道了。」

 

　　綱吉的聲音聽上去有些乾澀，但應該只是骸的錯覺。

 

　　舉起手揮了下，山本武微微一笑，「沒事了，我就不打擾你們。」

 

　　「嗯。」

 

　　目送著他離去，爾後綱吉轉過頭望向骸，臉上又是先前那副親切的模樣。

 

　　剛才看見的表情或許只是自己看錯了——對方的樣子令骸幾乎都要如此認為。

 

　　「好吃吧？這個三明治可是我最喜歡的口味。」

 

　　「很好吃。」

 

　　拿起筷子，綱吉動作迅速地將盤裡的飯菜送入口中。因為兩人都忙著進食，誰也沒有開口說話。

 

　　雖然想問守護者與Ralph究竟是什麼，但目前似乎並不是問這些問題的好時機。

 

　　結束用餐後綱吉帶著他又下了幾層樓，來到一個近乎純白的空間。

 

　　這樣的色調他很熟悉——研究室，讓人厭惡排斥的處所。

 

　　看著整潔單調的擺設，原先封塵在腦海一角、令人不快的回憶頓時湧現，像要衝出枷鎖似的碰撞著內心，他彷彿又聽見聲嘶力竭的慘叫響徹耳畔。

 

　　雖說親手了結了一切，但深深烙印於靈魂上的記憶仍相當顯明，短短幾個月並不足以讓他對這樣的場景無動於衷。

 

　　雙眉緊蹙，從背脊往外擴散的緊張讓他的表情十分僵硬。

 

　　「骸？」

 

　　或許是注意到骸的反常，綱吉擔憂地看著他。

 

　　「你還好嗎？」

 

　　來到他面前微微彎腰，綱吉伸出左手輕輕抓住骸的肩膀。

 

　　異常溫熱的觸感讓骸一瞬間回過神，他伸手拍掉了那隻帶著令人不悅意圖的手，同時尖銳地喊道： **「不要碰我！」**

 

　　驚覺自己的反應過於激烈，骸連忙抬頭看向綱吉。

 

　　對方的臉上的表情很鎮定，微微皺著眉，看上去並沒有生氣的情緒。

 

　　「……」

 

　　沉默充斥著兩人所在的空間。

 

　　骸別過頭看向另一旁擺放在牆邊的盆栽，強壓下內心那份莫名的焦躁，緊緊閉上眼，深吸口氣後再度望向綱吉。

 

　　「抱歉。」

 

　　他輕聲說道，垂下眼簾。

 

　　周遭沒有什麼動靜，約莫過了十幾秒，才傳來綱吉的聲音。

 

　　那是相當柔和的嗓音。

 

　　不像是其他男人那樣子低沉，帶著些許柔軟，同時也有著讓人放心的氣息。

 

　　「如果你不想進去的話，我們可以改到辦公室。」

 

　　伸手輕拉過骸因激動而握緊的拳，手掌覆上了他的手背，「不用道歉，你並沒有做錯什麼。」

 

　　「……」

 

　　再度沉默，骸有些恍然。

 

　　可能是因為對方突如其來的話語，抑或者是有別於自己冰冷的熱度。

 

　　他不知道過了多久、或許只有幾分鐘，綱吉要他在旁邊的沙發坐下，輕輕摸了摸他的頭。

 

　　「……是的、麻煩你了。」

 

　　微弱的談話聲從不遠處的研究室大門傳來，儘管並非本意，骸仍聽見了他們的對話。

 

　　「對，請改到我的辦公室……」

 

　　露出不好意思的笑容，綱吉搔著臉，向一臉不滿的研究員微微低頭道歉。

 

　　 **做到這種地步究竟是為了什麼？**

 

　　只因自己的態度，就輕易改變決策。

 

　　骸無法克制地想著、對著無人的方向提出不會得到回應的詢問。

 

　　 **自己到底算什麼？**

 

　　俘虜嗎？還是實驗體？

 

　　根本不必這麼小心翼翼地對待也無妨。

 

　　骸甚至冒出希望對方用粗魯的態度命令自己的念頭。

 

　　怎樣都好、反正，就是不要用這種過於詭異的態度。

 

　　他根本不認識綱吉，可以說是對綱吉完全的陌生、而綱吉肯定也是如此。兩人從未見過面，甚至連名字都沒聽過。

 

　　可是為了一個非家族的人，為什麼綱吉會願意做到這種地步？

 

　　……他恐怕不會知道理由，也拒絕接受任何類似於「關心」這種情感造成的原因。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「阿綱……」

 

　　精密儀器運轉不時發出細小的聲響，針頭插入皮膚進入血管汲取血液，赤紅的色彩注滿透明試管，女性無奈嘆息的動作不知已經重複幾次，然而無論她怎麼勸說，眼前的男人從沒聽進耳過，這樣的行為也變得沒什麼意義。

 

　　「我已經跟你說過很多次，這些器材不能隨意搬動，」嘴上發著牢騷，她的手卻依舊熟練靈活地替換試管。很顯然地，這點一心多用對她而言並不算什麼，「什麼時候你才能替我、替這些機器多著想一點？」

 

　　「抱歉抱歉。」

 

　　「我一點也感受不到你的誠意。」

 

　　靜靜望著談話的兩人，骸低頭掃視侵入自己身體的無機物，眨眨眼，嘴巴抿成一直線。

 

　　他現在坐的是稍早前才碰過的、綱吉辦公室裡那舒適的沙發。

 

　　結果檢查還真如綱吉所述，改在這個房間進行。

 

　　而那些被臨時通知更改地點的研究員每個表情看上去都像吃了苦瓜，眉頭緊蹙。

 

　　「真是……」

 

　　不滿地低聲嘟囔，結束抽血後她取了一塊棉花讓骸壓著傷口，叮嚀著五分鐘後才可以拿下來。

 

　　女子目光犀利地檢查電腦螢幕上還有什麼沒進行過，趁著這個空檔，骸抬起頭看向一旁不好意思笑著的綱吉。

 

　　或許是因為方才對方的舉動實在太讓自己訝異，骸竟然覺得有些難以開口向他搭話。

 

　　雖然也沒什麼事情要說。

 

　　「嗯……差不多就這樣吧！」

 

　　將臉從一堆電子數據中抬起，她拍拍身旁骸的肩膀，露出滿意的笑容，「辛苦了，檢驗結果我會傳給阿綱，今天回去後你就吃點營養的食物、早早上床休息。」

 

　　「謝謝。」

 

　　基於禮貌，雖然對方並沒有做什麼幫助自己的事，骸仍向她道了謝。

 

　　「真的很謝謝妳，秦月。」

 

　　見對方開始收拾物品打算離開，綱吉連忙開口道：「如果沒有妳的幫忙，他們肯定不會讓我改地點，所以……」

 

　　發覺他似乎還想說點什麼，女子挑眉，「所以？」

 

　　淡然地用右手將棉花緊緊壓在粗針遺留下的細小血洞上，骸望著窗外湛藍的景色，一面傾聽兩人的話語。

 

　　綱吉抬手搔了搔臉——或許那是他的習慣，這些時間相處下來他常見到對方這麼做——，尷尬地笑著。

 

　　「所以，如果妳方便……有時間的話，我請妳喝點什麼？」

 

　　像是對自己所說的話感到不好意思，他並沒有直視女子，視線落在一旁發呆的骸身上。

 

　　對於綱吉這番話，她沒有太大反應，只是俐落地把筆電塞回背包。房間內頓時一片沉靜，只剩下布料摩擦與機械微小的關機提示音。

 

　　看上去相當緊張的綱吉沉默著低下頭，深吸幾口氣調整呼吸，爾後臉上又變回骸看慣了的溫和神情。

 

　　果然他並不是一如外表般冷靜平和的人。

 

　　骸在內心給對方下了新的評語。

 

　　「如果是指餐廳裡的飲料，那就免了。」

 

　　終於收拾完所有的器材，女子勾起唇，眼神閃過一絲惡質。

 

　　她用手機聯絡了大概是研究班的人來搬運機械，然後重新將目光放回綱吉身上，從骸的角度能清楚看見她臉上那抹不懷好意的微笑。

 

　　「但若是你家那些高級茶葉，我想我能給安排一點時間給你。」

 

　　「咦？」

 

　　明顯沒料到對方會這麼說，接收到這樣的回覆，綱吉呆愣地看著她，「啊……欸、當然沒問題！」

 

　　驚慌失措的模樣真是可笑。

 

　　在她臉上找到與自己相同的惡意，骸難得地感到愉快。

 

　　想看到誰因為自己而不知所措、驚慌膽怯的模樣，這樣的惡作劇心理居然會存在在一個表面相當冷淡、平靜的人身上，著實給他帶來了驚喜。

 

　　「那就這麼定了啊。」

 

　　她滿意地點頭，站起身拍了拍一襲潔白的長袍，挑染著詭異釉藍的銀髮引人注目。

 

　　推門離開辦公室的女子名叫秦月，是綱吉的舊識——雖說是舊識，卻也不是因為自然機緣而認識的。

 

　　決定在這裡等到骸手上的棉花取下，綱吉隨口和他聊起天。

 

　　骸並沒有很想聽綱吉講述自己不熟識的、陌生人的話題。然而對方一副興致高昂的模樣，他也不好打斷，只當作是收集情報、加減記著。

 

　　Reborn——這個黑手黨的門外顧問——為了讓綱吉在各方面都有人能夠詢問、學習，安排了幾名當時家族中同樣在受訓期的新人與綱吉接觸，進而深交，秦月就是其中的一員。

 

　　原先的研究班並沒什麼地位，只被當成是投資經費的一個選擇。但自從秦月加入裡頭，因為她強勢且頑固的性格與精湛的技術，替研究班爭取到相當龐大的資金與人才，短短幾個月，這些研究員經過大廳都一副滿面春風的模樣，說她是整個研究班的領頭都不為過。

 

　　不僅如此，她也與將尼二連手一起製作了不少強大好用的道具，替家族帶來許多利益，可以說是相當厲害了。

 

　　綱吉並沒有說這個叫做秦月的女人出身於哪，或許是覺得不重要吧。

 

　　聽著他不斷讚揚秦月有多好多好，骸頓時感到無奈。

 

　　明明兩人看上去關係也沒多好、想也知道是綱吉單方面尊敬對方，為什麼光這樣就有這麼多話可說？

 

　　就是因為如此他才不會對誰抱有興趣。

 

　　如此麻煩的情感只會擾亂心神、妨礙他的計畫，一點好處都沒有。

 

　　棉花被無情地扔進垃圾桶，綱吉讓骸先回家，自己則下樓去了附近的超市買了不少那間屋子裡幾乎不曾存在過的甜食，看來是要用來招待那位「腦袋清晰做事俐落」的研究班女神。

 

　　下午六點，秦月準時出現在綱吉家門外。

 

　　她給予的建議非常實在且正確，因為骸在替綱吉收拾完客廳、給花瓶換上新的水後，確實有了濃厚的睡意。

 

　　抽血與體檢對此刻的他的確是不小的負擔，身體像自己傳達不滿的抗議，倦怠感拉扯著眼皮，沒有折磨自己的打算，骸通知了綱吉便決定縮回被窩休息。

 

　　並不是不在意綱吉與秦月的談話，只是認為不會有什麼對自己有利的情報。

 

　　閉上眼，骸深吸口氣，空氣中不時飄來的香甜氣味估計是綱吉又在弄什麼吃的。他忽然有點慶幸自己不必品嘗那驚人的手藝。

 

　　雖說是休息，但他也並不是完全熟睡。

 

　　綱吉略為高昂的嗓音不時竄過耳畔，雖然沒辦法辨識談話的內容，但想必一定十分愉快吧。

 

　　秦月帶著笑意的聲音傳來。

 

　　拉高被子蓋住耳朵，骸微微睜開眼，看著昏暗的室內，有些不明白為什麼自己感到不耐煩。

 

　　明明沒有加入話題，卻彷彿能看見他們高興攀談的畫面。

 

　　微微蹙起眉，骸翻身再度閉眼，向自己說著不要在意那麼多、反正這些事情與自己沒有絲毫關聯。

 

　　或許是這樣單純的自我暗示意外地發揮了功效，這次他沒有因為細小的聲音甦醒、也未發覺外頭的兩人不知何時停止了談話——就只是平穩而輕柔地入眠。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「……睡著了。」

 

　　像是終於安心下來，綱吉鬆口氣。

 

　　「你真的可以考慮往幼教業發展。」揶揄他的語氣毫不留情，輕啜茶杯內清香溫熱的液體，秦月勾著嘴角，「我沒見過哪個首領像你這麼會顧小孩。」

 

　　「妳也沒有其他首領可以作為參考吧……不對。」

 

　　差點被對方帶著跑，綱吉無奈地嘆息，「要讓骸放下戒心真的很累啊！只要跟他相處過就會明白了。」

 

　　「我確實和他相處過呀，剛才才共處那麼長的時間。」

 

　　沒有理會對方有意的調侃，他同樣喝了口茶，接著垂眼望著桌面，半透明玻璃上頭顯現的文件資料琳瑯滿目，令人眼花撩亂。

 

　　「所以呢，」放下手中的紙張，瞇起眼，秦月一改先前胡鬧的模樣，很是認真，「特地支開他，究竟是為了談什麼重要的事？」

 

　　「骸的身體到底是怎麼回事？」

 

　　「喔？」

 

　　面對突如其來的提問，她並不顯得驚訝，「你怎麼不去問將尼二或阿正？他們才是這次研究負責人吧。」

 

　　「那樣子Reborn或山本就會知道了吧。」

 

　　「真令人意外。你不打算讓他們知道？」

 

　　明明一直以來都陪伴在他身邊，現在卻不願依靠，要讓那些人知道肯定會難過的。

 

　　但綱吉這麼做肯定是有自己的理由，儘管那或許無法令人信服。

 

　　沒有否認對方的話語，綱吉沉默著，似乎拒絕說明原因。

 

　　「……唉。」

 

　　並不喜環這種壓抑的氣氛，秦月無奈地開口：「真是頑固。」

 

　　從隨身帶來的包包中取出一個密封的文件袋，她將之交給綱吉，「拿去吧。」

 

　　「這是——」

 

　　「檢查結果。」撇了他一眼，秦月淺笑，「你不是想知道嗎？」

 

　　這並不是第一次綱吉向自己提出要求，也不是他初次索取守護者的檢查報告。

 

　　只要有誰在戰鬥中受傷，他總是第一個前來研究班。雖然表面上一片平靜，實際上內心卻無比擔憂，綱吉認為若是自己表現出驚慌失措的模樣會影響到其他人，才會如此隱藏自己的情感。

 

　　秦月認為這絕對稱不上體貼，頂多只能算是自作多情的行為。

 

　　事實上，Vongola不是普通的黑手黨，不可能單單因首領的失態就陷入混亂。或許其他家族是如此，但他們可是堂堂黑手黨界的領頭，如此基本的錯誤不應該發生。

 

　　綱吉伸手接過紙袋，短暫猶豫幾秒便撕開封條，取出裡頭的文件，態度意外堅定。

 

　　還以為他會再多躊躇一下子的。

 

　　研究班並不直屬於首領而是與醫療班一同交由門外顧問部門管轄，秦月並沒有遵從他命令的必要——雖然那也並非命令，是個人的請求。

 

　　而且擅自提領出檢驗報告，被發現可是得處罰的。再加上這次被襲擊的霧守身上是未確定彈藥所造成的症狀，不只有Vongola的研究班、Bovino也與他們聯手，那個家族的研究員秦月並不熟識，自然就更加地不穩妥。

 

　　「……果然是這樣。」

 

　　一杯茶的時間，綱吉開口，語氣帶著怒意。

 

　　「就如同你所見，」將空杯擺上桌，她態度平和地解釋道：「骸的身體相當不安定，細胞與神經都處於極度混亂的狀態，隨時都有可能產生新的變化，你手上的資料應該很清楚地把可能性都寫上去了。」

 

　　「妳的意思是指，骸可能會變得更加年幼，或者是年長？」

 

　　「沒錯。」

 

　　本來像骸這樣的案例就不曾有過，沒有前例可循，他們能做的只有預想未來可能會發生的情況。

 

　　「不僅僅只是身體……雖然目前看來，骸的記憶似乎也因刺激而產生倒退，」拿過那份資料重新塞回袋內，秦月看好戲似的揚起嘴角，「你得做好骸……成長為『骸君』的準備喲。」

 

　　「『骸君』……」

 

　　「還有，你最好找個時間跟他說清楚現在的狀況。」

 

　　「我也在想要什麼時候和他開口，不過實在是沒有那個機會。」

 

　　「是嗎？」

 

　　秦月站起身歪著頭，表情又成了先前略帶惡質的模樣，「我看他倒是挺喜歡你的。」

 

　　「什——怎麼可能，他可是骸啊。」

 

　　聽著對方乾脆的否認，她豎起食指搖了搖，玩味地笑道：「你可真遲鈍，他看著你的時候眼神炙熱得很呢！」

 

　　——就像是在看 **玩具** 一樣的眼神。

 

　　當然，她並沒有將後面的話語說出口，否則綱吉肯定又要反駁了。

 

　　雖然不甚熟識，但她也曾有過在骸底下工作的經驗，對那位意外單純的鳳梨頭也是略有了解。她很清楚地知道對方對綱吉的態度絕對異於常人，常和自己私下約出去吃飯的友人Vera也抱持著相同看法。

 

　　不過她傾向於相信赫赫有名的「奪取身體」一說，但Vera似乎不太認同。

 

　　「那只是因為我是黑手黨啦……」

 

　　「誰知道呢？」

 

　　笑著和他道別，秦月踩著輕快的腳步離開屬於首領家的樓層。

 

　　——是啊。 **誰知道呢？**

 

　　或許兩人的關係會因為這次的事件而有所改變。

 

　　畢竟一向寵孩子的澤田綱吉，肯定是把自己的溫柔滴水不漏地澆灌給那位「厭惡黑手黨」的小小六道骸。

 

　　 **人心易變** 。這句話無論過了多久的歲月都不會褪色。

 

 

 

TBC

2018/02/07

 

二修於

2018/07/08


	6. Chapter 6

 

　　「——綜合以上結論，本月的研究班預算控制在九百萬日圓內。另外劃出一份特別資金作為禁藥的分析經費……」

 

　　敲打鍵盤的聲響迴盪室內，獄寺專注地看著螢幕，不時抬頭看向站起身替會議做收尾的綱吉。

 

　　雖然窗簾被拉下，但依舊能聽得很清楚淅瀝雨點打在玻璃上的細微聲響。

 

　　「……無人異議。」

 

　　確認眾人都沒有要表達意見的意思，他鬆口氣，揚起帶著疲憊的微笑，「那麼本次定期會議到此結束。」

 

　　表情沒什麼變化，Reborn拿起茶杯啜飲，靜靜地開口：「開始下一個會議吧。」

 

　　「咦？不先休息一下嗎？」

 

　　「再拖下去天就要黑了。」

 

　　「噢……」

 

　　敵不過自家老師疑似威脅的瞪視，Vongola十代首領只得摸摸鼻子，任命地繼續站著。

 

　　——距離骸身體異變已經過了一個禮拜。

 

　　Vongola照常運轉，雖然霧守六道骸忽然消失的傳聞已經在家族中悄悄流傳，但Reborn並不打算封口。一來是因為要是大費周章鄭重命令大家閉嘴，一定會被察覺不對；二來是還有庫洛姆支撐著霧守之位，萬一出現需要六道骸出場的場合，只要請她使用幻術就行。

 

　　「現在開始討論與Worcester的求償問題。」朗誦著手上文件上頭的文字，綱吉頓了頓，慎重地說道：「首先請獄寺君報告我方損失情況。」

 

　　「是！」

 

　　迅速起身的獄寺大聲應答。

 

　　Vongola擁有極其優秀的追蹤小組，照理說僅僅是尋人這樣簡單的事情不出三日就能有個結果。但詭異的是，Ralph像是從這個國家蒸發似的，無論是街口監視器還是派人親自調查都無果，前陣子在機場看見的那位也不是他們想找的人。

 

　　各方搜查無果讓他們相當苦惱，因為事件造成的各種賠償與損失都必須要有個主來扛，既然找不到人，只好循著Ralph的身分找上他的老本營Worcester。

 

　　即便Worcester已經與他撇清關係，但無法割捨的是Ralph確實動用著Worcester的資金在進行那些令人作嘔的研究。

 

　　聽著獄寺鉅細靡遺的匯報，綱吉盯著長桌中央投影出來的資料，將話語揉合著文字牢牢記在腦海。

 

　　這次的事件大家都相當看重，作為領導家族的存在，自己也必須加把勁才行。

 

　　 **無論是為了家族，抑或是為了骸。**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　翻閱著手中稱不上厚重的書本，骸坐在會議室外頭的長椅上，安靜地閱讀。

 

　　在綱吉家也住了一段時間，對於這樣的會議他還是第一次見。當然他知道這對黑手黨高層來說是例行公事，只是自己從未參加過，也不可能有參加的機會。

 

　　大概是覺得沒有必要，綱吉並沒有讓他陪同。事實上也確實如此，他無法給那群人提什麼建議，因為自己只是個暫居於此的局外人。

 

　　說是局外人也不太恰當，他已經對這個黑手黨的事情相當了解……一周的時間裡，他協助綱吉辦公，大致上掌握了許多重要訊息，儘管綱吉什麼都沒對他說。

 

　　感覺對方只把他當作是單純的孩子。

 

　　他很想問為什麼自己會出現在這裡，但也並沒有非得問出這些事情的意思。既然一切都已經發生，再怎麼打聽都沒有意義。

 

　　他需要做的，是在這樣的環境中保護好自己、搞清楚綱吉的意圖，還有為接下來的生活做好心理準備。

 

　　千種與犬現在大概正忙著尋找自己吧。

 

　　要求使用通訊裝置或許還有些為時過早，綱吉很可能會起疑心，畢竟天真歸天真，也不是一無所知的笨蛋。

 

　　既然自己就算不在，那兩人也能很好的生活，聯絡便成了不是那麼緊急的事情。

 

　　又過了十幾分鐘，木色的大門敞開，骸抬起頭，望著從裡頭魚貫而出的人們。

 

　　「接下來去吃個午飯怎麼樣啊，獄寺？」

 

　　山本輕快的語調讓骸立刻認出了他，「對了、阿綱也一起吧！」

 

　　聽見熟悉的名字，骸立刻尋找著那顆褐色腦袋、幾乎是下一秒就找著了。

 

　　跟在銀髮男子身後出來的綱吉不好意思地笑著開口：「抱歉，我和骸約好了一起吃飯呢……」

 

　　說著，綱吉與骸對上視線，愣了一下後再度揚起笑容，「骸，讓你久等了。」

 

　　「喔，原來骸在外頭等著啊。」

 

　　這才注意到骸的身影，山本驚訝地說著，轉頭向獄寺問道：「話說前幾天獄寺你不是說藍波最近總嚷著無聊，要不等等吃完飯後一起去探望他？」

 

　　「嗯……」

 

　　看上去正認真思考著，獄寺沉默了一下，然後點頭，「也好，我底下那幾個也說想吃點醫院餐以外的東西。」

 

　　「你們要去看藍波？」

 

　　站到骸身旁抱起一袋水果，綱吉驚訝地說道：「我也是打算飯後去探望的。」

 

　　從椅子上起身，骸重新打了一次領帶，一面側耳傾聽幾個人的對話。

 

　　基本上和綱吉相處了一會兒，骸大概就能預測綱吉打算說什麼了。

 

　　果不其然，對方回過頭看向自己，溫和地開口問道：「骸，你會介意和山本他們一起吃飯嗎？」

 

　　根據自己在綱吉內心的地位，他認為自己沒有說不的權利。

 

　　雖然綱吉並不是個不尊重他人意見的人，要是自己拒絕，也肯定不會強迫。只是那會讓氣氛變得僵硬、山本等人對自己的印象更加惡劣，這就沒有益處了。

 

　　「不會。」

 

　　輕輕搖頭，骸禮貌地朝獄寺等人的方向微笑。

 

　　「你們是要去樓下吃嗎？」

 

　　得到骸的同意，綱吉看上去相當高興，骸想到自從自己住進綱吉家，就不曾見過綱吉與這群友人一起吃過飯。

 

　　「是呀。」將手上的資料交給一旁快步走來的下屬，山本愉快地說著，「那就走吧！好久沒一起吃飯了。」

 

　　下到餐廳不過是幾分鐘的事。

 

　　他們挑了靠窗的長桌坐下，綱吉總喜歡坐在別人的左手邊，大概是習慣吧。

 

　　很快地綱吉將骸的餐點端了回來，熱騰騰的義大利麵不斷冒著白煙，誘人的食物香味竄入鼻腔令人食指大動。

 

　　用叉子捲起義大利麵，骸再度擔當起安靜吃飯飯聽別人說話的角色。

 

　　老實說他並沒有多少與多人共同吃飯的經驗。像這樣的飯局他一向都是閉嘴不說話，反正也不會有誰強迫一個孩子一定要加入聊天。綱吉等人的話題他跟不上，什麼京子小春什麼瓜，聽起來像是人名，一個也不認識。

 

　　「骸？」

 

　　話題告一個段落，綱吉喝口茶喘了口氣。或許是注意到他已經將盤子裡的食物淨空，便湊過來問了句：「還想吃什麼甜點嗎？」

 

　　「嗯……我不必了。」

 

　　難得今天綱吉會這麼問，這令他有些驚訝，「還是綱吉想吃點什麼？」

 

　　叫出菜單看了一會兒，綱吉揚起笑容，在骸耳畔小聲說著，像是怕給誰聽見似的。

 

　　「那就來一份巧克力布朗尼吧！你去點。」

 

　　氣息噴在耳朵上有些癢，不過骸沒有很在意。

 

　　領到新的任務，接過綱吉塞給他的零錢，骸乖乖點頭起身，向其他人禮貌地笑了笑，便往點餐區走去。

 

　　這個時間算是正午，人相當多。稱得上寬敞的餐檯前排滿了人。骸站在最末端默默地望著人龍，思考著該挑哪一排站。

 

　　就在他往最左邊跨步時一隻手從旁抓住他的胳膊，從手背的筋肉來看應該是個女性。果不其然隨後傳來一個很年輕的女聲，而那是他曾經聽過的。

 

　　「這麼巧，來吃飯啊？」

 

　　這頭莫名閃耀的頭髮……是研究班女神啊。

 

　　雖然沒和她說過幾句，但骸仍是知道不少關於她的事情，全都來自於綱吉加了不少崇拜濾鏡的情報。

 

　　她看起來不像是從研究所出來的，穿著打扮十分休閒，看起來像是剛從外頭回來。

 

　　秦月比他還要早來排隊，已經站到了接近櫃台的位置，再過幾個就會輪到她，這讓骸靈機一動，換上和善的微笑。

 

　　「午安。」

 

　　「看來你是和阿綱一起來的，對吧？」放開手，秦月朝他燦爛地笑著，補了句：「想要點什麼？我順便一起結帳。」

 

　　沒料到對方居然看透自己的想法，骸有一瞬間愣住，但很快便回過神。

 

　　既然是個聰明人，那這點程度也算不了什麼吧。

 

　　「一個巧克力布朗尼，麻煩妳了……」

 

　　「哎呀，錢就不必了。」制止了骸掏出零錢的動作並往前跨了步補上空缺，她回頭朝骸眨眨眼，在骸看來那眼神總有種說不出的怪異感。

 

　　骸站到一旁等秦月端著托盤回來，在等待的途中他轉頭望向綱吉等人的方向。

 

　　周圍的人都很刻意地避開那區留出空間，雖然有人會興奮地低聲交談，但無人上來打斷這場聚餐。

 

　　對這些基層人員而言，這麼多高層湊在一起用餐恐怕是相當難得的事情吧。

 

　　「就當我請客。」

 

　　接過那盤蛋糕，骸露出不好意思的表情，「這怎麼行……」

 

　　「行了行了，」像是不想再多費唇舌，她直接向綱吉所在的方向比了比，「我跟你一起過去。」

 

　　「……咦？」

 

　　這女人又要幹什麼？

 

　　抑制住不斷湧上的疑問，骸勉強壓住想要抽蓄的嘴角，跨步領著她往桌子走。

 

　　「啊咧，秦月？」

 

　　不出所料發出驚呼的綱吉一臉訝異地看著多出來的人，骸可以很明顯地聽出其中隱含的喜悅，同時開始懷疑綱吉到底是不是喜歡她。

 

　　如果不是喜歡人家，幹嘛每次見到都一副高興的模樣？

 

　　並不覺得自己的思考哪裡不對，骸撇撇嘴角，將盤子放到自己座位前，那兒的桌面已經被收拾整潔。

 

　　「什——妳怎麼會在這裡？」

 

　　差點一口飯噎到的獄寺像見到妖魔鬼怪似的，忍著叫喊吞下食物，然後驚恐地指著秦月，「不是說出外勤了嗎！」

 

　　「嗯？」

 

　　拉開骸旁邊空著的座位坐下，秦月挑起眉，「難道外勤出完了不能回來嗎？你可真奇怪，隼人。」

 

　　「好久不見，秦月。」笑著和她打招呼，山本舉起手揮了揮。

 

　　「好久不見，阿武。」

 

　　「辛苦了，任務怎麼樣了？」

 

　　依舊擔任旁聽角色，骸靜靜地拿起杯子喝口水，又開始覺得焦躁。深吸口氣，他決定將視線往窗戶上擺。

 

　　「還能怎樣，也不是什麼很難的任務。」

 

　　拆開三明治的包裝開始進食，她一面說道：「倒是你們，今天怎麼都在這兒一塊吃飯？」

 

　　秦月的語氣及用詞聽上去相當豪邁，不像骸所知道的日本人——不過，與綱吉交往的日本人似乎都不怎麼在意禮節，或許這是面對友人才會出現的態度吧。

 

　　「等一下要一起去探望藍波。」山本回答了她的疑問，同時十分友善地問著：「妳這之後沒事的話和我們一起去吧？」

 

　　「好呀，我本來也是今天要去的。」

 

　　爽快地答應邀約，不知為何，聽見這樣的答覆讓骸又感到煩悶。

 

　　不知是怎麼了，只要面對秦月就讓人覺得煩躁。

 

　　「話說先前我聽碧洋琪說……」

 

　　再度開始熱絡的聊天，偶爾有誰高興地哈哈大笑，骸有種自己與這裡格格不入的感覺。

 

　　忽然一把叉子塞進他手裡，骸嚇了一大跳，大力震了震同時錯愕地轉頭看向綱吉，後者看著他，把盤子推到他面前，張嘴講了幾個字，然而周遭實在太吵鬧，骸並沒有聽清楚。

 

　　這是要他吃的意思？

 

　　忍不住回應了莫名其妙的眼神，接收到他的視線，綱吉只好再度湊到他耳邊，無奈又帶著笑意的輕語傳入耳中。

 

　　「我說，點給你的，趕緊吃吧。」

 

　　……這是要他不要專注在他們的對話上、是這樣的意思嗎？

 

　　而且這不是你點來自己吃的嗎。

 

　　不知該回什麼，骸只好低頭看著糕點，猶豫幾秒後動叉切開深色的甜食。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　藍波的狀況並不如他們所想的嚴重。

 

　　這是骸第一次見到藍波。

 

　　對於躺在病床上的少年他沒有什麼想法，進了病房只是拉了張椅子坐得遠遠的，冷眼看著幾個友人團聚外加探病。

 

　　比起藍波的事，他更在意最近綱吉很上心的、跟Ralph有關的事情。

 

　　骸記得之前山本曾與綱吉提過這個名字，那時的綱吉簡直像變了個人似的。老實說他還挺好奇怎樣的人才會讓綱吉捨去那份莫名的溫柔。

 

　　「啊、說起來你還沒見過吧？」

 

　　綱吉的聲音在一群人之中總是特別明顯，因此他一開口骸便抬起頭來，望向他的方向。

 

　　病床上躺著的是一名有著蓬鬆亂髮的少年，年約十五歲左右，正對自己露出好奇的表情。

 

　　「骸。」開口輕聲喚道，綱吉笑盈盈地看著骸順從地走到自己身邊，然後簡單介紹了一下，「這孩子是藍波，也是守護者之一，在先前的任務中受了點傷，差不多後天就能出院了。」

 

　　「您好，我是六道骸。」

 

　　接著綱吉的話，骸勾起和善的笑容，向藍波禮貌地打招呼，「請多指教。另外，祝您早日康復。」

 

　　「啊……請多指教。」

 

　　似乎是不知道該說什麼，藍波的表情有些僵硬。

 

　　「聽說前幾天Reborn有來？」

 

　　「是有來啦，但我可真不想見到那傢伙……」

 

　　判斷接下來沒他的事，骸婉拒了來自綱吉的沙發邀約，回到自己遙遠的板凳。

 

　　開什麼玩笑，他可不想跟其他人一起擠在那張過於狹小的沙發上。

 

　　明明只是個三公尺不到的小沙發，山本跟綱吉就算了，秦月也於他們並肩而坐，剩下的空間連塞隻狗都嫌狹窄。

 

　　忽然胸口的一陣刺痛讓骸忍不住皺眉，但並沒有人注意到他的動作。

 

　　從踏入醫院開始就一直感到莫名的疼痛，不知道是不是因為這裡的消毒水味過於濃厚的關係。

 

　　為了分散注意力再度拿出先前尚未讀完的書本，埋首看著上頭的文字，他強迫自己忽視那種不舒服的感覺。

 

　　熱鬧的氣氛持續著，窗外的天色暗下，暖橘色的晚霞渲染著視界，非常美麗。

 

　　「……我說，」偷偷用眼角觀察著骸，藍波小聲地開口問道：「那個小孩 **真的** 是六道骸？」

 

　　看上去心情很好的綱吉點頭，笑著反問，「是啊，怎麼了嗎？」

 

　　「總覺得氛圍不太一樣。」

 

　　「也是。」一旁剝橘子的山本不怎麼意外，同時不經意地撇了眼綱吉，「他看起來比以前要親人很多。」

 

　　「親人……嘛，確實。」

 

　　秦月看著綱吉那副傻楞楞的模樣，揚起嘴角用帶著調侃的語氣開口：「他似乎很中意阿綱？明明那麼討厭黑手黨。」

 

　　「就說了不是那樣子……」

 

　　對友人的一番話不知否認第幾次，綱吉無奈地說道：「他現在跟我住一起，也不好發作吧。」

 

　　「騙誰呢。」

 

　　「什麼——？ **你現在跟骸同居？** 」

 

　　因為躺在醫院什麼都不知道的藍波顯然受到不小的驚嚇。

 

　　「嗯……暫時是這樣，畢竟庫洛姆負責了霧守的工作也抽不開身。」

 

　　「那兩人處得挺好，不用太擔心。」

 

　　……真的嗎？

 

　　藍波的臉上寫滿懷疑，但既然綱吉本人沒表示困難，或許真的沒問題吧。

 

　　雖然有聽說骸的身體倒退成兒時的樣貌，但實際見到果然還是令人驚訝。

 

　　對於六道骸的事情不太清楚，平時碰到也壓根不會對話，但他大概知道對方的性格，以及討厭黑手黨的傳聞。藍波認為只要骸不會傷害家族裡的人，想做什麼都無所謂，可是現在阿綱居然跟他 **同居** ……

 

　　 **阿綱可是六道骸最討厭的黑手黨首領啊！**

 

　　「十代目。」

 

　　拉開病房大門從走廊快步走來，獄寺表情意外凝重。

 

　　這樣的表現在氣氛融洽的房內顯然是突兀的，所有人的視線都集中到他身上。

 

　　「是那個混蛋……Wade說發現Ralph的行蹤了。」

 

　　他說得有些急促，看樣子是強忍著怒氣，而目標肯定是那位正被追殺的Ralph。

 

　　骸轉過頭望著綱吉，後者果然又露出冰冷的神情。

 

　　凝滯的空氣讓骸感到焦躁，那種一抽一抽的感覺更加顯明，像是襯著心跳一同脈動著，佔據了他大半神經。

 

　　……這似乎有點不對勁。

 

　　雖然想開口通知綱吉身體的異樣，但現在顯然不是個好時機。

 

　　「我現在就過去。」

 

　　從沙發上起身，他朝山本微笑了下，「走吧。」

 

　　「秦月，」伸手輕拍她的肩膀，綱吉附著耳畔，低聲道：「骸就拜託你了。」

 

　　轉頭看向不遠處靜靜坐著的男孩，後者的臉色不知為何有些蒼白，這讓秦月有種不祥的預感。

 

　　「等等。」

 

　　抬手抓住對方的手背，微微蹙起眉，秦月張嘴想說些什麼，卻被對方打斷。

 

　　「抱歉，等等再說好嗎？」異常冷淡的態度相當陌生，綱吉的微笑夾雜著歉意，就如同方才對藍波露出的笑容一般，帶著苦澀。

 

　　「……」

 

　　這是秦月所不熟悉的綱吉。

 

　　通常只要扯到像是Ralph那樣的傢伙，就會變成這副模樣。

 

　　「骸。」

 

　　放開她轉而走向坐著的骸，綱吉彎著腰，伸手輕摸他的頭。

 

　　早就知道對方接下來的舉動，骸沒多說什麼，只是勾起嘴角，「是的？」

 

　　「我讓秦月帶你回家，今天就早點睡吧。」

 

　　修長的手指輕撫著髮絲，那是熟悉的感觸，此刻卻像是針刺般讓頭皮陣陣發麻，「明白嗎？」

 

　　「……好的。」

 

　　「十代目，我讓車在門口停著了。」

 

　　「知道了。」

 

　　不斷響起的複數的腳步聲竄入耳中，骸仍低著頭。

 

　　反正秦月等等會跟著自己，到時再跟她說明就行。

 

　　只要撐到綱吉離開……這沒什麼難的。

 

　　骸不知道自己為什麼要向對方隱瞞身體不適，但現在明顯不是綱吉該關心自己的時候。

 

　　越發強烈的胸悶與窒息感令他張著嘴輕喘，冷汗不受控制地冒出，握緊的拳頭傳來陣陣痙攣感。但他無法鬆手，因為只要一放鬆，指尖就會不受控制地顫抖。

 

　　「……真是。」

 

　　秦月無奈的嘆息在房內異常清晰，她邁步來到骸面前，一臉平淡地開口。

 

　　「不舒服嗎？……嘛，一看就知道。」

 

　　手臂被抓著強迫站起，骸眨眨眼，房間地景物變得模糊。不知何時窗簾已被拉上，就連房門都緊閉著，看來綱吉他們已經離開一段時間，只是他沉浸在痛苦之中並未發覺。

 

　　「呃、咦？」

 

　　床上的藍波莫名其妙地看著給骸鬆開衣領的秦月，摸不著頭緒，「秦月姊……妳在做什麼？」

 

　　「看也知道吧？在給他脫衣服啊。」嘴上說得平緩，但手上動作卻相當迅速且精確。

 

　　將對方的上衣脫下露出蒼白且佈滿冷汗的胸膛，秦月將一個東西扔向藍波，「替我打給正一，說是第三情況。」

 

　　「等、欸？！」

 

　　藍波連忙接住，定睛細看才發現那是秦月的手機，「正一……入江正一？」

 

　　「對。」

 

　　連瞇眼的力氣都被剝奪，骸終於忍不住發出痛苦的喘息，「嗚……」

 

　　這是……什麼感覺？

 

　　從指尖慢慢往上蔓延的麻刺感隨著脈搏跳痛，骨頭彷彿被硫酸融蝕一般傳來灼熱痛感，他甚至看見了一股白煙竄出皮膚包覆了他的手臂。

 

　　「喂、振作點！」

 

　　臉頰被用力拍打，可他連出聲回答都做不到，張開嘴就是不成聲的呻吟。骸都快開始懷疑自己其實是被抓來做人體實驗的試驗體，否則怎麼會忽然產生這種驚人的疼痛？

 

　　骸聽見了藍波說話的聲音，視野的晃動應該是秦月搬動他所造成的；也聽見了秦月叫喚自己的名字，只是忽然緊縮的喉嚨讓他連呼吸都辦不到。

 

　　接下來——接下來，他就什麼也不知道了。

 

 

 

TBC

2018/02/20

 

二修於

2018/07/10


	7. Chapter 7

 

　　 **——** **那是相當炙熱的火炎。**

 

　　淡雅的、純淨的、熾熱的……橙色。

 

　　兵器擦撞的聲音不斷響起，快速移動造成的視角晃動，令骸看得出神。

 

　　——這是，哪裡？

 

　　在面前與自己搏鬥的，是個尚且稚嫩的少年。

 

　　然而一雙同樣純粹的眼瞳中，卻閃爍著迷人的色彩。

 

　　是的…… **迷人** 。

 

　　 **「嗚喔喔喔——！」**

 

　　少年大吼著向他衝來，火焰在身後炸開，像是花朵般璀璨綻放。

 

　　那副模樣不知為何令他想起某個總是陪在身邊的青年。

 

　　來不及閃避對方猛然伸出的手，掌心的烙鐵接觸皮膚傳來劇烈的疼痛，沒過多久卻轉變為一種輕柔溫暖的感受。

 

　　彷彿從臉部開始往內部溶解，扭曲醜惡的黑暗被那抹柔和固執的火炎燃燒殆盡，在右眼深處有什麼東西消失了——他可以清楚感覺到。

 

　　這是……什麼？

 

　　為什麼……

 

　　模糊的視界中，他看見了少年靜靜凝視自己的臉孔。

 

　　平靜柔和的目光落在自己臉上，帶著些許堅定的意志。

 

　　那張臉……

 

　　他忽然感到了恐懼與驚愕。

 

　　 **「** **……** **綱吉……？** **」**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　昏暗的天花板是他睜眼後第一個見到的事物。

 

　　骸用手肘抵著床鋪緩緩起身，伴隨著呼吸，腦袋一抽一抽地傳來疼痛。

 

　　現在是什麼情況？

 

　　試圖轉動生鏽的大腦，他深吸口氣，用力閉眼，爾後張開。抬起頭觀察四周，床的周圍用簾幕遮蔽視野，從縫隙間透過來的微光並不足以照亮空間。這裡沒有開大燈，只能依稀辨認出物品的輪廓。

 

　　「醒了？」

 

　　一道帶著疲憊的女音響起，隨後簾幕被粗魯地拉開，站在外頭的是一位髮色怪異的年輕女性，身穿白袍，手上端著一杯咖啡，正不斷冒著熱氣。

 

　　他垂頭抬手摸了摸脖子，身上到處都佈滿已經乾掉的汗水；衣服被換成了寬大的診療服，手腕插著針頭，一旁則掛著透明的點滴袋，大概是一些維他命或者補充體力的東西。

 

　　「……這裡是什麼地方？」

 

　　異常沙啞且乾澀的嗓音讓他嚇了一跳，連忙又撫上喉嚨，蹙起眉。

 

　　「醫療班。」

 

　　喝了口咖啡，她打量了骸一番，然後問道：「你還記得自己是誰嗎？」

 

　　什麼是誰……他怎麼可能會不知道自己是誰？

 

　　在回答這個問題前，骸更想先問另一件事。

 

　　「妳是誰？」

 

　　警戒地弓起背，骸瞪視著她。

 

　　倏然間，一個陌生的名字竄過腦海。

 

　　骸很確定那是個名字，但卻不明白自己為何會知道，明明一次都沒聽過。

 

　　「秦月……？」

 

　　「喔？」

 

　　面對他的話語，女子並不顯驚訝，只是感到有趣似地勾起唇角。

 

　　——不僅僅是名字。

 

　　當那個莫名其妙的詞彙出現在腦海後，一陣劇烈的頭痛令他忍不住扭曲了表情，緊摀著不斷抽痛的右眼，一滴滴冷汗再度浸溼衣襟。急促地喘著粗氣，骸抑制著難聽的呻吟，曲起膝蓋弓著身。

 

　　他的身體到底是怎麼回事？為什麼從記憶深處不斷湧出自己所不熟悉的回憶——？

 

　　像是要打破沉重的氛圍，女子冷澈的聲音劃過空氣，鑽入耳中。

 

　　「想起來了？」

 

　　「想起……什麼？」努力擠出力氣張嘴問道，他微微抬頭，視野變得模糊，「、啊……該死、妳，做了什麼……」

 

　　這股異常的痛感究竟是怎麼回事……？

 

　　骸覺得自己的腦袋像要炸開似的，胸口傳來異常急速的鼓動，顫抖的指尖幾乎抓不住東西。

 

　　杯子放上桌面發出叩的聲響，女子來到床邊，拉了張板凳坐下。

 

　　「妳——呃啊……」

 

　　終於忍不住彷彿世界都在旋轉的劇痛，骸閉上眼，身體一軟，側著倒了下去，腦袋差點磕到旁邊的櫃子，還是女子伸手扶他一把才沒在額上腫個包。

 

　　「真是。」

 

　　將人塞回床上，好好蓋上被子，女子無奈地嘆口氣，「還真折騰人哪，Ralph。」

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　當他再度甦醒，已經是接近午夜的時候了。

 

　　腦袋裡充斥著陌生的記憶，他試圖解析那些東西究竟是怎麼來的，但卻徒勞無功。

 

　　彷彿是自己所留下似的，並沒有哪處不協調……只是內容令人匪夷所思。

 

　　只是——澤田綱吉 **……為什麼自己會和澤田綱吉……？！**

 

　　而且那副小孩的身軀究竟是怎麼回事！

 

　　昏眩過去的時候他動用力量窺視了那些異常的記憶，發現那名愚蠢的男人居然存在其中，這簡直令他倒胃。

 

　　 **同住？** 開什麼玩笑！就算再怎麼親近，他也不會和誰睡 **同一張床** ！

 

　　「醒了就出個聲好嗎。」

 

　　疑似抱怨的喊聲由遠而近，秦月冷冷地背著光站在床前，這次手上拿的是板夾，與一個透明的玻璃杯，裡頭裝滿清澈的液體，應該是開水。

 

　　「……我的身體到底是怎麼回事？」

 

　　並不想尋求誰的協助，但眼前的女子顯然是唯一會透漏消息給自己知道的對象。

 

　　從那些回憶中可以得知自己是被蒙在鼓裡的，澤田綱吉不想讓他知道事實，所以選擇了隱瞞；當然也可能是那軟弱的同情心作祟的緣故。骸不想去思考是哪個理由，現在重要的是問清楚這副身體究竟發生了什麼。

 

　　雖然幻術能做到那樣的效果，但他不認為會有需要自己如此使用的情況出現。

 

　　而且他並沒有切身使用的記憶。

 

　　如果他沒有判斷錯誤——這裡，應該是十年後的未來。

 

　　經歷了與白蘭的戰役，對未來世界自然是有點印象的，而那份印象與記憶中的事物相當吻合。

 

　　「先喝水吧，我會告訴你的。」

 

　　將杯子遞給他，秦月在板凳上坐下，然後重重吐出一口氣，「看來記憶確實有繼承到呢。」

 

　　沁涼的液體滑過喉嚨，滋潤的感覺真是好到不能再好。骸將杯中的水一飲而盡，用衣袖擦擦嘴。

 

　　記憶繼承——意思是……？

 

　　饒是像他這樣一世英名也無法推測出事情的前因後果，線索實在太少了。

 

　　「我就長話短說，」接過空杯放上桌，她取出板夾上頭的文件，低頭瞄了眼，「你看到的那些記憶，都是『身體退化後的你』在這裡所感受到的東西。」

 

　　「身體退化後的我……？」

 

　　「嗯……什麼啊，還不明白嗎？」像是受不了他的遲鈍，秦月再度嘆氣，「你是從『幼時的六道骸』進展到『少年的六道骸』囉。怎樣，高不高興？」

 

　　高不高興什麼的……應該說這件事本身就讓人難以接受吧。

 

　　定睛望著秦月，骸可以感覺出對方沒有說謊。

 

　　正確來講，從那些記憶就能知道，秦月根本是個懶得編織謊言的人。

 

　　「這個時空的你中了類似於十年後火箭筒的彈藥所以身體退化，才會成了現在這樣的局面。」

 

　　「根據研究報告來看，雖然身體退化了，但會隨著時間慢慢恢復，倒也不是什麼大事。」秦月眨眨眼，慢條斯理地給他說明著，「現在呢，問題來了。」

 

　　「或許是因為受到刺激，你的腦袋也跟著退化，記憶回溯到與年齡相同的時間點。」

 

　　「……妳的意思是，」忍住驚愕的神情，那張臉變得相當僵硬，「我現在的這個記憶，只是一個 **過渡期** ？」

 

　　讚許地給了幾下掌聲，她滿意地點頭，「Bingo！看來你的智商終於回來了一點。」

 

　　……什麼東西。這女人也太沒禮貌了吧？

 

　　沒有理會對方險惡的視線，秦月盡著解釋的義務，繼續開口道：「我看你這樣子差不多十六、七歲？所以是剛結束未來戰？」

 

　　「……啊。」

 

　　變得不是很想回應的骸微微點頭。

 

　　「雖然還沒查明為什麼精神會回溯，但根據你的反應，在這裡所留下的記憶會傳遞給下一個階段的意志。」提筆在紙張上書寫，筆尖劃過硬面的沙沙聲不絕於耳，「有什麼感想嗎？」

 

　　要說感想，倒是有一堆。不過骸還沒有與秦月關係親密到願意告訴她。

 

　　「看來是沒有了。」

 

　　無謂地聳肩，她起身拿起玻璃杯，轉身往簾幕後方的長桌走去，一面說道：「我去給你找點什麼吃的，乖乖待著別動。」

 

　　門扇自動開關的聲音響起，望著空蕩蕩的房間，骸有些出神地想著。

 

　　坦白講，他很想當作這只是一場夢，睡醒了全都不記得。

 

　　畢竟，他怎麼可能會願意——願意去相信，自己此刻所感受到的所有事物，都只是虛假的。

 

　　按她所述，現在的自己不過是給未來的、這個時空的主人鋪路罷了。

 

　　「……」

 

　　他怎麼可能願意忍受。

 

　　怎麼可能……能夠接受。

 

　　轉頭看著簾幕拉開後所展現出的一片夜景，骸沉默著。

 

　　……映入眼簾的美麗景色、吸入肺葉的空氣、手指碰觸的被褥。

 

　　 **——** **全都不屬於……「此刻的自己」。**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「真是……」

 

　　漆黑的夜幕壟罩整座城市，寂靜的午夜讓街道顯得格外冷清，沒有行人，僅有鵝黃的街燈照亮腳下的地面。現在早就不是上班時間，餐廳自然是全都關門了，想買東西吃只能去超商，但離總部最近的超商卻得走好一段距離，這讓秦月苦著一張臉，拎著錢包在寒風中瑟瑟發抖，往遙遠的便利商店前進。

 

　　忽然一陣強風吹來捲起地上的落葉，秋季特有的冰涼簡直深入脊隨，這簡直糟到不能更糟了。

 

　　還是小孩子比較可愛啊！

 

　　一想到還有個難搞又麻煩的大孩子躺在床上等食物，她覺得更冷了。

 

　　那副模樣一看就知道很會搞事。

 

　　比室外溫度要高很多的暖氣迎面吹來，超商裡頭只有站在櫃台前滑手機的店員，與外頭同樣空蕩蕩的室內僅有廣播的聲音響徹。

 

　　從架上掃下一罐罐提神飲料，秦月拿了幾盒即食食品與巧克力牛奶，以及數包洋芋片，便走到櫃檯結帳。

 

　　理所當然，她報的是公帳。

 

　　提著購物袋回到總部，她向大門口兩側的警衛微微點頭打個招呼，逕自走向搭乘電梯的方向。

 

　　骸成長的事情目前還沒有多少人知道。當然，一開始這件事就沒有向一般成員透露，雖然也沒有特別封鎖消息就是。

 

　　那時綱吉一行人匆匆忙忙地離開，根本沒注意到骸的異狀。

 

　　只能說那傢伙實在太心急了哪。

 

　　她是通知過綱吉骸成長了，但那個白癡不為所動，依舊固執地說要以Ralph為優先。

 

　　到底是誰一臉擔憂衝過來找自己要資料的……現在人都出事了居然又不管。

 

　　再度嘆口氣，她走進電梯，按下醫療班的樓層紐。

 

　　……也不是說不理解綱吉所做的選擇，畢竟他也是一個家族的首領，Ralph自然是目前Vongola最關注的，現下發現了跟他有關的消息，綱吉自然得親自去確認。

 

　　叮地一聲，門向左右滑開。刷過卡推開醫療班大門，秦月打了個哈欠。

 

　　然後呆愣在原地。

 

　　——應要躺著一顆鳳梨的病床上，誰都不在。

 

　　「……不會吧。」

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　今晚注定是個難眠的夜。

 

　　皎潔的月輪高掛在上，輕柔閃爍的星斗點綴了漆黑的夜幕，灰白的殘雲緩緩飄過，森冷的寒風吹著，撫過臉頰。安靜的空間只有偶爾在遠方傳來的警笛聲會劃過空氣，這裡是個適合讓人思考的空間。

 

　　他仍穿著一身寬大的診療服，手腕上的針孔不再流血，傳來略為麻癢的感覺。赤裸的腳底板接觸地面，冰冷的觸感由下往上，蔓延全身。

 

　　這棟大樓都是Vongola的總部範圍，裡面出入的人自然都是家族成員，而自己身處醫療班，再往上的樓層便是辦公範圍，那麼要從中找出霧守的辦公室也並不困難。

 

　　秦月回來沒看到他肯定是會驚訝的，雖然也能做一個替身放在床上，但骸認為沒有這個必要。

 

　　他也沒做什麼，何必要躲躲藏藏。

 

　　十年後的Vongola看起來依舊富強，甚至更甚於過去。骸並不感到高興，畢竟本來就不是為了協助這個家族才答應當什麼狗屁守護者。

 

　　他只是好奇。

 

　　好奇澤田綱吉能將一個骯髒的黑手黨帶領成什麼模樣。

 

　　其實就算澤田綱吉最後與黑暗同流合汙，他也不會很意外。

 

　　但更多的，或許……

 

　　將思緒從無謂的事情中抽離，骸環顧這間基本上什麼都沒有的辦公室，走向書桌拉開抽屜，裡頭只放了幾份目前派不上用場的文件，以及一隻手機。

 

　　出現在霧守辦公室抽屜的手機自然該是他自己的東西，於是骸沒怎麼顧忌，很順手地開了機。

 

　　看來十年後的他也是個不常使用電子產品的人。

 

　　空蕩蕩的記憶體裡可說是什麼都沒有，頂多是有幾個寫著巧克力牌子的備忘錄，和數位守護者的手機號碼。

 

　　沒有從中獲得自己想要的情報，骸將之拿在手裡，離開了辦公室。

 

　　深夜的走廊上自然是見不到人，漫步在鋪著地毯的長廊倒也不會刺腳。

 

　　並不想回醫療班面對那個髮色奇異的女人，骸再度回到電梯，閉著嘴瞪視電梯紐。

 

　　他想回自己在這裡的房間，但問題是不知道在哪層樓。

 

　　不管了。

 

　　隨便按了比這層要高許多的樓層，他環著胸望著電梯門，等待它的開啟。

 

　　出乎意料，一踏出電梯骸便迎面碰上一個人。

 

　　而對方似乎相當驚訝自己的存在。

 

　　「……骸大人？」

 

　　「庫洛姆？」

 

　　面前的年輕女性身穿西服，靛色的長髮柔順地披散，猶如紫寶石般深邃明亮的眼瞳映照出骸的身影，蓋住右眼的眼罩上頭繡著華麗的花紋——庫洛姆．髑髏，十年後的凪，正露出錯愕的表情直直盯著自己。

 

　　「真的是骸大人……」

 

　　她的語氣有些顫抖，一雙迷人的眼睛眨呀眨的，像是要從骸身上找出什麼東西似的，視線不斷上下移動，「十年前的模樣……果然給秦月說中了呢。」

 

　　她的手輕輕抓住骸的手臂，向下滑落到手腕，接著是掌心，然後觸著他的指尖。

 

　　眼眶泛紅的庫洛姆緊抿著唇，想要說些什麼，卻又不知道該如何開口。

 

　　「……妳知道我的房間在哪裡吧。」反手緊扣著對方微微顫抖的手，骸露出溫柔的笑容。

 

　　連忙點頭，庫洛姆深吸口氣緩下激動的情緒，按了正確的樓層，領著骸向前走。

 

　　看著她纖瘦的背影，骸垂下眼簾，沒有再開口。

 

　　帶著人回到房間，庫洛姆建議他先去洗個澡，不然身上黏著汗也難受。

 

　　溫熱的水花噴灑在身上，骸長嘆一口氣，手撐在冰冷的磁磚上，低著頭任由洗澡水自頭頂往背脊滑落蔓延全身。

 

　　他閉上眼，彷彿這樣做就能讓水沖刷掉一身疲憊。

 

　　——該怎麼做才好。

 

　　緩緩睜開眼，伸手壓下按鈕停住不斷往下噴出熱水的蓮蓬頭，然後轉身拉開半透明的玻璃門，踏上柔軟的地墊，取過一旁掛著的毛巾擦拭濕漉漉的頭髮，然後是身體。

 

　　穿上稍嫌寬大的浴袍，骸站在洗手台前，透過乾淨的玻璃望著自己的臉龐。

 

　　雖然在自己眼中看起來十分正常，但對其他人而言，應該是相當異常的吧。

 

　　偌大的房間並沒有開大燈，僅有月光的照射以及沙發旁開著的小燈讓人能看清室內。

 

　　坐在沙發上低頭用手機傳著訊息，注意到骸步入客廳的庫洛姆抬起頭，爾後揚起高興的笑容，「我給您泡了熱可可。」

 

　　「謝謝啦。」

 

　　在她的身旁坐下，骸取過桌上的馬克杯，香甜的氣味竄入鼻腔，深褐色的液體反射著燈光，晃動的水面扭曲著光彩。

 

　　「我向秦月報告您已經在房間，」將手機收回口袋，她微笑道：「今晚您就在這裡休息吧。」

 

　　點頭表示有聽見，骸轉頭看著外頭。

 

　　「還有關於您……嗯……」

 

　　似乎是在思考該如何開口，庫洛姆沉默了一下，才緩緩說道：「您應該已經從秦月那邊聽過了……除了那些，若您還有其他想知道的，也可以問我。」

 

　　沒有回應她的話語，骸只是靜靜啜飲杯中的液體。

 

　　不知道要說什麼。

 

　　也不知道能說什麼。

 

　　面對這樣的情況，他很訝異自己居然無法做出什麼反應。

 

　　——但也不代表他會願意閉嘴、乖乖等待下一次「成長」到來。

 

　　身旁的庫洛姆看起來有點坐立不安，大概是不習慣這樣尷尬的氣氛，她站起身，向骸微微欠身。

 

　　「無論如何，能見到您我很高興……那麼，我先回房了。」

 

　　「晚安。」

 

　　骸笑著向她道別。

 

　　庫洛姆離開的腳步帶著躊躇，最後卻也仍是推門而去。

 

　　沉重的門鎖落下聲響起，骸放下手中的馬克杯，向一旁倒下，柔軟的沙發支撐著身體，他深吸口氣，望著潔白的天花板。

 

　　當寂靜再度壟罩，空虛感彷彿取代了內臟，灌滿了身體的各個角落。

 

　　「……真是諷刺呢。」

 

　　與那記憶中的孩子不同，他是擁有著想守護的回憶的。

 

　　而且，在一開始就被告知了即將消失的未來。

 

　　……就算擁有了強大的力量，卻無法避免這樣的發展。

 

　　這或許是「六道骸」生來第一次有這樣的境遇。

 

　　用手臂掩著臉，骸抿緊唇。

 

　　——澤田綱吉。

 

　　忽然閃過腦海的名字就像是流星。

 

　　他不明白為何此刻會出現那個男人的名字。

 

　　澤田綱吉一直都很受孩子們歡迎，看樣子就連小時的自己都無法倖免。

 

　　真是可笑，原來沒有了立場的衝突，自己居然是如此輕易就能相信誰的類型。

 

　　忽然滑過臉龐的水痕讓骸想起自己的頭髮還滴著水，撐著沙發坐起身，上頭已經有一大塊深色的水印。

 

　　伸手撈起一搓髮絲，骸想起了記憶中「那位青年」曾對自己說出口的叮嚀。

 

　　「……真是可笑。」

 

　　帶著些許情緒的低語劃過空氣，但骸絕不可能理解其中到底包含了什麼。

 

　　因為他——那份回憶中的一切，都不屬於 **他** 。

 

　　既然不屬於自己，那麼自己也不需要為曾經的行為負責。

 

　　一切就是如此的簡單。

 

　　如此的……

 

　　忽然一陣怒氣滑過心頭，用力敲了下沙發，骸終於忍無可忍，破口大罵。

 

　　 **「——真令人火大！」**

 

　　澤田綱吉以為他是誰啊！難道他以為對自己溫柔就能從中獲得什麼回報嗎？！

 

　　而且為什麼那個小鬼會答應……他絕不承認那個容易被滲透的孩子是六道骸。

 

　　重重嘆口氣，骸手肘抵著大腿，用手抹著臉。

 

　　太糟糕了。

 

　　……他忽然有點同情起未來要接受這份記憶的六道骸。

 

　　雙手拍拍臉頰嘗試振作，骸離開沙發，處理掉空杯，簡單盥洗後便躺上那張已經一段時間沒人接觸的大床，柔軟的被褥又讓他想起澤田綱吉房間的床鋪，連忙搖頭甩去那股討厭的熟悉感。

 

　　……天啊，該不會接下來幾天他都得在這種腦子深處存有澤田綱吉的情況下度過吧？

 

　　在內心不知第幾次唾棄那個不知好歹的孩童，骸翻身閉上眼。

 

　　既然無法改變現狀，也只能接受了，儘管他排斥著接受。

 

 

 

 

 

TBC

2018/02/25

 

二修於

2018/07/12


	8. Chapter 8

 

　　環抱著他的雙手，是如此溫暖，如此令人安心。

 

　　他還記得那個總愛在自己耳邊輕聲低語的稚嫩嗓音。

 

　　也記得對方那抹親切的笑，是以多麼耀眼的姿態出現在臉上。

 

　　就像是無上的至寶，他將那個人的一切小心地、珍視地緊握在手中，收進回憶的小箱子中。

 

　　——但是，那一天，他失去了一切。

 

　　曾經緊擁著他的雙手，是如此冰冷，如此令人害怕。

 

　　他害怕著、祈禱著，希望眼前發生的事情都只是一場夢。

 

　　 **只是一場——無法清醒的惡夢。**

 

　　然而。

 

　　……他永遠都無法忘記。

 

　　那一天，雙眼所見的絕望。

 

　　男孩的嘴角勾著淺淺的弧度。

 

　　 **——** **『　　　』……**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「——不！」

 

　　猛然從床上坐起，掀開的被褥凌亂地覆蓋著身軀，青年急促驚慌的喘息響徹著房間，昏暗的室內什麼都看不清，緊掩的簾幕遮蔽了窗戶，微弱的晨光自縫隙透入，在地面上留下幾道不規則的光痕，凌晨的寒氣自未關緊的窗縫竄入，充斥整個空間。

 

　　床上的青年一面喘氣，左手緊抓著棉被，力道大到青筋都浮現在手臂上頭，顫巍巍的嘴唇吐出幾口氣後緊緊抿起，額頭與脖頸都佈滿冷汗，幾乎要浸濕衣襟。

 

　　「……該死。」

 

　　他低聲咒罵，又倒回床鋪，手臂抵在額上，緩和著呼吸。眼睛張得很大，似乎不這麼做就會被拉回方才那個令人厭惡的噩夢中。

 

　　這並不是他第一次做這個夢，也不會是最後一次。

 

　　有人說過，如果他不放下仇恨，一生都將被困在無限循環的幻覺之中。

 

　　時間過去幾分鐘，他緩緩翻開被子坐上床緣。

 

　　甩開無謂的思想，青年站起身搖搖晃晃地朝著浴室走去。

 

　　簡單盥洗一番褪去一身髒污，他回到臥室，一把拉開窗簾，頓時薄弱的朝陽灑進室內。他甚至可以清楚看見空氣中飄盪的塵埃，這才想起了自己已經很久沒有打掃房間。

 

　　客廳的餐桌上擺著幾個用保溫盒裝著的三明治，將整個盒子端到沙發上打開來進食，青年一面用手機查看訊息，用稱得上迅速的動作解決掉早餐。

 

　　——他的一天開始得很早。

 

　　換上整齊筆挺的西裝，青年梳理好頭髮，將下巴的鬍渣剃乾淨，取出抽屜的身分識別証戴上，把今日工作會需要用到的東西塞進包包，便出了門。

 

　　搭電梯下樓，走在尚無多少人行走的街道上，他享受著清晨迎面撫來的微風。儘管還未到春天，氣溫偏低，與夏季比較仍是相對舒適的。

 

　　花了一點時間等待地鐵進站，最後他抵達了總部、也就是目前他的工作地點。

 

　　向門口的守衛笑著點頭打了招呼，他上了樓。電梯裡的數字不斷變換，沒一會兒便到達辦公樓層。

 

　　在自己的座位坐下，開啟平時作業用的筆電，他倚著椅背，勾起唇角。

 

　　 **——** **即使沉浸在惡夢之中也無妨。**

 

　　倏然撇下的嘴角讓他的表情顯得異常冰冷，深邃的紫色眼瞳映照著眼前的一切，卻又像什麼都無法透過神經傳達到大腦似的空然。

 

　　 **——** **即使，永遠被惡夢環抱著也無所謂。**

 

　　因為這樣才不會遺忘那些美好、那些悲傷的回憶。

 

　　 **他絕不會讓時間帶走一切。**

 

　　因為——要是全都隨之流逝，不就沒有人會記得了嗎。

 

　　他彷彿看見小小的男孩站在自己面前。

 

　　蒼白的臉龐佈滿淚痕，眼神卻相當冰冷。他開口，提問。

 

　　——記得什麼呢？

 

　　……當然是，那些令人難過的事物。

 

　　——那麼，又是什麼被帶走了呢？

 

　　……被帶走的，是那個總是環抱著自己的男孩。

 

　　青年抬起頭注視著落地窗外染上朝霞的雲彩，淺淺的柔光照耀著這個世界，卻無法透進他的心底。

 

　　絕對不能忘記，因為如果連他都不記得了……世界上就沒有人，會知道「他」的存在。

 

　　 **而他恨著帶走幸福的那群惡魔。**

 

　　所以他復仇。用這雙手、這雙眼，以及這副身軀。

 

　　——僅僅，是為了憑弔他最最最親愛的……

 

　　 **哥哥。**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「啊、Wade！」

 

　　將茶包放進馬克杯，Wade在茶水間給自己沖杯熱茶，一走出來便聽見同事呼喚自己的聲音，連忙笑著快步走向那位總是忙得焦頭爛額的偵查組長，「是的？」

 

　　「你趕緊通知一下，發現Ralph的行蹤了！」

 

　　留著些許鬍渣的男人大喊著並指向電腦螢幕，他的小圓眼鏡快要滑落鼻樑，厚重的黑眼圈昭示著世人這個人已經有多日沒有獲得充分休息。

 

　　偵查組的電腦經過特殊設計，被安裝多個超大的螢幕，此刻組長指的便是其中一面被監視鏡頭佔據的畫面。

 

　　清晰的影像顯示著兩個身著黑衣的年輕男子，舉止大方地步入某間旅店，看上去沒什麼特別。

 

　　「這兩隻絕對是Ralph的手下！」他激動地抓住Wade雙肩猛烈搖晃，早有先見之明的Wade自然是先把杯子放下才接近對方，半滴茶水都沒有潑出來，「我確認過了……你肯定沒想到！Ralph在三年前的宴會上曾帶這兩人參加過晚宴。」

 

　　「就算是這樣，要說是找到行蹤也有點勉強吧？」

 

　　努力穩住身型伸手扒開組長的手並往後退一步，Wade拍拍肩膀，將被抓皺的西裝撫平，「也有可能是為了混淆視聽……」

 

　　沒想到聽見他這麼說，組長卻露出滿意的笑容，比了比螢幕。

 

　　「看這裡！」他戳著兩人身後的路人，朝Wade擠出有些詭異的笑臉，「這個人你也認識，對吧？」

 

　　「什麼？」

 

　　成功了引起Wade的注意，傾身細看，他挑起眉，語氣變得驚訝，「這……是巴吉爾吧？為什麼會在那？」

 

　　「三天前，我們就開始關注這一帶。」大力在椅子上坐下，組長點燃一根菸，深吸口氣，然後吐出白霧，「我們當然也像你那樣懷疑是不是幌子，所以派了精通追蹤技術的巴吉爾與能看透偽裝的霧屬性成員前往探查……」

 

　　有些刺鼻的氣味令Wade不由自主地皺眉並微微張開嘴，淺淺地呼吸。雖然門外顧問部門並沒有禁菸，但多數人是不抽菸的，組長也是趁著沒人才敢這麼做，要是換作平時肯定會招來一頓打。

 

　　「結果呢，Bingo！」很適時地配上響指，他笑嘻嘻地敲了敲桌面，上頭放著一份報告，「那間酒店後面有幢私人公寓，巴吉爾他們觀察到Ralph的手下進了那裡，偷偷安置的竊聽器也確實收錄到Ralph的聲音。雖然監視鏡頭後來被摧毀，但在取出的瞬間仍有拍到Ralph的臉。」

 

　　「原來如此……」

 

　　「兩個人都肯定並沒有偽裝或者幻術參雜。」得意地哼兩聲，組長將報告塞進Wade手中，「這份消息麻煩你快點通知Reborn先生及首領，知道了就趕緊去。」

 

　　的確這樣就能至少獲得八成的可信度，而且巴吉爾在首領一夥人心中佔據著相當高的位置，想必不會質疑對方的判斷。

 

　　將私物放回自己桌上，Wade離開部門，往門外顧問總顧問的辦公室前進。

 

　　他雖然是剛進部門的新人，但好歹也在Vongola的受訓小隊待了不算短的時間，外加一進來便累積了一定份量的信任，因此被部門的副顧問按上了分顧問的名諱。對此Reborn並沒有什麼意見，只命令他好好發揮實力，協助部門進行各樣公務。

 

　　「你說找到Ralph了？」

 

　　果不其然，因為這個消息而感到震驚的Reborn幾乎是立刻便接受了與他的會面，在得知地點後更是立刻吩咐Wade與獄寺進行聯絡，讓他將消息轉告給首領，並帶其前往偵查組確認事情真偽。

 

　　這是Wade第一次主動聯絡獄寺隼人，對方雖然剛開始態度並不好，但在得知消息後幾乎是立刻便給了確認的答覆。果然是澤田綱吉忠心的左右手，總把家族的事情放在第一位。

 

　　向一些相關人員確認了Ralph的資訊，Wade回到部門，同時看見首領與嵐守、雨守正快步往這裡走來。

 

　　朝三人欠身並帶領他們進入有著層層防護的偵查組，Wade很盡責地協助組長進行各式各樣的說明，讓現場很快變得凝重。尤其是澤田綱吉，臉上簡直像結霜似的，眼神冷得比冰還要凍人。

 

　　「……先去跟Worcester交涉吧。」

 

　　在Reborn加入討論後，澤田綱吉淡淡地說了一句。

 

　　「什——十代目！」

 

　　一旁的嵐守按耐不住怒氣，激動地喊道：「要是遲了，搞不好他們就會逃走了也說不定啊！」

 

　　「……是啊，」難得贊成了嵐守的發言，雨守蹙著眉，「也不知道他們有沒有發現巴吉爾，我認為現在不是糾結於交涉的時候。」

 

　　Wade對澤田綱吉的印象僅止於以前尚未加入Vongola前在宴會上的數次遠觀。

 

　　對於那位流露著溫和氣質的首領，他總以為對方是個很難下殺手的人。

 

　　「獄寺君……山本。」

 

　　喚著他們的名字，澤田綱吉垂著眼簾，像是在沉澱思考，一會兒後深吸口氣，開口道：「與Worcester的交涉，是之前開會就決定好的事情。」

 

　　「我們必須守信……畢竟與我們進行交易的，是『Ralph』，而不是Worcester。」

 

　　「基於黑手黨之間的原則，我們不能直接處分Ralph。」靜靜傾聽的Reborn終於發表意見，他看了眼澤田綱吉，眼神有些複雜，「……之前的任務，本來就是秘密進行的。現在整個黑手黨界都知道我們曾派人暗殺Ralph，如果現在就讓部隊前去，其他與Worcester交好的家族是不可能不聞不問的。」

 

　　「但是……」

 

　　 **「——夠了！」**

 

　　澤田綱吉大喊了聲，緊握著拳，抬起頭注視著還想說點什麼的兩人，輕聲但清晰地說道：「我也很想現在就過去那裡，但不行！……Vongola不能隨意處分別的家族的顧問！」

 

　　「現在，Ralph的事情，我們只能當作不知道！」

 

　　澤田綱吉喘口氣，然後轉頭看向Wade，語氣帶了點期望，「Wade，你能幫我繼續監視他們嗎？我保證接下來兩周內就會有結果，在此之前就麻煩你了。」

 

　　「喂，蠢綱，」似乎對於對方任意命令人有些不滿，Reborn開口提醒道：「部門裡的事情我自會安排，你的現在的責任是管好你的守護者。」

 

　　「我知道。」

 

　　不知為何，氣氛忽然緩和下來。

 

　　露出有些疲憊的笑容，澤田綱吉伸手輕拍嵐守與雨守的肩。

 

　　「……我也很想快點把這件事解決，」他的話語聽起來相當僵硬，但Wade並不清楚理由，「所以，能暫時聽一下我的『命令』嗎？……」

 

　　聽見這句話，兩人都顯得驚訝，爾後便了然地點頭，嵐守甚至變得有些慚愧。

 

　　澤田綱吉。

 

　　真是個不可思議的人。

 

　　光是這樣就能讓守護者——讓幹部信服的首領，可是很難得的。

 

　　就在Wade向Reborn請示接下來的安排時，手機鈴聲忽然響起。雖然小，但也足夠響徹整個空間。

 

　　「啊，抱歉。」

 

　　連忙從椅子上起身，澤田綱吉從口袋掏出手機低頭查看，爾後揚起尷尬的笑容。

 

　　「我去接個電話，你們先談吧。」

 

　　「好的！」不知為何變得激動的嵐守站起身向澤田綱吉鞠躬。

 

　　目送澤田綱吉踏著急促的腳步離開，Wade沒有停頓太久，繼續和Reborn確認著未來的職務分配。

 

　　沒多久回到偵查組的澤田綱吉臉上掛著很怪異的表情。

 

　　要他形容的話，應該是慌亂夾雜擔憂、故作鎮定的僵硬神情。

 

　　「十代目？」

 

　　「啊、沒事！沒有……」

 

　　似乎被嵐守忽然出聲的叫喚嚇了一跳，他震了好大一下，然後扯出難看的笑容，「什麼都沒有！……嗯。」

 

　　微微瞇起眼看了澤田綱吉一眼，Reborn輕嘆口氣，無奈地開口：「……骸的事情？」

 

　　「噫！骸什麼都沒發生！」

 

　　幾乎是瞬間，驚慌的話語便給了他回覆。

 

　　……撤回前言，澤田綱吉或許並不如他所想，是個思考縝密的人。

 

　　「哈哈哈，阿綱，別隱瞞了啦。」忍不住笑出來的山本拍拍對方的背，力道大到讓他腳步踉蹌了一瞬間。

 

　　「骸那傢伙又怎麼了嗎！」

 

　　立刻從椅子上起身，嵐守一臉嚴肅地抓住澤田綱吉的雙肩，「請您不用擔心！我現在立刻回總部去教訓那個不知好歹的混蛋！」

 

　　「不是啦！獄寺君你別衝動，不是那樣子的……」在異常的壓迫感之下顯得有些退縮的澤田綱吉連忙伸手扯住對方的西裝衣襬，語氣近似哀求，「骸沒有事，真的！」

 

　　算得上現場唯一一個冷靜的Wade轉過頭看向Reborn，發現對方正用手抹著臉嘆氣。

 

　　真不知道Reborn這幾年是怎麼過的。聽說他從澤田綱吉中學起便擔任對方的家教，想必相當辛苦吧。

 

　　「真的什麼都沒有！」

 

　　在嵐守的瘋狂關心下顯得更加疲累的澤田綱吉最終大聲喊道，成功止住兩人的提問。

 

　　動作輕柔地伸手移開抓住雙肩的雙手，澤田綱吉這次露出了笑容，帶了點苦澀，Wade仍然不知道是為什麼。

 

　　「沒事，真的。」

 

　　他深吸口氣，然後眨眨眼，笑道：「骸沒事！所以別擔心了，好嗎？」

 

　　像是又被刺激到，嵐守咬緊牙根，眼眶有些泛紅，雖然像是想說點什麼，但最終卻沒有開口。

 

　　雨守認真地盯著澤田綱吉看了好一會兒，最後揚起笑，再度拍拍他的背。

 

　　「知道了。如果真發生什麼，就跟我們說吧！」

 

　　他的眼神充滿熱度，身影不知為何令人感到安心，「別忘了，我們都在你身邊。」

 

　　「……啊。」

 

　　用單音回覆了對方，澤田綱吉點點頭。

 

　　在電話插曲後他們又為Ralph的事情討論了一些時間，當嵐守一行人準備離開部門時，天已經完全暗下了。

 

　　「今天就在這裡過夜吧。」

 

　　Reborn喝了口茶，淡定地說道：「這裡有準備給首領及守護者的房間，我也在這休息。」

 

　　「咦？」像是對此感到震驚，澤田綱吉發出驚叫，「不回總部嗎？」

 

　　「你想挑戰深夜的追逐戰可以嘗試。」

 

　　「噢……」還沒有愚蠢到會拿自己的安全開玩笑，澤田綱吉沉默片刻，便無奈地點頭妥協，「我知道了。」

 

　　在這座城市裡進駐著為數不少的黑手黨，平時出門澤田綱吉與守護者們想必都有進行變裝，接近深夜治安也相對較不安全。Vongola不能冒這個險送首領回去，特別是要從部門前往總部還得經過著名的鬧區。

 

　　帶著幾個人前往客房，Wade在確認澤田綱吉安全地關上門後，便回到部門準備給研究員的休息室，先行睡下了。今晚並不是他守夜，為了明天的任務，獲得良好的睡眠是必要的。

 

　　向Wade笑著道謝後關上房門，澤田綱吉在床緣坐下，也不想盥洗了，就只是那樣子靜靜地坐著。

 

　　手機再度傳來收到訊息的震動，他取出來滑開螢幕解鎖，爾後有些煩悶地將之設成靜音擺上旁邊的小桌。

 

　　「……骸……」

 

　　寂靜的房間響起一聲嘆息。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　午後的愜意日光照進室內，木製地板上被裁出窗光的淺影，淡淡的可可香氣飄盪在空氣中。庫洛姆忙碌地用筆電處理著事務，身旁沙發上坐著正在看書的骸。

 

　　這些書籍是今天早上秦月拿過來的，好像是上一個階段的六道骸尚未閱讀完的東西。一聽是澤田綱吉買給他的讓骸有點排斥接受，但基於對方陰沉的氣場不好拒絕，他依然收下了。

 

　　雖然是澤田綱吉買的，內容卻都是自己有興趣的領域，可見實際挑選的人應該不是他。

 

　　距離他來到這個世界，已經過去近十六小時。

 

　　清晨起床時身體的不適與異樣感早已消失得無影無蹤，肚子甚至還很不爭氣地發出微弱的聲響，還好房裡誰也不在。

 

　　適時出現在家門口的庫洛姆帶來了兩人的早餐，並肩而坐享受完悠閒的上午時光，她便開始辦公，留著骸一人自己找事情打發時間。

 

　　十年後的庫洛姆不僅外表更加清麗秀美，連氣質都變得不太一樣，不會再用帶著羞怯的眼光看待自己，雖然依舊相當尊敬，卻不知為何多了一分距離，可能是因為到了會在意男女分寸的年齡也說不定、他不太懂這些。

 

　　所有守護者在總部都有屬於自己的房間，或許稱之為「家」會更合適。六道骸身為霧守，自然有著寬敞的家，就在庫洛姆的隔壁。而這整層樓只住了三位守護者——骸、庫洛姆，以及了平。

 

　　在Vongola裡所有守護者的職務範圍皆不相同，外勤或者出差是家常便飯，所以一般而言想在住家樓層碰到「鄰居」也是不容易的。

 

　　總部佔地廣大，一層樓的範圍自然不可能小到哪去。骸打量著裝潢簡潔但不失優雅的房間，滿意地點頭。

 

　　真不愧是Vongola，大手筆不說，裝潢風格也相當好。

 

　　其實骸並不是很在意住家環境。在黑曜樂園住了那麼長一段時間，什麼碎窗簾、破地板、爛衣櫃都見過，差勁的環境也行、美好的環境也可以，基本上能住人就好。

 

　　「呼……」

 

　　敲下最後一個鍵，庫洛姆闔上螢幕，笑著轉頭向骸問道：「我今天的工作已經結束了。您有什麼想做的事情嗎？」

 

　　將視線從紙頁上移到對方笑盈盈的面孔，骸勾起嘴角，搖搖頭，「妳不用顧慮我，去做自己想做的事就好。」

 

　　「只要是骸大人想做的，就是我的事情。」

 

　　沒想到她居然回了這麼一句，頓時令骸有些懊惱。

 

　　他沒有什麼特別想做的事情。至少現在是這樣。

 

　　「啊、對了，」像是忽然想到什麼，庫洛姆連忙起身，伸長手從一旁地板擺著的包包摸出手機，然後不知撥了誰的號碼，將話筒湊近臉龐道：「今天下午附近的百貨有打折，BOSS說要帶您去的。」

 

　　澤田綱吉——？

 

　　「等、等等……」

 

　　的確他對這件事情有印象，記憶中似乎三個人還做了什麼鬼約定，只是——

 

　　「喂，BOSS？」沒理會骸的阻止動作，庫洛姆揚著笑開口：「您回到總部了嗎？」

 

　　「對……啊、是的……好的！」

 

　　無奈地掩著臉，骸嘆氣，覺得四肢無力。

 

　　真是，怎麼他的徒弟一個比一個還喜歡自作主張……

 

　　結束通話的庫洛姆燦爛地轉過頭，盯著骸露出開心的笑容，但在後者眼中卻十分不祥。

 

　　「十五分鐘後在大廳跟BOSS會合！」

 

　　完蛋。

 

　　將臉深深埋進攤開的書本之中，骸忽然開始覺得這個沙發簡直像天堂。

 

　　「……？您怎麼了嗎？」

 

　　或許終於注意到骸的排斥，庫洛姆眨眨眼，不解地歪頭道：「身體不舒服？那可不行，我立刻就請秦月過來——」

 

　　「不！不用了！」

 

　　幾乎是瞬間就否決了這個糟透了的提議。

 

　　誰要再給那個恐怖的女人診療啊。

 

　　大概是為了報復骸的不告而別，早上秦月拖著他回研究班進行一連串檢查時手段特別粗暴，陰厲的表情讓人退避三舍，但造成這一切的骸卻只能被緊緊綑在椅子上動彈不得。

 

　　不是說要善待病人嗎？

 

　　Vongola到底怎麼回事，盡請一堆莫名其妙的怪人。

 

　　在庫洛姆的注視下骸別無選擇，只能咬著牙回臥室打開衣櫃，取出幾件不會太大的衣服穿上。

 

　　「您果然穿什麼都很好看。」

 

　　不知是出自真心還是為了安撫他，庫洛姆稱讚道：「BOSS也很厲害，居然能買到這麼適合您的衣服。」

 

　　本來正在專心整理衣著的骸瞬間抬頭，某個異常刺耳的關鍵字令他忍不住開口：「……什麼？」

 

　　「這件衣服我記得是之前……嗯、大概是去年吧，您生日時BOSS送您的生日禮物。」

 

　　……就連震驚這兩個字都不足以形容他此刻的心情。

 

　　「沒想到您還留著呢，」顯然也感到意外的庫洛姆湊近他身邊仔細端詳衣服的圖案，「明明當初跟BOSS說回去要立刻拿到庭院燒掉的。」

 

　　我 **現在** 就想脫下來燒掉。現在。 **立刻。**

 

　　為什麼要收下——十年後的他是腦子浸水了嗎？

 

　　沒理會一個人糾結的骸，庫洛姆走近衣櫃，伸手拉開底下的抽屜，原先單純的笑容夾雜了異樣的情感，看起來……像是找到了新寶物的孩子一般的，高興的弧度。

 

　　「骸大人。」

 

　　「……什麼……」

 

　　「這個，我覺得很棒。」

 

　　骸勉強抬起頭望向庫洛姆，這沒看還好，一看一口血差點噴出來。

 

　　那是一件白T恤。

 

　　很普通的、棉質的、印有圖案的，白T恤。

 

　　對，就只是這樣。

 

　　「您其實很喜歡這件衣服吧？收在平時就會拿出來穿的盒子裡，」完全不在意自家骸大人被驚得一個字都說不出來，她還特意把衣服拿到骸身上比劃一番，「這個花紋與圖案真漂亮呢。」

 

　　妳傻了嗎。

 

　　這種邪惡的東西怎麼可能漂亮！

 

　　說是 **驚悚** 還差不多吧！

 

　　「……收起來吧……」

 

　　已經不知道該說什麼才好的骸沉默許久後如此說道。

 

　　通通收起來。

 

　　 **全部。**

 

　　再讓他看見那顆眼睛空洞的鳳梨，他就立刻把澤田綱吉塞進鳳梨裡。

 

　　惡狠狠地在內心描繪著對澤田綱吉而言大概是地獄繪卷的景象，骸快速盥洗完，沒讓庫洛姆再對看起來還有很多「驚喜」的衣盒出手，便匆匆忙忙拉著她下樓。

 

 

 

TBC

2018/03/02

 

二修於

2018/07/19


	9. Chapter 9

 

　　灰白的天空壟罩整座都市。

 

　　為了與Worcester進行談判，綱吉一行人在取得Ralph的消息後不久便申請會面。此刻他們身處看上去相當高級奢華的房間，對面坐著Worcester的現任首領。

 

　　被稱為蘭吉的男人正是傳聞中受Ralph擺布的人偶。

 

　　然而當綱吉正面與他接觸後，卻認為事實應該是正好相反的。

 

　　因為無論怎麼看，眼前的男人都不像是會被誰操控的類型。

 

　　「就如同方才所說，我希望你們能接受我們這邊的要求。」

 

　　聽見Reborn的話語，綱吉連忙將注意力拉回，直視著蘭吉。

 

　　「可以啊，這沒什麼問題。」

 

　　狀似爽快地答應道，蘭吉輕快地笑著，放下手中飲盡的酒杯，「所有賠償我們都會承擔。」

 

　　一點也不像印象中那個總是有點靦腆的男人，蘭吉大方的模樣令綱吉在不知不覺中也放下了戒心。雖然只有短暫的瞬間，但他成為首領之後，在與別家族會談時可不曾如此放鬆過。

 

　　要知道一旦自己犯錯，影響到的可是底下整個家族。

 

　　「喔？倒是很爽快嘛。」看來對他的反應感到意外，Reborn勾起嘴角。用眼角餘光偷偷打量自家老師的坐姿，綱吉認為他根本一點也不把這裡當成別的家族，還是老樣子地老神在在。

 

　　「一開始就是我們吃虧，而且我們也不足以與堂堂的Vongola抗衡。」

 

　　像在解釋著理由，他示意一旁守候的親信取來幾張紙，上頭寫滿文字，應該是契約書之類的東西。

 

　　「來吧！只要您們遵守約定，我保證Worcester也會不遺餘力地提供協助。」

 

　　Reborn拿起契約紙仔細檢查好一陣子，最後滿意地點頭，「就這麼說訂了啊，蘭吉。」

 

　　他都不知道原來Reborn跟蘭吉其實認識。

 

　　暗自在內心不知跑過多少句吐槽，綱吉接過文件，用平常批改公文的速度將其完整閱覽過一遍後，慎重地在底下簽上自己的名字。

 

　　蘭吉拿過數份有著Vongola首領、見證人的契約，再度將上頭的文字講述一遍後，也簽了字。

 

　　——與Worcester的會談相當順利。

 

　　既沒有爭吵，也沒有推辭。蘭吉在見到Vongola的人後立刻道了歉，也準備了相當龐大的賠償金與剛才簽屬的那份契約書，上頭甚至無一缺漏地添加進Reborn可以說是趁火打劫的要求。

 

　　「說起來，您的霧守還好吧？」

 

　　讓侍者給幾個人添了新的茶水，蘭吉的姿態變得有些鬆散。

 

　　要是獄寺在這裡，肯定會出口斥責他的。

 

　　想到那位碰上自己事情就異常敏感的友人，綱吉笑著回應：「沒事，已經康復得差不多了。」

 

　　骸的事情對外當然是保密的，就連作為賠償方的蘭吉也不知道。

 

　　「那真是太好了。」喝著重新被倒滿的玻璃杯，對方看起來明明一點也不在意，卻還是將它當作一個話題，「Vongola的霧守可是不可多得的人才，要是折損了，我看整個Worcester都賠上去還不夠呢。」

 

　　「有自知之明是件好事。」Reborn不冷不熱地回應。

 

　　「話說回來，那邊那位紫髮美女……聽聞也是您的霧守呢，可以請問一下她的芳名嗎？」

 

　　「……庫洛姆。」

 

　　對於忽然被點名感到緊張，庫洛姆連忙微微欠身作為招呼。

 

　　雖然身為Vongola的守護者已經屬於高層，但蘭吉是Worcester的首領，論地位可不比她低，甚至要高上一點，畢竟Worcester也算是挺大的家族。

 

　　「庫洛姆啊，是個好名字。」

 

　　他狀似認真地點頭，然後看向另一頭的山本，「那邊那位日本小哥呢？」

 

　　「我是山本，請多指教。」同樣爽快地揮手，山本揚著嘴角答道。

 

　　……總覺得蘭吉真的是讓人感到意外的類型。

 

　　啜飲杯中溫熱的茶水，綱吉臉上掛著社交用的淡淡微笑，一面在內心暗自鬆口氣。

 

　　還好交涉是順利的，能省去許多麻煩。

 

　　有了Worcester的協助，在搜索Ralph這方面能更加快速，Worcester裡有許多人才，雖然表面只是個中型黑手黨，很多方面甚至比其他小型家族要更弱勢……但在戰鬥這方面，相當強勢。

 

　　Vongola是黑手黨之首，自然也握有為數不少的頂尖成員，但此刻這種情形，卻是不方便出手的。

 

　　如同Reborn所說，動了Worcester會有許多家族和Vongola交惡。因為雖然得到Worcester首領蘭吉的允許，卻沒有對外表明。只要是黑手黨界的一份子，基本都知道所謂規則的存在，Worcester不用說、Vongola更是最應該要遵守的。

 

　　他們不僅是領頭，也是整個世界中不可動搖的存在、更是黑手黨一詞的代表。

 

　　Ralph私下與很多家族的高層有著複雜的關係，這要是動了，不知道會有多少家族攪和進來。

 

　　因此他們決定和Worcester聯手，共同追捕Ralph。蘭吉相當爽快，直接將底下最優秀的偵查人員編給了Vongola門外顧問部門，說是怎樣使喚都無所謂，相當大方。

 

　　綱吉對於外界所述「Worcester首領被代理人支配」的傳聞表達了相當程度上的疑惑與不解。

 

　　蘭吉是匹相當有個性的烈馬……Ralph該不會是耍了什麼小手段威脅人家吧？

 

　　畢竟一個人好好的，怎麼可能會願意屈服於誰之下。

 

　　上下關係與水平關係是不同的。綱吉明白兩者的差別。

 

　　對待自己的守護者，綱吉基本不會有什麼身分隔閡，大家都是他的朋友、甚至是家人；對待家族的成員，綱吉總是希望自己能成為他們的朋友，雖然大部分的人都還是將他當成不可高攀的存在。

 

　　「時間差不多該吃飯了，您們如果不介意，要不要一同用餐呢？」

 

　　看來有在注意著手錶，蘭吉笑吟吟地提問，一面讓親信把契約書用一旁的機器掃描複印了好幾份塞給負責保管的庫洛姆與山本。

 

　　「謝謝你的好意。但依現在的場面，我想可能沒有這個機會。」代替綱吉做出不算失禮的回答，Reborn拉拉帽緣，給了綱吉一個眼神。

 

　　立刻明白他的打算，綱吉連忙站起身。

 

　　「是嗎，真可惜。」

 

　　語氣一點也不覺得可惜，蘭吉隨著綱吉的動作起身，伸出一隻手，禮貌地說著告別辭：「今天的交涉辛苦了，Worcester隨時歡迎諸位的到來，也希望今後兩家族都能不計前嫌地相處。」

 

　　「這是當然。」

 

　　握住對方比自己要厚實許多的手掌，綱吉笑著回應。

 

　　Worcester與Ralph在Reborn等人心中本來就是斷開的存在，只是為了求償才扯在一起，綱吉其實挺喜歡與蘭吉相處的感覺。

 

　　「我讓司機把車開到正門口旁邊了。」

 

　　走在長廊上往大門的方向行進，山本湊到綱吉身旁說道。

 

　　給了明白的回覆，綱吉掏出手機想查看從方才就震動不斷的機器到底顯示了什麼訊息，不遠處走廊忽然傳來一陣騷動，所有人立刻將視線投向騷亂的方向。

 

　　那聽起來像是槍響。

 

　　「……快……」

 

　　「……該死，你們……快住手！……」

 

　　綱吉在山本的掩護下站到一旁靠著牆壁，Reborn抽出槍械，眼神銳利地觀察著周遭；長刃出鞘，緊握手中刀械的山本壓低身子，身上散發出冷冽的氣質；庫洛姆也幻化出三叉戟，平時柔和的氛圍徹底消失殆盡。隨時準備好戰鬥的Vongola代表一行人小心翼翼地探查情形。

 

　　沒多久從轉角摔出一個身著西裝的男子，他的胸口橫越著數個疑似槍傷的傷口，殷紅的鮮血不斷自傷處湧出，黑色的布料被染成更加黝黑的色彩。

 

　　這是一個相當大的轉折，誰都沒有預料到的突發事件就這麼展開。

 

　　「快找掩護，阿綱！」山本沒有離開他身前，令人感到安心的背影守護著他，因為他知道綱吉並沒有攜帶任何武器——就算綱吉有辦法以體術自保，也不可能閃過子彈的攻擊。

 

　　幾乎是聽見他的喊聲的瞬間綱吉便被庫洛姆拉到身後門扇與走廊之間的狹小隔板之後，他注意沒有讓身體的任何一部份超過範圍，才開口詢問。

 

　　「Worcester的人？」

 

　　這裡畢竟是人家的大本營，蘭吉要是想在此誅殺他們其實也情有可原，但綱吉並不太相信那個人會做出這種事情。沒有什麼原因——就只是單純覺得他不會。

 

　　「應該不是。」

 

　　快步上前確認對方的身分，山本發現他是之前領他們進來的親信之一，「恐怕是突襲。」

 

　　突襲——要說此刻想對他們進行突襲的，也只能是Ralph那夥人了。

 

　　畢竟要是在此Vongola與Worcester聯手，Ralph勢必是無法逃出生路，還不如先在所有人都沒有準備的情況下先下殺手。

 

　　至於Worcester要是想抹除綱吉一行人，從踏入總館到現在有無數更加優良的時機，更不可能選在這時候。

 

　　「Vongola的幾位！」

 

　　相當慌張的另一個西裝男從綱吉他們身後的走廊跑來，他的身旁是才剛告別沒多久的蘭吉，對方此刻也是眉頭深鎖，看上去非常不高興。

 

　　「蘭吉，現在是什麼情況？」一面戒備著現場一面提問，Reborn看來也很不爽，「你們的保安也太差了吧。」

 

　　「非常抱歉。」

 

　　沒辦法說其他的話的蘭吉沉著一張臉，他讓身邊的部下去確認情況，先領著綱吉他們回到原本交涉的房間，一面聯繫了更多的成員，宣布進入緊急狀態。一切都做完後才深吸口氣，重重吐出。

 

　　「我希望能得到一個合理的解釋。」

 

　　絲毫沒有放下戒心，Reborn環著手靠在門板另一側，同時也注意著外頭是否存在不友善的氣息，「看來你們的賠償金可又要增加了。」

 

　　「……我也這麼認為。」

 

　　蘭吉讓人去取來幾副手槍供綱吉防身，疲憊的模樣毫不掩飾，「依照現場的監視器，入侵者是Ralph那群人準沒錯了。」

 

　　果然。

 

　　「為什麼他們還能夠進到這裡？」綱吉提問著，同時隱隱約約感覺有些怪異。

 

　　在事發沒多久他們就立刻要求Worcester封鎖跟Ralph有關的所有事物，連家族成員都被驅逐大半，現在還能在宅邸內活動的不外乎都是蘭吉信任的幾名親信——這樣的情況下，居然還會被無聲無息地入侵到這裡，只能是家族裡依然存在著Ralph那邊的人。

 

　　「因為Ralph底下的人能幹。」

 

　　「我也知道他能幹啊……」不然怎麼可能讓骸變成那種鬼樣子。

 

　　聽著像是廢話的解釋，綱吉低頭抹臉，數落自己為什麼這麼粗心不把手套帶來，「現在要怎麼辦……」

 

　　「還能怎麼辦？只能殺出去了。」

 

　　自家老師說出口的可就不能被他自己稱為廢話，雖然的確跟廢話差不多。

 

　　「我一定會讓幾位安全地離開。」沉重的語調來自於先前還一副開朗大氣的蘭吉，不知為何，自從說出是Ralph的人之後，他便是這樣沮喪的模樣，「Ralph底下比較著名的手下我大概都知道，此刻恐怕是不好對付……但我們會盡力。」

 

　　「聯絡獄寺了嗎？」轉頭詢問一旁嚴肅的山本，Reborn下達了指示，「叫他派幾名部下與Wade他們一起過來，門外顧問的緊急小隊，知道嗎？」

 

　　「明白了。」

 

　　立刻執行被分派到的任務，山本抄起手機，開了擴音，讓在場所有人都能清楚聽到內容。

 

　　 **「——什麼！」** 另一端的獄寺聽起來相當震驚，綱吉可以想像那個畫面——銀髮男子憤怒拍桌的情景， **「Ralph那個混帳——」**

 

　　「行了，獄寺，趕緊執行任務吧。」制止了對方暴怒的言語，山本的語調聽不太出起伏，綱吉想他應該也是蠻生氣的，雖然自己也是，「有任何情況，保持聯絡。」

 

　　結束了通話，山本提著刀走向門口，看上去像是要出去探查情形，卻被Reborn制止。

 

　　「你必須擔任阿綱的護衛。」他思考著說道，一面看了眼庫洛姆，然後道：「讓庫洛姆去吧。」

 

　　「庫洛姆一個人的話——」

 

　　「沒問題！」幾乎是立刻，庫洛姆打斷了綱吉的發言。

 

　　她堅定地轉頭看向綱吉，紫寶石似的眼瞳泛著堅韌的意志，不知為何，讓綱吉猛然一震。

 

　　「我可以的……請讓我去，BOSS。」

 

　　在綱吉聽來那根本不是請求。

 

　　「但是……」妳一個人很危險。這樣的話，他本來就要出口了，但轉念一想，卻又沒辦法拒絕她。

 

　　——肯定是在自責吧。

 

　　如果那時候沒有聽從骸的指示、而是順從綱吉的命令一同前往，或許骸就不會變成那樣子。

 

　　在想到這樣的事情後，綱吉頓時不發一語。

 

　　沒有得到答案的庫洛姆抬頭看向Reborn，後者給予她肯定的點頭，便逕自推門而出，手上的三叉戟在綱吉視線中劃過顯明的銀光。

 

　　……如果要說庫洛姆為了自己的決定而感到自責，那麼他也是一樣的。

 

　　接受了骸的一意孤行的自己，當然也有著責任。

 

　　雖然這樣的說法很遷強。

 

　　但也不是不曾出現在腦海。

 

　　「……別想些多餘的事情。」

 

　　冷冷打斷他的思考，Reborn依舊站在門口，他淡淡地說道：「現在可是非常情況，沒有讓你感傷的時間。」

 

　　「……我知道。」

 

　　揹著刀替代庫洛姆坐回他的身旁，山本什麼都沒說，只是拍了拍綱吉的背，讓他打起精神。

 

　　「我派出的部下傳回了入侵者的資訊。」操作著部下帶進來的筆電，蘭吉將螢幕轉向綱吉他們的方向，「看起來至少有三、四個人，其中有三個都是我曾見過的，是擅長近身戰的打手。」

 

　　「另一個呢？」

 

　　「這個……」

 

　　停頓了一下，蘭吉看上去不太確定，但還是開口道：「應該是他總帶在身邊的一個部下，但我沒有實際見過他的臉，所以單憑監視畫面沒辦法確定。」

 

　　「部下？」

 

　　「啊啊，總是用面具遮著臉。」

 

　　既然是這樣，那麼應該就是負責這次突襲的領導人。

 

　　下了基本的判斷，雖然有些喪氣，卻依舊有將注意力放在事情上。綱吉深吸口氣，抬起頭。

 

　　螢幕上是一個穿著西服的人，從身材判斷是個男人，臉部被銀白色的半臉面具遮著，只能看見他的下巴。一頭金髮配上相當復古的打扮，那身衣服讓綱吉想起了名為執事的存在。

 

　　「先假設是Ralph的部下，」視線停留在對方看起來什麼都沒有配戴的衣著打扮，綱吉提問：「他有什麼特點嗎？」

 

　　或許今後還會在Ralph那頭碰上，趁現在多收集點資訊，也沒有壞處。

 

　　「嗯……」

 

　　看起來對那位部下了解不多，蘭吉回想了一會兒，最後只是無奈地搖頭。

 

　　「我知道他叫做Walker，也是個義大利人……其他的就不清楚了。Ralph相當重用他，只會讓他進入自己的房間。」

 

　　「……庫洛姆一個人沒事吧？Ralph的部下想必也不會是什麼簡單的角色。」說出了自己擔憂的點，綱吉緊皺著眉頭，相當擔憂地看著蘭吉將畫面切成走廊上隨處可見的監視鏡頭，「畢竟也不知道骸為什麼會中了它們的技倆……」

 

　　以他的認知，一般的攻擊對骸根本像是搔癢，何況是根本不專精這方面的Ralph，到現在那一晚的事情都還是一場謎。綱吉原本打算等這個時代的骸成長回來後才進行詢問的，但沒想到現在就得碰上。

 

　　沉默幾秒，Reborn像是在瞪視綱吉，事實上也確實如此。他早就已經熟知自己學生的性格，知道對方總是愛擔心東擔心西。明知道守護者的強大可靠，卻還是不放心。

 

　　……不，應該說正是因為明白，才會如此嗎？

 

　　「庫洛姆可是骸的弟子呢！」

 

　　出聲緩和對方緊張的情緒，山本說著，一面揚起笑容，充滿了信任，「她是很優秀的幻術師，多信任她一點吧。」

 

　　——作為霧守之一的庫洛姆。

 

　　雖然放在Vongola的守護者之中不是很顯眼，平時也不常有什麼特別令人矚目的作為，又身為女性，本來就會被黑手黨的成員忽視——但她的強大，卻是所有人都知道的事實。

 

　　或許因為待在比她更厲害的幻術師身旁，讓其顯得稍嫌黯淡，但當她獨自高掛夜空，仍是相當明亮閃爍的星點。

 

　　忽然竄過畫面一角的身影是綱吉熟悉的靛紫色。

 

　　連忙湊近螢幕，他看見庫洛姆從轉角跑過，迅速地前進，身旁跟著幾個蘭吉派過去跟隨的親信。

 

　　攝影鏡頭是沒辦法映照出幻術的，綱吉忽然希望這是自己的雙眼，但那並不可能實現。

 

　　「是這個人吧。」指著另一小角中出現的男人，山本淡淡地說道：「Walker。」

 

　　「對。」

 

　　同樣看見那個身著西服的面具男，蘭吉點頭，「他手上的懷錶跟Walker的一樣。」

 

　　倏然間那一格畫面晃動了一下，緊接著變成了雜訊。

 

　　突如其來的轉變令所有人都愣住。

 

　　「被破壞掉了？」率先回過神的是Reborn，顯然即使站在距離沙發有段距離的門口，他也能夠看清螢幕。

 

　　「恐怕是被發現了……該死！」

 

　　忍不住罵了句，蘭吉變得焦慮，有些煩躁地抹臉，「Walker雖然不曾參與戰鬥，但是個很敏銳的人……」

 

　　「這下沒辦法監視了呢。」山本同樣無奈，卻也沒有辦法。

 

　　像是要映證他的話語，畫面一格一格開始變得混雜，Walker應該是將破壞監視鏡頭的指令傳達下去，蘭吉的臉頓時扭曲，在場最心痛的肯定是他……賠給Vongola一大筆錢後又得維修宅邸。

 

　　「……庫洛姆她們是不是遇到了那群人？」

 

　　注意到她們停下腳步，山本連忙開口道。

 

　　「什麼！」盯著他指著的那一格，綱吉同樣也看見停在原地像是在對另一端的誰說話的庫洛姆，「難道是碰上Walker了嗎？」

 

　　可惡、偏偏這種時候監視器派不上用場——！

 

　　被蘭吉特別放大的那一格畫面上站著好幾個人，除了庫洛姆外全是蘭吉的下屬。雖然這幢宅邸有裝設為數不少的監視器，但顯然並沒有頻繁到每個轉角都有架設，而此刻她們所在的就是兩檯機器之間的斷層。

 

　　「我看看能不能打開聲音吧。」

 

　　操作著電腦試圖變更設定，蘭吉表示有幾台監視器是有按上收音裝置的，就看運氣好不好是不是那數台中的一個——相當幸運，她們那一顆雖然沒有，但身後那顆卻是有裝的。

 

　　一番敲打鍵盤的聲音過後，緊接著幾道微弱的對話聲響起。蘭吉連忙將音量開到最大，這才勉強能辨認話語的內容。

 

　　「……不會……你……」

 

　　混著雜訊的女聲響起，但綱吉聽不清她在說什麼。

 

　　「……本來就……為了……」

 

　　「沒有更好的音質嗎？」

 

　　受不了那團模糊的音效，Reborn皺起眉，「誰聽得出來在說什麼。」

 

　　雖然同意對方的話語，但蘭吉卻也沒別的方法，只能搖頭。

 

　　畫面上的庫洛姆已經將武器朝前方伸出，身前蘭吉的部下早就向前衝出，看來是開始了戰鬥。刀械相交發出刺耳的碰撞，聽起來還有槍，但庫洛姆絲毫不受影響，專注地模樣應該是在施展幻術，不時會有人的慘叫傳來，令綱吉感到緊張。

 

　　為什麼只有慘叫這麼清晰啊！對話就聽不清楚，這收音器還會過濾內容嗎！

 

　　明知不是那樣，但他依舊慣性吐槽著，也不知道是不是為了緩解情緒。

 

　　交戰的聲音不絕於耳，尷尬的是他們處於監視器照不到的位置。蘭吉試圖移動鏡頭的方向，下一秒卻以鏡頭粉碎告終。

 

　　似乎是罵了一串外語髒話，蘭吉重重敲了一下沙發。

 

　　「這下可好了。」悶悶地吐出一句，綱吉長嘆。

 

　　室內安靜了幾秒，爾後Reborn開口道：「出去吧。」

 

　　「咦？」

 

　　「既然知道Walker那群人的位置，比起待在這裡等待，直接去現場支援會更好。」暫時將槍枝收回套內，他看了眼蘭吉。

 

　　「是啊。」附和了Reborn的發言，山本站起身，一面將手機收回西裝內袋，看來剛才他有拿出來使用過，「Wade他們也差不多要到了。就算不打算參戰，也得將庫洛姆帶回去。」

 

　　本來這裡發生的事情就不歸Vongola管轄，庫洛姆只是為了偵查而去，戰鬥雖然無可避免，但也沒有說要打完才能走，現在過去直接將人帶著離開才是正確的選擇。

 

　　決定好下一步行動，由Reborn帶頭，他們出了房間分成兩路，由山本去帶庫洛姆，Reborn與綱吉先行離開，蘭吉則留在原地繼續用另外那個音質很爛的收音器監視情況。預防萬一，也給了他山本的電話。

 

　　快步疾跑在走廊上，山本的動作很快，一眨眼便到了先前鏡頭上照出的轉角。

 

　　隨著自己移動由遠而近的打鬥聲越發清晰，不時傳來憤怒的喊聲，他將刀出鞘擺在身前，倚著牆小步探頭，然後愣住。

 

　　——庫洛姆並不在這裡。

 

　　已經被轟到殘破不堪的牆壁上頭噴灑著血跡，牆角坐著一個已經沒了意識的男人，穿著判斷是蘭吉的手下；另一頭地上躺著明顯快要不行的重傷患，而關鍵的靛髮女孩卻不見蹤影。

 

　　當然不只是這樣，對面地上也倒臥著一名穿著明顯相異的男人，山本還有一點印象——是Ralph的手下，那三個與Walker一同侵入的其中一人。

 

　　除此之外，誰都不在。

 

　　「喂！」

 

　　靠近他蹲下身，因為怕他可能會忽然攻擊，山本沒有離對方很近，「還醒著嗎？」

 

　　十幾秒過去，他沒有得到任何回應。

 

　　男人的臉上佈滿冷汗，雖然沒有外傷，但明顯是在為什麼東西而感到痛苦。

 

　　能想到的除了裝病外就只剩幻術造成的傷勢，而山本直覺應是後者，便沒有再多做停留。向綱吉的手機撥打通話，他一面朝那群人來的方向大步前行。

 

　　 **「庫洛姆被擄走？……」**

 

　　另一端頓時沒了聲響，不用多想也知道此刻的綱吉肯定是處於震驚與自責的循環。山本並沒有給對方太多思考的時間，很快便接續道：「我去他們來的方向看看，你們趕緊先回去吧。讓Wade開一台車在附近等我就好。」

 

　　「我也——」

 

　　「阿綱！」

 

　　這次代替山本打斷他的，是坐在綱吉身旁的Reborn。

 

　　「剩下的事情山本會處理，你得先回總部。」不容他拒絕，Reborn這句話幾乎等同於命令。雖然他只是門外顧問，但同時卻也是綱吉的老師，自然是有資格讓他答應這個要求，「Walker帶走庫洛姆肯定是希望你出面，如果順著他們的意，我們就會處於被動……你明白的吧。」

 

　　山本能清楚聽見Reborn的聲音，自然也是將對話聽得一清二楚。

 

　　過了一下子他聽見綱吉的嘆息。

 

　　「……交給你了，山本。」

 

　　他只有說這幾個字。

 

　　「啊啊。」

 

　　沒有停頓地回應了他，山本結束通話加快腳步，很快便來到大廳。那裡自然也是一片狼藉，同樣不見自己要找尋的人。

 

　　他並不意外庫洛姆已經不在此處。按照Ralph那夥人的狡猾程度來看，做這些事情手腳只快不慢，也不太可能留下痕跡。

 

　　事實上要不是他們有監視鏡頭，只會認為庫洛姆忽然消失，甚至連確切的時間地點都不知道。

 

　　宅邸正門外停著山本他們來的時候乘坐的車輛，雖然已經殘破不堪，但裡頭並沒有人。司機也是門外顧問的成員，估計是見情況不對先行離開，山本倒不擔心對方的安全。

 

　　現在最關鍵的就是要追蹤Walker的去向。

 

　　Vongola已經失去一名能作戰的霧守，要是連庫洛姆也出事……

 

　　甩甩頭，山本沒有再想下去，只是聯絡了部下，讓他們趕緊前來處理後續事務。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　她被帶到一個單調的房間。

 

　　用手銬將她與床鋪固定，身著西服的男人靜靜垂頭望著她熟睡的臉龐。

 

　　「喔？這就回來了。」

 

　　忽然敞開的門扇走進一名有著燦爛金髮的年輕男子，胸前垂掛的銀色鉛牌在光線折射下泛著漂亮的光澤。他看了眼床上的女子，咧開笑容。

 

　　「做得好！這下Vongola非得出動一群人來找她了。」

 

　　這就是他的目的。

 

　　不枉費他在蘭吉那兒多塞了幾個眼線，才知道今天是Vongola與Worcester的交涉日。

 

　　「好好看著她，別讓她跑了。聽到沒？」看見男人順從地點頭，金髮男子滿意地輕哼，離開了房間。

 

　　房門甚至是沒有鎖上的。

 

　　因為他很清楚的知道，那個人偶根本不會背叛自己。

 

　　——接下來，該是思考如何折磨那群人的時候了。

 

　　止不住愉快的笑意，男子漫步在廊上，皮鞋接觸地面發出輕響。

 

　　 **——** **是時候，付出代價了。**

 

 

 

TBC

2018/03/11

 

二修於

2018/07/23


	10. Chapter 10

 

　　 **——** **那是相當寂寞的景色。**

 

　　窗外的雪靜靜飄落，視線所及之處都被冰冷的銀白覆蓋。

 

　　他縮進溫熱柔軟的毛毯裡，身旁的男孩閉著眼，靠著自己的肩，淺淺的呼吸聲規律而平緩。

 

　　像這樣寒冷的冬天，如果露宿街頭，肯定不用幾小時就會凍死。

 

　　所以他們才自願投靠了這個家族。

 

　　義大利的孤兒數量相當多，教會與育幼院並不足以容納。作為被遺漏的孩子，他們只能選擇自力更生，或者投靠在這座西西里島上為數眾多的非法組織——黑手黨。

 

　　西西里島的人民們都知道，比起黑手黨，政府是更加可怕的。

 

　　險惡的治安、居高不下的失業率、高額稅金與官員貪污、糟糕的生活環境……加入黑手黨，反而才會有較高的生存機會。

 

　　拉開毛毯，他動作輕柔地伸手攬過男孩。不算厚重的毯子再度覆蓋身體，這次卻是溫暖了兩個人。

 

　　加入黑手黨也不是毫無條件的，不然路上也不會有那麼多行乞者及流浪者。

 

　　他們這樣年紀的孩子能做的事情不多，但也很好控制，光是為了一顆糖，就能做出許多非法的行為。

 

　　視線落在男孩柔順燦爛的金髮上，他有些出神。用指頭捲著髮尾，持續了一段時間，彷彿永遠不會厭倦似的。

 

　　——他必須要去守護。

 

　　指腹摩娑著男孩蒼白的臉頰，他的視線越過男孩再度看向窗外。

 

　　灰白的天空不斷往下降著雪點，就像不成形的淚水。

 

　　他已經很久沒有哭泣了。

 

　　 **但悲傷卻從未停止。**

 

　　——他得守護他唯一的親人。

 

　　男孩就像一張潔白的紙，未曾遭受汙穢沾染……就像是雪一般，純粹、冰涼且美好。

 

　　男孩是他的弟弟。

 

　　他們擁有同樣的父母、同樣的血液，就連外表都幾乎一模一樣。

 

　　那是不知多久以前的過去，他們仍生活在同一個屋簷下，父母親還健在的時候。

 

　　弟弟總愛抱怨自己跟他差一點就能成為複製人，因為弟弟的眼睛顏色與他不盡相同。

 

　　那時候……

 

　　「十四號，到你了。」

 

　　忽然敲響門板的是他曾經見過的男人，身上穿著防護衣，只露出一顆腦袋在外頭，板著臉。

 

　　輕輕鬆開手，他緩緩往後挪動，最後整個人離開溫熱的毛毯，赤腳踩上冰冷的磁磚。

 

　　「快點，你後面還有人呢。」出聲催促著，男人不耐煩地皺起眉。

 

　　不疾不徐地走到男人身旁，他正要踏出房間，腦海裡忽然閃過的一個思緒，令他停下腳步，回過頭看向床鋪上熟睡的另一個人。

 

　　 **他想起來了。**

 

　　「還在磨蹭什麼？」

 

　　「……沒事。」

 

　　跟在男人身後一步一步地走著，他揚起淺淺的笑，卻無人瞧見。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「人帶來了，趕緊動作！」

 

　　沉重大門開啟時傳來吱呀的悶響，明亮的室內不斷傳來誰的慘叫，機械運轉的風扇聲不絕於耳。

 

　　——因為想要守護，所以寧願犧牲自己，也要讓他生存下去。

 

　　「十四號……咦，已經到最後一步了嗎？」

 

　　用自己的雙腳走向手術台，他躺下，從未掙扎。

 

　　 **——** **我親愛的弟弟……這是第一次，也是最後一次。**

 

　　「不過還真稀奇，居然到現在都沒出現排斥反應……」

 

　　感覺到手腳都被束具緊緊勒住，他收起笑容，直直望著什麼都沒有的天花板。

 

　　 **——** **哥哥要向你道歉，請原諒我的任性。**

 

　　吸入肺葉的空氣是如此的冰冷，如此地……

 

　　 **令人留戀。**

 

　　「閉上眼吧，很快就結束了。」

 

　　「……開始——」

 

　　 **——** **原諒哥哥，不能陪在你身邊。**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　溫水灌進口腔，滋潤了乾澀的喉嚨，從胃部開始向外擴散的暖流驅散寒氣，彷彿連心都變得炙熱。

 

　　放下空掉的杯子，庫洛姆倚著牆環著膝蓋在床鋪上坐下。

 

　　距離被綁架，已經過了三小時。

 

　　發現她清醒後，那個男人解開了手銬，不再限制她的行為，相對的卻是拉了張椅子坐在旁邊，從不讓她離開視線範圍。

 

　　這個房間除了床和一張椅子以外什麼家具都沒有……但她卻有種懷念的感覺。

 

　　——就像還在黑曜樂園似的。

 

　　微微抬起頭，她看向男人，對方同樣也正看著自己。

 

　　這個男人的名字叫做Walker。

 

　　庫洛姆對他沒什麼印象，只知道應該是Ralph的手下。

 

　　當初在Worcester宅邸時，這個人完全不受自己的幻術影響，動作俐落地閃避攻擊，幾乎是一瞬間就繞到她身後……再之後的事情她就不記得了，恐怕是被打昏，或者用了別的手段讓她失去意識。

 

　　她的幻術絕對不弱……但是，骸大人親自授予她的能力，在Walker面前卻如同紙糊的人偶般脆弱，恍若虛影。

 

　　雖然骸大人的幻術絕對比自己要強上很多，但……

 

　　強迫自己從負面的思考中脫離，庫洛姆搖搖頭，甩去不必要的思緒。

 

　　有些人本來對幻術的抗性就比較強，像BOSS那樣子能輕易看破幻術弱點的人她也不是沒碰過，如果現在就因為這點事情動搖，故意被抓過來就沒有意義了。

 

　　的確，她很驚訝Walker能夠一眼看破幻術，然而即便如此她也不是會輕易被人打敗的。

 

　　那個時候，面對Walker她的勝算很低，卻也不是不可能勝利。

 

　　既然如此，她決定將自己作為籌碼，反向利用Walker。

 

　　交手時她感覺得出來Walker並不是想打敗、想殺死她，如果不是為了這個目的，那麼能思考出的可能性就立刻縮小許多，其中最大機率的，就是——

 

　　Ralph打算從前往Worcester宅邸會談的成員中，抓一個人作為人質。

 

　　手上有了人質的Ralph，Vongola勢必不會冒著人質被殺的風險繼續追捕，如此一來Ralph順利逃離這座城市的機率自然是呈倍數上漲。

 

　　BOSS不用說，Reborn先生也絕不能被當作人質。

 

　　她在瞬間做出了決定。

 

　　如果這樣能從Ralph周圍打探出消息，那麼犧牲一下也無妨，反正她多的是將訊息送回Vongola的辦法。

 

　　在內心重新堅定自己的意志，庫洛姆神色一凜，直視Walker的雙眼。

 

　　現在，她必須蒐集必要的情報。

 

　　「……那個。」

 

　　幾乎是在庫洛姆出聲的瞬間，Walker的視線就準確地投射到她臉上，異常空洞的眼神讓人感到害怕。

 

　　就像是人偶一般的眼神。

 

　　深吸口氣，庫洛姆鼓起勇氣驅散內心莫名的恐懼。

 

　　「你的名字……是叫做Walker嗎？」

 

　　室內迎來短暫的沉默。

 

　　就在庫洛姆認為他不會回應自己時，一道清澈的男聲劃破空氣，毫無情緒的話語竄入耳中。

 

　　「是。」

 

　　雖然庫洛姆也有想過是假名的可能性，但Walker看起來不像是會說謊的人。

 

　　應該說，謊言在他身上，似乎沒有存在的必要。

 

　　不知為何，她就是這麼覺得。

 

　　「妳呢？」

 

　　還在思考著下個問題，短促的問句忽然出現，這讓庫洛姆嚇了一跳，因為她沒想到對方居然又開口了。

 

　　「我叫庫洛姆……」連忙回答了他的問題，庫洛姆頓了頓，「庫洛姆．髑髏。」

 

　　「庫洛姆。」

 

　　重複了一次，Walker像是還要說些什麼，因此庫洛姆沒有再提問，只是靜靜等待。

 

　　過了許久，他出了聲。

 

　　「Vongola的霧守……」像是很久都沒說過話似的，Walker講得很慢，「六道骸。」

 

　　……為什麼會提到骸大人？

 

　　庫洛姆覺得她應該要回些什麼，但她不知道為什麼Walker要在此時提到骸大人。

 

　　「妳，跟他很像。」

 

　　「咦？」

 

　　「那個幻術……是他教妳的？」看起來不介意庫洛姆是否回應自己，Walker只是逕自說著，「你們，有著相似的氣息。」

 

　　骸大人與自己有著相似的氣息。

 

　　庫洛姆覺得她現在表情肯定是很訝異的。

 

　　Walker比她想像的更加不可思議。

 

　　因為照理而言，他應該是不可能察覺到的。

 

　　「你有學過幻術嗎？」順著對方的話語，庫洛姆問道。

 

　　「沒有。」

 

　　他停頓了一下，然後淡淡地解釋道：「但是，我可以感覺得到……霧屬性流動的氣息。」

 

　　霧屬性流動的氣息？

 

　　她只知道每個幻術師在施展幻術時，同為幻術師的人會對其力量產生反應，那大概就是Walker所說的「流動的氣息」。

 

　　可是要說特別去記憶誰的幻術……

 

　　庫洛姆的確能輕易辨認出骸的幻覺，但那是因為她與骸有著連結。

 

　　Walker自然不可能是這種情況。

 

　　本來還想再問些什麼，但對方忽然站起身，微微偏了偏頭。

 

　　「庫洛姆，」望著她，Walker面無表情地說道：「妳該躺下了。」

 

　　「咦？」

 

　　數秒後，庫洛姆立刻明白了他的意圖。

 

　　門外由遠而近傳來的腳步聲越來越大聲，她連忙掀開有些破舊的被褥，鑽了進去。

 

　　幾乎是在下一個瞬間木製的門板被推開，一頭金髮身著白袍的男人自走廊步入。他臉上揚著高興的笑容，看起來一副在地上撿到錢似的，神采飛揚。

 

　　Walker在對方進門時朝他微微欠身作為招呼，爾後坐回原本的位子上。

 

　　「喔！Walker。」

 

　　反手關上門，男人——Ralph拉了張椅子在Walker身邊坐下，「這女人——嗯，是叫做髑髏來著？醒了嗎？」

 

　　聽見自己的名字讓庫洛姆瞬間捏了把冷汗，她還沒想好要如何應對Ralph，手上的資訊太少，要是對方打算拷問，無論回答什麼都可能對Vongola造成危險。

 

　　「還未清醒。」

 

　　Walker的話語讓她再度感到驚訝與困惑，因為他說的並不是實話。

 

　　「是嗎。」似乎不怎麼在意，Ralph撇了眼庫洛姆，然後又眉開眼笑地對Walker說著：「蘭吉說Vongola已經在開緊急會議了。」

 

　　沒有對他做出回應，Walker就只是靜靜地聽著。

 

　　發覺Ralph似乎沒有在注意這個方向，庫洛姆便偷偷拉開一條縫，透過棉被與床鋪之間的縫隙觀察兩人。

 

　　「看！那群臭傢伙像是螞蟻似地到處亂竄，想找出我們在哪。」

 

　　臭傢伙……是指Vongola的大家？

 

　　「居然蠢到相信了假消息，還以為有多厲害，也不過如此。」他的語氣甚是嘲諷，配上那張愉悅到扭曲的臉孔，讓庫洛姆打從心裡感到厭惡，「虧我還給他們準備了更好的禮物，看來是派不上用場了。」

 

　　Ralph又向Walker抱怨了一會兒Vongola的無能，最後給了他指令要對方看好庫洛姆，便離開了房間。

 

　　除了綁走自己之外Ralph似乎本來還要做些什麼。從對話之中她能得知的就只有這些。雖然並不多，但卻很重要。

 

　　最關鍵的，是偵查組所發現的那間公寓，不是Ralph的所在地。

 

　　一定得將這項資訊傳達給BOSS他們知道才行。

 

　　雖然被抓來這裡後她不清楚Vongola的反應，但肯定會突襲那間虛假的公寓。

 

　　她必須阻止大家中了Ralph卑劣的陷阱。

 

　　「……Walker。」

 

　　確認Ralph不會再折返後庫洛姆掀開棉被坐起身，轉頭看向依舊無表情的看守。

 

　　一切事情都圍繞著一個中心旋轉。

 

　　雖然沒有神情的變化，但她認為，Walker是有在聽她說話的，而且也不會拒絕回答自己。

 

　　沒有理由的、她就是這麼認為。

 

　　 **「——Ralph的目的，是什麼？」**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「……所有人應該都明白吧。」

 

　　一片死寂的會議室裡，綱吉的聲音異常宏亮清晰。

 

　　「——今晚，突襲Ralph的隱蔽所。」

 

　　不出所料的決策。

 

　　這是Ralph逼他們所做的選擇。

 

　　雖然無論如何都一定會進行到這個階段，但對方硬是把它往前提了很大一段時間，所有人都沒有預料到這個發展。

 

　　從Worcester宅邸回來之後綱吉立刻召開緊急會議，命令所有在都市內的守護者即刻返回，Vongola進入了戒備狀態，停止了一切運作。看上去有些誇大，然而牽扯到頂端守護者可不是什麼小事，這當然是有必要的。

 

　　綱吉已經絕望到想飛回日本一趟替霧守二人到神社祈福了。

 

　　為什麼——到底為什麼——

 

　　今年的霧守是不是運氣特別差啊？

 

　　一個縮小一個被綁架。

 

　　嗚嗚嗚明明沒出事的時候就已經很忙碌了，現在大家都得放下手上的工作去突襲，勞民傷財又浪費時間……他一定要抓住Ralph好好揍一頓。否則吞不下這口氣。對不起自己的良心。

 

　　這個願望當然不太可能實現，因為之前才跟Worcester約好抓到人得先送回Worcester處刑。

 

　　——是的，回Worcester處刑。

 

　　雖然Reborn是希望Vongola能在現場就擊殺Ralph，但交涉的結果卻是這樣。

 

　　當然，只要最後Ralph死亡，交給誰負責都行。也是因為如此Reborn才同意讓他們來做。

 

　　「十代目，您的意思是由我們執行這項任務嗎？」

 

　　獄寺認真地舉手發問，看起來似乎很高興終於能實現積欠在內心大半個月、爆打Ralph的願望。

 

　　「考慮到其他家族，是這樣沒錯。」

 

　　抬頭看了眼牆上的時鐘，綱吉算了下時間，「半小時後出發。至於人員的部分……」

 

　　Reborn不用說一定得留在這裡守著，獄寺同樣必須作為左右手處理突發狀況……骸底下的人應該能調動、事實上也是那邊毛遂自薦來的，再從門外顧問裡頭抓幾個人就差不多了。

 

　　「總部也得有人守著，所以……」轉過頭看向一臉堅決的獄寺，綱吉不好意思地笑了笑，「這次就交給我們吧，獄寺君。」

 

　　「咦？」明顯受到了打擊，獄寺錯愕地愣了下，然後連忙問道：「所以……我不能去嗎？」

 

　　「獄寺君是我的左右手，總部沒有你可不行啊。」

 

　　發自內心地說著，綱吉拍拍他的肩，「就像平時那樣，拜託你了。」

 

　　雖然對於無法親身前去感到遺憾，但顯然來自於自己最尊敬的十代目的委託更加重要，獄寺立刻點了頭，爾後信心滿滿地喊道：「沒問題！我一定不會辜負您的期待！」

 

　　確認獄寺已經完全振作，綱吉終於將決定好的人員名單說出口。

 

　　「這次的參與人員有我、山本、犬、千種，以及……Reborn，能借我幾個門外顧問的人嗎？」

 

　　「說什麼傻話。」拉拉帽緣，Reborn微微勾起嘴角，「你可別讓他們看到你懦弱的一面。」

 

　　什麼懦弱的一面啊！都多少年了還非得損我不可，你才該改改那個性格吧。

 

　　一如往常不敢將吐槽說出口，綱吉忿忿地在內心抱怨著。

 

　　「澤田綱吉。」

 

　　忽然傳來一個叫喚他的聲音，綱吉順著它的方向看過去，發現是一直都閉嘴沒說話的骸。

 

　　如今的骸已經是十六七歲的少年，自然能夠參與這樣的會議。本來就是Vongola的霧守，也具備相應的資格，綱吉也就沒再阻止他進入會議室。

 

　　「我也要同行。」

 

　　「欸？」

 

　　綱吉想他的表情應該在骸看來相當愚蠢，但他實在無法阻止自己露出那樣的神情。

 

　　「你也要去……嗎？」

 

　　「當然。」似乎受不了他的蠢樣，骸無奈地閉上眼嘆口氣，接著表情倏然變得認真，一雙異色瞳直直地望著綱吉，「我可不是願意閉嘴乖乖挨打的類型呢——難道非得讓我說得這麼明白，你才能理解？」

 

　　「骸！不准對十代目如此無禮！」對於他絲毫不客氣的話語，獄寺抗議道。

 

　　「……我知道你很生氣，但Ralph的真正實力沒有人曉得，我——」

 

　　「又來了嗎？你那無謂的關心與擔憂。」似乎打定主意就是要去，骸淡淡地打斷綱吉，「你以為我是誰？會被同一個人、同樣的招數打敗第二次？」

 

　　雖然沒有與Ralph戰鬥的記憶，但骸仍從旁人口中得知事情的始末。既然明白了就不可能閉不吭聲……尤其聽秦月說，他被打得毫無還手之地。

 

　　「但是……」

 

　　並不知道骸此刻內心的想法，綱吉猶豫著是否要答應。

 

　　他不想讓骸再度攪和進來。

 

　　或許是因為對方並不是自己印象中那個不可一世、恣意妄為的男人，也可能是曾經照顧過年幼的他，讓綱吉產生了對孩子的保護欲。

 

　　雖說有點不應該，但與年紀尚小的骸相處的那些日子，在他的腦海留下了顯明的記憶，甚至有些蓋過了原本對骸的看法。

 

　　——他們都是骸。

 

　　眼前的骸也是、記憶中的男孩與男人，同樣都是「六道骸」這個人。

 

　　「——就讓他參加吧。」

 

　　聽見他的話語，綱吉轉過頭，看向那位總是給予自己指引的少年。

 

　　依然勾著嘴角，Reborn不意外地看見綱吉錯愕的神情。

 

　　「這是骸自己引發的事情，讓他自己解決。」雖然其中夾雜了別的因素才導致這樣的結果，但終歸是骸自己能力不足所造成。Vongola不歡迎會給家族帶來問題的守護者，骸必須自己破除這樣的局面。底層人員雖不清楚這些事情，但守護者們的直屬部隊卻都是知道的。

 

　　本來骸在家族裡就沒有多少信譽，正好可以趁此讓他翻個身。

 

　　「……」

 

　　——他不希望骸再次因為Ralph而受傷。

 

　　然而對方要是知道，肯定會笑著嘲諷自己有多麼天真愚蠢。

 

　　骸很強大。比自己要更加厲害，也更堅強，所以他一定不會同意自己產生這樣的念頭。

 

　　可是……

 

　　「澤田綱吉。」

 

　　比起先前要大許多的音量在面前響起，綱吉立刻抬頭，發現骸居然站在自己面前，連忙應答：「是！……」

 

　　他完全沒察覺對方來到身前，而且是這麼近的距離。

 

　　表情看上去帶著不屑，但綱吉卻發覺其中似乎又帶了點別的情感，卻無法清楚說出那是什麼。

 

　　忽然伸手揪住綱吉的衣領，明明小他好幾歲身高卻比他還高的骸咧開嘴角。

 

　　「你這傢伙——」

 

　　見骸做出如此動作，獄寺終於忍不住打算衝過去，卻被山本拉住，搖頭制止。

 

　　這次綱吉能清楚辨別。

 

　　那是充滿自信與嘲諷的笑容。

 

　　「無須擔心，我會比你們任何人都要早、解決掉那個混蛋。」以獄寺的抗議聲作為背景音，身高優勢讓他得以在這個年齡就無需抬頭直視對方的臉，「我不需要 **你** 的保護，明白嗎？」

 

　　儘管用詞有禮，對方帶來的壓迫感卻也是巨大的。衣領被抓著讓綱吉的領口緊緊勒著後頸，這樣的姿勢使得骸的面孔相當接近他，兩人的距離很近，幾乎能感覺到彼此的氣息。

 

　　緊張地吞吞口水，比較想先脫離這個局面的綱吉只好微微點頭。

 

　　滿意地輕哼，骸鬆開手向後退一步，似乎覺得到此為止即可。

 

　　花了幾秒整理心情，綱吉再度開口時，語氣又更加認真。

 

　　「那麼，人員就這樣定了。」

 

　　在白板上重新寫下職務分配，他向Reborn確認了門外顧問的人員，最後宣布道：「我、山本、骸、犬、千種、秦月、Wade，七個人進行突襲，時間定在八點十五分。」

 

　　「剩下十分鐘讓參與任務的人進行準備，十五分準時在大廳集合。」示意獄寺將內容登記進任務書，綱吉環視室內的所有人，「到這裡結束會議，解散！」

 

　　話落，幾乎是下一秒，眾人便開始動作。

 

　　——他們絕對會救出庫洛姆。

 

　　為了取來手套及必要的物資，綱吉疾走在長廊上，飛快地往自己的寢室趕去。

 

　　——絕對，不會讓Ralph稱心如意。

 

 

 

TBC

2018/03/25

 

二修於

2018/07/30


	11. Chapter 11

 

　　殘破的窗簾被風捲起，對峙的氛圍令人從指尖到脊隨微微麻痺，每一次的呼吸都伴隨著幾乎要結凍的冰寒，槍械冰冷的觸感像是要與手掌融合在一起似的，讓他連心都變得殘酷。

 

　　「放棄吧。」

 

　　男人低沉的嗓音響徹，讓跪在他面前的另一個人狠狠顫抖了下。

 

　　「讓開，否則你們兩個都得死。」

 

　　「……不。」

 

　　男人不耐煩地嘖了聲，語氣帶著焦躁，「無謂的堅持對你沒有好處。」

 

　　聽見他的話語，讓跪著的人又輕輕搖頭。像是在懇求，也像在祈禱，他仰頭看向身前的男人，嘴角顫抖著，卻仍開了口。

 

　　「求你……住手……」

 

　　彷彿聽見什麼玩笑，男人的嘴角微微揚起。

 

　　「真可笑。」槍口依舊直對著他，以及他身後倒臥在地上的女子，男人微微偏頭，「我為什麼要聽你的？」

 

　　冷硬的姿態毫無動搖，他知道——眼前的男人，言出必行。

 

　　但他不會放棄。

 

　　為了Adela，為了他自己—— **為了他所愛的一切** 。

 

　　「最後一次，」眼底不存在所謂的同情，男人淡淡地開口：「讓開，否則死。」

 

　　話語如同子彈打入心臟，這是沒有結果的選擇題，無論如何都將通向死亡。

 

　　 **既然如此——**

 

　　頸部忽然傳來刺痛感，當他意識到時身體已經不由自主地歪向一旁，地面堅實粗糙的觸感異常顯明。

 

　　怎麼……

 

　　「有必要跟他耗這麼久嗎？」

 

　　竄入耳中的聲音不屬於面前的男人，自對方身後走出了另一個同樣穿著打扮的男人。

 

　　「還不是上面不准殺無關者。」像是在抱怨，男人翻了翻白眼，而後將槍口移向倒地者身後的女人，「這男人真夠吵的。」

 

　　 **……** **不……**

 

　　就連呼吸的感覺都變得微弱，耳鳴幾乎占據他的聽覺，胸腔大力跳動的臟器彷彿在嘶吼，但他卻連手指尖都動彈不得。

 

　　 **不——！！**

 

　　意念總與事實背道而馳，此刻依然如此。

 

　　明明只是聽慣了的槍響，卻彷若雷鳴。

 

　　空白的思緒讓他無法思考更多，眼皮越發沉重，然而他仍看見了。

 

　　看見那群混蛋走遠的身影。

 

　　而充斥鼻腔的血腥味，

 

　　 **為他帶來了絕望。**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　深夜。

 

　　Ralph潛伏的地方比他們想像的都要龐大，偵查組所發現的地點只是一小區，實際上它包含在一個住宅區裡頭，一幢接著一幢建成一排，中間連結著類似別墅的建築。

 

　　這次的突襲小隊依成員性質分成兩路，由首領所帶領的攻擊組——綱吉、骸、犬、千種、Wade；負責後勤的支援組——秦月、山本以及數名門外顧問的偵查組員。

 

　　由於是秘密行動，也不好帶著其他守護者的部下，負責這次突襲的人員很少。但俗話說量少質精，綱吉認為對付Ralph應是足夠。

 

　　他不會讓Ralph有機會傷害其他人。

 

　　不會再重蹈覆轍。

 

　　綱吉已經給予了Ralph基本的溫柔與耐心，然而對方不打算領情。既然一切是建立於此之上，他也不能再被動下去。

 

　　或許數年來他還是有些改變的吧。

 

　　雖然同樣不希望剝奪對手的性命，但那是基於對方日後不會在危害到自身的情況下。

 

　　由千種與犬擔任前鋒偵查，綱吉與骸縮在牆角轉彎的陰影中，注意著不要讓自己的身影暴露出躲藏範圍。

 

　　「路線暢通。」

 

　　自耳麥傳來的話語宣告著下一步的開始，兩人聽從千種的指示，迅速在長廊上疾跑。

 

　　一路上確實碰到不少侍從，大多都是Ralph底下的部下，這讓他們更加確信自己要找的人就在此處。

 

　　身邊的骸從進入宅邸後便不發一語，只是靜靜地跟在身旁。

 

　　綱吉不習慣這樣緊繃的氣氛，但此刻的情況卻是無從選擇。

 

　　再加上他也不知道可以跟對方聊什麼事情，沉默成了理所當然。

 

　　「前方右轉，」冷靜的語調再度響起，順著他的話語，綱吉與骸來到了樓梯前，「下樓後左轉，左手數來第三間裡有人。」

 

　　「了解。」

 

　　根據偵查組的調查，Ralph雖以此為據點，但這裡也住了一般市民，對Vongola——尤其是對綱吉來說，這是最糟的一件事情了。

 

　　他不想累及無辜，更不希望出現非目標的傷者，這造成他們任務執行的困難度直線上升，更會使得事後處理變得麻煩。

 

　　快速跑過無人的走廊，他們來到一個相當廣闊的空間。

 

　　類似於溫室的建築聳立在屋舍之間，占據整層樓的左半邊。

 

　　千種讓綱吉與骸穿過溫室，來到從大門進入後第三幢公寓。

 

　　「BOSS。」

 

　　隨後跟在他們身後的Wade冷靜地湊到綱吉身邊，低聲道：「為了避免房裡的人出來干擾，我使用了催眠瓦斯。」

 

　　點頭表示明白，綱吉微微側身看了眼骸，後者臉上沒什麼表情，比起嚴肅，反倒更像在思考著什麼。

 

　　他們加快腳步，不久後終於來到標示著301號室的大門前。

 

　　千種和犬會合後綱吉讓他們到附近檢查是否有別的埋伏或者閒雜人等，彼此用不同的頻道聯繫。

 

　　Wade與兩人待在不同的角落，但他們的目標同樣都是不遠處的門扇。

 

　　「骸，還是無法感應到庫洛姆的位置嗎？」

 

　　庫洛姆被擄後他當然讓骸用兩人獨特的關係去尋找她的下落，但就如同他所料，骸無法感覺到庫洛姆的意念，頂多只知道對方還活著。

 

　　這也是為什麼Vongola並不著急的原因。

 

　　守護者還健在，一切都好說。儘管如此也不能一直等待下去，在確認Ralph沒有交涉的打算後，他們便召開會議，決定了這次的突襲。

 

　　「沒有辦法呢。」

 

　　語氣沒有太大的起伏，但那正是骸的風格。平穩帶著些微的笑意，這是綱吉熟悉的骸。雖然差了快十歲，卻沒有太多變化，「大概是用了什麼阻礙庫洛姆向這裡求救吧。」

 

　　深吸口氣，綱吉將槍枝收回掛在西裝內袋的槍套裡，轉而取出手套，燃起火炎。

 

　　可以的話他不想用槍，無論過了多少年這點他依舊沒變過。

 

　　或許是因為槍械帶給他的意義比什麼都要來的沉重。

 

　　向Wade點點頭，後者了然地衝身而出，率先來到門前，打量一番後肯定地說道：「這是電子鎖，需要識別瞳膜和指紋、聲紋，三道打開後才能用鑰匙解鎖，是最近才開發出來的最新型號。」

 

　　高科技的電子鎖。

 

　　光是這點就讓這扇門變得可疑，即使裡面住的不是Ralph，也一定不是普通人。電子鎖在這個都市雖然不少見，但大多是最基本的數字鎖，很少有人會使用到這麼複雜的系統，就連綱吉自己家都沒有這麼多道。

 

　　原本像這樣複雜的鎖需要花上好一段時間才能破解，但能進入門外顧問部門的自然不會是一般人，綱吉站在一旁看著他迅速俐落地操作著，不消幾分鐘，電子鎖上的紅燈便轉為綠燈，在Wade的手下顯示通過的字樣。

 

　　「我先進去吧。」

 

　　握了握手中的槍枝，Wade轉過頭徵求綱吉的同意，後者認為並沒什麼問題便答應了。

 

　　動作緩慢地壓下門把往前推，下一秒Wade立刻衝入裡頭。

 

　　房內沒有傳來任何聲響，綱吉原先想跟在Wade身後第二個衝進去，卻被骸一把拉住。

 

　　因為位置的關係他看不見裡頭的情況，但骸突然的出手卻讓他更加在意，因此綱吉回過頭，困惑地看著骸。

 

　　伸手拍了拍綱吉的肩，骸將他一把往後拉，自己則上前填補對方原本的位置。

 

　　「……骸？」不明白對方的用意，綱吉開口問道。

 

　　那是一個有點複雜的眼神，骸微微一笑，沒有說話。

 

　　「BOSS，」忽然響起的聲音來自Wade，大概是注意到兩人沒有進入房間，他用隊伍頻道說著，「這裡應該是大廳，後面還有幾間房間。」

 

　　第二個進入房間的是骸，他手上不知何時已經握好了三叉戟；跟在兩人之後踏進裡頭，綱吉環視空間。

 

　　這是一個十分簡陋的客廳，只有最基本的素色家具，甚至連電視都沒有，椅子有些破爛，餐桌上頭佈滿了灰塵，像是很久都沒有使用過。

 

　　正前方還有一條很長的走廊，左手邊則是通往樓上的樓梯，看來這裡應該是從公寓延伸出去的別墅，或許是先前地圖上顯示別墅群裡的其中一間。

 

　　「阿綱。」秦月的聲音從耳麥傳來，「根據調查Ralph的手下這幾天都沒有離開這裡，你們要小心。」

 

　　「啊啊。」

 

　　明明身處Ralph的據點，綱吉卻有種不真實的感覺。

 

　　「Wade、骸，Ralph很可能就在這裡，」轉頭向其他兩個同伴簡單說明，綱吉低聲道：「一旦發現就立刻攻擊，不必顧慮什麼……啊，但是不要下殺手。」

 

　　「是。」

 

　　「真是天真。」與Wade的順從相反，骸輕笑了聲說了句，卻沒有再多說什麼。

 

　　綱吉知道骸對於不能殺死Ralph感到不耐煩，但這是與Worcester的協定，事實上反正最後Ralph也還是得死，明白這點的骸自然不會太堅持。

 

　　身為Vongola的首領，參加這樣的任務還是攻擊組已經是Reborn對他最大的讓步，而偵查、前鋒如此的職務是絕不會落在他身上的。要是有個萬一，家族受到的打擊絕對無從想像。

 

　　綱吉也了解，所以即便他想與其他人一樣衝進去揍人，也還是只能停留在腦內幻想的地步。

 

　　「阿綱，別忘記要把Ralph的資料摧毀，」透過頻道山本的聲音也清楚地傳入耳中，對方冷靜地說道：「彈藥也要回收，研究班剛才來的通知，說是要作為研究材料。」

 

　　「知道了。」

 

　　聽見友人的聲音並沒讓他放鬆多少，在Wade與骸進行搜索的同時，綱吉也試圖從這個貧乏的客廳找出與Ralph有關的蛛絲馬跡。

 

　　從剛才他就隱約感到怪異，這裡看上去不像是常有人使用的地方。

 

　　或許是因為死氣模式讓他的思緒變得清晰，腦海裡浮現了許多平時不會想到的可能性，協助他判斷情況，同時也讓他發覺了一些不協調的點。

 

　　如果說Ralph與他的手下這些日子都躲在這裡，屋子的環境也太過糟糕。

 

　　尤其是在門上安裝了那麼高端的門鎖，居然會讓客廳變成這種落魄樣。

 

　　被鐵色覆蓋的指尖輕輕滑過桌面，擦出一道顯明的痕跡，空氣中瀰漫的塵埃在燈光照射下很是明顯，彷彿呼吸進肺部的空氣都變得混濁，綱吉輕咳了幾聲，眼角餘光掃過一旁的櫃子，忽然注意到了一抹異樣的銀光。

 

　　那是……

 

　　 **「BOSS！」**

 

　　Wade焦急的喊聲劃破寧靜，緊接著傳來的槍響讓綱吉瞬間仰頭看向骸所在的二樓，聲音是從樓上傳來的。

 

　　「Ralph的埋伏——！」大喊著傳達訊息，Wade的身影倏然從一樓的房間竄出，猛然急奔而至的腳步聲讓現場更加混亂，「您先出去吧，他們人很多——」

 

　　打斷他的話語的是幾聲急促的槍響，綱吉拉著Wade離開原位，兩人站到了牆角。

 

　　「裡面什麼情況？」

 

　　看著不時飛過走廊打穿入口門板的子彈，綱吉冷靜地詢問。

 

　　「……至少有十人，」雖然看上去有些狼狽，但Wade身上並無明顯傷口，他深吸口氣，不時鑽出牆角回擊，「都是武裝狀態。」

 

　　武裝狀態，意味著這群人對他們的入侵早有預防。

 

　　——也就是，Ralph很可能不在這裡。

 

　　幾乎是瞬間，他想到了這個可能性，也注意到了一個被所有人忽略的事實。

 

　　既然Ralph知道他們會闖入、而且是如此確切的時間點，代表一定有人向Ralph洩漏了這個訊息。

 

　　 **——** **是誰？**

 

　　「骸？」開口呼喚與他們待在不同位置的同伴，綱吉暫時先不去思考其他事情，以脫離對方的攻擊為第一事項。

 

　　「幹什麼？」過了幾秒，對方那總是游刃有餘的語氣自耳邊傳來，他聽上去沒什麼大礙，樓上也確實除了剛開始的槍響便毫無動靜。

 

　　「你那邊沒事吧？」

 

　　握了握拳，綱吉給了剛縮回牆角的Wade一個眼神，後者立刻點頭，微微挪動身子，與綱吉換了身位。

 

　　「放心吧，我還沒有弱到會被這種簡單的攻擊打倒。」

 

　　「我想也是。」

 

　　話落，綱吉倏然衝了出去，朝那幾個不斷射擊的槍手飛去。強大火炎所產生的推進力是驚人的，他瞬間出現在其中一個人面前，對方連他的面孔都沒看清，就被一個橫踢踢飛，猛地撞向後方牆壁，發出巨大的撞擊聲。

 

　　「可惡！」

 

　　在綱吉打倒第二個人時站在最後面的男人終於反應過來，舉槍對著他的腦袋射出一槍，然而結果卻不如預期。

 

　　僅僅只是微微側過頭便閃過他的攻擊，綱吉閃到他身後，一個手刀讓對方沒了意識；他回過身一拳揍向將槍口對準他準備射擊的男人，打飛出去的肢體撞倒了他後面的另一個人，兩人撞破了脆弱的門扇，槍枝撞擊地面的聲響宣告著戰鬥的休止符。

 

　　殘破的門板後是一間已經倒臥著幾個人的寬敞房間，看來應該是Wade打倒的。

 

　　「Wade，」按著耳麥，綱吉環視房間，一面向外頭的人下達指令，「你去檢查櫃子，裡面是不是有個銀色的東西？」

 

　　「銀色的……」接收到命令，Wade立刻動身走向身旁倚著牆擺放的木櫃，動手翻找裡頭的東西，沒幾下便在最下層發現一個明顯不尋常的物體，「這是……」

 

　　「是監視鏡頭吧。」

 

　　接續對方尚未說完的語句，綱吉淡淡地說著，然後伸手從房間的衣櫃上頭取下了銀色的方形小盒子，「估計是Ralph用來看我們有沒有中套。」

 

　　「くふふ……你是指，我們被下了圈套？」

 

　　這並不是什麼隱密的談話，攻擊組的所有人都聽得見他們的對話，自然也包含了骸。他的笑聲聽上去有些冰冷，但綱吉知道理由，因為他自己也感覺到怒火正在慢慢升起。

 

　　「多半如此。」沒等對方做出回應，綱吉切換了頻道，聯絡上秦月，向她表明情況。

 

　　「……是嗎。」她頓了頓，爾後開口道：「你們先離開吧，說不準Ralph還有設下別的陷阱。」

 

　　就在她說話的同時，綱吉聽見了不屬於耳麥的一個異樣聲響。

 

　　那是類似齒輪轉動會發出的喀喀聲，聽不出從哪個方向傳來的，但能辨認出是來自於房間的某個角落。

 

　　這是什麼聲音？

 

　　「BOSS！」

 

　　外頭的Wade衝進房間，激動地喊道：「快點離開，這裡——」

 

　　打斷他話語的，是猛然爆裂開來的炙熱火光，以及轟然搖晃的宅邸。

 

　　隨著第一聲巨響，接踵而至的爆炸聲將整個空間的空氣捲走，取而代之的是衝上顏面的高溫與火舌。

 

　　綱吉瞪大了眼，面前的書櫃忽然閃出白光，他連忙抓著Wade轉身向後噴射火炎，卻已來不及。

 

　　背部炸開的劇痛讓他皺緊眉，雖說沒能完全閃避，但靠著巨大的推進力也讓兩人成功衝出那間爆炸的房間。

 

　　牆壁像是脆弱不堪的模型連環爆開，碎石不斷打上身軀，席捲而來的熱氣讓人喘不過氣。綱吉立刻喚出披風將兩人包得嚴實，蜷縮在走廊的樑柱旁，等待一切平息。發生爆炸的地點似乎只有他們這間屋子，千種與犬焦急的喊聲不斷從隊頻傳來，秦月似乎是知道現在講話也沒什麼作用所以沒開口。

 

　　樓上自然也因爆風一片凌亂，但綱吉認為骸應該沒事，所以就沒有立即上去找他。

 

　　不是不擔心，只是他信任並且明白骸的強大。

 

　　Wade縮在他身邊，緊抿著唇。

 

　　約莫過了十幾秒，地面停止了搖晃。屋子很大，自他們之後的爆炸幾乎都發生在較裡面的房間，所以聲音不如一開始那般響亮，卻也足夠驚人。不知道Ralph到底埋了多少炸藥，但肯定是很龐大的量，看來對方全無投降的意思，甚至是打算直接把人炸死在這裡。

 

　　炸藥的確是對付擁有強大武力的他們相當有效的手段，然而Ralph絕對不會想到自己的披風能抵禦攻擊。由納茲幻化成的初代披風一直都是綱吉只有在戰鬥中才會使用的，平時他根本不會親自動手，外人知曉的可能性很低。

 

　　「BOSS，我去裡面查看情況，您先行回到基地吧。」確認應該沒有別的攻擊，Wade恢復鎮定站起身，朝綱吉勉強地勾了勾嘴角，「為了預防這種情況，我讓幾個人先在外頭等著，監視有無Ralph的手下前往別的地方……秦月大人現在大概已經收到通知了。」

 

　　「什麼？」

 

　　意料之外的信息讓綱吉一愣，但很快便反應過來，點點頭，「我知道了。你自己小心，萬一碰上要戰鬥的場合，不要硬撐，直接離開，明白嗎？」

 

　　這是令Wade訝異的發言，但他稍微思考了一會兒，便了然地敬禮，轉身快步跨進一片狼跡的房間。

 

　　「骸，」用著火炎在長廊上高速移動，綱吉一面喊道，希望對方能給個回應，「沒事吧？」

 

　　「我沒事。」

 

　　不知道是不是他的錯覺，總覺得骸的聲音聽上去像在隱忍著什麼。

 

　　「你是不是受傷了？」

 

　　拐過轉彎處，很快地綱吉看見了一開始進來的庭院大門。

 

　　骸那頭好一陣子沒有反應，一直到綱吉在架設臨時基地的長型旅行車旁降落，才傳來了句：「我現在在樓下。」

 

　　「咦？」樓下？

 

　　「……剛才的爆炸，我從窗戶跳出去翻到樓下了。」他的語氣變得無奈，似乎對於解釋感到不耐，「先不說這個。我拿到通訊器了。」

 

　　「通訊器？你是指Ralph手下的？」

 

　　「阿綱！」

 

　　車門被迅速拉開，發現綱吉就在外頭後，秦月立刻跑了出來。她當然也聽見了兩人的對話，知道這是很關鍵的時刻。

 

　　「……無論如何，你先回基地。」衡量了利弊，綱吉讓骸離開，「如果通訊器還能使用，就能追蹤出Ralph的所在地；不能用也沒關係，總之別待在那裡。」

 

　　Wade自保的能力肯定比較骸高，因為他們擁有許多研究班的新產品；骸在戰鬥方面更偏向對人攻擊，雖然魔鏡在偵查上很方便，但就綱吉所知，魔鏡對建築物本身是沒有效果的。

 

　　「啊。」簡短地答覆了他，骸那頭沒有再傳來話語。

 

　　「先進來吧。」看他結束話題，秦月立刻領著他上車，「阿武想跟你討論一下接下來的計畫。」

 

　　旅行車內相當寬敞，裡頭雖已坐了數個人，卻仍有很大的空間。佔據一角的實驗器材正發出輕微聲響運轉著，偌大的監視牆上無非都是Ralph手下的跟拍畫面，看來Wade是真的有找人去看著。

 

　　「抱歉，阿綱。」

 

　　當綱吉熄滅火炎在山本身邊坐下，對方立刻拋來一句，相當自責，「如果我有注意到……」

 

　　「不是山本的問題，所以不要道歉。」早就料到他會這麼說，綱吉立刻打斷他，「現在重要的是找到Ralph真正的據點，檢討會是任務結束後才舉行。」

 

　　「……我知道了。」

 

　　似乎因為這句話語，山本一瞬間振作起來。無論面對怎樣的情況，冷靜沉著才是正確之道。

 

　　綱吉與山本站在操縱監視屏幕的人身後，望著上頭不斷變化的景色，山本開了口。

 

　　「根據我們大概的估算，這幫人的目的地應該是距離這邊三公里左右的一幢別墅。」

 

　　「雖然不屬於Ralph的財產，但登記在他熟人名下，估計庫洛姆也在那。」

 

　　「查清楚了？」

 

　　「不算，但那裡曾有短暫洩漏出霧屬性火炎的波動。」從一旁桌上摸來一張紙，那是與火炎波動相關的探查報告，「老實說之前我們就懷疑過這個地方，但因為這間別墅是人家的資產，不好搜查，從外觀也看不出什麼東西……證實Wade說的是實話後我就讓附近的手下過去偵查了。」

 

　　螢幕上亮出了山本手下所在位置的即時畫面，綱吉凝神細看，發現這的確是幢很普通的別墅，風格與Vongola在西西里島的舊總部很相似，大約只有三、四層高的建築外牆雖新，卻能看出是很有年代的房子了。

 

　　霧屬性火炎的波動。

 

　　只可能是庫洛姆了。

 

　　綱吉不去思考除此之外的其他事情。眼下只有這麼一條線索，如果放手，他們很可能再也無法找到Ralph的蹤跡。

 

　　「等Wade偵查回來後，我們就出發。」果斷地下令，綱吉讓自己捨去其他不必要的思想，「聯絡獄寺與Reborn，通知他們任務內容變更。」

 

　　「阿綱。」

 

　　看著山本轉身執行綱吉的命令，秦月手上拎著急救箱，比了比沙發，「療傷。」

 

　　「咦？……啊。」

 

　　本來還有點反應不過來，但背上的傷彷彿像在呼應對方的話語，忽然傳來刺痛感，綱吉連忙點頭，按對方的指示坐下。

 

　　因為衣物與傷處接觸不好直接脫，秦月熟練地用特製剪刀剪開強韌的衣物纖維，將沾染鮮血的外套與襯衫剪出一個大洞，露出底下血肉模糊的背部，才讓綱吉褪去上衣。

 

　　直接被爆炸產生的熱浪席捲，傷口當然不會好看到哪裡去。或許是因為已經痛到麻痺，在處理傷口時綱吉並沒有多大反應，頂多是在消毒水淋上去時倒抽口氣，發出哀鳴。

 

　　「因為等等還要戰鬥，我只幫你簡單處理下。」她在消毒過的傷口抹上治療軟膏，用繃帶包紮，「比起碎石造成的撞傷、擦傷，燒燙傷更嚴重，但不需要縫合。」

 

　　「那可真是嚇死我了。」聽了秦月的分析，綱吉苦笑道：「妳也知道，爆炸這種攻擊是很難躲過的。」

 

　　「是啊。」

 

　　「如果會痛的話，我有帶止痛藥。」將方才拿出來使用的器械收回急救箱，秦月將之放回架上，回頭望著綱吉，「可是失去痛覺會影響你的判斷力，建議你不要吃比較好。」

 

　　「沒關係的，這點傷口。」

 

　　伸手摸摸背部，然後在秦月的斥責下縮手，綱吉接過對方遞過來的嶄新襯衫與西裝外套，俐索地穿上。

 

　　「我順便讓獄寺安排醫療班過來了。」

 

　　完成任務的山本收起手機，轉過身看著已經整理好儀容的綱吉，忽然注意到有誰站在外頭，仔細瞧了下，發現是骸便立刻過去開了門。

 

　　「骸！」

 

　　踏進車內的骸臉色蒼白，他板著臉將一只黑色的衛星電話擺上桌，然後什麼也沒說，在綱吉身旁拉開一段距離坐下，雙手環胸翹著腿，直視車窗外頭，似乎並不想與其他人說話。

 

　　不介意對方冷漠的態度，綱吉拿起桌上的電話在眼前端詳，發現似乎還能使用，便立刻交給秦月拿去研究。

 

　　「這裡……確實，是那沒錯。」

 

　　幾分鐘過去，憑著高超的技巧秦月絲毫不費力地查出電話裡頭電波的傳遞位置，輸入電腦分析後跳出來的地點顯示的確時就是方才大家看過的那間別墅。

 

　　「沒錯了呢。」

 

　　微微垂下眼簾抿抿唇，這是綱吉思考事情時總會出現的舉動。

 

　　Ralph真是個比自己料想要更狡猾的傢伙。

 

　　相較骸剛縮水的幾天，此刻的怒氣早已淡去許多；綱吉不是莽夫，雖然課業成績不怎麼樣，但好歹基本常識是有的。他知道衝動與憤怒只會矇蔽自己的理智，最終一定會造成無法挽回的遺憾。

 

　　先前的交易衝突、骸的受傷是肯定得討的帳，但他也沒忘與Worcester約定過的事。

 

　　「等Wade回來後我們立刻出發。」

 

　　下了決定，綱吉深吸口氣，看著自己的手，握緊拳。

 

　　這是Vongola近幾年來受到最大的恥辱了，抓一個人抓這麼久，還讓對方傷了首領……雖說沒有護衛，但無論如何綱吉受了傷是事實。

 

　　「——活捉，但不能殺死他。」

 

　　沒錯，不能殺他。

 

　　但是……

 

　　 **「可以揍個半死。」**

 

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　警戒著周遭是否還有遺留的監視機械或者攻擊物品，Wade壓低身子，快速在水泥與破碎的磚頭之間移動，尋找任何一點與Ralph相關的資訊。

 

　　不是為了澤田綱吉，這是為了他自己。

 

　　從一開始他加入Vongola就是為了實現自己的目的。

 

　　當然澤田綱吉交代下的事情他還是會做，畢竟尚未達成目標前他依舊屬於Vongola。

 

　　空氣中瀰漫粉塵，本來室內就沒多少木製品，燒幾分鐘後就從大火團變成小火堆，對人體沒有直接威脅。研究班開發的各式新穎設備他都有帶著，袖珍型防毒面具這點東西還是拿得出來，因此烈火燃燒的煙霧不構成影響。

 

　　Ralph本來就不是多無腦的人，不會傻到在現場留下什麼線索。

 

　　其實Wade早就明白這點，但依舊抱著一線希望。

 

　　說不定他會粗心地遺留什麼。

 

　　 **說不定……**

 

　　——其實他大可以直接離開。

 

　　從一開始Wade就隱約覺得事情不該如此順利。安排了人手在外頭監視，果然如他所料，Ralph是讓那些人來魚目混珠，裝作自己也在這的樣子。

 

　　本來黑手黨之間就常有爭鬥，為此犧牲的人數絕對不少；在這裡倒臥地面被爆炸波及而死亡的人應是作了相應的覺悟，才甘願幹這種凶多吉少的事情。

 

　　他不知道誓死效忠Ralph的有多少人，但肯定不會是什麼少數。

 

　　——光是實驗中活下來的，就不知有多少個。

 

　　想到這，Wade垂下眼簾。

 

　　看完一樓後他上了二樓轉一圈，最後毫無收穫地離開了房間。

 

　　長長的走廊走起來意外沉重，窗外陰沉的天空看不見夜幕與星斗，只能聽見細微的叫喊與奔跑聲。

 

　　再不離開就來不及了，一旦他被發現，Vongola的臉可就丟大了。

 

　　Wade加快腳步往一開始進來的庭園大門跑去，卻在中途被一個身影給吸引住目光，不由得停下，仔細凝視那個站在遠處轉角背對他的人影。

 

　　——是誰？

 

　　浮現心底的疑惑意外顯明，他思考了幾秒，便邁開步伐，朝那人走去。

 

　　方才一開始攻進來時千種與犬都將這裡繞了一大圈，而他自己也往每個房間扔了催眠瓦斯，照理說所有人都該陷入夢鄉，然而眼前的人——眼前的男人，絕對是清醒的。

 

　　因為他注意到Wade的腳步聲，便回過身來，直視著Wade。

 

　　那是一頭很漂亮的金髮，燈光照射下顯得燦爛，像是金絲，也像太陽。

 

　　「……你是……」

 

　　對方輕聲開口，卻遲遲沒有下文。

 

　　Wade注意到他臉上所戴的面具，款式相當特殊，邊緣燙著深灰色的花紋，顯得華麗且精緻。遮去他的半臉讓他的下巴線條顯得優美漂亮，皮膚很白，嘴唇不厚，形狀姣好。

 

　　身著西服讓他的比例顯得修長，那身打扮看上去很像餐廳的侍者或者主管。

 

　　決定不再透漏更多訊息，Wade閃身到他背後，反手就是一記手刀，卻被對方躲過。

 

　　看來他一定不是什麼普通人，畢竟一般人可沒幾個能反應快到躲過攻擊。

 

　　「……」

 

　　最後那人什麼話也沒說，只轉身拐彎，很快便消失在視野之中。

 

　　Wade沒想過要追，畢竟這也不是他的首要任務。雖然那個人的確有點奇怪，但並不是此刻該關心的。

 

　　加快腳步終於離開宅邸，他朝臨時基地跑去。

 

　　當綱吉宣布要立刻趕去Ralph真正據點後Wade便找了靠窗的位子坐下，手撐著頭望著外面，等著行車時間的流逝。

 

　　看著如流星般飛逝而過的景物，他才想起，方才碰到的那個怪人，有著一雙相當漂亮的眼睛。

 

　　那是如同天空般清澈湛藍的色彩。

 

　　是他最愛的顏色。

 

 

TBC

2018/04/01

 

二修於

2018/07/31


	12. Chapter 12

 

　　「你也真夠可憐的。」

 

　　酒吧專屬的昏暗燈光與煙霧迷漫的空氣混為一體，悠揚響起的樂聲竄過室內每一個角落，吧檯前的高腳椅坐著兩個人，一男一女，輕鬆地聊著天。

 

　　「都已經被捨棄還得替他收拾爛攤子。」緩慢搖著手中盛著酒紅色液體的玻璃杯，留著紅色長髮的女子揶揄地說著，「Davy那傢伙也是，這次真的闖禍了。」

 

　　「是啊。」

 

　　金黃色的起司在嘴裡擴散出香氣，和著酒變得更加美味。男人——蘭吉苦悶地嘆口氣。

 

　　女子的指尖輕撫上他的臉龐，輕柔的觸感令蘭吉不自主地往她那邊挪了挪。

 

　　作為一個首領，要守護的東西實在太多太多。

 

　　他覺得很累，很想就這樣閉上眼什麼都不管。

 

　　但這是不可能的。

 

　　 **Davy** **． Ralph。**

 

　　 **他永遠都不會忘記這個名字。**

 

　　作為Worcester第一幹部之子的首領蘭吉，與負責提供家族軍火的代理人Davy．Ralph。

 

　　他們是Worcester的太陽與月亮。

 

　　——一開始，確實如此。

 

　　冰涼的液體下肚，蘭吉讓酒保收走空杯，看了眼手錶。

 

　　「要走了？」

 

　　單手撐著頭望著他的女子笑笑地問著。

 

　　「啊啊。」

 

　　留下兩人份的酒錢，蘭吉穿上大衣，推開酒吧的門出去。

 

　　他早該在發現Davy私下進行研究時就將人扼殺在搖籃之中，然而他沒有這麼做。

 

　　因為去除首領與代理人這層關係，他們還是自小一同成長的摯友。

 

　　夜晚的風十分冰冷，空氣冷冽而乾燥。寒風吹起他的瀏海，他將手插進口袋，呵著一團團白霧，慢慢往自己在附近的宅邸走去。

 

　　Worcester雖不強盛，但到底也是中型黑手黨，比起其他弱小的家族要龐大許多。

 

　　這一切雖有一半是Davy的功勞，但蘭吉卻不覺得有多高興。

 

　　從什麼時候開始，Davy像是變了一個人似的，殘酷無情？

 

　　他不知道。

 

　　或許是因為父母親的死，也可能因為其他理由，Davy有很多事情都沒告訴他。

 

　　自己或許是忌妒他吧。

 

　　也想像他一樣，不必顧慮太多，忠實於自己的情感。

 

　　當初他沒有對Vongola的行動表達任何意見，明知這可能會對Davy造成傷害。

 

　　或許……

 

　　或許，只要Davy消失了，他就能成為「蘭吉」這個人，而不是「Worcester的首領」……

 

　　輕嘆口氣，蘭吉加快腳步。

 

　　Vongola的辦事效率誰都很明白，他們是黑手黨的代名詞、是所有家族的領導者。

 

　　 **——** **這次，世界上將再沒有Davy這個人了吧。**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　將一頭即腰的豔麗長髮綁起，女子一改先前溫和的神情。與酒保一笑而別，她拎起皮包，出了店。

 

　　「是我。」

 

　　按著配戴在左耳的小巧耳環，她輕聲開口，一面加快腳步，「都聽見了吧，去跟大人報告。」

 

　　今夜的月色很美，但被雲霧遮蔽了看不見。

 

　　這座都市的夜景一向美麗，她總愛在午夜後前往附近的觀景台，從上往下俯視世界。

 

　　結束了通話，她摘下耳環，捏碎後隨手扔進一旁的草叢。

 

　　——真可悲。

 

　　她在內心再次為那可憐的男人感到憐憫。

 

　　同時，為他對自己付出的愛表達感謝。

 

　　「你說過，要讓我幸福。」

 

　　高跟鞋踩在撲滿地面的紅色磚頭上，她走過人行道，路燈的朦朧燈光將地面照射得清晰。

 

　　「但那是不可能的。」

 

　　一陣輕風撫來，她的瀏海被吹起，髮絲隨風舞動，在身後拉出長長的流線，像是紅色的流星。

 

　　仰頭看著暗灰色的天，女子露出淡淡的笑容。

 

　　包含了些許的苦澀，但更多的，卻只是惋惜。

 

　　她會覺得對不起那個男人，卻也只有這樣了。

 

　　畢竟從一開始，她就不曾愛過誰，也沒辦法愛上任何人。

 

　　 **「——因為這副身體以及靈魂，永遠只屬於Ralph大人。」**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　——那是多久以前的事情了呢？

 

　　皮鞋清脆的聲響叩擊著地面，Walker倚著牆，望著不遠處的落地窗。外頭月色皎潔，不知何時雲霧飄散顯露出底下明亮的星幕，那是一幅如夢似幻的景色。

 

　　懷錶金色的指針緩緩移向午夜，他抬起頭，出神地望著星夜。

 

　　——接受了不屬於自己的力量，那彷若野獸似的想衝破肉體的惡魔之力讓他幾乎失去了意識。

 

　　當他再度睜開雙眼，視線所及之處都是艷麗的紅。

 

　　濃郁到根本無法分辨來源的鐵銹味充斥鼻腔，撐著虛弱的身體緩緩坐起身，他發現周遭沒有任何存活著的生命，就連那個帶自己進入研究室的男人都已經失去靈魂，成為空殼倒臥一旁。

 

　　他還記得自己的名字，也記得自己有個弟弟、為了守護他，自己才躺上了實驗台。

 

　　然而他卻變得無法理解名為「情感」的存在。

 

　　隨著時間過去，他的情緒起伏變得越來越平淡。

 

　　什麼是喜悅？什麼是悲傷？

 

　　那些曾經的情感只在腦海中留下了鏤空的框架。

 

　　——擁有人類不該存在的強大，自己本該被其吞噬，卻以情感作為交換，活了下來。

 

　　伴隨著一切到來的，還有站在面前森冷微笑的男人。

 

　　他說，自己將成為他的侍從。

 

　　說，自己必須替他達成宿願。

 

　　男人說，從現在起，自己的名字就叫「Walker」。

 

　　『很棒的名字，』他說，一面給自己圍上純白的圍巾，絲毫不介意它被血色染紅，『 **「流浪者」。** 』

 

　　男人的名字叫Davy．Ralph。

 

　　那之後，他跟隨著男人離開，使用著新的名字，成為了「Walker」。

 

　　『沒有情感的人偶，Walker呀……你得明白，有些事情是無法如你所願的。』

 

　　如同現在雙眼視線所及這般美麗的夜，Ralph抽著菸，白霧裊裊充斥房間，在一片煙幕中輕聲說著。

 

　　『一如當時，我無法拯救我的妻子。』

 

　　『你待在這，才是最好的選擇。』

 

　　將菸頭摁熄在缸中，他吐了口氣，然後轉頭看向靜靜站在一旁的Walker。

 

　　『知道嗎？我今天遇見了一個人。』他總是喜歡在無事的夜，讓自己待在一旁，聽他傾訴，『他有著一頭跟你很相似的金髮。』

 

　　 **『那是一位天使。』**

 

　　從語氣中聽不出太大的情緒，Ralph只是在陳述這件事情。

 

　　『他給予了我新的選擇。』

 

　　Walker沒有問是什麼選擇。

 

　　事實上，他不在意Ralph所重視的事物，也不想記得。

 

　　『看著吧。』

 

　　攬著自己肩膀的大手異常溫熱，Ralph微笑，語氣聽上去帶著喜悅。

 

　　『我會，親手埋葬那可恨的、邪惡的，狡猾的黑手黨……』

 

　　 **『——毀滅那名為「Vongola」的存在。』**

 

　　金屬蓋闔上發出清脆的敲擊聲，Walker抬起頭，注視著另一頭的走廊，那裡站了一個人。

 

　　庫洛姆．髑髏，Ralph用來讓Vongola首領親自現身的籌碼，同時也是六道骸的部下。

 

　　「我……」

 

　　她望著Walker，躊躇下一個語句，最後低下頭，輕聲開口：「真的可以嗎？讓我離開這裡……」

 

　　一陣輕風撫來，髮絲隨風舞動，從微啟的窗扉飄入淡白色的細小花瓣，讓她看起來彷若月下妖精，流露著淒美與哀傷。

 

　　「可以。」

 

　　聽見他的回答，庫洛姆抬起頭，依舊有些猶豫，似乎還在考慮該不該留下。

 

　　「快走吧。」

 

　　他再次重申，因為這很重要。

 

　　庫洛姆必須離開，因為再過不久，這裡將成為戰場——他與Ralph的戰場。

 

　　「你不必一個人戰鬥也行的……」終究還是將挽留的話說出口，庫洛姆往前幾步，一直到能清楚看見Walker的表情，「BOSS肯定會理解的，所以……」

 

　　「庫洛姆。」

 

　　輕喚著對方的名，Walker來到她身前，兩人的距離很近，近到能隨時將人輕擁入懷。

 

　　他伸手撫著庫洛姆的臉龐，動作小心且輕柔，像是在碰觸著易碎的珍寶，「妳是個好女孩。」

 

　　「正因如此，妳才應該離開。」

 

　　「但是——」

 

　　「沒關係的。」

 

　　抬手輕摸著庫洛姆的頭制止她繼續開口，Walker嘴角微微上揚。

 

　　這大概是他「重生」後第一次如此微笑，儘管不明白這個笑容的意義。

 

　　「妳……很像我的弟弟。」回憶著已經連面容都不甚清晰的男孩，他低聲說著，「所以，我不希望妳因為我而受傷，甚至是死去。」

 

　　留在這裡、留在他的身邊，意味著將會被Ralph當作人質，等Vongola到來時庫洛姆甚至有可能在戰鬥中喪命，這是他不願看見的。

 

　　雖然Ralph總是稱呼自己沒有情感的人偶，但那不代表他真的是個毫無情緒的人。

 

　　他告訴了她Ralph的意圖，以及接下來可能會發生的事情……也告訴了她自己的經歷。

 

　　知道了那些的庫洛姆，勸他離開Ralph。

 

　　她說，留在Ralph身邊只會讓他受傷。

 

　　說，他的弟弟肯定不會希望自己的哥哥變成Ralph的部下。

 

　　庫洛姆說，如果他能協助Vongola緝捕Ralph，他一定能再見到弟弟一面。

 

　　——但是，他拒絕了。

 

　　是他親手放棄屬於自己的性命及幸福。

 

　　他沒有資格再奢求更多。

 

　　「……是嗎。」

 

　　垂下眼簾，庫洛姆沉默許久，最後抓住了對方擺在自己頭上的手，無比認真地看著他，那雙紫寶石似的眼眸像是望進了他心底，清澈而堅定。

 

　　「那麼，答應我。」手腕被抓著，但Walker卻沒感到太大的疼痛，對方並沒有用力的打算，「不要勉強自己。」

 

　　勉強？勉強是意思呢？

 

　　對意料之外的詞彙感到疑惑，Walker歛起笑，有些困惑地看著她。

 

　　「……我想，」停頓許久才繼續開口，庫洛姆放開手，然後淡淡一笑，「就如同你擔心我那樣，你的弟弟也肯定不會希望你受傷吧。」

 

　　弟弟……？

 

　　Walker看著她，沒有說話，只是輕輕點頭。

 

　　「那，我就先離開了。」庫洛姆向他鞠躬，臉上依舊掛著微笑。

 

　　然後她乾脆地轉身離去。

 

　　鞋跟敲著地板發出聲響，隨著時間遠去，最後四周又變得寂靜，一如既往。

 

　　 **「弟弟」** ……嗎？

 

　　沉下臉，Walker同樣轉身，往另一頭通往屋外的大門走去。

 

　　他是該為了弟弟而戰。

 

　　 **——** **一切彷彿又回到了原點。**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　身體在抽痛著。

 

　　自從踏進這間宅邸呼吸就變得困難，心臟跳動的頻率異常快速，他不斷地深呼吸想壓下那種怪異的感覺，卻徒勞無功。

 

　　這又是怎麼了？

 

　　「骸，還是無法感應到庫洛姆的位置嗎？」

 

　　身前的男人向他拋出疑問，然而很可惜的，他無法給予所有人都想要的解答。

 

　　關於庫洛姆，他其實不怎麼擔心。好歹也是自己手把手教出來的徒弟，雖不像弗蘭那般能施展與自己幾乎相當強度的幻術，卻也是世上數一數二的幻術師，外加心思縝密，一般人根本不可能傷她半分。

 

　　在得知她被Ralph的人擄走後，骸立刻嘗試呼喚她的精神，但沒有得到回應。

 

　　通常這種情形只會發生在對象昏迷或處於有特殊電波阻撓的地方，而他傾向於後者。

 

　　庫洛姆不會出事的，骸這麼認為，也就不急著去找她。

 

　　好歹在這裡人家也比他年長好幾歲。

 

　　來到據說是Ralph據點的房門前，Wade和澤田綱吉都十分謹慎。Wade湊上前去研究門鎖，澤田綱吉則趁這個機會重新確認所有人的位置及情形。

 

　　那種心悸的感覺越來越嚴重，骸微微蹙起眉，抓著胸口。

 

　　雖然不影響戰鬥，卻在很大成分上讓他分心。尤其之前不曾有過這種身體狀況，使他很難快速習慣。

 

　　「我先進去吧。」

 

　　握著槍枝的Wade在獲得澤田綱吉允許後小心翼翼地開門突入，一切都很順利，就如同一開始他們所預料的一樣，但就在澤田綱吉打算跟著進去時，他聽見了一個很細微的聲響。

 

　　如果他沒聽錯……

 

　　伸手抓住澤田綱吉的手，骸露出若有所思的表情。

 

　　「……骸？」不明白對方的用意，澤田綱吉開口問道。

 

　　給了對方一個淺笑，骸一把將人往後拉，率先進了裡頭。

 

　　如果他沒聽錯——那是保險栓被拉下的聲音。

 

　　雖然很細微，隔著門板聽不太到，但他卻沒漏掉。

 

　　裡面肯定有人，而且是武裝的人，多半這是Ralph佈下的陷阱吧。

 

　　為了將他們一網打盡。

 

　　雖然自己先進來對澤田綱吉沒什麼助益，但他就是想這麼做。

 

　　理由什麼的已經不重要了。

 

　　「Wade、骸，Ralph很可能就在這裡，」轉頭向其他兩個同伴簡單說明，澤田綱吉低聲道：「一旦發現就立刻攻擊，不必顧慮什麼……啊，但是不要下殺手。」

 

　　不下殺手？

 

　　「真是天真。」

 

　　就是因為你總愛放過敵人，才會一直重蹈覆轍，不是嗎？

 

　　雖然清楚這是和Worcester的約定，但骸仍在內心再次對澤田綱吉的柔軟感到不屑。

 

　　與Wade兵分兩路，骸選擇到樓上搜索。

 

　　二樓是個不大的空間，同樣一條狹小的走廊，面對面立了幾扇門，都緊閉著。

 

　　骸動作敏捷地走到門前，收起氣息，謹慎地將耳朵貼上門板。

 

　　裡頭並沒有傳來對話聲，但他聽見了很微弱的呼吸——有人，而且不只一個。

 

　　知道這樣的資訊就足夠了。

 

　　向後退開幾步，他舉起三叉戟，勾起嘴角。

 

　　「BOSS！」

 

　　就在這個時候，Wade急促的叫喊傳來，同時間面前的門扇也瞬間敞開，幾根槍管跑入視野，對準骸就是一陣連射，轟然槍響炸開寧靜的空間。

 

　　在門打開的時候骸立刻往旁邊跑去，精巧地閃過宛若暴風般襲來的子彈。

 

　　基本上只要有基礎的認知就會知道，和子彈硬碰硬絕對沒好事。假設今天是匣武器，他一定能在對方攻擊的瞬間結束一切，但偏偏對方選的是最古老的攻擊手段。

 

　　與能隨時收放的匣武器不同，真槍實彈一直都是最具有殺傷力的隨身武器。只要能射得精準，一發就能送人下地獄。

 

　　「骸？」從耳機裡傳來澤田綱吉試探的詢問，語氣聽上去還帶著擔心、帶著不該用在自己身上的情緒。

 

　　撇了撇嘴角，骸燃起了鬥氣，一閃身便衝入房內。

 

　　「什——」

 

　　根本沒料到他會直接進來，那群愚蠢的手下都慌了陣腳，但該說不愧是黑手黨嗎？在幾秒後他們又恢復鎮定，舉起槍對準骸，扣下板機。

 

　　象徵打空的槍響傳來，下一瞬間所有人倒臥在地，脫手而出的手槍叩地一聲掉落地面。

 

　　用同樣的手法解決其他房裡的雜魚，骸站在走廊的盡頭，三叉戟敲上地面，卻是沒施展出幻術。

 

　　不能殺人——澤田綱吉說著天真話語的臉孔忽然浮現腦海。

 

　　「幹什麼？」還記得要回覆以免對方一直詢問，骸按著耳麥回道。

 

　　「你那邊沒事吧？」

 

　　「放心吧，我還沒有弱到會被這種簡單的攻擊打倒。」

 

　　漫不經心地堵住對方不斷流露出關心的話語，他往自己上來的樓梯走去。

 

　　像是無奈，對方頓了幾秒，才開口道：「我想也是。」

 

　　那是一種了然的語氣，像是真的明白他的強大，毫不遲疑。

 

　　看來這個時代的澤田綱吉確實是很信任他的？

 

　　因為若是自己那時候的澤田綱吉，肯定又會加一句「需要幫忙一定要說」之類的話語。

 

　　站在樓梯口再度環視二樓，骸決定從第一間開始搜索。

 

　　「Wade，」澤田綱吉的聲音從耳麥傳來，他向那個門外顧問的青年下著指令，「你去檢查櫃子，裡面是不是有個銀色的東西？」

 

　　由於他們使用同一個頻道，因此骸也能聽見指令的內容，澤田綱吉提到了一件令骸在意的事情。

 

　　銀色的東西？

 

　　地上躺著數名昏眩過去的男人，整個房間並不大，裡頭擺了幾個矮櫃和破舊的木桌，這裡絕對藏不了什麼東西。

 

　　然而他還是著手尋找澤田綱吉口中明顯有問題的物品。

 

　　沒多久，骸在矮櫃與地板的縫隙間發現了如同他所述的銀色物體。

 

　　那是一顆小巧的監視鏡頭。

 

　　澤田綱吉又開口說了幾句話，肯定了他的猜想。

 

　　果真是被設計了？

 

　　一種嘲諷感在內心擴散，骸不知為何，覺得有些可笑，「くふふ……你是指，我們被下了圈套？」

 

　　Ralph……竟敢做這種無聊的小舉動。

 

　　「多半如此。」

 

　　輕哼了聲表達不悅，骸低頭瞪視著手中的鏡頭，最後一個施力將其捏得粉碎。

 

　　銀色的粉末夾雜電線灑落地面，他準備轉身離開，眼角餘光瞄到一個掉落在桌子底下的通訊器。

 

　　撿起了看起來還能使用的機械，骸將其拿到面前。

 

　　這是……

 

　　「BOSS！」

 

　　Wade的喊叫又出現，骸皺起眉。

 

　　怎麼這人這麼喜歡大喊？一直BOSS、BOSS的，跟庫洛姆一樣，不嫌累啊？

 

　　就在他埋怨的時候，對方又喊了一句，然而卻被轟然炸開的巨響打斷，骸根本沒聽清他說了什麼。

 

　　左方的牆壁忽然傳來嗶嗶低鳴的聲響，同樣巨大的爆炸聲響徹，耳朵失聰了短暫的瞬間，緊接著炙熱的暴風席捲而來，視線所及都變成了火海，整個二樓房間都被炸通，成了單調的平台。

 

　　骸立刻向旁邊的窗戶跳去，躲過最初的爆炸，玻璃的碎片散落在空中，讓他花了點精神閃避。

 

　　還好他仍燃著鬥氣，速度快得足以閃過，否則此刻身上恐怕會跟著燃燒。

 

　　霧屬性的火炎並不能用來防禦，一切都只能靠自己的鬥氣，或者使用額外的匣子，但骸並沒有準備，也因此難免在防禦方面較為薄弱。

 

　　那兩人肯定沒事。先不提作為門外顧問的Wade本來就擁有許多自保手段，澤田綱吉那條披風可是擁有調和屬性，化解爆炸自然不是什麼難事……雖然物理性攻擊可能無法完全防住，但爆風和火炎應是沒問題的。

 

　　底下的樓層是一個像是室內庭院的景觀房，一旁設著一排欄杆防止有人不小心墜落。

 

　　隨著爆炸地面也跟著晃動，骸抓著護欄穩住腳步，用三叉底撐著地面。

 

　　彷彿是連鎖反應，身體深處的某種東西也扯動著神經，那種不舒服的感覺再度加重，呼吸變得沉重，就連聽覺都被心臟跳動的聲音侵占。

 

　　這可有些不妙啊。

 

　　雖然微弱，但還算清楚。骸聽見了Wade打算讓澤田綱吉先行離開的消息。

 

　　這裡是不可能再找出什麼東西，他很明白。

 

　　打算下樓回到一開始的臨時基地，但忽然襲來的刺痛感讓他吸了口涼氣，抓住欄杆的手開始微微顫抖。

 

　　「骸，」澤田綱吉的聲音出現在耳邊，從那細微的風聲來看，應該是在用火炎移動著，「沒事吧？」

 

　　有事。「我沒事。」

 

　　怎麼可能向他示弱？只不過是身體不適，也沒到要死的程度。

 

　　「你是不是受傷了？」不知是不是自己的聲音聽上去不對勁，這次澤田綱吉如此問了。

 

　　咬牙忍住低聲呻吟的生理衝動，骸不停深呼吸，一直到確定自己能順暢講話、那種莫名的痛感微微降低，才開口回答：「我現在在樓下。」

 

　　「咦？」對方疑惑地反問，看來那顆可憐的腦袋就算成年也沒變得比較靈活。

 

　　扶著欄杆下樓，踩在鋪著紅毯的地板上，骸轉頭查看四周，發現先前他們曾走過的樓梯就在不遠處。

 

　　心悸的感覺漸漸平息，呼吸又緩和下來，看來這種痛楚是一波波來襲，並非只有單次。

 

　　肯定是哪裡出了問題。但此刻也不好進行檢查，除了隱忍也沒別的辦法。

 

　　他可不想再被那傢伙關心，儘管他的確是需要。

 

　　「……剛才的爆炸，我從窗戶跳出去翻到樓下了。」語氣變得無奈，骸對於還得這樣明確解釋感到不耐，「先不說這個。我拿到通訊器了。」

 

　　「通訊器？你是指Ralph手下的？」

 

　　從他擺放的地點來看肯定是，而且並非一開始就在那，這支通訊器應該是Ralph手下帶在身上的東西。

 

　　「……無論如何，你先回基地。」

 

　　聽上去像是做了決定，澤田綱吉如此指示道：「如果通訊器還能使用，就能追蹤出Ralph的所在地；不能用也沒關係，總之別待在那裡。」

 

　　「啊。」這正如骸的打算，簡短地答覆了他，便立刻動身離開。

 

　　此地不宜久留，也不知道是不是真如Wade所說沒有清醒的普通人，加上自己現在的身體狀況，盡快回到基地才是上策。

 

　　快速奔跑在長廊上，沒一會兒他就看見作為臨時基地使用的長型旅行車，窗戶上貼了無法從外窺見裡頭的隔絕貼紙，從耳麥傳來的聲音判斷，澤田綱吉已經順利到達，在裡頭和其他隊員說著話。

 

　　然而在他移動的時候風聲極大，無法完整聽清他們在說什麼。

 

　　站在車外，骸準備開口通知自己已經在這裡，卻沒想到車門自動打開。

 

　　開門的是山本武。

 

　　一踏進車內便傳來澤田綱吉的叫喊，但骸並不打算理會。

 

　　將那支衛星電話擺上桌，他與澤田綱吉拉開一段距離坐下。

 

　　真是夠了。

 

　　這次換成隱隱的頭痛，外加燥熱。

 

　　這是流感了還是怎樣？

 

　　拿起那支通訊器和秦月討論著，澤田綱吉看起來相當高興，大概是因為對Ralph真正據點有了新的可能。

 

　　轉頭看著一旁偌大的監視螢幕，骸努力忽視身體的異樣。

 

　　「沒錯了呢。」

 

　　澤田綱吉的聲音很清晰地傳入耳中，讓骸移開視線，將注意力放到他身上。

 

　　他半垂眼簾，微微低著頭，像是在思考，莫名有種知性的感覺。

 

　　真令人意外，原來他也會有這種時候。

 

　　對澤田綱吉的這一面感到意外與驚訝，骸微微挑眉。

 

　　其實澤田綱吉長得也不算差嘛。

 

　　雖然比不上自己。

 

　　為了疏散注意力，骸沒怎麼阻止自己想些無關的事情。

 

　　「等Wade回來後我們立刻出發。」

 

　　果不其然，澤田綱吉下了令。

 

　　看來他是想今晚解決這一切。

 

　　也是，拖過此刻之後將很難找到下手的機會，趁著Ralph還沒有防備，突襲他真正的據點。

 

　　「活捉，但不能殺死他——」

 

　　即將了結一切的興奮感讓頭痛的情況稍稍減緩，骸翹著腳，露起舒心的笑容。

 

　　雖然聽見不能殺死有些掃興，但這並不影響他的心情……

 

　　 **「可以揍個半死。」**

 

　　「……什麼？」

 

　　突如其來的話語讓骸忍不住發出質疑。

 

　　他雖然不舒服，但耳朵應該還沒出問題吧？

 

　　澤田綱吉是在說笑話嗎？

 

　　大概是察覺骸的困惑，澤田綱吉轉過頭，笑笑地問道：「有什麼問題嗎？」

 

　　那副模樣簡直經典。

 

　　骸從沒見過對方笑裡帶黑的樣子。

 

　　——其實這樣來看，澤田綱吉也是挺霸氣的。

 

　　沒有告訴對方自己的想法，他只是搖頭閉眼，沒打算回答任何問題。

 

　　短暫的舒適後迎來的又是深至脊隨的抽痛，或許稍微休息一下會更好。

 

　　為了等會兒的戰鬥，骸決定先閉目養神。

 

　　「……我休息一下。」

 

　　避免又有誰不識相來干擾，骸開口道：「沒事不要吵我。」

 

　　「？喔……」

 

　　聽起來像是感到疑惑卻又不敢詢問，澤田綱吉的語尾帶著遲疑。

 

　　「BOSS，Wade回來了。」

 

　　不遠處傳來監控人員的說話聲，骸這次真打算休息，試圖放鬆緊繃的神經，沒一會兒便陷入睡眠。

 

 

 

TBC

2018/04/09

 

二修於

2018/07/31


	13. Chapter 13

 

　　「謹慎行動吧。」

 

　　離開臨時基地，秦月也加入了實戰隊伍。根據Reborn來的訊息，他認為安排一名醫療人員同行是比較安全的選擇，加上秦月的戰力不俗，即使落單也不至於受傷，綱吉便同意了。

 

　　此刻已經深入Ralph的宅邸，走廊上不時會出現武裝護衛。綱吉一行人在Wade的帶領下順利潛入，有了門外顧問的特殊裝備，想閃避掉所有的守衛不是難事，唯一造成阻礙的，是站在大門兩側的侍從。

 

　　說是侍從有些不對，雖然他們都是侍從打扮，身上卻配戴了戒指與匣子，明顯具有戰鬥能力，而且恐怕不弱……除此之外，他們的腰際都掛了兩個槍套，這對綱吉他們來說是最棘手的。

 

　　比了突襲的手勢後Wade掏出一顆長得很特殊的圓球，上頭有許多孔洞，大概是某種用來投射或者噴氣的器械。

 

　　果不其然，當圓球在侍從身旁碰撞地面時併發出強烈的白光。因為隔了一個轉角，綱吉並沒有被影響，趁著光炸開讓人眼耳陷入無用之地，飛快衝向那兩人，不費吹灰之力便制伏了他們。

 

　　「漂亮。」沒什麼意義，但秦月仍說了句。

 

　　綱吉讓Wade去破解門的保安機制，然後將目光投向骸，表情帶了些擔憂。

 

　　——自從進入宅邸後骸一直都沒出聲，臉色也很糟糕。

 

　　雖然本人並沒表示什麼，但綱吉就是有種不安的感覺。

 

　　骸不會是……

 

　　伴隨著電子嗶嗶聲，綠色許可燈顯眼地亮起。回過頭望向其他人，最後Wade用詢問的眼神看著綱吉。

 

　　表示明白地點頭，他戴上手套，接著燃起熾熱的火炎。

 

　　就如同先前作戰會議提到的，由犬、千種擔任先鋒，Wade與秦月負責後方支援，自己與骸作為主輸出——現在關鍵在於，Ralph究竟有多少部下與他共處一室，或者房裡有沒有像炸彈的機關？

 

　　姑且讓骸先戴上了魔鏡，犬與千種一人一邊，互相對視一眼，下一秒倏然打開門，矮身衝入室內。

 

　　預料中的叫喊槍響都沒發生，跟在後頭進去的綱吉環顧四周，沒有任何人影——又是空房？

 

　　但根據監查班的調查，Ralph先前的確是進了這個房間。

 

　　「不要放鬆警戒。」沉靜下來的思緒讓他的語氣變得沉穩，澄黃的眼瞳閃著堅定的意念，綱吉讓所有人對房間進行搜索，並要骸注意這裡有沒有任何暗室存在的可能性，「注意機關。」

 

　　「Ralph真的在這裡？」

 

　　「情報不會有錯的，犬。」拉開一層層抽屜，千種淡淡地回應脾氣不是很好的同伴。

 

　　「但這裡根本沒人啊！」

 

　　「安靜。」像是受不了犬那帶著焦躁的話語，骸終於開口，表情很是無奈。

 

　　「……是。」

 

　　雖然骸並不是這個時代的骸，但在犬心中似乎還是同等的存在，具有一樣的威嚇與信服力。

 

　　輕撫著木製衣櫃，Wade矮下身檢查有無之前的那種監視鏡頭，但底下什麼都沒有，只看見幾粒淡粉色的小圓球，似乎是某種糖果，一旁地上也滾著一個透明的糖果罐，看來似乎是匆忙之中不小心碰倒的，根本沒有收拾。

 

　　「等等，你是說粉色的圓球？」

 

　　聽見Wade的彙報，秦月立刻走向他，同樣蹲下查看那幾顆小球，「這是……」

 

　　「發現了什麼？」注意到兩人的異樣，綱吉舉步朝他們走去，「是Ralph留下的線索嗎？」

 

　　「我覺得……」戴上手套小心拿起其中一顆圓球，秦月微微蹙起眉，「這當初現場發現的彈藥很相似。」

 

　　「什麼？」

 

　　「但大小並不相同，這顆……小很多，原先應該是乒乓球那麼大的。」

 

　　眼下這些球都只有彈珠那麼大，而且呈現一種詭異的透明感，要說是彈藥，可能不盡相同。

 

　　「無論如何，這肯定得帶回去調查的。」說著，她又撿起其他幾顆圓球，拿起原本裝著的玻璃瓶，塞入用來存放彈藥的隔絕袋。

 

　　另一邊觀察牆壁的骸伸手輕觸牆面，斯佩德的魔鏡只能用來觀察活物，牆壁自然不包含在內，除了採取最原始的做法，他們無計可施。

 

　　漆成暗紅色的牆面上掛著幾幅巨大畫作，表面上看起來沒什麼問題，但……

 

　　保險起見他施力壓了壓油畫表面，卻發現了相當異常的一點。

 

　　骸緩緩收手，退到畫框旁，轉頭看向仍在研究圓球的幾人，倏然發現就在他們的正後方，原先同樣按著一幅油畫的地方，不知何時開始緩緩內凹，從裡頭露出的——

 

　　「澤田綱吉——」

 

　　他開口叫喊，但下一秒猛然湧上的暈眩感令他禁聲，「呃、」

 

　　「骸？」聽見他的聲音而回過頭，綱吉原先困惑的神情轉為驚訝，接著他立刻邁步朝骸走去，「你還好嗎？」

 

　　忍不住用三叉戟抵著地面，骸深吸口氣，「不要過來……！」

 

　　「有陷阱。」注意到骸話語所包含的意義，秦月立刻拉住他，眼神一凜，「我們被設計了。」

 

　　「！」

 

　　視線劇烈的搖晃，骸覺得他快吐了，不適的同時一股怒火也迅速燃起，卻無處可發洩，「快趴下。」

 

　　他幾乎是咬著牙在說話，這一次的疼痛比先前幾次都要強烈。

 

　　「骸大人！」千種與犬原先就沒有和綱吉它們一樣深入房間，此刻自然是距離骸比較近的，兩人擔心地大喊著，犬甚至試圖要跑過來，卻被千種緊緊抓著。

 

　　「全員都不要動。」

 

　　冷靜地說著，依舊維持原本的動作，Wade快速環視周遭，接著道：「是紅外線，畫後面有槍，只要一個人觸發，全部都會射擊。」

 

　　「紅外線……」確認對方不會移動，秦月鬆手，「Wade，你有沒有什麼辦法？」

 

　　紅外線這種東西雖然能閃避，但此刻在場除了Wade以外根本沒人擁有可以觀測到它的器具，而且說不准那些槍械還有人在操作，即使躲過紅外線，也有被射擊的可能。

 

　　也不能說綱吉他們大意，因為本來在這時代，火炎才是用來進行戰鬥的主流，像這一類槍械早就沒有多少人使用，作為軍火商Ralph自然也是引進匣子的大宗之一，誰也不會料到他居然這麼鍾愛真槍實彈。

 

　　此刻的Wade頓時成為現場所有人的注目焦點。

 

　　門外顧問部門裡每個人都擁有相當特殊的匣子及裝備，作為攻擊手之一的Wade更是握有數量眾多的器具，想從這種情況全身而退，自然少不了他的援助。

 

　　綱吉雖有披風，加上他自己卻只能保護到兩個人。

 

　　從腰包掏出一根形狀特殊的玻璃管，Wade揚起淺淺的笑容，「不用擔心。」

 

　　轉開鎖扣，緊接著從裡頭噴出某種特殊氣體，用不到幾秒，室內瀰漫著那種異樣的氣團，再過一會兒，Wade便舉起手，示意紅外線已經解除。

 

　　「那是……原來是這樣。」似乎是認出他手上的東西，秦月頓時鬆口氣，沒了立即的危險，她便轉頭看向骸，「還能動嗎？」

 

　　點了點頭，那種昏眩感在幾秒內已經有所改善，但更加疼痛的，是深至脊隨的抽痛。

 

　　「估計你自己也知道身體的狀況，」對於對方一副強撐的模樣表示無奈，但眼下也沒別的選擇，「不要太勉強。」

 

　　如果剛才就知道骸身體有異，她肯定不會讓對方跟著突襲。

 

　　已經見識過一次「成長」，秦月早知道在此之前骸會感受到無比的疼痛，那可不是開玩笑的。

 

　　尤其在戰鬥中如果突然發作，十之八九會出大事。

 

　　但六道骸是什麼人？怎麼可能會允許自己示弱？

 

　　秦月知道他的思緒，卻也不好說什麼，畢竟如果今天換作是自己遭遇這種事情，也不可能閉不吭聲，待在原地等別人解決一切。

 

　　就在眾人以為危機解除的下一刻，畫作忽然爆開，顏料難聞的氣息竄入鼻腔，數名手持武器的黑衣人從裡頭接連跳出，接著猛地朝離畫作最近的骸以及Wade衝去，原本已經停歇的槍械也開始射擊，一切都是如此地突然。

 

　　「什麼——」

 

　　「全員散開！」

 

　　喊了這麼一聲，綱吉立刻擺出備戰姿勢，一個手刀劈向朝他襲來的敵人，「秦月，掩護我！」

 

　　「知道了！」

 

　　忽然湧上的敵人幾乎是瞬間就將所有人包圍住，演變成如此形況，想要脫身可不容易。

 

　　「嗚啊！」距離骸最近的一個男子忽然發出慘叫，他摀著自己的眼睛，發出痛徹心扉的嘶吼，「我的眼睛……呃啊啊——」

 

　　肯定是骸施展了幻術。幾乎是同時，綱吉立刻判斷，但從只有一人中招這點來看，骸的力量肯定不多，恐怕是變成了只能攻擊一人的情況，這也顯示了他的狀況有多糟。

 

　　「骸大人！」站在他身旁的千種立刻扶住搖搖欲墜的骸。

 

　　那人的倒下並沒有讓包圍網產生什麼改變，顯然他們不會因為一兩個同伴而有所動搖。

 

　　就在雙方僵持不下的時候，門外忽然傳來腳步聲，綱吉直直地盯著走進來的人——形狀特殊的面具，以及一頭燦爛的金髮，他是……

 

　　「Walker大人。」

 

　　見對方的到來，那群人裡立刻站出一個看樣子應該是領頭的人，他沒有再發話，只是靜靜低頭，站在那。

 

　　Walker——眼前的人是擄走庫洛姆的元凶，雖不知道使用了什麼手段，但能將她帶走，肯定戰鬥力不俗，現在的骸無法成為戰力，他們的處境其實不太好。

 

　　緩緩走進室內，Walker沒有回應他，只是逕自向骸走去，沒人知道他的打算。

 

　　幾乎是在他邁步的瞬間，綱吉就閃身擋在骸面前，淡淡地開口：「你想幹什麼？」

 

　　那是一雙很漂亮的藍色眼眸。

 

　　銀白的面具遮蔽了Walker的半臉，但綱吉依舊能看見他直視自己的雙目。

 

　　「……」

 

　　不知為何，綱吉忽然感覺到一瞬間的暈眩。

 

　　或許是因為這個氣氛，也可能是因為對方那彷彿能吞沒一切的眼瞳。

 

　　「……讓開。」

 

　　率先出聲的，是被他擋在身後的骸。

 

　　抓著綱吉的肩，骸與他換了站位。

 

　　雖然他的身體狀況真的很差，但沒有弱到必須給澤田綱吉保護的程度。

 

　　「你……」

 

　　不知是不是注意到他的不適，Walker忽然開口，語氣不知為何，聽上去有些困惑，然而等了一會兒，卻始終沒有下文。

 

　　在所有人都屏息注視的時候，一旁書櫃忽然發出十分刺耳的摩擦聲，接著居然就這樣往旁滑開，露出底下的一面門扇。

 

　　綱吉不知道此刻他的表情看起來怎樣，但想必應該十分傻眼。

 

　　怎麼—— **怎麼會？**

 

　　 **這個年代了居然還有人會用這麼「古老」的手法？**

 

　　注意到動靜，Walker向後退一步，靜靜望著一個男人從門後頭走出。

 

　　幾乎是他一露面，綱吉就喊出了他的名字。

 

　　 **「——Ralph……」**

 

　　現在一提到Ralph就讓他內心一陣波瀾。

 

　　眼前的男人有著一頭同樣燦爛的金髮，胸前的鉛牌隨著走動而搖晃，閃著刺眼的光芒。

 

　　「哎呀，我可沒想到居然一次就能碰上這麼多人。」他咧開嘴角，痞氣的模樣讓人懷疑是否真的是名黑手黨，「我看看啊——澤田綱吉、六道骸、柿本千種、城島犬……居然連月弦秦月都來了，這可真令人驚喜……嗯？」

 

　　他數著現場的人，嘴角揚得老高，看起來心情相當不錯，數到最後一個人時，卻明顯僵住。

 

　　「嗯？嗯？」發出意義不明的喊聲，Ralph的表情變得驚訝，最後轉為駭然，「 **你** ……咦？ **怎麼會？** 」

 

　　他注視的是秦月身旁的Wade。

 

　　怎麼回事？

 

　　Ralph的反應明顯不正常。

 

　　像是對Wade感到很不可思議，但明明雙方不可能有交集。

 

　　「……Ralph，你想幹什麼？」打斷對方的自言自語，綱吉冷冷地問道：「庫洛姆在哪？」

 

　　庫洛姆看來不像與Ralph待在一塊，說明了Ralph或許是將她關在別的地方。

 

　　「唔……」

 

　　忽然，身前的骸發出一聲細小的悶哼。

 

　　「骸？」

 

　　「骸大人！」

 

注意力立刻被對方吸走，綱吉伸手抓住對方的肩，沒想到只是這樣輕輕一碰，骸整個人便往旁一歪，沒了意識，「骸！你還好嗎？骸！」

 

　　喊著他的名字，綱吉連忙扶住他，從骸身上緩緩冒出詭異的白煙，像是什麼被蒸發掉一般——這難道是……

 

　　「不好、阿綱，骸『成長』了！」發覺異樣，秦月連忙喊了聲，想趕過去卻被圍在一旁的黑衣人擋住，無法移動腳步。

 

　　「……你居然是這邊的人啊。」

 

　　沉默許久的Ralph並沒有在意骸的改變，只是看著Wade，靜靜地說著，沉靜得不可思議。

 

　　後者同樣直直地望著他，沒有說話。

 

　　「Walker。」終於開口叫了他的名字，Ralph轉頭瞧了眼骸，「除了六道骸跟月弦以外，不必留情。」

 

　　「是。」

 

　　「等等！」因為抱著骸無法移動，綱吉抬起頭喊道：「Ralph……你最好不要太自負。」

 

　　「憑你的部下，是不可能殺掉我們的。」

 

　　「喔？」

 

　　懷裡的人摸上去異常滾燙，就像抱著自體發熱的暖手枕一樣。將骸交給了一旁快步趕來的千種，綱吉沉著語調，努力壓抑著自己的怒火。

 

　　Ralph——真的很能激起別人的情緒，尤其是自己。

 

　　深吸口氣，綱吉站起身，再次張開眼時那種焦躁感又被壓下。

 

　　「無論如何，進了這裡，你們是不可能活著出去的。」朝綱吉露出桀驁不馴的笑容，Ralph舉起手揮了輝，「Walker會好好招待你們，不必擔心。」

 

　　像是要映證他的話，Walker整個人猛然震了一下，接著低下頭，看不清表情。

 

　　下一刻Ralph便從視野消失，圍繞他們的人牆依舊緊密，而Ralph所指定的Walker也朝綱吉一步步靠近，從那張臉上看不出任何情緒，原先藍色的瞳眸不知何時成了濃豔的血紅，異常嚇人。

 

　　「Walker大人。」那名領頭又再次開口，這次應該是在請示攻擊的時機，然而後者根本沒回應他，像是什麼都沒聽見似的，領頭也不覺得奇怪，做出攻擊的手勢，頓時端槍的端槍、舉刀的舉刀，氣氛相當緊繃。

 

　　「全員做好應戰準備。」沒再多說，綱吉淡淡道，看了眼已經被白霧包覆的少年，眼神變得銳利。

 

　　 **下一秒，戰鬥拉開序幕。**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　——這是一場對綱吉等人不利的戰鬥。

 

　　「秦月！」綱吉大喊著，一拳打上敵人的腹部，惹得對方猛地乾咳。

 

　　「知道了！」

 

　　戒指燃起火炎，秦月的匣兵器倏然自匣子中飛出，在一旁無人的空地架構出一座類似鳥籠的雷牢，下一秒綱吉便一腳將人給踹了進去，洞口封上後那人只能軟軟地倒在裡頭。

 

　　她不像綱吉他們擁有動物型態且能變化好幾種模樣的匣兵器，但一般型號的還是有，而且做為研究班，擁有幾個特殊匣兵器也不稀奇。

 

　　與Ralph的人相比，作為綱吉領頭的Vongola突襲小隊，自然是比較不利。因為對方可是毫不留情要置他們於死地，但綱吉的命令是在不殺人的前提下打倒對手，這又讓任務難上加難。

 

　　秦月用她的匣子多創造了一個空間保護昏過去的骸，對方現在已經成了原本這個時代應有的面貌，只是還處於昏迷狀態，無法為現在的戰鬥幫上忙。

 

　　Wade自從Ralph的點名後就顯得有些沉默，雖然沒開口，卻也是奮力地與敵人戰鬥。他左手拿著一隻看起來不容小覷的長刀，右手則是一把漆黑的匕首，看上去不太像匣兵器，相當鋒利。

 

　　「煩死了一直跑來跑去的！」

 

　　戰鬥中不時可以聽見犬煩躁的喊叫，他切換成金剛頻道，體型比較巨大，而對手又身手靈活，著實讓他感到不滿，「真的不能殺嗎？！」

 

　　「不可以。」一旁的千種涼涼地回應。

 

　　Walker一個反手抓住了犬的左手，施力就想將其扭斷，卻給千種溜溜球射過來的刺給打斷，被犬踹了一腳往後飛去，猛地撞上牆壁。抓住這個機會，犬撲向他補了一拳，但被對方動作靈巧地一滾閃過，反倒又給抓住了手，千種只好再次以攻擊阻止他的行為。

 

　　「為什麼一直抓老子的手——！」

 

　　「肯定是因為你手太大，目標明確。」不忘涼涼地吐槽，千種推了推眼鏡，回過頭看了眼骸，然後一本正經道：「換成別的頻道吧。」

 

　　沒讓兩人繼續無緊張感的談話，Walker不知從哪拿出兩把藍黑交雜的匕首，一手一支，刀鋒異常鋒利，在燈光照射下顯得有些不詳。他矮身一個疾衝，瞬間就到了犬面前，由下往上輕輕一揮，下一秒犬便爆出怒吼。

 

　　「幹什麼很痛啊你這混帳！」

 

因為疼痛而變得火大，犬沒被他制住，狠狠往前伸手也是一揮，他早就在千種話落就切了頻道，獵豹特有的銳利爪子向前揮去，Walker早料到他會反擊，身體一仰，精準地閃過。

 

　　與Walker相反，綱吉的敵人幾乎是在殺到他面前時就被解決，統一扔進雷牢裡。

 

　　「阿綱，我去支援犬他們。」發現Walker不好對付，秦月確認綱吉一個人也能解決，便提著匣兵器衝了過去。

 

　　「啊啊。」

 

　　這空間相當寬敞，因為是設計成平面的廣闊客廳，基本上大小比三間教室連在一起都要長，說是客廳，更像舞廳。

 

　　突如其來加入戰局的秦月，讓Walker有了短暫的一頓，也正是那一頓，秦月才獲得了絕佳的突襲機會。

 

　　鑄著華麗花紋的等身大銀色月鎌輕輕一揮就能造成可觀的殺傷，Walker也是知曉這點，沒打算硬碰硬。

 

　　在秦月一手熟練的鎌舞下他尋找著突襲的機會，然而能加入門外顧問，秦月實力自然不俗，加上月鎌上還纏著嵐火，只要碰觸到就會被侵蝕，對近戰的Walker相當不利。

 

　　猛地一個下揮，鎌刀刀鋒沒入地板，抓著月鎌一個搖盪，她一腳踹在對方腹部，將人踹出老遠，再度撞上牆面，力道大得連面具的綁繩都給扯斷。

 

　　或許是因為衝擊，Walker一時片刻還有些暈眩，扶著牆搖晃著起身，被千種時機恰好的補刀逼著撐牆往旁翻，一路翻到正在和敵人交戰的Wade身後。

 

　　「Wade！小心！」出於義務，秦月開口提醒了他，怕Walker乘機在背後給人一刀。

 

　　聽見叫喚，Wade沒有回頭。他給了眼前敵人極重的膝擊，一踹踹進雷牢，這才轉過身來舉起刀，望著不知為何手撐著地面遲遲沒起身的Walker。

 

　　「這傢伙挺強的。」又推推眼鏡，千種冷靜地分析著，「要說能制服庫洛姆，的確沒問題。」

 

　　「白癡，你為什麼在誇獎他？」忍不住給了一個白眼，犬俯著身子，做好突襲準備。

 

　　得知庫洛姆被敵方擄走，起初兩人是不信的。

 

　　雖然說來不甘心，但那女人的確是骸大人的弟子，身手不凡、幻術了得，怎麼可能被那種一陣風就能吹倒似的男人打倒？

 

　　此刻實際交手，任誰都能感覺出對手的實力堅強，也因此他們才相信了這人確實有打倒庫洛姆的力量。

 

　　不對、要說打倒，庫洛姆也不是真被對方打倒，這樣的說法不準確。

 

　　但總的來說，實力強大是事實。

 

　　基於戰鬥的基本禮儀，三人都靜靜看著他爬起身，沒有率先攻擊。

 

　　「……？」

 

　　就在他站起身的一瞬間，秦月忽然愣住。

 

　　 **這張臉——**

 

　　「……喂喂？」

 

　　發出遲疑的叫聲，犬有些傻眼，「你這傢伙，怎麼長得跟Wade一樣？」

 

　　「確實……」同樣驚訝的千種仔細打量對方的面容，越看越肯定這個驚人的事實。

 

　　注意到這邊的異狀，綱吉打倒了最後一個黑衣人便轉過身來，同樣撞見那駭然的一刻。

 

　　少了面具的遮掩，此刻的Walker露出了整張面孔，燦爛的金髮和血色的眼瞳，異常顯明地印刻在所有人眼底。

 

　　深邃的眼眸、高挺的鼻樑、形狀姣好的嘴唇——

 

　　除了瞳色外，那張臉與Wade出如一轍……簡直像同個模子刻出來的。

 

　　Walker沒有動作，他的視線落在Wade身上，混濁的眼眸不知在注視著他的什麼地方，給人一種很討厭的異樣感。

 

　　身為現場另一張臉主人的Wade瞪大眼死盯著Walker，表情簡直見鬼似的。

 

　　「這是……」因為死氣之火所以情緒比較沉靜，綱吉不可置信地看了Wade一眼，像是在尋求一個合理的解釋。

 

　　為什麼Walker會長得和Wade如此相似？

 

　　難不成，Wade是Ralph安排在Vongola底下的間諜？

 

　　幾乎是瞬間綱吉便否決了這個猜想，因為方才Ralph的反應並不像裝出來的。

 

　　就在眾人捉摸不定、驚惶猶豫的時候，覆蓋Walker瞳眸的顏色忽然褪去，變回了原先湛藍的色彩，表情從冷漠轉為微微驚愕，但很快又回歸平靜。

 

　　「你——」

 

　　沉默許久，Wade終於開了口，聲音有些顫抖，但下一秒卻被奔入室內的人給打斷。

 

　　 **「不要——！」**

 

　　紫髮女子速度極快，她擋在Walker與綱吉等人之間，張開雙手攔著他們，背部毫無防備的暴露在Walker面前，擺明是站在對方一邊的，「BOSS，請不要殺他！」

 

　　來者讓所有人又震驚了。

 

　　「庫洛姆？」「女人？」

 

　　夾雜成一塊的驚呼結束後，綱吉率先開口。

 

　　「……你這是什麼意思？」

 

　　並不是要將人趕盡殺絕，他是真的很困惑——撇除庫洛姆怎麼會自己出現，單從袒護Walker這樣的行為來看，庫洛姆顯然是認為有不能殺他的理由，然而這樣的事情發生機率實在很低。

 

　　對自己的行為毫不遲疑，她緩緩回過頭，注視Walker。

 

　　不知為何，綱吉覺得她是在凝視對方的眼睛。

 

　　……眼睛？

 

　　對了，剛才Walker眼睛的顏色變成了紅色……難道，這與她阻止自己，有什麼關聯？

 

　　「……我只能說，現在不能殺他。」頓了許久，庫洛姆終於開口，視線移到Wade身上，又轉回綱吉，「至少，在這裡不行。」

 

　　「妳知道自己在說什麼？」沒領她的情，犬顯然大有按照綱吉的指示，將人「打個半死」的意圖。

 

　　「我知道。」

 

　　同樣因為事情的轉變而有些緩不過來，秦月打量著庫洛姆。她沒受什麼傷，精神看上去也挺好的，絲毫沒有被拷問或虐待的嫌疑……或許，Walker還真有什麼他們不清楚的隱情？

 

　　「庫洛姆。」

 

　　這回，輪到Walker發話了。

 

　　幾乎是他發聲的一瞬間，所有人的視線都看向他。

 

　　動作自然地一反手，刀刃便憑空消失。施展了這麼一回魔術的Walker臉上依舊沒什麼表情。

 

　　他伸手，輕輕覆上庫洛姆的肩，那一瞬間犬還以為他要攻擊，連忙向後退一步。沒想到，他只是輕聲開口：「不必袒護我。」

 

　　嗯？

 

　　綱吉感覺自己內心被打了一個大問號。

 

　　現在什麼情況，演八點檔肥皂劇嗎？

 

　　「可是……」看來不領他的情，庫洛姆皺起眉，「我說過，只要告訴BOSS，我們就能協助你的。」

 

　　「協助什麼？」

 

　　不想讓內心的疑惑膨脹，綱吉索性問道。

 

　　「我——」

 

　　 **「Walker他是Wade的哥哥。」**

 

　　直接打斷對方，庫洛姆定定地看著Wade，像是在徵求他的認同，「他也想打敗Ralph，和我們目標是一致的，所以不用殺他。」

 

　　「但他剛才打我打得可高興了！」顯然記憶顯明，犬不悅地吼道：「抓老子的手不知幾百次。」

 

　　「是兩次。」義正嚴詞地糾正對方的說詞，顯然沒了戰意的千種還有心情吐槽。

 

　　「我看他是被操控了吧。」

 

　　忽然冒出一句，秦月冷靜地說著，「眼睛……或許是Ralph下的暗示？」

 

　　「暗示？都什麼時代了還在暗示？」方才被千種打槍的犬再度不甘心地開口，「再說，就算沒暗示他也對那混帳言聽計從。」

 

　　「……」

 

　　最該發話的Wade至此依然保持沉默。

 

　　「Wade的…… **哥哥** ？」陷入了震驚的綱吉微微蹙起眉，他思考片刻，最後熄滅了火炎，「兩個人的確長得很像，原來是兄弟啊？」

 

　　見綱吉解除武裝，作為部下的其他人也不好再繼續亮武器，紛紛收了回去。

 

　　雖說兄弟這層關係倒是解了面容相似的問題，但為什麼Wade一副根本沒見過他哥的模樣？

 

　　「看吧，我就說BOSS不會排斥的。」庫洛姆回過頭，朝對方微微一笑。

 

　　Walker沒有回她話。

 

　　或許是見沒戲唱，犬不爽地哼了聲，「什麼東西……」

 

　　秦月倒是很盡責，她雖收起武器，卻仍維持著雷牢。骸依舊沒醒，但身體方面沒事。和綱吉講了這些，她便湊到Wade身旁，淡淡地道：「解釋的話，之後再說。」

 

　　「多一個哥哥也不會有太大影響，要讓Walker同行沒問題，但有一個很關鍵的問題。」充當起獄寺那樣負責分析事態的角色，秦月沒降低音量，用眼角瞄著人，和綱吉談道：「剛才我們也看見，即使是被催眠，那攻擊力也不是假的。萬一到時Ralph又給什麼鬼暗示，沒了戒心的我們十分不妙。」

 

　　「……我也想過這個問題。」同樣看向與Wade站在一塊、本是敵人的Walker，綱吉有些頭疼，「怎麼會出這種事情？為什麼之前調查沒發現……」

 

　　進入門外顧問部門時理當都對人際關係做了很嚴密的檢查，Wade又身兼如此重要的職務，更是被監視最嚴的一個人。然而眼下出了這種情況，又該如何解釋？

 

　　綱吉唯一想到的，是Wade根本對Walker這個人毫不知情，或者是在他的認知中，Walker是「不該出現於此」的存在。

 

　　可是先前對峙的時候，Wade並沒有異常。

 

　　他也是在看見對方臉的時候才顯得震驚，代表之前他並不知道Walker的真容……

 

　　一時間雖然想到很多可能，但綱吉實在沒有根據來證實自己的想法，索性將事情的真相暫時擺到一旁。

 

　　如同秦月所述，此刻他們應該做的，是對付Ralph。

 

　　假設這個人能成為真正的友方，那在戰力方面肯定能有大幅的增加，或許還能填補骸不在造成的漏洞；但如果在戰鬥中如秦月所想，Walker又被Ralph給下了暗示，那就是大大的失誤、肯定會讓其他人受傷，甚至死亡。

 

　　艱難的選擇又讓綱吉苦惱了。他垂著眼簾抿緊唇，不斷猶豫著該如何是好。

 

　　「——BOSS！」

 

　　就在他躊躇的時候，忽然傳來一聲驚喜的叫喊。

 

　　連忙回過頭，發出聲音的是庫洛姆，她跪坐在骸身邊，後者正緩緩坐起身，扶著頭，表情看起來還有點摸不著頭緒，「骸大人—— **骸大人醒了！** 」

 

　　「什麼？！」

 

　　和秦月兩人快步趕向雷牢，犬和千種也跟著過去，兩人神色緊張。的確在場最該激動的，就是骸的幾個部下。

 

　　「骸？」來到人身旁，綱吉半跪在地，他顫巍巍地看向對方的臉，與血色的眼眸對個正著，「真的——」

 

　　沒讓他把話說完，那個消失大半時間的男人倏然伸手，一把將綱吉抱個滿懷。

 

　　「你、你幹嘛啊？！」從沒被對方如此對待，綱吉頓時身體僵硬，尷尬地喊著。

 

　　他從沒被這麼一個大男人抱著這麼緊過，感覺肩膀都要被摟斷了。連忙施力要掙開，沒想到對方自己鬆了手。

 

　　「骸大人！」

 

　　幾乎要熱淚盈眶的犬嚎叫著也想衝上去抱，下一秒便被千種架住，動都動不了，發出憤怒的喊叫，「喂阿柿放手啊你個混蛋！」

 

　　「骸大人才剛恢復，禁不住你的暴行。」

 

　　「什麼？你這柿子，再說一次試試看——」

 

　　「好了好了，別激動。」示意庫洛姆讓開，秦月在他身邊蹲下，「記憶怎麼樣，你還記得之前發生什麼嗎？」

 

　　瞄了眼秦月，骸點頭，但沒有想解釋的打算。他在綱吉的攙扶下站起身，然而身上的衣服早因成長而變得非常不合身，有幾處甚至已經綻裂，尤其是褲子，長度少了一大截。

 

　　費力拖掉腳上尺寸明顯不合的鞋子，骸皺著眉，轉頭看向秦月，眼神帶著詢問。

 

　　「替換的衣服我沒有帶來。」明白對方想問什麼，她乾脆地攤手，「誰知道你那麼會忍？要成長也不給點徵兆。」

 

　　「我記得基地還有幾件衣服可以換……」見對方的臉色瞬間轉黑，綱吉連忙道：「感覺怎麼樣，身體還好嗎？」

 

　　「普通吧。」

 

　　從語氣聽不出什麼東西，但至少不像先前那樣難受。

 

　　自己用幻術暫時頂替衣著，骸讓綱吉鬆手，稍微活動了下身體，最後那熟悉的笑容又出現在他臉上。

 

　　「真是久違了……」不知是說給誰聽，他低喃。

 

　　「還需要我們說明情況嗎？」收起保護骸的雷牢，秦月笑道：「我想，你應該記得不少事情吧。」

 

　　只見骸露出無奈的表情，他搖頭，叫出三叉戟查看有無異狀，「……都記得。」

 

　　看來，他是挺受打擊的。

 

　　不屬於他們一夥的Walker雖沒過去一同參與話題，卻也是注意著那個方向。

 

　　站在他身旁的Wade看來像是整理好思緒，他終於開口，喚回對方的注意力。

 

　　「你……還活著啊。」

 

　　就像是嘆息，也像耳語。他的語氣很淡，可能包含些微的懷念，也可能只是對此感到訝異。

 

　　Walker靜靜地看著他，沒有回話。

 

　　似乎也沒有要人回應，Wade逕自說道：「我……不知道，該如何面對你。」

 

　　「所以，你只要完成自己要做的事情就好。」頓了頓，他像是不知該如何接續，最後又嘆了口氣，將視線移向綱吉他們，「但既然，你說要幫助澤田綱吉，就把這件事情貫徹到底吧。」

 

　　「……」

 

　　同樣抬頭盯著那群人，Walker也不知有沒有聽進去，他只是沉默。

 

　　就在Wade打算再說點什麼而轉頭望向Walker時，視線一角迅速衝來的身影讓他不禁愣了愣，隨後大喊道：「BOSS！」

 

　　「嗯？」

 

　　聽見喊叫的綱吉回過頭，用帶著疑惑的眼神看向Wade，「怎麼——哇！」

 

　　幾乎是一瞬間，骸抓著他的手往自己方向一扯，同時立在兩人身前的三叉戟被什麼東西狠狠撞上，發出刺耳的叮噹聲，頓時天藍色的火炎爆開，但被秦月下一刻展開的雷牢擋得結實。

 

　　失去平衡的綱吉被骸穩穩按在懷裡，剛開始還顯得不解，但下一刻便明白發生了什麼，立刻喊道：「敵襲！全員戰鬥準備！」

 

　　伴隨急促的叫喊，原先撞上三叉戟向後飛了一小段距離的物體，穩住身子，再度朝兩人進攻。

 

　　——那是一隻體型不小的巨鳥。

 

　　至少有板凳那麼大，全身雪白，披著堅固的鎧甲，整隻鳥都隱隱燃著淺藍的雨之炎，看上去很漂亮，但卻充滿威嚇力。

 

　　這肯定是匣兵器，而且是動物匣子。

 

　　輕輕推了推骸示意讓他放開自己，本來就戴著手套沒脫下的綱吉燃起火炎，熾熱的火炎再度點亮室內，強大的炎壓加上純粹潔淨的橙色火炎，竟給人一種危險的神聖感。

 

　　「這是啥東西？」

 

　　犬換上獵豹頻道，滿臉懷疑，「白鳥？」

 

　　「白癡，怎麼看都是匣兵器吧。」兩手都拿著溜溜球，千種很盡責地擔任吐槽他的角色。

 

　　看著浮在空中的動物，秦月蹙起眉，「『疾雪』嗎？」

 

　　「『疾雪』？」聽見不知名的詞彙，綱吉問道。

 

　　「Ralph的匣兵器。」

 

　　同樣進行武裝的Walker說著，語氣沒有絲毫的情緒。他和Wade站在離其他人有段距離的位置，正對著門口，也因此得以察覺敵人的突襲。

 

　　骸看向他，微微勾起嘴角，沒有說話。

 

　　「『疾雪』是最近新出的稀有匣兵器，速度很快，動作靈敏，看起來很可愛，相當搶手。」身為研究班的秦月簡單解釋道，一面準備好雷牢的開匣，「真不愧是Ralph……這玩意很貴的。」

 

　　「既然派出匣兵器，肯定是注意到Walker沒有將我們打敗。」快速推測著，綱吉站定身子，看向在方才戰鬥中被打穿一個大洞的牆壁，外頭透著走廊森冷的燈光，「匣動物必須靠近一定距離才有辦法使用，Ralph就在附近——」

 

　　話未落，一陣急促的嗶嗶聲忽然傳入所有人耳中，聽起來還異常地熟悉。

 

　　「這是什麼——」

 

　　 **「秦月！！！」**

 

　　猛然想起先前的經歷，綱吉立刻大叫，但沒等其他人反應，下一秒牆壁猛然炸開，劇烈的晃動伴隨震耳欲聾的爆響，眼前火光亂竄，臉上一片灼熱，就連吸入肺葉的空氣都在瞬間便的炙熱無比，噴上臉的粉塵讓他眼睛一痛，不得不閉上眼。

 

　　忽然他感覺自己被誰給掩護著，摟著他的手很有力氣。趁著有人擋著，鋼及立刻張開眼，火辣辣的刺痛令他流出生理性淚水，眼前的皮衣不出所料、正是骸幻化的那件，看來保護他的人是骸沒錯了。

 

　　骸將他壓在靠門口那面唯一沒爆炸的牆上，兩人身前立著一面半透明的盾牌，上頭纏繞著劈啪作響的閃電——是秦月的匣兵器，看來她有搶到開匣時間。

 

　　勉強轉頭看向別的方向，其他人也都被雷盾保護的結實，無人受傷。

 

　　搖晃很快就停歇，這次Ralph用的炸藥量似乎不多，幾乎一分鐘內便結束。

 

　　一時間綱吉聽不見聲響，耳朵受到極大的衝擊，花了點時間才慢慢恢復聽覺。

 

　　在爆炸停止後骸低頭打量了他一會兒，像是在確認他有沒有受傷，這讓綱吉有些震驚。

 

　　什麼時候這傢伙還會關心人了？

 

　　「大家！沒事吧？」用手背抹掉沾上臉頰的塵埃，頓時一團灰色混著石塊擦過臉龐造成的血痕，綱吉的臉顯得有些狼狽，「庫洛姆？」

 

　　「我沒事！」從雷盾後探出頭，她的身邊站著秦月，後者腰側的衣服被染成土色，看來是被炸開的石塊給打中，但似乎沒有大礙。

 

　　 **「該死的Ralph——」**

 

　　犬的吼叫又響起，伴隨著千種無奈的嘆息，他一面暴怒一面踹開身前的石塊，「給老子出來！整天只會炸來炸去，炸彈魔嗎？！」

 

　　你也沒什麼資格講人家吧，沒說你動物園就不錯了。

 

　　默默在內心吐槽，確認眾人都平安無事，綱吉轉而看向Wade與Walker的方向。

 

　　Walker背上滿是碎石，懷裡的Wade則毫髮無傷。看來方才秦月的雷盾來不及包覆到他們，對方才做出了這樣的舉動。

 

　　況且兄弟嘛，也沒什麼大不了的。

 

　　在綱吉矯正自己心態的時候Walker早已鬆手往旁邊一站，像是什麼都不曾發生過似的。

 

　　「哼哼……」

 

　　倏然傳來的低笑讓眾人登時一楞。

 

　　隨著越來越猖狂的笑聲，一個男人步入殘破不堪的室內。

 

　　Ralph露出相當陶醉的神情，一面張著手，一面仰頭大笑，狂喜的笑迴盪在空間裡，讓人不寒而慄。

 

　　「哈哈哈……真是笑死我了——！」

 

　　他走到房間中央，剛好跟每個人都是差不多的距離，「哎呀哎呀……哈哈，沒想到，Vongola的首領與幹部居然會如此狼狽……」

 

　　骸皺起眉，眼神閃著明顯的厭惡。

 

　　「你看起來可真悲慘，澤田先生。」他笑吟吟地說著，手中不知在把玩著什麼，不斷把一顆粉色的物體往上拋，「幾顆小炸彈就讓你們這麼慘，我真想像不出——你是用什麼樣的心態，說出不可能被我打倒的鬼話。」

 

　　「你——」

 

　　綱吉都覺得快控制不住怒火。

 

　　明明作為一個首領最需要的就是清晰冷靜的判斷力，但Ralph卻一再讓他失去理智。

 

　　「哎呀！表情真可怕。」裝作被嚇到的可笑模樣，接著哈哈大笑幾聲。他轉頭看向Walker，頓時垮下嘴角，「你……還有你，親愛的人偶。」

 

　　「我真沒想到……」

 

　　Ralph又掛上笑臉， 下一秒他出現在Walker身前，接著狠狠給了他一拳，將人揍飛出去，綱吉完全想像不出非戰鬥人員的Ralph居然擁有這麼大的力氣，而且速度也不慢，甚至隱隱能追上自己。

 

　　又瞬間出現在對方身前，Ralph彎下腰一把揪住他的衣領，將人提了起來，「……你會背叛我。」

 

　　Walker表情依舊平淡，他任由對方抓著自己的衣領，直直地回望Ralph的眼睛。

 

　　沉默幾秒，Ralph鬆開手。

 

　　沒讓自己一屁股摔在地上，Walker穩住身子站好，視線依舊落在Ralph身上，不曾游移。

 

　　「……真是的。」對於他的態度沒多大反應，Ralph搖頭嘆口氣，然後有些可惜地道：「聽人家說人偶都很忠誠，沒想到也不過如此嘛。」

 

　　Walker是人偶？

 

　　聽見莫名的關鍵詞，綱吉感到疑惑。

 

　　「……我，不是人偶。」

 

　　許久，Walker輕聲道。

 

　　Ralph根本沒打算聽他反駁，只是逕自說著，「雖然很可惜，你幫了我很多。既然要選擇離開，我也不會阻止你。」

 

　　Walker冷冷地看著Ralph，作為回應，他架起刀，橫在胸前。

 

　　對於對方的態度Ralph只是笑笑，「果然，只有人是絕不可信的。」

 

　　不知為何，那句話聽上去居然帶著些許落寞。

 

　　下一秒，一隻手突兀地出現在一個不該存在的位置。

 

　　綱吉錯愕地瞪大眼。

 

　　Ralph站在Walker身後，左手自對方的腹部伸出，滿是赤紅的鮮血，滴滴答答，沒幾下就將地面染得殷紅。

 

　　 **「——既然『Walker』不再是『Davy』的人偶，那麼，它就該被丟棄。」**

 

　　混雜著好幾種情緒的笑容掛在Ralph臉上。

 

　　 **「Walker——！！！」**

 

　　庫洛姆顫抖的喊聲瞬間響徹。

 

　　綱吉覺得自己的血液彷彿被凍結，他不可置信地看著這一幕，嘴巴張著，卻組織不出句子。

 

　　「Walker！」

 

　　庫洛姆嚇得臉都白了，她衝了過去，沒人來得及阻止她。

 

　　撇見跑過來的庫洛姆，Ralph挑了挑眉，「你還將她給放啦？」

 

　　「……、唔……」

 

　　劇痛讓他無法拼湊出字句，Walker摸上自己的腹部，掌心變得濕滑。下一刻，他身子一晃，往旁邊歪倒，庫洛姆連忙扶住他，而Ralph則轉身走離，看都不看他一眼。

 

　　「讓他躺平！」終於反應過來，秦月連忙衝向兩人，抓住Walker的手臂，讓他緩緩倒臥。

 

　　連忙跟著她動作，庫洛姆從沒有處理傷勢的經驗。畢竟她是個幻術師，攻擊的是人的精神，不會造成外傷。

 

　　 **「Ralph——！！！」**

 

　　循著聲音看去，Wade的眼眶微微泛紅，不知是生氣還是悲傷。他抽出武器，猛然朝對方衝去，身上竄出的殺氣令空氣一滯，綱吉終於回過神，連忙大喊，「等等——」

 

　　直接這樣衝過去，十之八九會被擋住，Wade的這個攻擊算是白費。

 

　　也不是不明白他的心情，但從方才Ralph的表現來看，接下來很可能會是場苦戰，無謂地浪費力氣實在不是明智之舉……單槍匹馬很可能會是Wade自己受傷，好歹要跟自己與骸一起上。

 

　　輕鬆地抬起手，Ralph也握著一把匕首，刀刃相撞發出噹的聲響。

 

　　「別這麼激動嘛。」瞇起眼，他擒著笑容，微微歪頭道：「好久不見，第一句居然喊得是別人的名字，這可真失禮呢。」

 

　　綱吉看不見Wade的表情，Wade低下頭，嘴唇輕輕蠕動，聽不清他在說什麼，但顯然，Ralph是聽見了。

 

　　「哈哈……人類果然是不可信任的呢。」

 

　　猛地揮開他，Ralph看上去很失落，表情帶著淡淡的哀傷。

 

　　這就是綱吉無法理解的了。

 

　　 **為什麼，會感到哀傷呢？**

 

　　兩人又打了起來，動作很快，武器相撞的聲音不絕於耳。

 

　　綱吉想找機會插進去幫忙，但一個聲音叫住了他。

 

　　「……綱吉。」

 

　　「等等我會施展幻術，將Ralph引出去。」骸低聲說著，從綱吉的視角只能看見他的側臉，他的表情帶著隱隱的怒意，以及些許綱吉說不上來的其他情緒，「由我來對付他。」

 

　　「什麼？」懷疑自己聽錯，綱吉又重複了一次，「你要自己戰鬥？」

 

　　「沒錯。」

 

　　或許骸習慣了單打獨鬥，但顯然，一個人是無法對付Ralph的。

 

　　綱吉覺得自己快要暴怒了。

 

　　這個人——骸怎麼會到現在還認為一個人辦得到？明明——明明當初也是因為他單槍匹馬殺進去才會導致事情變成這麼複雜的局面！

 

　　「你——」他都準備要罵人了，沒想到接下來，對方卻做了他想都沒想過的一個舉動。

 

　　骸的手，輕輕地摸著自己的頭。

 

　　骸很快就收手，然後勾起嘴角，微笑的模樣不知為何讓綱吉有些看呆了眼。

 

　　重新將視線轉回戰鬥中的兩人，骸的聲音很平淡，但眼神——那個眼神，卻讓綱吉不自覺地輕顫。

 

　　彷彿像要將人釘死在牆上似的。

 

　　是綱吉所熟悉的骸常展露出的眼神。

 

　　「Ralph由我親自解決。」看著那個臉上帶笑、抵禦攻擊又揮刀砍向對手的男人，他輕聲說道，「自己造成的爛攤子，自己收拾。」

 

　　綱吉懷疑身旁的男人是不是經歷太大的刺激忽然轉性，因為他從沒聽骸講過「爛攤子」這三個字。

 

　　大概是因為他總能將每件事情都做到完美，沒有說的機會。

 

　　Ralph的事情帶給他很大的影響，說是十年以來最大的也不為過。畢竟骸本來就是個不太參與家族活動的人，許多場合他都不在自己身邊。

 

　　所有守護者裡，就屬骸最讓綱吉擔心。

 

　　因為綱吉不明白他的想法。

 

　　僅是知道對方的目的，根本不算「了解」一個人。

 

　　「……我知道了。」

 

　　許久，綱吉道。

 

　　雖然死氣讓他的情感變得內斂，但不代表他沒有。

 

　　「但是、」注意到骸打算再說點什麼，綱吉立刻接續道：「不准你再恣意妄為了。」

 

　　轉過頭，骸靜靜地看著綱吉，沒有說話。

 

　　橙色的眼眸直直地望進他眼底，彷彿連他清澈的思考都能從那雙眼瞳裡傳達出來。

 

　　 **「——這一次，你必須全身而退。」**

 

　　說著，綱吉從褲袋裡掏出一枚銀色的東西，沒等骸看清那是什麼，便將之塞進他手中。

 

　　 **「護身符。」**

 

　　一抹很淡的笑容，一閃即逝。

 

　　卻讓他看得出神。

 

　　「Walker撐不了多久的。」很快便換了話題，沒在意對方的恍然，綱吉微微蹙起眉，「Wade也是……這場戰鬥，必須盡快結束。」

 

　　低頭看了眼手上的東西，骸將它塞進口袋，眼神一凜。

 

　　「……我明白了。」

 

　　終於，骸回應道。

 

　　下一秒，他向前衝出。

 

　　 **——終戰。**

 

 

 

TBC

2018/04/20

 

二修於

2018/08/05


	14. Chapter 14

 

　　他睜開了眼睛。

 

　　目光所及盡是晃蕩的影像，隨著水波緩緩擺盪著。不時有些許泡沫往上飄，耳邊迴盪模糊不清的聲響，身體像是被什麼給包覆著，很熟悉，卻又感到悲傷。

 

　　這裡——

 

　　 **「……骸！」**

 

　　一個聲音倏然出現，無比清晰。

 

　　他感覺到自己的心臟猛然跳動了下。

 

　　抬起頭，在無盡的黑暗中，有一道光淺淺地灑落。

 

　　那是……

 

　　 **「——骸！」**

 

　　瞬間。

 

　　大量的泡沫遮蔽了視線，他試圖掙開束縛，但全身都被鐵鍊給緊緊鎖著，唯一能做的，只有拚了命地伸長脖子，看向聲音傳來的源頭。

 

　　下一秒，一個溫熱的東西觸上臉頰。

 

　　看不清是誰的手，指尖用溫柔的力道輕撫著他的臉龐，最後他的頭被輕柔地摸了摸，一切又回歸平靜。

 

　　 **等等——**

 

　　他想大喊，希望對方不要就這麼離開。

 

　　然而迎接他的，是再度席捲而來的寂靜。

 

　　 **——** **不！**

 

　　他不要、他不想待在這裡……然而，他什麼也做不了。

 

　　即使擁有了強大的輪迴之眼，他也無法達成自己的意志。

 

　　就像被拔除雙翼的鳥，他被深鎖在水牢之中，無法動彈。

 

　　「……不……」

 

　　話語成為了泡沫，聲音無法傳達，就連希望也是。

 

　　 **——** **骸。**

 

　　恍然間，他又聽見了那個人呼喚自己的聲音。

 

　　 **——** **你沒事吧？**

 

　　 **——……** **這不關你的事吧。**

 

　　他聽見了自己的聲音。

 

　　但，並不是出自自己的嘴。

 

　　再度抬頭，他看著粼粼水波的世界頂端，上面彷彿有兩個人在說著話，他甚至看見了模糊的影像，那個人是……

 

　　 **——** **骸！**

 

　　為什麼，要一直喊他的名字呢？

 

　　他靜靜想著，卻不知道答案。

 

　　一張面孔逐漸清晰，那個一直喊他名字的，是個有著暖褐色頭髮的男人。

 

　　 **——** **男人的名字，叫做澤田綱吉。**

 

　　疲倦地眨了眨眼，骸吐出一口氣，化作透明的氣泡向上隱沒。

 

　　澤田綱吉將他的計畫搞得一團遭。他的出現總伴隨著不可預期的變化。

 

　　就連現在也是。

 

　　 **——** **骸……我——**

 

　　話語忽然中斷，視野猛然晃動了下，接著他被孤寂包圍，像是墜入永遠不會清醒的噩夢輪迴，一如往常一般的世界。

 

　　澤田綱吉，是想說些什麼呢？

 

　　緩緩閉上眼，骸沒打算細想。

 

　　反正現在的自己，也只不過是即將被取代的「替身」。

 

　　 **——** **六道骸啊。**

 

　　他蠕動著嘴，無聲地嘆息。

 

　　 **——** **你是永遠都無法，成為光芒的。**

 

　　但是……

 

　　 **「——你能將光芒，納為你的心中之物。」**

 

　　接著，

 

　　 **他化為泡沫。**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　Ralph的左手被染得殷紅，那是Walker的血。尚未凝固的液體正慢慢往地面滴淌，他的腳邊佈滿斑斑血點，看上去觸目驚心。

 

　　他的另一隻手抓著一把藍黑交雜的匕首，刀背鑄著華麗的花紋，倒與Walker所持的如出一轍，或許這是Ralph分交出去的武器。

 

　　此刻刀刃被天藍色的火炎纏繞著，骸並不陌生：那是雨之炎，具有鎮靜的效果。少量碰觸還好，但在這種戰鬥中，就是零點幾秒的遲疑都可能受傷，尤其對方是真想殺人，不小心不行。

 

　　Ralph和Wade交戰激烈，雖然其中一方看上去游刃有餘，但事實上卻沒多輕鬆。

 

　　「六道骸。」

 

　　噹地一聲，Ralph擋下Wade躍起，由上往下的直揮，「要就一起上，磨蹭什麼？」

 

　　他的聲音聽上去很平淡，臉上的表情卻是狂傲不羈。

 

　　作為回應，骸舉起三叉戟，同時微微歪頭道：「你應該清楚……讓我加入戰局，你會是什麼樣悽慘的下場。」

 

　　Wade瞥了他一眼，沒有說話，卻是往後跳開一段距離，站到他身旁。

 

　　這意思很明顯，就是願意和他一起戰鬥。

 

　　雖然Wade起初確實是被憤怒蒙蔽，衝動之下直接殺向Ralph，但門外顧問不是當假的，判斷力就算沒到Reborn好歹也有巴吉爾等級的精明。單打獨鬥勝利的可能性並不高，骸作為守護者，戰鬥力又是頂尖，自然是很好的戰友。

 

　　停下了攻擊的動作，Ralph笑笑地看著兩人，沒等骸開口，便主動道：「我知道你在想什麼……去外頭，如何？」

 

　　「……這可真令我驚訝。」沒有否認對方的猜想，骸輕鬆地笑著，「沒想到你居然還有點腦袋。」

 

　　「骸大人。」

 

　　注視著Ralph挑釁地勾手轉身走向外頭的身影，Wade輕聲道：「……我能做什麼？」

 

　　跟在他身後出了房間，骸與對方拉開一段距離，向隨後站過來的Wade道：「支援我。」

 

　　依Wade的聰明才智，這已經是很明確的指示了。

 

　　燃起霧之炎，骸向匣子注入了火炎，下一秒骸梟停在他曲起的手臂上。雪白的羽毛被梳理得一絲不苟，銳利的眼神帶著野性，但牠其實是隻很溫和的梟。

 

　　骸梟用牠大大的腦袋瓜輕蹭骸，後者順了順牠的羽毛，難得流露出溫柔的神情，卻是稍縱即逝。

 

　　讓牠幻化成魔鏡，骸將視線移向前頭悠閒的Ralph。

 

　　舔拭著指頭上殘留的血液，Ralph的嘴角也染上紅色。注意到骸的目光，他抱以淺笑，像是根本不把骸當作一回事似的。

 

　　其實骸很意外，Ralph居然會自己提出更換場地的要求。

 

　　因為如果他們繼續在那兒打，受限的絕對是自己和Wade。畢竟綱吉和其他人都在一起，誤傷的機率很高。

 

　　「讓我來猜猜看。」

 

　　倏然開口，Ralph將一粒淡粉色的小球塞入嘴裡嚼了嚼，吞下肚後接續道：「你想不通為什麼我願意出來，對不對？」

 

　　「……」備戰姿態的Wade警戒地注視著他，沉默不語。

 

　　「很簡單。」重新舉起匕首，Ralph再度猖狂地舉起手，笑了幾聲，「因為我是不會傷害女性的。」

 

　　「真是拙劣的謊言。」

 

　　幾乎話落的瞬間，骸便不屑地回應。

 

　　瞬間燃起的火炎包覆了他手上的霧之戒，骸使用的是能加強幻術的Vongola戒指。

 

　　「準備好了？」

 

　　來自對手和善的問候並沒讓氣氛回溫，Ralph的眼睛成了血一般的紅，簡直跟Walker沒兩樣。

 

　　透過魔鏡不難發現他的整體能力都暴漲許多，而且達到了很不可思議的等級，甚至可以媲美人體實驗或改造了。

 

　　難道是剛才那顆球體的效果？

 

　　讓骸更驚訝的，是Ralph本身並不存在什麼弱點這件事。

 

　　這其實是相當罕見的情況，就連綱吉都難免會有防禦薄弱的部位，但……

 

　　「好了我就上了——！」沒讓骸思考出個所以然，Ralph已然衝向Wade，或許是認為先從Wade開始擊破會比較容易。

 

　　Wade自然也不是什麼省油的燈，只見他精準地抬手一擋，便頂住了攻擊。但沒有想到的是Ralph居然矮下身，朝對方就是一個由下往上的重拳。

 

　　沒預料到忽然轉為肉搏戰，Wade硬生生吃了一拳，但立刻重整姿勢向後拉開距離。和Ralph相比，Wade擁有一把長刀及匕首，攻擊範圍自然是很廣，唯一吃虧的，是單手持刀力氣較弱。

 

　　就在Ralph用極快的速度瞬到Wade背後，打算給予對方致命一擊的時候，忽然一條比手臂還粗的藤蔓猛然纏上他持刀的左手，在他微微一愣的時候又有好幾條捲住他的腳，竟是將他往上拉起。

 

　　「什——」

 

　　「你也太過目中無人了些。」

 

　　嘴角勾著弧度，骸的三叉戟底端敲著地面，頓時一陣搖晃，熾熱巨大的火柱自地面噴出，將Ralph打個正著。

 

　　他是不相信Ralph會有多大能耐抵禦幻術。

 

　　那場戰鬥之中，是自己先因疼痛解除幻術，而非Ralph出手將幻術無效化。

 

　　正如骸所想，Ralph表情變得驚慌，他扯著藤蔓試圖掙脫，卻徒勞無功。

 

　　「其實我還蠻感謝你的。」一步步走向動彈不得的Ralph，骸輕聲說著，「要不是你，我可無法注意到很多事情。」

 

　　「說什麼……蠢話……」

 

　　在藤蔓捲上頸部的時候，他臉色變得鐵青，撕扯的動作變得粗暴，卻仍是無法掙開束縛，「你這—— **啊啊啊！！！** 」

 

　　就在他因疼痛不住慘叫時，Wade並沒有任何表示。靜靜地望著處於痛苦中的男人，他的表情隱隱帶著一絲悲傷——而唯一明白他的情緒的，恐怕只剩下此刻即將死去的男人。

 

　　「墮落吧。」

 

無情的話語響徹，他眼中的數字成了一，空中突兀地出現了許多噁心異常的眼珠，詭譎但聖潔的白蓮在空中毫無支撐地綻放，和藤蔓結出的粉蓮相輝映。

 

　　 **「——然後，輪迴。」**

 

　　一個清脆細小的聲響響起，Ralph忽然垂下頭，沒了反應。

 

　　幾秒過去，藤蔓漸漸淡化消失，空間也從漆黑回復原先殘破不堪的走廊。幻術解除，Ralph軟軟地倒下，匕首匡噹一聲落地。

 

　　「……哼。」

 

　　解除了魔鏡讓骸梟站在肩頭，骸回過身，打算回去房間。

 

　　 **「——骸大人！」**

 

　　就在此時，Wade提醒的叫喊倏然響起，緊接著他給Wade猛然一推，腳步踉蹌了下，連忙回過頭，「什麼？」

 

　　只見長刀直直地對著緩緩站起身的Ralph，刀尖缺了一塊，應該是方才用來防禦斷裂的；兩把小刀沒入Wade的側腰，血液已經將那一半的衣服浸染，看來Ralph也帶了暗器。

 

　　「什、……居然還活著……？」受到了不小的驚嚇，骸喃喃低語一聲，便立刻回神，三叉戟重新上手，「……沒想到，你還會起死回生的法術。」

 

　　「哈哈……哪裡。」

 

　　他伸手扶上脖子，喀地一聲，只怕是將骨折的脖頸拉了回來，雖然這在理論上是辦不到的，「我只是身體比較健壯。」

 

　　「這恐怕是Ralph的藥品所造成的。」

 

　　臉色蒼白，扔掉已經無法使用的長刀，Wade將小刀小心地拉出來，還好刺中的部位不是重要的血管，否則這是動不得的，「剛才那顆……房裡有很多。」

 

　　「熱身就到這邊吧！」他拍了拍沾上灰塵的衣擺，這次是真心覺得高興而嶄露笑顏，「其實我本來以為你會用地獄戒指的，六道骸。」

 

　　「……對付你，還用不上。」報以淡淡的微笑，這次，骸沒有打算保留實力。

 

　　——地獄戒指。

 

　　是的，他的兩枚地獄戒指此刻都不在身上。十年前的自己似乎是認為沒有必要攜帶出來，通通收在房間的暗箱。其實他的想法也沒有錯，畢竟誰知道會不會忽然「成長」，萬一搞丟，那可是天大的笑話。

 

　　雖然沒了戒指比較棘手，但其實骸並不是完全依靠著戒指的力量在戰鬥。與其說是使用地獄戒指的力量，更正確的講法，應是「借助戒指的特殊效果加強幻術的質量」，和其他使用者不同，本來地獄戒指與他就是很相合的存在……畢竟，自己的這隻「眼睛」，本身就擁有和地獄之戒不相上下、甚至以上的力量。

 

　　「來，讓我們開始吧。」

 

　　話落，Ralph的身影再度消失在原地。

 

　　骸曾見過很多次Ralph這樣瞬移的手法，原理其實很簡單，就是完全的高速移動。

 

　　他所使用的方法和綱吉並不相同。前者是純粹的身體素質提升，後者則是依靠火炎推進，嚴格來說，素質的提升會比起火炎要好上一些，畢竟是自己身體所產生的力量。

 

　　不過，這點速度倒是難不倒他。

 

　　看似輕鬆隨意地抬手一擋，骸的三叉戟桿與Ralph的匕首撞個正著，沒讓Ralph做出多餘的動作，血色的瞳眸橫豎著四的數字，頓時靛紫色的鬥氣竄出眼瞳。猛力一揮彈開了匕首，骸自然是抓緊機會，對著Ralph就是一陣猛攻。

 

　　修羅道讓骸的攻擊變得相當犀利，Wade站在一旁，原本打算從側提刀支援，在發現速度根本快到來不及出手後，只好轉而握著暗器，看準時機往Ralph身上招呼，倒也替骸製造出不少攻擊機會。

 

　　三叉戟以不到一公分的距離與Ralph擦身而過，後者的匕首也削落骸的幾根頭髮。單看結果，實力該是不相上下的。但這種高強度的戰鬥畢竟無法維持太久，很快地，先顯露疲倦的，仍是Ralph。

 

　　作為一個實驗人員，他實在不該擁有如此強大的體術能力。

 

　　骸知道對方異常的身體素質源於禁藥，卻也束手無策。光從對方速度如此之快，就不難看出服藥後的Ralph所擁有的戰鬥實力幾乎不亞於綱吉……當然，是指單純肉搏的情況下。

 

　　但只要不是出自本身的力量，肯定都有個時限。

 

　　「你似乎很累了呢。」握著三叉戟朝下揮了揮，骸噙著輕鬆的笑，「藥效是不是有些不持久呢？」

 

　　「……哼。」

 

　　看來並未預料到需要花如此多的時間，Ralph收起笑容，表情看上去有點緊繃，「明明只是個術師。」

 

　　「喔呀，看來你並不了解我呢？」

 

　　數字再度轉變，這次換為三，頓時大量的毒蛇與蜘蛛從天而降，不少落在Ralph與骸腳邊——畜生道，乃是召喚致死毒物的特殊能力。

 

　　其實，Ralph不知道他擅長體術也是當然。平常出任務，他幾乎不曾使用過幻術以外的能力，就連這畜生道，都是久違了。

 

　　「看來，你也不過如此。」看著對方不斷揮砍纏上小腿的毒蛇，骸笑咪咪地道：「我並不在意Vongola是否與你為敵。」

 

　　「但，你主動找上我，不回禮可是很失禮的……不是嗎？」

 

　　 **「你唯一的錯誤，就是與我——以及綱吉為敵。」**

 

　　「雖然不知道你是用什麼樣的心態在做這些事……但顯然，你的決定很愚蠢。」

 

　　猛烈燃起的霧之炎包裹著Vongola戒指，頓時空間又產生扭曲，這回連Wade都受到了影響，臉色蒼白。

 

　　「你又懂什麼！」像是聽見極為厭惡的話語，Ralph大吼，匕首割上纏住大腿以及腰部的粗厚藤蔓，「你怎麼可能明白我的感受！」

 

　　「沒人說過要理解你。」

 

　　撇下嘴角，骸一步步走向那個連雙手都被纏住的男人。

 

　　「你的過去如何，與我無關。」

 

　　三叉戟銳利的尖端抵上他的臉。現在，只需在那脆弱無比的脖頸輕輕一劃，他就能輕易地結束一個人的生命。

 

　　「你也不該奢求別人理解。」

 

　　語氣變得冰冷，隨著他的話語，一朵朵燦爛碩大的白蓮點綴著粉蓮，再度盛開。

 

　　粉嫩漂亮的花瓣尖端向下低垂，襯托著中央的燦黃色芯蕊，空氣中瀰漫著濃烈的蓮香，整個空間幻化成漆黑的夜幕，腳下踩著的地面成了水面，一舉一動都會在其上產生美麗炫目的波紋。

 

　　換做平常，肯定是一幅難得的美景。

 

　　「……六道骸！」艱難地吼著他的名字，Ralph太陽穴繃著青筋，看起來是恨不得立刻掙脫束縛，衝上去給骸一頓暴打，然而他做不到，「你這…… **都是你這混蛋！** 」

 

　　「我？」

 

　　像是聽見什麼無聊的笑話，他終是揚起嘴角，「其實，我本來以為你只是個弱不禁風的研究員。」

 

　　「都做到這個地步了，不給你點獎勵，似乎說不過去呢？」

 

　　「少廢話了！要殺就殺，趕緊動手！」

 

　　沒想到，Ralph居然如此道。

 

　　明明先前才奮力地掙脫，想逃離幻術的掌控……

 

　　想起了先前Ralph不可思議地死而復生，一個思考忽然閃過，而骸也是捉住了它，頓時了然地咧嘴，瞇起眼。

 

　　「……不，」拒絕了對方的要求，他甚至將三叉戟移開，接著朝Wade看去，「Wade。」

 

　　「是。」

 

　　雖然受幻術影響，讓他臉色看上去不太好，但終究並非骸的攻擊對象，因此頂多是感到昏眩，並不影響身體機能運作。

 

　　意味深長地看了臉色鐵青的Ralph一眼，骸笑盈盈地回過頭望著Wade，語氣相當輕快，簡直就像在談論晚餐內容似的，「Ralph就交給你了。」

 

　　「……咦？」

 

　　「你開什麼玩笑！」

 

　　「喔呀，我可不會在這種時候開玩笑。」

 

　　骸走向被藤蔓纏著半跪在地的Ralph，接著一把扯住對方的瀏海往上扯，力道極重，迫使對方仰起頭。

 

　　「唔……！」劇烈的疼痛讓Ralph發出無聲的慘叫，只見他的表情瞬間扭曲，但雙唇卻閉得死緊。

 

　　「禁藥分成很多種。」悠悠地開口，骸盯著對方血色的雙眼，輕聲道：「我知道有種禁藥，能在短時間讓人力氣大增……甚至，可以將火炎的程度往上提升好幾個檔次。」

 

　　「火炎……」聽著關鍵字，Wade同樣看著他赤紅的眼睛，幾秒後驚愕地叫道：「難不成——難不成Ralph擁有晴之炎？！」

 

　　此話一出，Ralph表情頓時大變，「你、你想 **——啊啊啊！！！** 」

 

　　「沒錯。」

 

　　沒讓他把話說完，骸鬆手，緊接著三叉戟毫不留情地從正面突入Ralph的腹部，銀燦的尖端自背後鑽出，可見刺得有多深。

 

　　很快地，一攤血窪在Ralph身下聚集。

 

　　他顫抖著唇，整個臉都蒼白如紙，顯然遭受了極大的痛苦。

 

　　抽出三叉戟，自血洞迅速流淌出的血液持續了幾十秒，最後竟然慢慢凝固住，畫面相當驚人。

 

　　「看吧。」現實應證他的猜想，骸注視著那已經開始緩緩癒合的傷口，低聲道：「就是這樣。」

 

　　某方面來說，Ralph真的是不可多得的人才。

 

　　「……」

 

　　保持著沉默，Wade閉著嘴。本來他就不是個多話的人，此刻面對這樣的情況，他更是不知該說什麼才好。

 

　　兩人都不是醫療或研究方面的人，對於Ralph所研發的禁藥，自然是說不出個所以然。但只要是有在戰鬥的，肯定不難看出這是多麼驚人的效果。

 

　　手一揮收起了武器，骸拍了拍Wade的肩，「回收他的武器，剩下的你知道該怎麼做，嗯？」

 

　　「是。」

 

　　最後，Wade只說了這一句。

 

　　——與Ralph的戰鬥落下了終幕。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「……是……對，麻煩了。」

 

　　聯絡了外頭待命的醫療班，此刻的綱吉除了戒備外頭的戰鬥外基本幫不上什麼忙，只好站在一旁，看著雷牢。

 

　　在秦月的緊急搶救下Walker的傷勢並沒有擴大，唯一嚴重的只有過多的失血，但醫療班已經動身趕往此處，想來Walker的獲救也只是時間問題。

 

　　「阿綱……你來看一下。」開口叫喚他，秦月讓庫洛姆接了看守的工作，綱吉這才得以離開崗位，「這個……」

 

　　「什麼？」

 

　　順著她的指示，綱吉看向Walker被穿了個洞的肚子。

 

　　雖然傷口有些驚悚，但綱吉並不會因此就嚇到不敢看。凝神瞧了瞧，他也發現了不尋常之處。

 

　　因為沒有專業器材，秦月並未對傷口做任何處理，也因此能將那東西看得很清楚。

 

　　「這是……？」

 

　　只見在Walker傷口內部按著一粒已經融化得差不多的半透明圓球，大小跟之前他們看的那些很像，「為什麼——為什麼這個會在他的體內？」

 

　　「從它溶解的程度來看，至少在受傷時就已經在裡頭。」說出了自己的猜測，秦月皺起眉，綱吉自然也明白她內心的不解，因為他也是同樣地感到困惑，「看來，有必要將這些全送去檢驗。」

 

　　她指的自然是之前塞進袋裡的那些。Walker身上這顆和皮肉黏成一塊，估計在醫療班到的時候就已經全化掉了。

 

　　「是啊……妳還可以嗎？」

 

　　「還行。」簡短地答覆了他，秦月轉過頭看向忽然沒了動靜的外頭，「骸和Wade去對付Ralph了……說起來，阿柿和犬兩個要把這房子轉完，可得花上好一段時間呢。」

 

　　「我也讓其他幾個Wade的手下跟著一起去了。」站起身，綱吉回過頭撇了眼庫洛姆，然後道：「她……還好吧？」

 

　　平時庫洛姆和秦月關係就很緊密，方才急救也是靠著兩人才撐過去，此時庫洛姆一言不發，綱吉又不是那種很會猜測對方心理的類型，只好開口詢問。

 

　　「我想，應該是沒事的。」揚起嘴角，她笑笑地答道。

 

　　「是嗎。」

 

　　就在綱吉打算再說點什麼的時候，一個人自外頭走入，赫然是說要自己了結一切的骸。

 

　　既然他出現在這裡——「結束了嗎？」

 

　　聽見疑問，骸將視線轉向綱吉，隨後露出淡淡的笑容，「結束了。」

 

　　其實，骸笑是沒什麼，應該說大部分時間他都掛著笑容——只是不一定是因為高興才笑。

 

　　但此刻，綱吉可以很明顯地感覺到，那是帶著喜悅的表情。

 

　　「Wade呢？」

 

　　「看著Ralph。」撇了眼躺在地上正被晴之匣治療的Walker，骸抬手拿著開啟的匣子，讓骸梟振翅化成一團光球鑽了回去，接著把匣子收回衣服內袋。

 

　　看著Ralph是……「你……應該沒有殺他吧？」

 

　　聽見這句話的骸輕笑了聲，「當然沒有。你不是說過，要押回Worcester？」

 

　　……這簡直比什麼都讓綱吉感到驚嚇。

 

　　骸可是從沒在意過Vongola與其他家族的協定。甚至於這次，綱吉都已經做好要送「屍體」回去給蘭吉的心理準備。

 

　　沒想到……

 

　　這樣的轉變，似乎太驚人了些。

 

　　「呃……」

 

　　停頓許久，綱吉沒找到合適的話語接續，只好沉默。

 

　　他解除死氣模式，避免體力無謂的消耗，接著走出房間查看Ralph與Wade。

 

　　「喔喔——這不是全員平安嗎？」

 

　　沒多久，醫療班到達了眾人的所在地。

 

　　「Vera！」

 

　　叫出了對方的名字，綱吉立刻一改先前鬱悶的模樣。畢竟是認識許久的朋友，真要算，兩人的關係甚至比他跟骸要緊密很多。

 

　　「讓我瞧瞧……哎呀！這不是都快好了嗎？」綱吉給Vera讓了位子讓他得以站在Walker身旁。只是掃了一眼，Vera便驚奇地喊道：「哪需要醫療班？這小子根本連床都不必躺。」

 

　　「……人家好歹肚子也被穿了一個洞。」

 

　　或許是聽不下去，秦月無奈地白了眼，「趕緊接手！老娘快累死了。」

 

　　算起來，或許秦月才是這次戰鬥裡最疲憊的人。

 

　　用了三種火炎不說，開的匣子三個裡有兩個都持續了超過十分鐘，老實說就算現在體力不支直接倒地都不誇張。畢竟她也只是個研究人員，使用的匣子又是特殊匣，對體力的需求更加嚴苛。

 

　　「是是是……」

 

　　聽話地開匣，Vera不愧是Vongola自豪的醫療班領頭，身上至少同時帶了五個治療匣。雖然隸屬門外顧問，但更多時候還是與醫療班的同仁一起工作，稱得上是台柱。

 

　　燦爛的晴之火瞬間照亮室內，一朵巨大的食人花將Walker整個吞了進去。

 

　　從運作的方式來看，這朵被Vera取名叫「阿花」的治療性特殊植物匣倒是與迪諾的安崔歐很相似。

 

　　沒一會兒，食人花成了乾癟的暗咖啡色，花瓣凋謝，最後整朵花縮成一顆圓球收回匣內。

 

　　Walker靜靜地躺在地上，從破開的衣服能看見底下的完好無損的腹部。

 

　　使用晴之火治療還有一個很大的特點——那就是不會留下傷痕。

 

　　但相對地，匣子對使用者的火炎量需求很大。通常像這樣的傷勢，醫治完差不多就沒有體力了。

 

　　Vera自然不是「通常」可以形容的人，為了應付如此情況，他甚至隨身攜帶了幾個火炎儲存機，以備不時之需。

 

　　「保險起見我還是將他帶回去躺幾天床好了。」

 

　　指揮著底下的「小弟」將Walker搬上擔架，Vera咧開嘴，「不過，這傢伙是誰啊？長得和Wade挺像。」

 

　　「……Wade的哥哥。」

 

　　綱吉不知該如何解釋前因後果，索性就不說了。

 

　　又過了幾分鐘，Wade與其他門外顧問的成員會合，一齊將沒了藥效徹底暈過去的Ralph五花大綁。用了各式各樣束縛性的匣子，將人捆得像麻花似的，送進了全副武裝的運送車，馬不停蹄直送Worcester。那兒已經有了平做見證人，正等候他的「大駕光臨」。

 

　　——事情就這樣落幕了。

 

　　老實說綱吉還沒什麼實感。

 

　　或許是因為沒有親自參與最後的戰鬥，他總覺得有點空虛……難道自己終究也是戰鬥上了癮？但明明每次雲雀回來他都巴不得對方忘記上次的約戰協議。

 

　　坐上了通體黑色的高級車，整個人陷進支撐力很足的椅背，腦袋枕著富有彈性的舒適頭枕，綱吉轉頭望著窗外。一會兒骸與庫洛姆也跟著坐了進來，山本、秦月，以及犬和千種分別搭了另外兩台車子，Wade則是與其他成員交接完後，跟著Vera他們一同將Walker送回醫療班。

 

　　車窗外的天空仍是一片漆黑，天上的星斗比起先前看到的要多許多，可能是因為來到這裡後他沒有仔細看過。這個地方距離城市有段距離，光害很少，平時無法看見的景物此刻都清楚映在眼底，就連緩緩飄動的暗白雲朵都很清晰。

 

　　骸坐在他身旁。

 

　　意識到這件事，不知為何，令綱吉有些緊張。

 

　　不過這也不是很稀奇的事情。畢竟換作以前，他們根本不會靠得這麼近。每次骸只要座位被安排在他隔壁，第一個反應不是冷笑，就是嘲諷……根本沒給自己好臉色看過。

 

　　車輛緩緩行駛在高速公路上，路燈彷若流星，車內只有幾盞小燈照亮著空間，但依舊比外頭要亮。他看見骸的面容淺淺地映在玻璃上頭，對方正轉過頭和庫洛姆說話，似乎是在聊著待在Ralph這裡發生的事情，沒有注意到他的視線。

 

　　——真不可思議。

 

　　綱吉垂著眼簾，聽著兩人的對話，輕柔溫和的語調使人放鬆。不知不覺，他有了睡意。

 

　　離回到總部至少還得花上一個小時，來的時候他們還是超速行駛，回去車速不快，自然得花上更多時間。

 

　　小小打了一個哈欠後他轉正身子，閉上了眼。

 

　　 **——** **他居然會感覺安心。**

 

　　「……睡著了。」

 

　　許久，庫洛姆看著已經陷入夢鄉的綱吉，帶著笑意道：「果然很累呢，BOSS。」

 

　　同樣轉頭望著開始點頭的綱吉，骸無奈地嘆氣。

 

　　「真是……一鬆懈下來就想睡，還真沒警覺。」

 

　　「那是因為這次的任務已經達成了吧。」

 

　　她嘴角噙著淺淺的笑容，語氣多了些感嘆，「這些日子，BOSS都沒什麼休息。」

 

　　「作為一個黑手黨首領，這是應該的。」

 

　　骸的表情看不出什麼變化。然而與他相處如此長的時間，庫洛姆能感覺到，此時的骸比平時都要溫柔許多。

 

　　雖然嘴上總愛諷刺BOSS、說BOSS太過天真愚蠢，但心裡卻不是真那麼想的。

 

　　……其實，比起口是心非，她認為骸只是不擅長將自己的情緒表露於外罷了。

 

　　惡意或許不會，但好意……那可真沒見過幾次。

 

　　總是用笑容來包裝自己的骸大人……不曉得，會不會如同秦月所想——從今以後，對BOSS更加坦率呢？

 

　　想著無人能答的疑問，庫洛姆凝視骸的側臉。

 

　　望著綱吉安然的睡顏，骸竟是露出了很淡的微笑。

 

　　那弧度過小，只要不細看，根本無法察覺。

 

　　「……骸大人。」

 

　　忽然，庫洛姆有了詢問的勇氣。

 

　　 **「您……對首領，是怎麼想的呢？」**

 

　　自從骸變回本來的面貌，就是庫洛姆都能明顯感覺到他對綱吉態度上的轉變。

 

　　明明從來都是叫BOSS「澤田綱吉」的骸大人，居然喊了他的名字。

 

　　在發生爆炸的時候，骸大人第一個保護的，也是BOSS……而非軀殼相容的自己。

 

　　這是以前從未有過的轉變。

 

　　面對她的提問，骸保持沉默。

 

　　許久，他才開口。

 

　　「……是呢。」

 

　　淡淡地，就像在訴說著不是旁人的事情。骸的語氣很輕，視線依舊落在綱吉身上。

 

　　「綱吉……澤田綱吉，真的很不可思議。」像是不知從何開口，他頓了頓，才繼續道：「從以前我就一直認為，是他的天真、愚蠢，讓他太過輕易就能信任一個人。」

 

　　「當我變成以前的模樣時，他對待我的態度……」

 

　　又沉默了下來，車內除了微弱的疾駛聲外，寂靜寧和。

 

　　「……或許，就是因為如此，他的身邊才會聚集了這麼多人吧。」

 

　　不知道是什麼樣的心情，最終骸只說了這麼一句。

 

　　綱吉身邊一直都有著許多人。

 

　　他的身上有一種氣質，讓人不由自主地感到親切。

 

　　庫洛姆覺得骸應該是想表達這件事，同時終於定下心，認真地問道。

 

　　「……所以，您這是喜歡上BOSS了嗎？」

 

　　「 **喜——** 說什麼蠢話，怎麼可能。」

 

　　或許是超出他的預期，骸差點被口水嗆到，接著義正嚴詞地否認，「我可不是喜歡他！」

 

　　「是嗎？」她故作驚訝地道：「我認為，您對他很溫柔呢。」

 

　　「那是妳的錯覺。」

 

　　「嗯——……」就當是那樣吧。

 

　　沒再對他使壞，庫洛姆結束了這個話題。

 

　　看來秦月所述確實不假。

 

　　如果是平常的骸大人，肯定會一臉嫌棄吧。

 

　　偷偷觀察著骸，庫洛姆又止不住上揚的嘴角了。

 

　　——骸大人，真的很不坦率呢。

 

 

 

TBC

2018/04/29

 

二修於

2018/08/11


	15. Chapter 15

 

　　——六道骸。

 

　　不知何時，成了讓自己無比在意的存在。

 

　　因為——因為，骸變成了需要保護的孩子，所以這是理所當然的。

 

　　就算仍擁有血瞳、能使用三叉戟，此時的六道骸，也只是個不滿十歲的孩童。

 

　　……最一開始，他是拒絕的。

 

　　骸並不喜歡自己，他知道。短時間照顧還好，但長期就有些糟糕。

 

　　——一旦恢復了，那個男人不知道會說什麼呢？

 

　　得知自己做了這種多餘的事，肯定又是一番冷嘲熱諷。

 

　　即使不讓他照顧，骸一個人也沒有問題。

 

　　既然沒必要，就不應該做。

 

　　骸曾經很明確地告訴他，這種無意義的事情，做了也只是浪費時間。

 

　　……但，他並不這麼認為。

 

　　他不認為，照顧骸是沒有意義的。

 

　　……忽然來到這個世界，身邊沒有半個人認識，又位處自己最討厭的黑手黨……

 

　　無論是誰，一定都會希望能有人依靠。

 

　　所以—— **所以，自己成為了骸的「依靠」。**

 

　　作為一個首領，這是他能為骸做的最大付出。

 

　　而作為朋友……骸不把自己當朋友這件事他也是知道的。

 

　　然而，相處了這麼長的時間，要說真的不在意……即使骸當著自己的面親口說，他也不會信。

 

　　因為，六道骸並不是真的如此薄情的人。

 

　　雖然過去他做了很多令人髮指的行為，但是自從成為霧守後，他卻不曾出過任何事情。

 

　　或許獄寺他們對此會抱持懷疑，但犬及千種，還有庫洛姆，肯定是舉雙手贊成的。

 

　　當小小的骸轉變為記憶中熟悉的少年時——自己卻感到了不自在。

 

　　在孩提時感受到的、尚仍殘留些許的柔軟以及稚氣，少年身上全然不存在。

 

　　那是他最印象深刻的一個時期。

 

　　得知那些往事時，他也不曾認為骸真的是無可救藥的大壞蛋。

 

　　凡事必有因，而骸如此暴戾的行徑，在那悽慘童年的襯托下也顯得薄弱。

 

　　並不是說因為有那樣的過去，就能問心無愧地殺人——沒人有資格奪取另一個人的生命，無論對方是什麼樣的存在，生命都是無可替代的。

 

　　……人都是很自私的。

 

　　他只希望骸一直都能是個渴求溫暖與依靠的孩子，希望自己能被他需要，而非只是敬而遠之。

 

　　重新見到屬於這個時代的六道骸，他很高興，卻又有點失落。

 

　　因為，「骸」不可能會像先前那般親近自己。

 

　　 **……本該，是如此的。**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　自Ralph事件結束過了一段時間。

 

　　Vongola總部運作一如既往，Worcester方的後續處理也同當初約定那般，該給的賠償與協助一個都沒少，對此Reborn很滿意。綱吉與蘭吉的關係也進展到普通朋友的等級，彼此保有聯絡方式，那之後兩人也會偶爾約出來見個面、吃頓飯什麼的。

 

　　對此獄寺反應比想像中要來的平淡許多。一問之下綱吉才得知，在Ralph後續交涉中獄寺代表前往時，兩人早就好好「交流」一番，才沒有後續的反彈發生。畢竟獄寺對綱吉周遭事務的積極程度眾所目睹，而蘭吉又是Ralph所處家族的代理人，身分有點敏感。

 

　　被Vongola醫療班保護起來的Walker，肚子上的傷在Vera的匣子治療下早就不見蹤影，嚴格來講不算是傷患的他依舊被秦月強制在醫療班按了一個床位，說是精神損傷還得檢查檢查。雖然是個薄弱的理由，但在綱吉附和應允下也變得非常充分。

 

　　作為Walker的弟弟，Wade在Vongola的存在十分微妙，不少人都已經知道了這個消息。為了避免混亂，Reborn決定給他放幾天假，讓他去醫療班照顧Walker。

 

　　根據秦月的研究，Walker腹部那顆球體的成分與他們獲得的那些確實相同。從成份來看，應屬藥物的一種，能在短時間內讓人素質大幅提升。以前從沒發現過這種形狀的藥物，大概是又是Ralph研發的東西。要是流出去，肯定會讓黑手黨界掀起一陣腥風血雨。

 

　　但為什麼Walker體內會有那種東西的存在？

 

　　綱吉與秦月討論許久，最終得出一個讓人不知所措的結論。

 

　　唯一碰觸到Walker的，只有Ralph一人。那麼，就該是Ralph放入他身體的，否則邏輯上說不通。那顆球是在傷口附近開始溶解，根本不可能來自消化器官。溶解的速度經過測試，在人體體溫催化下，頂多一兩分鐘就會開始融解。

 

　　為何Ralph要在傷害Walker後又給他一線生機？

 

　　這個問題綱吉獨自思考許久，卻也得不出解答。

 

　　恐怕，只有Ralph自己才知道理由吧。

 

　　作為Ralph的部下，Walker本該交由Worcester一同進行處決，但在庫洛姆強烈反對下僅僅只是被關進總部禁閉室反省數天。在對綱吉宣誓效忠後，他與Wade同樣被劃為門外顧問的一員。

 

　　至於Wade——為了得知一切的來龍去脈，綱吉自然是把人叫來好好問了一番，以此當作隱瞞的處罰。

 

　　Wade毫無隱瞞地將他與Walker的過去都告訴了綱吉。

 

　　——十幾年前，Wade和Walker都還是孩子的時候，雙親出了車禍。被迫成為孤兒流浪街頭的兩人，在街道上徘徊數日後便加入了Ralph表親所在的家族。那並不是多大的一個黑手黨，為了生存，它們也進行著人體實驗，被收容的孤兒為了獲得生活溫飽，不是上街就是被迫參與實驗。Walker身為Wade的兄長，為了保全弟弟的人身安全，以進行實驗交換他的平安……也因此，Wade才躲過了那次讓家族毀滅的意外。

 

　　與骸的那只眼睛相同，家族不知從哪獲得異常危險的邪物，那是比起眼睛要更加兇險的東西，在Walker前面至少有十個孩子死在它手上，也因此，Walker的存在才會變得珍貴。不然照理說，作為收養兒童的他沒有和別人談條件的本錢。

 

　　最後的實驗很成功，Walker並未死亡——但，也跟死了差不多。

 

　　接受不屬於身體的事物本來就得付出代價，Walker失去理智發瘋似地進行無差別攻擊，那股力量根本不受控制，不出十分鐘，現場已無活物。

 

　　而Wade因為待在別館所以倖免於害，隨後不久便與其他倖存者一同逃離現場。該說還好當初他有離開，因為沒過多久，別館便因管線外洩而發生爆炸，捲入火海。

 

　　Ralph被父親派來尋找表親的屍體，順便檢查現場有沒有什麼能用的東西。至於發現Walker純屬意外，他只是單純因為Ｗalker昏倒在地，準備帶回去拷問到底發生了什麼。

 

　　失去兄長與庇護所的Wade輾轉待了幾間孤兒院，一直到十一歲生日、聖誕節假期結束，他才決定開始尋找不知是否存在的哥哥。Wade並不知道兄長在家族裡曾經的所作所為，他只是單純認為哥哥在爆炸之中與他被迫分離，或許還活在某處，孤獨地生存。

 

　　後來，Wade加入地方聲譽較佳的黑手黨，慢慢從底層往上爬，最終在十五歲成了幹部。Wade向家族首領表明尋找兄長的願望，讓部下四處找尋Walker存在的蛛絲馬跡。他的努力沒有白費——幾個月過去，一名Worcester家族的人向他們透露，Ralph事後曾去過實驗室，而他就是當初陪同的人員。

 

　　確定了目標，Wade的行動很快，打聽了Ralph相關的事情，得知他的未婚妻發生的慘劇，也知道了對方開始進行人體實驗的消息。決定好行事的方向後，他趁著一次雙方同盟家族的宴會，戴上不易辨別五官的面具，與Ralph進行接觸。

 

　　接下來的發展十分稀鬆平常。

 

　　有備而來的Wade輕易地讓Ralph卸下心房，一如傳聞，他對未婚妻的情意相當深厚，一提到這方面的事情，Ralph幾乎是無條件便聽從了Wade的建議。

 

　　——這也直接導致了這次與Ralph的碰撞與最後的結局。

 

　　Wade並不傻，他知道想在黑手黨界混下去聲譽是很重要的。為了有個正當理由與Ralph對抗，他選擇離開家族投靠Vongola——本來他的舉動是該受眾人撻伐的，但家族首領親自為他寫了推薦函，還特別強調他辦事的能力優秀，有了這樣的保證，無人對他的轉移表示反感，甚至認為他來到Vongola算是同盟之間的人員流轉。

 

　　Vongola對殘酷的人體實驗相當排斥這點黑手黨界眾所皆知，這正是Wade加入的理由。因為如此一來，他就有了對抗Ralph最完美的背景。

 

　　其實這時候的Wade已經認為Walker不在人世，所以才做得這麼絕，不然按理來說應該在Ralph那安插幾個眼線打探情報，但他沒這麼做，也因此見到Walker才讓他如此震驚。

 

　　綱吉也問了為什麼從名字沒發現Walker還活著，Wade這才不好意思地說明Wade跟Walker兩個名字都不是他們的本名，不知道是理所當然的，因為本來這件事情他就未曾跟任何人說過。

 

　　『辛苦了。』

 

　　拍拍對方的肩，綱吉發自真心地說道。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　聽完他講述事情的始末，綱吉挑了一個空閒的下午，決定和Walker好好談一談。

 

　　與Wade有著幾乎相同面容的青年在他面前坐下，那雙漂亮的藍眸靜靜地看著綱吉，映照出他不太自然的笑臉。Walker看上去簡直像個雕像。表情平淡，就連視線都不曾飄移，給人一種不協調感。

 

　　Ralph將他帶回去後動手術取出了那不知名的東西。雖然非人的力量也跟著消失，但一開始被奪走的卻沒有回來，Walker——成為了沒有情緒的人類。

 

　　說是沒有情緒，稱之為感情波動異常平緩比較恰當。他會生氣，但很困難；他也會高興，只是幾乎不曾有過。就連笑容，都不曾再出現於臉上……淚水就更不用說，簡直像天方夜譚。

 

　　對於這種情況綱吉不陌生，有很多受過訓練的特種部隊人員，在情感這方面就是像這樣子。比較特別的是Walker並不是壓抑自己，而是他根本做不出表達情緒這件事情。

 

　　「這幾天待得還習慣嗎？」從比較溫和的話題開始著手，綱吉喝了口茶，「雖然已經發過誓，但如果你真的不想留下，我也不會勉強你。」

 

　　「……離開之後，還能去哪裡？」

 

　　 **——離開之後，他還有別的歸處可去嗎？**

 

　　Walker這句平板的直述令綱吉沉默。

 

　　Vongola在綱吉的領導下自然是不會排斥Walker，但Worcester就不同了。

 

　　Walker的主人Ralph讓Worcester在Vongola面前蒙羞，事情早就傳出去，許多家族紛紛與Worcester解除盟友關係，對家族損失慘重。而作為Ralph部下的Walker，大概也不會被他們再次接納。

 

　　這是事實——但聽在耳中卻很寂寞。

 

　　當然，或許這只是綱吉的一廂情願。畢竟Walker什麼都沒表示，僅說了這麼一句，並不足以辨析其中的意義。

 

　　「我……」

 

　　沉默一會兒，Walker這回倒是真的有在看他，直率的目光很清澈，「想留下。」

 

　　「……是嗎？」

 

　　「是。」點點頭，他繼續道：「Wade……看起來，很快樂。」

 

　　Walker忽然站起身來向綱吉深深一鞠躬，這讓他嚇了一跳，「怎、怎麼啦？」

 

　　「謝謝……」

 

　　帶著嘆息的語句貫徹房間，Walker直起身子，竟是揚起了淺淺的笑容，令綱吉又是看傻了眼。

 

　　「——謝謝您，願意讓我繼續待在他身邊。」

 

　　「他」……指的是Wade吧？

 

　　「沒什麼，你不用這樣子啦。」因為對方出乎意料的舉動，綱吉的聲音帶著靦腆與尷尬，「快坐下吧！別人看見還以為我在罵人呢……」

 

　　順著指示坐回沙發，Walker居然就這樣一直維持著笑容，讓綱吉沒來由得一陣慌亂。

 

　　又聊了幾句綱吉便讓人回去。看了眼見底的茶杯，他靠上椅背仰頭長嘆口氣，感覺全身都放鬆下來。

 

　　接連處理完幾件比較緊急的事情，Vongola的日常再度步上正軌。要說自己身邊有什麼比較大的改變……

 

　　「BOSS。」

 

　　庫洛姆的聲音伴隨門板敲響一同傳入耳內。她在確認綱吉有注意到自己後，便很自動地在他對面坐下。

 

　　「您看起來有點累了呢。」

 

　　「還好啦……」今天他除了和Walker談話以外，沒有安排其他行程，與平時相比算是空閒很多，「都簽好了？」

 

　　「是。」將懷裡的公文袋遞了過去，她拿起桌上沒被使用的茶杯，往裡頭注滿茶水，「啊，剛才Reborn先生說請您等會兒過去他那邊一趟。」

 

　　「Reborn？……啊、對了，我還沒跟他彙報這次的結果。」

 

　　粗略翻看過文件，綱吉將整個文件袋鎖進抽屜，打算明天再來處理。

 

　　和庫洛姆的談話總是十分愉快。她總是知道許多有趣的小事，多半是從部下或秦月那兒聽來的。

 

　　時間過得很快，沒一會兒天色便已經轉為橙紅。

 

　　看著辦公室整片落地窗，庫洛姆輕聲嘆息，「真漂亮呢，這麼美的景色。」

 

　　「是啊。」

 

　　「骸大人的房裡雖然也是面向這頭……但果然還是辦公室比較好。」

 

　　骸的房間……

 

　　他從沒進過骸的房間。這是他第一次知道，原來骸的房間也是朝向這裡的。

 

　　「時間差不多了呢。」

 

　　看了眼牆上的掛鐘，庫洛姆微微一笑，「晚上和秦月約好了要一起吃飯。」

 

　　「那個給我吧，我順便拿下去。」

 

　　點頭表示明白，綱吉拿著兩人空的茶杯，將門上鎖後按了電梯鈕，與庫洛姆一同下了樓。

 

　　揮揮手道別在研究班樓層離開的庫洛姆，綱吉繼續往下，最後來到了餐廳。

 

　　「十代首領！」

 

　　一出電梯門便能看見站在不遠處和山本聊著天的獄寺。對方在注意到綱吉的存在後立刻綻開笑顏，舉起手大力揮了揮。

 

　　將茶杯交給經過的部下，綱吉朝兩人走去，同時也揚起笑容，「你們吃飯了嗎？」

 

　　「吃過了。」

 

　　「您還沒吃嗎？」

 

　　「正要吃呢。」回頭看了眼人逐漸多起來的餐廳，綱吉搔搔臉頰，「啊……獄寺君，你手上拿的是什麼？」

 

　　「這個？」提起手中的紙袋，獄寺笑道：「這是Reborn先生託我買的便當！」

 

　　便當啊……他晚上也吃便當好了。

 

　　「說起來，Reborn好像在找你。」像是想起了什麼，山本道：「剛才我看見他和庫洛姆在聊天，好像是要你去彙報結果。」

 

　　「啊啊，我知道。」

 

　　思索了一會兒，他決定買了便當帶上去吃，反正Reborn也讓獄寺給他買晚飯，要是自己先在下面吃完了上去，可能還會被罵動作太慢。

 

　　「獄寺君，我幫你把便當拿上去吧？」指著紙袋，綱吉問道：「反正也是要去找他。」

 

　　「咦？這怎麼好意思！」

 

　　「就這麼辦吧！」沒等獄寺反駁，山本一把拿過紙袋交給綱吉，臉上掛著十分爽朗的笑容，無視身旁獄寺一整個黑掉的表情，「謝啦，阿綱。」

 

　　「你這個——」

 

　　「沒什麼，只是順便。」

 

　　很有默契地打斷了獄寺的怒吼，他向兩人揮手道別，接著逕自進了餐廳。排了好一會兒隊，最後他總算拎著另一盒便當走出來。

 

　　「我看看……」踏進空無一人的電梯按下Reborn在這裡的辦公室樓層，打開紙袋將便當疊上去，綱吉注意到自家老師的便當與自己可不是一個檔次，彷彿散發著燦金色的光芒，「真豪華……」

 

　　忍不住吞了吞口水，他搖搖頭。

 

　　雖然首領在餐廳吃飯可以打折，但為了昂貴食物而產生不必要的開銷，是他一直在盡力避免的。

 

　　畢竟他還有很多東西想買，因為吃而壓縮其他方面的支出，可有些划不來。

 

　　Reborn身為門外顧問主顧問，在Vongola自然擁有專屬的辦公室與房間，就位在首領辦公室正下方數層樓。

 

　　這是綱吉這個月第一次來到Reborn的辦公室。

 

　　「Reborn？我進來囉。

」

 

　　抬手敲門，沒等裡頭的人回應，他便壓下門把向內推開，「我也買了便當，一起吃吧。」

 

　　辦公室內正中央擺著一張長桌，空蕩的椅子並沒有坐人，而綱吉要找的Reborn則是好端端地陷在一旁沙發裡，少年的身形讓畫面看上去意外和諧。

 

　　「別把食物掉在這，否則有你好看的。」沒有拒絕他的邀約，接過屬於自己的那份高級便當，Reborn撇了眼被綱吉掀開盒蓋的餐廳標準餐，微微皺眉，「還是老樣子喜歡吃這種沒營養的食物。」

 

　　「也不看看我的月薪只有多少。」無奈地接下對方調侃的話語，綱吉早就習以為常，「報告的東西，邊吃邊說？」

 

　　「敢灑出來你試試看。」

 

　　「是是……」

 

　　用筷子夾起蛋捲放入嘴裡嚼了幾口，綱吉開始執行他的任務，「從哪裡開始講比較好啊？」

 

　　「Walker跟Wade的事我已經知道了，」從前方的透明玻璃桌抽屜取出一份裝有報告書的文件袋，Reborn抽了幾張紙擺上桌，「秦月的研究成果已經印成紙本交過來了，你就把東西統整一下吧。」

 

　　那哪還需要我來說啊？既然都看過，不就好了嗎？

 

　　深知Reborn那總想趁機鍛鍊自己的心態，綱吉在內心深深嘆口氣，然後將最後一顆小番茄塞進嘴裡好好咀嚼後，才開口說話。

 

　　「咳、這次的任務主要是針對Ralph展開的突襲，目的為拯救被擄走的庫洛姆、Ralph的擄獲以及資料的奪取。」

 

　　「任務完成度接近百分之百，無人員傷亡，新加入成員一名，獲得了體力增幅藥與Ralph自行研發的十年前後彈藥。至於霧之守護者六道骸的恢復狀況良好，工作交接無礙，身體也無後遺症狀。」

 

　　「就這樣？」

 

　　因為一段沉默，Reborn才意識到綱吉已經報告結束，於是發出質疑，「沒了？」

 

　　「沒了。」以肯定的語氣回應了他，綱吉將盒裡的飯扒光，接著放下空盒，起身去倒了一杯水回來。

 

　　對於他的精簡報告Reborn嘴角抽蓄了一陣，最後卻也只是嘆口氣，沒多說什麼。

 

　　「說起來，骸似乎還記得變小的時候發生的事情？」

 

　　「好像是……」

 

　　說到這裡綱吉就止不住想嘆氣。

 

　　「哼。」

 

　　Reborn給予了會心一擊的嘲笑。

 

　　「怎麼辦啦……我已經不敢見他了。」

 

　　懊惱地扯著頭髮，他往後倒向柔軟的沙發，看著潔白的天花板嘆氣，「唉……」

 

　　「有什麼好怕的。」對於他的畏縮很不以為然，Reborn放下筷子擦擦嘴，「他可是你的守護者，做首領的怕守護者，成何體統。」

 

　　「雖然是這樣子沒錯……」

 

　　也不是說他趁著骸中招做了什麼對不起他的事情，只是……

 

　　只是，他打死都不想承認，自己對骸的那種保姆情誼。

 

　　「別想太多。」

 

　　喝著杯裡的茶，Reborn語氣平淡，這回倒是沒再繼續數落他，「骸又不介意，你在擔心什麼。」

 

　　「我怎麼知道他介不介意啊！平常根本連正常溝通都很難好嗎！」

 

　　「有什麼難的？我看你跟小孩子的他處得很不錯，不是嗎？」

 

　　「別提了……」

 

　　從沙發上起身，Reborn收拾兩人吃完的空盒扔進垃圾桶，然後用很微妙的目光看了綱吉一會兒，盯得他雞皮疙瘩都起來了。

 

　　「幹、幹嘛？」

 

　　綱吉實在很怕他還會口出驚人，坐正身子等待下一句話到來。

 

　　「……你，可別迷上骸，知道嗎？」

 

　　 **「……哈啊？？？」**

 

　　這實在太出人意料了。

 

　　一陣風中凌亂，綱吉不可置信同時又感到困惑，夾雜著震驚的語氣，他顫巍巍地反問：「什、什麼意思？迷上？ **誰？** 」

 

　　「你。」嘴角掛著不明所以的淺笑，Reborn歪著頭，表情帶著調侃的意味，「別因為骸對你的態度轉變，就迷上他。」

 

　　「 **我、我怎麼可能——** 不對， **什麼東西啦？！** 」

 

　　什麼東西！什麼跟什麼！你在說什麼我為什麼聽不懂啊！

 

　　我？ **被骸？**

 

　　 **怎麼可能——！！！**

 

　　「別老是一臉蠢樣，難怪會被骸嫌棄。」

 

　　「我——」哽了半天仍吐不出完整的句子，最後綱吉索性鬱悶地閉嘴不談。

 

　　Reborn搞什麼啊？

 

　　「我只是提醒你。」

 

　　沒理自家學生驚得下巴都快掉下來，他又給杯裡斟滿溫熱的茶水，「骸曾經做過許多不能被人原諒的事情，我想你也明白——他是總會被議論的一個人。」

 

　　看了綱吉糾結的臉一眼，Reborn的嘴角微微翹起，倒是有了外表年紀應有的俏皮感。

 

　　「但現在他是你的家族成員，所以只要相信自己的判斷就好，明白嗎？」

 

　　 **只要相信自己的判斷就好。**

 

　　——這句話，響徹了他的腦海。

 

　　雖然Reborn常常會損他、取笑他，但作為一個家庭教師，卻也是無可取代的存在。

 

　　就像現在——僅僅一句話，就能帶給自己相當大的震撼與感動。

 

　　「……知道了。」

 

　　這些年來骸在家族裡雖然都很安分守己，也不曾再做出以前那般殘忍的事情，但對黑手黨的輕視與厭惡卻是毫不掩飾的。

 

　　其他成員對骸總抱持著反感，一直懷疑他是不是外部來的間諜……雖然每個守護者都清楚，六道骸並不是會違反誓約的人，卻也難免會被一些流言蜚語影響。

 

　　「時間差不多，你該回去了。」

 

　　似乎是沒什麼要說，Reborn便下了逐客令，「今天沒什麼事，就提早休息吧。」

 

　　「……喔。」

 

　　這場談話老實說稱不上愉快，但也不是讓人痛苦的那種，總之當綱吉踏出辦公室時，內心仍迴盪著波瀾。

 

　　不是很明白Reborn這麼說的用意。

 

　　感覺上像是庫洛姆和他聊了些什麼，因為Reborn平常根本對這些事情不關心。

 

　　「唉。」

 

　　輕探口氣搖搖頭，甩去困擾自己的思緒，綱吉按著電梯準備回房，卻不料當電梯門打開時，裡頭站的人正是此刻他最不想見到的人。

 

　　「……晚上好啊，骸。」

 

　　穿著休閒服站在電梯裡的，正是方才兩人話題中心的六道骸。

 

　　「晚上好。」

 

　　一如往常的優雅姿態，在見到綱吉後骸立刻露出似笑非笑的神情，這點倒是與以前不同。

 

　　以前骸見到自己，總是一副嘲諷樣。

 

　　「要回房了？」

 

　　「嗯。」

 

　　對話並沒有持續。

 

　　只是開頭的寒暄就讓綱吉整個人很不好。

 

　　他還沒準備面對骸——應該說，他不知道該用什麼態度面對他。雖然在Ralph宅邸時並沒有多大困擾，但一回到總部，重新整理完思緒後……天哪！當初他到底為什麼能應對得那麼自然？

 

　　雖然明白自己這樣的反應又會被說蠢，但習慣不是一天兩天能改變的。

 

　　尤其趁著對方中招，他做了那麼多骸肯定會暴怒的事情…… **啊啊啊啊啊！**

 

　　搭電梯的時間並不長，很快地，門扇左右滑開發出叮的聲響。

 

　　這一層是骸的房間所在，雖然沒來過，他還是知道的。

 

　　出去之前，骸忽然回過頭，這讓綱吉嚇了一跳，連忙開口道：「怎、怎麼了？」

 

　　血色與深藍的眼瞳注視著綱吉，骸嘴角的弧度很是愉快，看樣子心情應該不錯。

 

　　「……明天，要一起吃午飯嗎？」

 

　　 **什麼？？？**

 

　　突如其來的邀約讓綱吉徹底傻住，他試圖調整僵硬的臉，但卻徒勞無功，最終只能勉強扯出尷尬的微笑。

 

　　「呃……可、可以啊，如、如果你願意……」

 

　　「那就這麼說定了。」

 

　　沒給綱吉反悔的時間，骸就這麼離開。

 

　　一直到電梯門關上，綱吉腦袋裡仍是一片混亂。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　上午的時間在他渾渾噩噩的狀態下流逝。

 

　　綱吉面對窗戶，看著外頭藍天白雲、風和日麗的景色，啜飲杯中茶水，已經涼掉的液體讓他忍不住發出輕嘆。

 

　　昨晚因為那突如其來的邀約，他並沒有睡好，在床上輾轉反側好一陣子依舊無法闔眼，滿腦子都是骸這麼做的理由以及目的。

 

　　其實，骸或許只是突然心血來潮而已。因為沒跟自己一起吃過飯，加上繼承了先前的記憶，才會出於好奇做出這種舉動——這一點也不奇怪。

 

　　不斷用聽了就覺得可笑的理由來說服自己，他試圖緩解隨著時間越接近正午越發強烈的不安。

 

　　忽然響起的敲門聲讓綱吉回過頭。站在門旁的是庫洛姆，她臉上掛著笑容，一身不同以往的休閒裝束穿在她身上相當合適，襯出她的氣質非凡。

 

　　「BOSS。」語調輕快，她走向綱吉，「上午的辦公已經結束了嗎？」

 

　　「結束了。」

 

　　將椅子轉回正面，見到她讓綱吉緊繃的情緒稍稍放鬆了些，「今天打扮得真漂亮呢！」

 

　　「謝謝。」庫洛姆靦腆地道了謝。

 

　　她直直地看著綱吉，那有點像在打量人的目光不知為何讓綱吉有種不妙的感覺。

 

　　「走吧！」

 

　　幾秒後，庫洛姆開口道：「先回去換衣服。」

 

　　「……換衣服？」

 

　　「對， **換衣服** 。」

 

　　她繞過桌子直接來到綱吉身旁，接著伸手將人從椅子上強拉起來，沒給對方拒絕的機會，便拖著他往外走，「不快點的話，會來不及喔。」

 

　　「等、什麼？」莫名其妙的展開令綱吉反應不及，困惑地跟在她身後走了一小段路，一直到樓梯口，才連忙停下腳步問道：「等一下，為什麼要換衣服？要去哪？」

 

　　像是對這個提問感到不解，庫洛姆歪了歪頭，然後同樣疑惑地反問，「您不是要去吃午飯嗎？」

 

　　「午飯？」

 

　　說到午飯，骸確實是約了自己一起，但……

 

　　「您昨天不是答應骸大人一起吃飯嗎？穿成這樣太拘束了。」

 

　　似乎是認為這樣的解釋便足矣，她再度邁開腳步往樓上走去。

 

　　「拘束是……」沒能問清楚詳細情況，綱吉只得繼續前行。

 

　　因為兩人腳程都很快，不一會兒便到了綱吉房門口。綱吉在庫洛姆地催促下開了門，帶著人進了自己臥室，然後看著她打開衣櫃取出一件件衣服比較，最後搭了一套出來塞進他手裡。

 

　　「趕緊換吧！三十分以前我們得下去。」

 

　　……骸是有這麼急嗎？連一點時間都不等。

 

　　不得不加快穿衣速度的綱吉在心底抱怨著，雖然對方根本不可能知道。

 

　　換衣服並不是多困難的事，最後兩人如願準時到達了一樓大廳。

 

　　只見骸早已坐在等候用的沙發上，低頭滑著手機。在注意到綱吉和庫洛姆的到來後他站起身，朝他們微微一笑。

 

　　「真慢呢，還以為你去上廁所卡在馬桶裡了。」

 

　　「我再怎麼樣都不可能會做出這種事好嗎。」

 

　　「難說。」

 

　　呵呵笑了兩聲，收起了手機，骸給了庫洛姆讚許的笑容，「辛苦了。」

 

　　「這是我的榮幸。」輕輕搖搖頭，她笑吟吟地道：「那我就先離開了。」

 

　　與綱吉點頭道別，庫洛姆轉過身往另一邊走去，綱吉看見山本和她招手，大概他們約好了要一起吃飯吧。

 

　　「走了。」開口拉回綱吉的注意力，骸邁步朝外頭走去，一面道：「跟好，走丟了你就自己問路吧。」

 

　　「現在這個年頭都是用手機定位自動導航，誰還會去問路啊？」

 

　　才見面一會兒就給人搞得十分無奈，綱吉一如常吐著槽，舉步跟在他身後，出了總部。

 

　　外頭的天氣就如同在樓上看見時一樣好，季節應有的低溫在陽光照射下被掃得一乾二淨，不會過於乾燥的空氣很舒適，偶爾吹起的涼風讓人精神一振。路上行人很多，或許是因為星期五的緣故。

 

　　雖說是跟在骸後頭，但綱吉並沒有忽略一路走來的路線。自離開總部已經過了五分鐘，附近的商家開始變多，人潮也相對增加不少，不時會被路人擠一下。只要稍微慢下腳步骸的身影就會變得遙遠，得加大步伐才追得上，不免讓他又埋怨著對方的粗心，都不注意一下自己有沒有跟上，但轉念一想先前他就說過走丟自己去問路，或許那是真的要他去做這件事。

 

　　想著無關緊要的事情，忽然他的腳下不知被什麼給絆了一下，一個重心不穩，踉蹌地往前倒下。

 

　　「哇、」

 

　　驚慌地叫了聲，綱吉連忙伸手試圖抓住什麼緩住，下一秒一隻手臂穿過他腋下，將人穩穩扶住。

 

　　「謝、謝謝！」趕緊道了謝，那隻手往反方向施力讓他得以恢復重心慢慢站起，「還以為要跌倒了……」

 

　　就在綱吉抬頭的瞬間，一張熟悉的臉映入眼簾。

 

　　「真是……一脫下西裝智商也跟著下降了嗎？」

 

　　帶著嘆息的數落聲響起，暗藍的眼眸看著他，綱吉認為那是帶著無奈的眼神，雖然這個情緒不該出現在骸面對自己的時候——因為大半時刻，都是嘲諷與戲弄佔據骸注視自己的目光。

 

　　「還愣著幹什麼？」注意到他的走神，骸催促道：「自己站好。你還沒虛弱到要人攙扶吧？」

 

　　「才沒有！」聽見這番話讓綱吉立刻反駁，有些尷尬地後退了些讓骸收手，「我只是在想你明明在很前面的地方……」

 

　　「是你自己沒注意到，我可是一直在你旁邊。」

 

　　再度無奈地搖頭，他撇了眼明顯不自在的綱吉，嘴角忽然勾起了笑。

 

　　「需要我牽著你嗎？」

 

　　 **「什麼？」**

 

　　聽見了不可思議的字句讓他不可置信地回了問句，綱吉懷疑自己可能聽錯了，「你說什麼？」

 

　　「我說——」本想好心地再重複一次，但忽然從旁擠過來的幾個路人讓骸有些不愉快，便直接閉嘴，伸手牽過綱吉的手，拉著人繼續向前走。

 

　　意外傳來的熱度令綱吉嚇了一跳，下意識便想掙脫。一方面是因為被嚇到，另一方面想到對方是骸，一股莫名的尷尬逼得他耳根子發熱。然而掙了幾下他卻發現對方根本沒打算鬆手，糾結了幾秒後只好放棄，乖乖給人牽著。

 

　　反正這樣一來就不必擔心再跌倒，而且也不用落得跟丟人必須去問路的窘境，倒也沒什麼不好。

 

　　……除了自己因為這個舉動異常加速的心跳外。

 

　　沒一會兒他們便抵達了餐廳。

 

　　「歡迎光臨！請問您的定位姓名是？」

 

　　略為寒冷的冷氣迎面撫來，這讓綱吉慶幸自己穿著薄外套，否則長時間這麼吹下來肯定會感冒。

 

　　「六道。」

 

　　報上了名字，服務生手腳俐落地確認了訂位狀況，接著兩人便給帶向裡頭靠窗的座位。這是間算大的餐廳，位於之前給骸買童裝的那間百貨公司裡，窗戶是整片的落地窗，面著河畔，能看見城市的大半部分。波光粼粼的河水在陽光折射下散著如鑽石般美麗的光芒，湛藍廣闊的蒼穹上緩緩飄著幾片雲朵，景色很漂亮，不愧是城市裡前幾高的大樓。

 

　　綱吉在總部的辦公室所看見的並不是這個方向，這也是他近來第一次見到這幅景象，美好的畫面讓人感到滿足。

 

　　菜單上有不少當地名菜，當然更多的是這裡的特製餐點。雖然總部的餐廳也有不少美味的料理，但果然外頭的菜色還是比較吸引人的，畢竟平時吃不到。低頭閱覽一道道佳餚，向服務生點了自己有興趣的白醬雞肉義大利麵，綱吉闔上菜單將之交還給對方，接著又將視線轉到窗外。

 

　　他不想盯著骸看，也不知道能跟對方聊些什麼。

 

　　然而，綱吉沒有想聊天的意思，不代表骸沒有。

 

　　「如何？這裡的景色很美吧。」

 

　　與先前相異的柔和語調是平時比較常聽見的，同樣點完餐的骸也將視線投向外頭，「之前就想過……」

 

　　話語並未完結，但過了好一會兒，骸卻遲遲沒有給予下文。

 

　　「想過什麼？」忍不住開口，他不是很喜歡別人話說一半，因為他會很在意後面沒說完的內容。

 

　　異色的雙目注視著回過頭的綱吉，意外認真的神情令綱吉又感到緊張。

 

　　不知為何，最近骸的目光總讓他覺得不自在。

 

　　「……覺得，和你一起在這樣的景色下進餐，」他頓了頓，才繼續道：「是個不錯的選擇。」

 

　　「……是、是嗎……」

 

　　糟糕，自己要人家說完卻又不知該如何回應。

 

　　綱吉在內心哀號著，表面上也是十分尷尬的模樣。

 

　　說這種話是想做什麼？

 

　　猜測著對方的心思，綱吉默默喝口水，試圖平緩情緒。

 

　　原以為說出這樣的話，至少在食物上來前骸應該不會再開口，但沒想到沒多久他又道。

 

　　「……沒想到你真的很娃娃臉。」聽不出是褒是貶的話語竄入耳中，骸的表情不像是稱讚，卻也不像是數落，「穿著這樣的衣服簡直跟學生沒兩樣。」

 

　　「……好歹也說我看起來年輕吧。」

 

　　還好這次他還可以應對，因為這樣的語句綱吉已經聽過很多次，自然也學會了該如何反應，「倒是你，好久沒看見你穿得這麼休閒了。」

 

　　「……是嗎？」

 

　　並不是很意外收到如此回覆，骸同樣拿起水杯輕啜，「我在家都是這樣的。」

 

　　不，誰在家不是穿休閒服啊？

 

　　沒將這句話說出口，綱吉只好用乾笑作為回應。

 

　　熱騰騰的料理打斷了微妙的氣氛，由於食物得趁熱吃，兩人在吃飯的時候並沒有對話，只是低著頭，沉默地用餐，在這樣的餐廳裡算是相當詭異的畫面。不過也沒人會說什麼，畢竟吃飯也沒說一定得聊天。只是在這樣的景觀餐廳裡，輕鬆地吃飯聊天才是正常現象。

 

　　不過，就算沒有聊天，綱吉也不會覺得無聊，他很享受送入口中美味的料理。

 

　　真不愧是知名高級餐廳，味道自然是無可挑剔，白醬的濃度剛好、起司的味道不會太過濃郁，義大利麵的口感很棒，雞肉新鮮有彈性，整體相當優良，難怪那些美食評論家都給了很高的評價。

 

　　在這之前，他並沒來過這家餐廳。難定到位置是原因之一，抽不出時間才是重點。

 

　　時間靜悄悄地流逝，在兩人毫不言語、埋頭進餐的狀況下，食物很快便被一掃而空。放下叉子擦擦嘴，綱吉喝口水洗去嘴裡殘留的味道，視線投向了坐在對面的骸。

 

　　老實說，骸會約自己來吃飯是他沒預料到的。實際上他們也沒做除了吃飯以外的事，除非之前幾句尷尬的對話能被算在聊天的範圍。

 

　　很快地，骸便打斷了綱吉的思緒，同時也丟出了能作為聊天話題的言論。

 

　　「這家的東西很好吃。」

 

　　「是啊，很好吃。」如果只回這句話，才剛開始的聊天恐怕就會畫下句點，因此綱吉便補了句：「你喜歡吃焗飯嗎？你點的那個……」

 

　　「嗯？啊，是呢。我不討厭。」骸停了一下，接著又勾起方才那種帶點企圖的笑容，看得綱吉心頭一跳，「你才是，會點義大利麵真令人意外。」

 

　　「是嗎？我在這種餐廳一直都是這樣點的……」只是你從沒看過，因為這是我們第一次在總部以外的地方一起吃飯。

 

　　「這樣啊……」像是在思考著什麼，骸微微瞇起眼。

 

　　沒想到接下來骸接了一句讓綱吉慶幸自己沒在這時喝水的話。

 

　　「那麼，我現在知道了。下次會記得找有義大利麵的餐廳的。」

 

　　「……欸？」

 

　　「所以，你喜歡吃白醬雞肉？」沒給綱吉反應的機會，骸繼續道：「我知道有家餐廳的白醬雞肉很好吃，下次就去那吧。」

 

　　等、等等——

 

　　「明天你有空吧？」嘴角的弧度越發上揚，骸看上去心情很好，就連語氣都變得輕快許多，「沒事的話，一起去。」

 

　　「等等等等、先等一下啊！」

 

　　連忙出聲制止他擅自的決定，綱吉像是不知該從何說起，最後喪氣地垂下頭嘆口氣，有些無力，「別自己在那邊做決定啊……」

 

　　「難不成你要加班？什麼時候這麼愛工作了？」

 

　　根本不想理會綱吉那稱不上拒絕的言論，骸挑眉，「既然不上班，就跟我出去吧。」

 

　　「假日就該好好休息吧！我為什麼一定要跟你出去啊？」終於忍不住，他反駁道：「你怎麼恢復後就變得這麼奇怪……」

 

　　「奇怪？」

 

　　沒聽露綱吉小聲的抱怨，骸不解地蹙眉，「哪裡奇怪了，奇怪的是你吧？」

 

　　「哈啊？」為什麼變成我奇怪了！

 

　　「只不過跟守護者出去吃頓飯，有這麼困難？」

 

　　「你——」意料之外的觀點令綱吉感到驚嚇，頓時一句話都無法好好說出口， **「你說——」**

 

　　「久等了！這是您們的甜點。」

 

　　從中打斷了兩人的服務生將兩盤精緻的甜點端上桌，也讓綱吉有了點時間能組織語言。

 

　　骸真的很奇怪。

 

　　死瞪著盤裡那塊散發著香甜氣味的巧克力蛋糕，綱吉絞盡腦汁思考著究竟是哪一步走錯了，對方才成了這副奇怪的模樣。

 

　　從一開始的午餐邀約他就覺得不對勁，一直到剛才又冒出了第二次的進餐邀請——骸肯定是在復原的時候出了什麼狀況吧。

 

　　明明以前連看到臉都感到厭惡，為什麼現在卻想一直接近自己？

 

　　思考著自己無法得到解答的問題，綱吉動叉切下一小口蛋糕塞入嘴裡，努力不去在意來自對面的目光。

 

　　——啊，這個真好吃。

 

　　「好吧。」

 

　　……好吃是好吃，但這樣的狀態下，他實在無法用多少精神去體會味覺的美好。

 

　　只見骸不知在何時已經將自己盤裡的甜點清理乾淨，動作優雅地用紙巾擦嘴，並接續道：「既然你不想出門，那就算了。」

 

　　「明天庫洛姆說她想做點點心給你吃，來我房間吧。」

 

　　「……」

 

　　他錯了。

 

　　他不該低估骸厚臉皮的程度……

 

　　內心已經有點崩潰的綱吉在骸疑似轉為命令的言語下，只得妥協。

 

　　——事後想想，自己根本沒必要答應啊！

 

　　點心這種東西做好之後拿回去吃就好了，有什麼必要非得在原地等待啊？

 

　　……當然，這都是之後的事情了。

 

 

 

TBC

2018/05/13

 

二修於

2018/08/17


	16. Chapter 16

 

　　六道骸在發呆。

 

　　——這麼說或許不太對。準確來講，他是在思考，只是眼神看起來很渙散。

 

　　坐在霧守辦公室的沙發上望著骸，庫洛姆喝著紅茶，溫潤的液體滑過口腔，香醇的味道喚醒人的精神。這是一個悠閒的午後，接近月底，許多事情都告一個段落，結算經費與討論下個月的工作分配的會議已經結束，季節來到最寒冷的冬天，十一月即將進入尾聲。

 

　　Ralph事件落幕，無論身心都讓人彷彿經歷一場大戰般疲憊。而所有人員當中最疲勞的，果然還是身為首領的綱吉。不僅要處理後續與Worcester的交涉，還得安排Wade與Walker的住所及工作。

 

　　再度撇了眼雙眼無神的骸，她放下空空如也的茶杯，接著轉頭看向窗外一片陰雨綿綿的城市。

 

　　氣溫比起先前要更低上許多，就連降下的雨水都快凝成雪花，大樓玻璃結了一層薄薄的霜。今年的冬天比前幾年都要冷，想必聖誕節時肯定會是個無比美麗的銀白世界。

 

　　「骸大人，您還好嗎？」

 

　　覺得那個男人有開始石化的傾向，庫洛姆決定出聲。

 

　　「嗯？」

 

　　反射性地應聲，過了幾秒才回過神來的骸勾起嘴角，回到平時那副溫和的模樣，「怎麼了？」

 

　　「我是說，您看起來有心事。」

 

　　「呵呵，凪，妳想太多了。」閉上眼用低沉的聲音笑了幾聲，骸否認。

 

　　「……是嗎？」有些不以為然，骸不對她坦承並不是一天兩天的事情，上次在車上算是比較意外的，平時只要她這麼問，對方肯定會用各式各樣的理由否認，只是今天她沒有讓那位大人迴避提問的打算，「但，我還不知道原來您能 **倒著** 看報紙呢？」

 

　　「……」

 

　　庫洛姆沒有狠心到不給人留面子的程度。

 

　　用極其自然的動作將桌上的報紙轉正，骸那燦爛的笑容彷彿方才什麼都沒發生。若非對他相當熟悉，則絕不會發現他的嘴角有微微抽蓄的跡象。

 

　　「您該不會是在想BOSS的事情吧？」

 

　　看著骸離開座位來到自己面前的沙發坐下，庫洛姆坐正身子。

 

　　「怎麼可能。」

 

　　「昨天，BOSS跟我說覺得您腦袋可能沒長回來呢。對此您不打算做點反駁嗎？」

 

　　「……」

 

　　不知道是第幾次無言，骸最後嘆口氣，笑容整個垮下，表情變得十分無奈。

 

　　「綱吉……」宛若嘆息似的話語劃過空氣，印象中總是自信微笑的男人，此刻卻一副被誰給精神打敗的模樣，「真是敗給他了，怎麼能有人這麼遲鈍？」

 

　　「我想BOSS不是遲鈍，而是沒發覺吧。」

 

　　遲鈍跟沒發覺不是一樣的意思嗎？——庫洛姆從骸臉上看出這個思緒。

 

　　嘛，也不能怪骸大人。畢竟雖擅長與女性交際，追求人這種事卻是一回都沒做過，更別提交往了。

 

　　「邀他吃飯卻搞得跟幹部會議似的，根本只聊工作話題。」大概是終於受不了，骸忍不住開口抱怨，也不在意面前的人會不會將這些都轉告自己口中那位「遲鈍難搞的男人」，「問他想去什麼地方，卻回答什麼 **『平常很累所以假日想待在家休息』** ！」

 

　　雖然是事實，但聽起來拒絕意味十足呢。

 

　　表面上維持著淺笑，實際內心卻為骸抹了把淚。作為骸的靈魂半身，庫洛姆認為自己必須為骸的戀愛做出貢獻。

 

　　好不容易對一件事情產生興趣，即使是如戀愛這般帶點青春的、與骸大人人生宗旨截然無關的事情，她也會卯足全力支持的。

 

　　「BOSS一直以來喜歡的都是女孩子，所以不會覺得您是在『追求』他吧。」

 

　　「哼……到頭來，他喜歡的女孩，終究與別的男人結婚了不是嗎？」一提到綱吉的事情，骸總是容易變得情緒化，但庫洛姆認為這樣子更好，骸更有作為一個人類該有的情感，「舉行婚禮的那段時間，簡直跟笨蛋一樣消沉。」

 

　　跟笨蛋一樣消沉……嘛，應該是在說BOSS為此失魂落魄好一陣子的事情吧。

 

　　從初中以來一直喜歡的笹川京子和她的大學同學結婚，婚禮當日還邀請了BOSS為她主持。那場婚禮辦得盛大，BOSS的表現也很沉穩平和，看上去確實為她的結婚感到高興，甚至還送給兩位新人一份相當貴重的禮物，幾乎花光自己的積蓄。

 

　　庫洛姆和京子是挺好的朋友，當初聽見她開始和現在的丈夫交往時簡直驚嚇得不行。因為綱吉喜歡她這件事從初中開始就眾所皆知，她本人也知道，但卻依舊做了這樣的選擇。

 

　　還記得那時是個風光明媚的下午，在高中畢業後就與綱吉一行人舉步搬遷義大利的庫洛姆趁著一次長假回到日本，知道她要回來，京子當然很高興地空出假日約了她出來。兩個好友坐在露天咖啡廳喝著下午茶，相談甚歡，栩栩微風吹過，在提到自己的交往對象時褐髮女子臉上那帶著羞怯與喜悅的笑容，至今仍深深印在庫洛姆腦海之中。

 

　　為什麼不回應BOSS的感情呢？

 

　　庫洛姆記得自己似乎有這麼問過，但卻不太記得對方的答案。

 

　　現在想想，或許BOSS與她曾經私下處理過這方面的事情吧。

 

　　畢竟京子並不是會放著別人情感不顧的那種類型，肯定有好好處理後續的事情。

 

　　看著眼前因誰而感到困擾的骸，庫洛姆竟覺得很愉快。

 

　　比起以前的骸大人——現在這樣的骸大人，更有人情味了。

 

　　她想將自己感受到的世界分享給骸，但從前的骸根本不願意去體會這個世界除了黑暗外的美好光明。

 

　　「您何不考慮告白呢？」

 

　　 **「告——」**

 

　　「告白。」替錯愕到卡詞的骸接續話語，她笑瞇瞇地道：「現在您已經對BOSS展現友善的態度與好意，只要告白，他就會明白的。」——但接不接受又是另一回事了。

 

　　基本上依她這幾年來的經驗，綱吉並不是會果斷拒絕的類型。

 

　　只要不是當場被拒絕，她有自信骸大人肯定能擄獲BOSS的心。

 

　　大家都覺得骸大人是個淡漠冷血的人。但實際上，對自己認可、關心的對象骸大人可溫柔了！……雖然，他表達關心的方式稍稍與一般人有所不同。

 

　　「…… **告白** ，嗎。」

 

　　低下頭，對於她所提出的這個建議，骸的確有在認真考慮。

 

　　萬幸，自從Ralph事件骸大人不知透過什麼方式終於搞懂自己對BOSS的情感，身為義大利人，骸大人自然認為喜歡就得追到手，她才有辦法帶領這位拯救自己一生的大人找尋幸福。

 

　　「……好吧。」

 

　　許久，面前的男人站起身。

 

　　「試試看吧。」勾起嘴角，他終於打起精神，像是想到什麼好計策似的，「不錯的提議，凪。」

 

　　「能幫上您是我的榮幸。」

 

　　閉著眼微笑道，庫洛姆轉頭看向牆上掛著的時鐘，接著有些好奇地問道：「不過，您打算用什麼方式告白呢？」

 

　　聽見她的詢問骸並沒有驚訝，只是挑挑眉，露出更加燦爛的笑容。

 

　　「當然是——」

 

　　 **「用最簡單、最快速的方法囉。」**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　「……」

 

　　澤田綱吉不太明白現在是什麼情況。

 

　　「那、那個，骸……？」

 

　　小心翼翼地開口，他有種對方會突然做出什麼驚人之舉的不祥預感，例如掐死自己之類的，「你想幹什麼？」

 

　　動了動肩膀試圖掙開緊緊抓在上頭的魔手，綱吉尷尬地移開目光，不想直視對方狠狠瞪視自己臉龐的雙眸。

 

　　身為堂堂Vongola的首領，居然被自家守護者壓倒在沙發，傳出去肯定面子都沒了。要是讓Reborn知道，他澤田綱吉……

 

　　「哼……」打斷了對方無邊無際的胡思亂想，骸微微瞇著眼，不知道是想從綱吉臉上看出什麼特別的東西還是怎樣，一副打量這坨生肉有幾斤重似的神情，讓綱吉雞皮疙瘩都起來了。

 

　　現在是怎樣？為什麼骸要用這種詭異的姿勢壓著自己？

 

　　難道是不滿一剛才派發的任務嗎？！

 

　　但就算如此也不該把氣出在自己身上啊！任務安排又不是他負責的，算帳去找獄寺君或Reborn啊！

 

　　「……你，眼睛還挺漂亮的。」

 

　　許久，對方幽幽地吐出這麼一句。

 

　　 **……哈啊？**

 

　　對骸的言行舉止完全摸不著頭緒，糾結幾秒後，綱吉覺得不該讓骸繼續這麼壓著自己，但肩膀被按著也抬不起手，只好伸手扯了扯對方因動作而傾洩的髮尾，「喂、快起來，這樣很不舒服啊。」

 

　　「這樣的姿勢正好。」不打算起身，骸拒絕了綱吉的要求，「這樣你才會認真聽我說話。」

 

　　「什麼跟什麼啊？就算不是這樣的姿勢我也會好好聽的，所以拜託趕緊起來！」

 

　　「不要。」

 

　　「快點！」不喜歡這種強硬的舉動，綱吉終於撇下嘴角，情感上的不悅掩蓋過面對骸總會產生的些微緊張，就連語氣都變得直率許多，「你知道你最近很奇怪嗎？……」

 

　　聽見這句話，骸原先有些放鬆的手又再度施力，試了幾次發現根本拔不起來也推不開後，綱吉只能喪氣地放棄，「真是夠了……你到底想怎樣？」

 

　　「沒有怎樣。」

 

　　「……」

 

　　骸的腦迴路常人無法理解。

 

　　對方投來的視線在綱吉近乎絕望的思考下也顯得微不足道，比起目光，他更在意對方那湊得越來越近的臉龐，究竟包含什麼企圖。

 

　　「澤田綱吉……」

 

　　宛若吐息一般輕柔的話語柔和地在耳邊響起，不知何時骸整個人已經幾乎趴在綱吉身上，臉頰被髮絲撫過有種搔癢的感覺，讓綱吉忍不住微微縮了下。

 

　　 **為什麼要喊自己的名字呢？**

 

　　骸又是什麼時候，開始改喊自己的名字呢？

 

　　 **『——澤田綱吉。』**

 

　　明明一直以來都是用全名稱呼自己，最近卻總愛喊綱吉。

 

　　難道，是孩提時的記憶讓渡到他身上，才導致了這樣的轉變嗎？明明少年時期地骸是那樣地排斥自己。

 

　　摸不清骸的想法，但顯然骸是有什麼話想對自己說，才會用這種詭異的姿態壓住他。

 

　　屏息等待他的下一句話，綱吉忽然覺得有點緊張，卻不知原因為何。

 

　　或許是因為他已經很久都沒何誰距離這麼近過。

 

　　漂亮的暗藍與赤紅直勾勾地看著他，比絕大多數雜誌模特都要英俊許多的面容離他相當近。骸的睫毛很長、綱吉忽然發現，這或許是他第一次如此認真地觀察對方，畢竟平常見面不是吵架就是被嘲諷，根本不可能做這種事。

 

　　骸形狀美好的唇輕抿，嘴角微微上揚，那種似笑非笑的神情綱吉很熟悉，但在此刻的氣氛下，卻多了種不同的韻味，而他很難說出那是什麼。

 

　　「……我。」起了個頭，爾後卻了然無聲。

 

　　不明白他的意思，綱吉用帶著疑惑的表情回望，下一秒卻因對方的舉動嚇得差點爆出尖叫。

 

　　嘴唇上傳來一種輕柔的觸感，瞬間的感觸讓人懷疑是不是錯覺。但綱吉很清楚地知道，說是錯覺，只是自欺欺人。

 

　　——骸他， **親** 了自己。

 

　　「……」

 

　　突如其來的轉折讓綱吉一時間不知該如何反應，只能與對方乾瞪眼，甚至連反抗都沒做，依舊任由對方將自己壓在沙發上。

 

　　綱吉沒想到，數秒後對方表情的變化卻比起親吻要更令他驚嚇。

 

　　淡淡的紅暈竄上耳根，骸的表情帶著些許窘迫，一副不知該如何開口的模樣是綱吉怎麼也沒想過會出現在他身上的。

 

　　 **「……我喜歡你。」**

 

　　「……欸？」

 

　　情況彷若炸彈一波波炸開，每一次都朝著他沒預料到的方向前進。

 

　　 **什麼東西？？？**

 

　　 **「等、等等——」**

 

　　「……我知道你很難相信。」深吸口氣，骸沒讓綱吉將後面的話說完，「但，這是事實。」

 

　　什麼事實，哪有人會在這種場合用「事實」兩個字啊？

 

　　似乎忘記自己根本沒幾次面對別人告白的經驗，綱吉忍不住在內心吐槽。

 

　　而且被告白的明明是我，為什麼你看起來才是接受告白的人？

 

　　這副彷彿少女般嬌羞的模樣是怎麼回事——你真的是六道骸嗎？該不會是庫洛姆為了整我用幻術變成的？

 

　　「……總之，先放開我。」

 

　　越發覺得這樣的姿勢不妥，綱吉連忙趁著骸沒有要說下一句的空檔，提出希冀已久的要求，「先讓我起來，好嗎？」

 

　　「不要，請維持這樣的姿勢。」

 

　　明明加著敬語，為什麼他就是覺得這是命令句呢？

 

　　雖說不願意起身，但骸仍是鬆開了壓在他肩上的一隻手。

 

　　……有什麼差別嗎？

 

　　舉起獲得自由的那隻手摀上臉，綱吉認為自己需要冷靜。

 

　　——冷靜個鬼！他可是被自己的 **守護者** 告白了啊！

 

　　 **而且是個男的——！！！**

 

　　並不是說歧視同性戀，只是他從未想過這個詞彙會出現在自己周遭的人身上。

 

　　……而且對象還是相當受女性歡迎的男人。

 

　　這世界還有沒有天理？

 

　　「……綱吉。」

 

　　這時，骸的聲音再度響起。他依舊看著綱吉的臉，略為害羞的表現卻是收斂不少，取而代之的，是名為尷尬的情緒，「我喜歡你。」

 

　　

「……我知道了，不用重複沒關係，我有聽見。」

 

　　 **「……你呢？」**

 

　　 **「啊？」**

 

　　這次是真懷疑自己是否幻聽，綱吉愣住，「什麼？」

 

　　明明才稍稍冷靜下來，骸的發言卻又讓他感到混亂。

 

　　 **「你呢」** 是什麼意思？難道是在問自己喜不喜歡他？

 

　　有人告白這麼咄咄逼人的嗎？！

 

　　「你呢？」

 

　　再度重複了一次，骸看起來態度認真，並不像是開玩笑。

 

　　下一刻，他俊秀的臉龐倏然靠近，忽然放大的面容令綱吉心臟猛地一跳，又差點發出尖叫，還好嘴唇閉地緊，否則骸的下一個動作肯定是為自己用尖叫傷害他耳朵送上的一頓打。

 

　　血色的眼瞳像是有著無形的魔力，暗藍的眼眸彷彿可以將人的意識吸進去似的。

 

　　骸的聲音很好聽，略為低沉但卻柔和，此刻甚至還帶了點迷惑的效果，讓人不由自主地言聽計從。

 

　　 **「——澤田綱吉，你喜歡我嗎？」**

 

　　 **——你喜歡我嗎。**

 

　　猶如往心湖投下石塊，陣陣漣漪蕩漾，光是注視對方的眼睛，就讓他莫名驚慌。

 

　　他不知道該如何回答。

 

　　要怎麼回答比較好呢？

 

　　忽然產生了躊躇的情緒，綱吉緊抿著唇，大氣都不敢喘一口。

 

　　他知道骸希望獲得什麼樣的回應。

 

　　……可是，他沒有辦法給他想要的東西。

 

　　「……」

 

　　時間一分一秒過去，綱吉覺得自己從骸眼神中讀出了失望，頓時覺得有些愧疚，卻也不明白自己到底因為什麼而產生這樣的情感。

 

　　「……我知道了。」

 

　　最後，率先出聲的，依舊是骸。

 

　　看著他撐起身讓開，然後整理好有些凌亂的儀容，綱吉緩緩坐起，表情複雜。

 

　　事情的發展完全出乎他預料。

 

　　無論是骸突如其來的告白，還是方才那句質問自己的話語，抑或是此刻僵硬的氣氛。

 

　　這或許是他第一次告白也說不定。甚至，還可能是他第一次喜歡上什麼人。

 

　　從孩童時的態度就能看出骸對人都抱持著很高的警戒，絕不輕易卸下心房，綱吉光是讓他毫無戒備地親近自己就花了很長一段時間。

 

　　骸一定是下了很大的決心才來告白的吧。

 

　　不僅僅只是因為要對喜歡的人坦白……

 

　　眼看骸就要離開，綱吉連忙出聲叫住他。

 

　　「骸……等、等等！」

 

　　聽見叫喊，骸真的停下動作，用帶著詢問的目光看像綱吉，而裡頭當然夾雜著些許落寞，看得綱吉又是一陣糾結。

 

　　「呃……」

 

　　綱吉覺得自己真的很該死。叫住人卻沒想好要說什麼……但，他知道不能讓骸就這麼離開。

 

　　現在的骸好不容易性格變得比較柔軟，要是他什麼都不回應，骸肯定又會回到以前那副冷冰冰的模樣。

 

　　他不想再看見那樣的骸。

 

　　「時間…… **給我一點時間，** 」終於絞盡腦汁擠出了一句，綱吉直直地看著他，望著那雙顯得有些無神的眼眸， **「好嗎？」**

 

　　在聽見綱吉試圖拖延的話語後骸露出了笑容，些許無奈的表情寫在臉上，但好歹不像先前那樣令人難受。

 

　　「……真是麻煩。」

 

　　「什麼？」

 

　　「不喜歡就直說，有什麼好猶豫的？」再度邁步走向綱吉，他沉默了下，語氣帶著抱怨，「磨磨蹭蹭，真不像個男人。」

 

　　「你——」

 

　　下巴被身前的人輕扣強迫著仰頭，手指碰觸皮膚的感觸很顯明，骸的嘴角高高向上揚起，不知何時兩人的距離又變得如此之近。

 

　　「好吧，我就給你考慮的時間。」

 

　　微微瞇起漂亮的眼睛，骸笑盈盈地道：「作為交換，如果你得出的結論是喜歡，就跟我交往吧。」

 

　　「什、 **——你在說什麼啊？！** 」

 

　　 **我怎麼可能——**

 

　　比起先前都要讓綱吉錯愕地發言出自已經恢復精神的男人之口，只見他輕輕挑眉，有些不以為然，「既然喜歡就該交往吧，不然誰想告白？」

 

　　你的思維為什麼會跳這麼快啊？！

 

　　不重不輕地捏了下綱吉的下巴，骸鬆開手轉過身，語氣輕快，絲毫沒有先前一副打算重操舊業的樣子。

 

　　「希望你不會讓我等太久，」他說著，打開了門，「綱吉。」

 

　　綱吉實在不知道還可以回答什麼，索性閉嘴不答。

 

　　門扇被輕輕關上的時候，他有種心靈被掏空的感覺。

 

　　……為什麼會變成這樣……

 

　　過了好幾秒，他才邁開步伐，一屁股倒向沙發，然後絕望地將整張臉埋進一旁擺著的靠枕裡。

 

　　「啊啊啊——」

 

　　 **為什麼——！**

 

　　考慮……是要考慮什麼，考慮要不要跟他交往嗎？

 

　　可是明明——明明自己就 **不喜歡** 他啊！

 

　　但是，他也不想看見骸失魂落魄的模樣。

 

　　……其實，他挺喜歡現在這樣的骸，願意和自己聊天，也願意跟自己普通地吃頓飯。

 

　　 **就像是「朋友」那樣。**

 

　　明明是期待已久的發展，卻在方才被對方親手了結。

 

　　綱吉不清楚自己到底想怎樣，也頗有拒絕思考的衝動。

 

　　室內安靜了幾分鐘，最後傳來了一句苦悶的嘆息。

 

　　「真是……」

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　自從告白後骸便一直沒出現在綱吉面前，透過庫洛姆綱吉才知道骸是真的希望自己好好考慮考慮。骸的心意綱吉確實有接收到，但是否該給予回應，卻是他一直掙扎糾結的點。

 

　　綱吉並不討厭骸，甚至可以說是挺喜歡的——當然，是作為朋友的喜歡。一直以來他都以為骸跟庫洛姆是一對，畢竟他們感情很好、興趣相投，又絕不會背叛彼此，從外貌條件來看也是很相配的兩人一同相處了這麼長的時間，要說沒有感情因素，庫洛姆本人也說過不可能。

 

　　可是她對骸的情感與其說是戀愛，用親情來描述會更合適。

 

　　骸會把什麼樣類型的人作為戀人考慮呢？

 

　　骸喜歡怎樣的人呢？

 

　　趁著幾日上班的空閒，綱吉認真思考了自己在意的事情。

 

　　骸喜歡的，應該是與自己完全相反的……堅強、美麗、細心又強大的女性吧？

 

　　綱吉身邊並沒有喜歡同性的朋友，所以他不太懂為什麼骸會喜歡身為男人的自己。明明周圍有這麼多符合條件的優秀女性，骸卻反而選擇了他、選擇了他口中那個既天真又愚蠢的自己。

 

　　他想問骸為什麼會喜歡自己，想知道自己究竟哪裡吸引了他，但沒有勇氣。

 

　　自己的長相很平凡，所以大概不是因為臉吧……

 

　　放下手中被自己轉了好幾圈的鉛筆，綱吉喝光杯裡的茶，看了眼時鐘。

 

　　「……時間差不多了。」

 

　　離開辦公室前往平時幹部們開會的會議室，綱吉一面打著哈欠。

 

　　今天要開一個討論會議，花的時間並不長，卻是每個守護者都得出席的討論會，主要是為了決定聖誕晚宴陪同綱吉的護衛。

 

　　雖然綱吉本身就擁有極為強大的戰鬥力，但身為堂堂首領，身旁沒有護衛是很奇怪且不太體面的，因此必須從陪同人員裡選出一名來擔任。通常前往晚宴的都是最高層的幹部，Vongola的情況來看就是由守護者出面，只是為了安全總部還是會留下一到兩名幹部鎮守，避免被有心人士趁虛而入。

 

　　去年留下的是雲雀跟了平、藍波，那時骸尚未被釋放，仍作為正霧守的庫洛姆是綱吉的女伴，舞會時她硬拉著綱吉跳了舞，第二天綱吉雙腿痠到幾乎走不了路，也讓他決定以後不會再找她做舞伴。

 

　　「十代目，您好！」

 

　　早已等候多時的獄寺一看見綱吉踏入會議室，立刻站起身朝他鞠躬，十分有精神，「我已經將晚宴的資料準備好了，您要先過目嗎？」

 

　　「好啊。」

 

　　坐上主位，接過獄寺遞過來的紙張，綱吉低頭閱覽上頭的文字。

 

　　今年黑手黨界的聖誕晚宴定在平安夜，由Cavallone家族主辦，地點在Cavallone的主堡，從傍晚六點開始開放入場，當然、本來就是同盟家族的Vongola可以提早前往；邀請的對象是中等規模以上的黑手黨，至於以下的那些家族有另外的聚會，由別的家族舉辦，Vongola並沒有打算參加，因此沒有蒐集那方面的情報。

 

　　按照往例讓幾個頂尖的家族代表致詞後便是吃飯時間，每一年都是採用自由取餐的模式，這個時間也是大家閒聊寒暄、展現社交手腕的時間；晚上八點開始舞會，Vongola肯定是要上去領舞的，為此綱吉還被Reborn逼著練了很久的華爾茲，這也是綱吉最討厭的晚宴環節。

 

　　想當然耳，綱吉每年都是被邀最多次舞的人。

 

　　「獄寺君今年也是陪我去嗎？」

 

　　「這是當然！」聽見他的詢問，獄寺立刻回應：「身為您的左右手，保護您的安危是我的職責！」

 

　　「哈哈……」

 

　　「喲！」

 

　　「山本。」喊出了摯友的名字，綱吉揚起嘴角。

 

　　第三個進來會議室的是一臉爽朗的山本，他在綱吉的右手邊第二個位置坐下，「那是什麼？」

 

　　「這次晚宴的資料啦。」抽了幾張資料拍在對方面前的桌面上，獄寺語氣並不是很好。

 

　　「喔喔！真不愧是左右手，很厲害呢。」明明沒有稱讚的意味，但山本還是如此道。

 

　　「廢話，我才不像你總愛臨場反應。」

 

　　雖然語氣很兇，不過在綱吉聽來這應該是稱讚。

 

　　這兩人的關係時好時壞，但綱吉很清楚明白他們只是喜歡打鬧，這樣的相處也挺好的，讓人很有活力。

 

　　下一個步入室內的是手裡端著一碗泡麵的藍波。

 

　　「啊！你這蠢牛，怎麼可以帶食物進來！」一見有人不遵守規定，獄寺立刻大聲斥責。

 

　　「有什麼關係……我還沒吃飯耶。」

 

　　坐在山本旁邊，他苦著一張臉可憐兮兮地抗議並吸了口麵，藍波轉頭看向綱吉，眼神頗有乞求的意味，「阿綱……」

 

　　「這次算是特例，知道嗎？」知道對方這幾天在Reborn的監督下幾乎沒什麼休息時間，綱吉正色道：「如果灑出來，你就得打掃整間會議室。」

 

　　這間會議室除了平常開會外幾乎不曾讓人來打掃過，畢竟是談論機密事務的地點，要是打掃的人裝了些什麼可就不妙了。

 

　　「好——」

 

　　「可惡……」因為有了綱吉批准獄寺也不好再說什麼，只能不滿地瞪著藍波，「就算要吃也不該吃泡麵吧……」

 

　　「還沒吃午飯嗎，獄寺？」聽見他的嘀咕，山本笑著臉問道。

 

　　「廢話！我可是剛結束任務回來就過來開會，哪像你閒著坐在辦公室沒事幹。」

 

　　「這話可就過分了，我是在處理正事啊。」

 

　　不想參與兩人的爭執，綱吉翻過文件，看著下一面資料。

 

　　又過了幾分鐘，雲雀與了平一起走了進來。

 

　　「雲雀學長！了平大哥！」

 

　　注意到來人，綱吉高興地出聲打招呼。

 

　　「唷，澤田。」舉起一隻手揮了揮，了平坐到藍波隔壁。

 

　　用很淡漠的眼神瞥了綱吉一眼的雲雀則是在獄寺旁邊的位置坐下，自顧自拿出了一個保溫杯，斟了杯茶啜飲。

 

　　距離上次見到雲雀已經是快三個月前的事情，前陣子雲雀都待在日本處理分部的事情，後來又跑去迪諾那頭支援，雲守在Vongola是最少人見過的一個守護者。

 

　　「還沒來的……」

 

　　沒過多久，Reborn步入會議室，綱吉便起身點名，「剩下庫洛姆跟骸嗎……」

 

　　「那兩個，今天怎麼這麼慢？」山本好奇地問。

 

　　「誰知道。」沒好氣地回他，獄寺蹙起眉，「喂女人，妳去把人叫來。」

 

　　在場只有一名女性，她在聽見這句話後，綻開了燦爛的笑容。

 

　　「昨天的賭注，嗯？」

 

　　「……」

 

　　得到這樣的回應，獄寺的臉整個垮下，悶悶不樂的模樣著實讓綱吉大開眼界，很少會看見他如此頹喪的樣子。

 

　　而且他居然敢找秦月打賭，怕不是意氣用事了。

 

　　「……我知道了啦！」倏然從位子上站起，獄寺打開會議室的門，就這麼出去。

 

　　「秦月……妳又跟他賭了什麼啊？」

 

　　有些無奈地目送獄寺關上門，趁著會議還沒開始，綱吉隨口閒聊。

 

　　只見秦月勾起壞心的微笑，將已經閱覽完的資料輕輕放回桌上，眼神帶了點狡黠，。

 

　　「一天內只要喊我一次『女人』，就得無條件聽從一次命令。」

 

　　「……哈哈哈，真有妳的風格。」

 

　　「阿綱。」

 

　　在綱吉身後的坐椅坐下，Reborn淡淡地叫住他，「你是不是跟骸發生了什麼？」

 

　　「……欸？」

 

　　並沒想到自家老師會忽然問這個，綱吉傻了幾秒，連忙搖頭擺手否認，「沒沒沒有啊！怎麼了嗎？」

 

　　感覺那總是無比銳利的視線掃過自己，綱吉在內心大喊幾聲讓自己冷靜，才扯出有些僵硬的微笑。

 

　　幾秒的沉寂過去，Reborn忽然翹起嘴角，壓了壓帽緣，「你最好重新學習如何隱藏情緒。現在這樣可是完全不合格的。」

 

　　「什麼啊……」

 

　　就在綱吉忍不住想翻白眼的時候門又被打開，這回進來的正是骸與庫洛姆，以及前去找人的獄寺。

 

　　花了一點時間整理好情緒，綱吉將視線落在庫洛姆身上，緊接著快速地掃了骸一眼，然後看向手中的資料。

 

　　「太慢了啊。」

 

　　「十分抱歉。」

 

　　面對Reborn的斥責，庫洛姆只能低頭道歉，接著趕緊拉開椅子坐下。

 

　　「真是，開個會這麼沒效率。」

 

　　這不是第一次有人開會遲到，也不是Reborn第一次出聲抱怨，大概更不會是最後一次。

 

　　「都到了就開始開會吧。」瞄了眼面無表情的骸，綱吉讓獄寺將所有的資料都發下去，接著清清喉嚨，宣布會議開始。

 

　　因為只有一個項目要討論，一切進展得很迅速。

 

　　「我今年一樣留在總部吧！」拍了拍胸鋪，了平無比正經地道：「還有雲雀也是。」

 

　　「好……還有誰不去的嗎？」

 

　　環視一圈守護者以及幾個固定出席的人，接著在文件上寫下結果，綱吉覺得無比愉快。這次的會議開得很順利，估計不用一小時就能結束。

 

　　這回沒參加晚宴的只有雲雀跟了平、Reborn、藍波四人，去年就是這幾個人，因此綱吉並不覺得意外，總部有幾位信任的人留守，也能讓他更加安心。

 

　　「那今年的護衛——」

 

　　「今年的護衛，就用抽籤來決定吧。」

 

　　打斷了綱吉的發言，後方坐鎮的Reborn淡淡地說道，雙眼直視前方，完全無是被自己發言驚嚇到下巴都要掉下來的自家學生，「反正無論誰陪都一樣吧？」

 

　　「……」

 

　　澤田綱吉覺得自己無法再承受驚喜了。

 

　　「什麼？！為什麼啊，Reborn先生！」比誰都要快地拍桌起身抗議，獄寺滿臉錯愕，「護衛就由我來擔任，一直以來不都是這樣嗎？！」

 

　　同樣感到驚訝的還有山本，他雙手交疊撐著下巴，用帶著詢問的眼神看著Reborn，似乎是在等他解釋。

 

　　雲雀依舊表情平淡，大概是因為沒他的事。他手中的茶水已經被他喝得一乾二淨，方才發的資料整齊地疊在桌上，要是不說，還會以為他根本沒翻動過。

 

　　至於坐在最遠端的骸與庫洛姆都一言不發，只是兩人的神情形成了很明顯的反比。

 

　　庫洛姆的嘴角高高翹起，高興的模樣顯示她愉快的心情；骸的眼睛微微瞇起，像是在思索著什麼，倒看不出對此他有什麼想法。

 

　　藍波的泡麵碗被他放在一旁，手中拿著資料正在翻閱，並沒有想參與話題的意思。

 

　　「Reborn先生！」

 

　　「給其他人一點機會吧，獄寺。」瞥了眼很激動的獄寺，Reborn終於解釋了幾句，然而理由卻相當缺乏說服力，「碧洋琪擔心你太久沒和女性跳舞，舞技會生疏。」

 

　　「什 **——怎麼可能！** 」顯然給這句話激到，他立刻拿出手機來，就要播通自家姊姊的號碼，「我 **現在** 就告訴她不可能有這種事！」

 

　　「不必了，總之今年護衛就從山本、骸兩人裡面挑。」

 

　　「Reborn先生——」

 

　　掙扎著不死心的獄寺苦著一張臉還想說點什麼，但下一秒Reborn就搬出了另一個足以讓他遵命照做的理由。

 

　　嘴角擒著淡淡的笑容，少年看著獄寺。

 

　　「只要你不當護衛，就能代替阿綱上去跳舞，這對他是最好的幫助了吧？」

 

　　「——是！我知道了，就這麼辦！」

 

　　秒答啊。

 

　　獄寺君，你為什麼碰到我的事情就這麼容易喪失理智呢？

 

　　Reborn只是在逗你玩而已吧……

 

　　除了尷尬傻笑外無法做出其他反應，綱吉看著Reborn用很詭異的理由說服了獄寺，心底竄起一陣不安。

 

　　獄寺不當護衛的話，就剩山本跟骸擁有這個資格。

 

　　如果最後抽到的是山本還好，但萬一……

 

　　「抽籤的話，我有裝程式。」默默舉手發言的庫洛姆亮出手機，在獲得Reborn的點頭應允後，她便快步上前，站到綱吉面前，點開抽籤小幫手並將手機交給他，「第一項跟第二項分別輸入名字後，按旁邊的紅球就會開始自動抽籤……」

 

　　這場教學展開得極其自然，以至於綱吉根本沒注意到底下其他人複雜的眼神。尤其是秦月，她的嘴角已經高得不能再高，一整個非常愉悅的模樣。

 

　　按照庫洛姆的指示做好了籤，綱吉將手機舉高面對眾人，接著按下那顆在他看來無比恐怖的紅球。

 

　　跑了一圈抽獎箱的動畫，幾秒後從手機音響爆出極其熱鬧壯烈的鼓掌與尖叫音效，螢幕上顯示的幾個大字告訴了所有人這回晚宴的護衛人選。

 

　　自己本身是看不見螢幕的綱吉在掃過兩個候選人的臉後，也明白了結果。

 

　　……啊啊，為什麼要這麼咄咄逼人呢？

 

　　無語地轉頭看向一旁證燦爛微笑的庫洛姆，他伸手掩著臉，嘆口氣。

 

　　坐在最遠處的男人，微微勾著嘴角，注視著他。

 

　　 **——那是很高興的眼神。**

 

 

 

TBC

2018/05/24

 

二修於

2018/08/22


	17. Chapter 17

 

　　酒杯相撞發出的清脆聲響與喧鬧但不失優雅的交談聲淹沒著會場，大片落地窗外頭天色已完全暗下。

 

　　三五成群聚在一起聊天的不一定是朋友，但至少這個場合裡，彼此並不是爭鋒相對的敵人。一年一度的聖誕晚宴是黑手黨界相當重要的活動，以往都安排在十二月八日，今年則因為一些特別因素有所變動；能受邀參加本身就是一件殊榮，畢竟象徵著家族的成長以及繁盛，只有參加過晚宴的家族才會被認為是真正的黑手黨。

 

　　Vongola不用說，像Cavallone、Worcester也都是固定的參加家族。

 

　　時間接近七點，幾位受邀致詞人都已經結束工作，現場充斥著輕鬆熱絡的氛圍，幾乎每個人都下場聊天或者拿取餐點。有些人熱衷社交不斷找人敬酒——尤其是那些初次受邀的家族——為了鞏固實力，這場晚宴將是他們最好打通關係的伸展台。畢竟這裡聚集的許多人平時根本見不到，要是能在今晚結交幾位知名人士，對未來幫助很大。

 

　　身為Vongola首領的綱吉自然是人潮聚集的中心，酒杯裡頭清澈的液體散發著淡淡清香，這是他特別要求人更換的。畢竟整場下來或許有很多需要敬酒的場合，如果用原先準備的幾種，恐怕很快就得退場。

 

　　一下是這個家族的首領，一下是那個家族的顧問，沒一會兒又湊上來一位火炎研究權威……

 

　　綱吉覺得自己的人臉記憶力實在是隨著歲月退步。

 

　　不過這也不能怪他，要人在一分鐘內記清十幾個人的長相與名字，實在是強人所難。

 

　　而且裡面的人不少都只會見一次面，記住了也沒什麼助益。

 

　　不是他薄情，而是本來黑手黨界競爭就激烈，加上這場晚宴雖是黑手黨主辦，實際參加除了家族外也有幾個領域的權威者，他們通通都是享有盛譽的頂尖人士，有些人並不喜歡熱鬧場合，這次來下次可能就不來了，甚至還有幾年才現身一次的神祕天才，這也是吸引許多家族爭相搶奪參加名額的原因之一。

 

　　義大利黑手黨在黑手黨界佔多數，但也有一些美國黑手黨或者日本的黑道參加，只是比例很少。在場綱吉比較有印象的美國黑手黨是Vera曾待過的SteelBlue。它們算是比較特別的黑手黨，成員美國人占大半比例，總部卻設在義大利。而且它們也不像其他美國黑手黨那樣被義大利黑手黨排斥，這或許是因為他們爽快又直白的作風，在圈內名聲很不錯。

 

　　「好久不見，澤田。」

 

　　SteelBlue的首領Lapis噙著嘴角舉起酒杯向他致意。Vongola與SteelBlue的關係不錯，彼此也常有生意往來。綱吉對Lapis的印象不壞，覺得他是個很爽快且大方的人，「好久不見了，Lapis。」

 

　　Lapis與其他幾位首領並肩站在一塊兒和綱吉聊著天，他們幾乎都是與Vongola有過生意關係的家族。話題並不嚴肅，輕鬆且愉快的氣氛讓綱吉每每參加宴會都會產生的緊張感緩解不少。

 

　　趁著綱吉的敬酒告一段落，Lapis悄聲湊到他耳邊，同時一手在他肩上。看似親暱的舉動，實際上是為了掩蓋說話的唇形。雖然被監聽的機率不高，但還是必須做出最基本的預防，尤其是Vongola如此壯大的家族，必須處處提防小心。

 

　　「我聽Vera說……Ralph的事，還好嗎？」頓了頓，Lapis拉開距離，誠摯地看著他。那雙眼總給人很清澈的感覺，就像是把自己本身攤開來在別人面前，這在黑手黨、尤其是首領身上可不多見，「需要幫忙的話，我也可以借你人手。」

 

　　SteelBlue家族擁有許多專業人才，其實比起黑手黨，稱之為組織或許更為貼切——Wade就是很好的例子。

 

　　「不用了。事情已經落幕，你不用擔心。」綱吉輕輕地微笑，晃晃手裡的酒杯並向旁伸出，Lapis見他如此舉動便了然地笑笑，舉起酒杯碰了下，清脆但細微的撞擊聲一閃而逝，緊接著兩人小啜了口酒液。

 

　　簡單地和他道別，在確認四周沒有人要前來攀談後綱吉小小鬆口氣。

 

　　「真辛苦呢。」

 

　　帶著調侃與笑意的低語竄入耳中，綱吉回過頭，看著自己的護衛，有些無奈，「沒辦法，這就是我該做的工作啊。」

 

　　同樣拿著酒杯的骸臉上掛著淡淡的笑容，與他相處這麼長的日子，綱吉已經可以分辨出那是充滿不屑與感到厭煩的淡笑。他穿著一身剪裁合身的漆黑西裝，耳垂戴著一些時日不見的霧之耳環，金屬的裝飾在燈光下泛著冰冷美麗的光芒。骸穿西裝時更能襯托出他修長的雙腿與近乎完美的身材比例，雖然平時的打扮就很帥氣，但果然西裝這種衣服就是能營造出特別的氛圍。

 

　　「快八點了，先回去吧。」看了眼大廳高處垂掛的偌大古鐘，綱吉道，同時放下尚未飲盡的酒杯，讓一旁經過的侍者收拾。

 

　　每個家族在Cavallone都有休息室，Vongola的休息室相當接近Cavallone，因此在返回的路途上，他們碰見了老相識——綱吉的師兄、同時也是Cavallone首領的跳馬迪諾。

 

　　一身潔白西服的迪諾在瞧見綱吉後立刻興奮地朝他揮揮手走來，但當他注意到綱吉身旁的人時嘴角不由自主地抽了下，「喲、喲，阿綱。」

 

　　「迪諾先生！好久不見。」

 

　　「我說……」一把攬過綱吉，迪諾有點尷尬但還算鎮定地小聲問道：「你這回的護衛，不是獄寺啊？」

 

　　「啊，嗯……獄寺這次是要下場跳舞的。」

 

　　「那傢伙居然願意放棄護衛的職務啊……」像是驚訝又像嘆息，迪諾沉默了一會兒，然後大力拍拍綱吉的背，重新掛上笑容，往後退開擺擺手，「玩得高興點吧！不聊了，之後見。」

 

　　「啊啊，等會見。」

 

　　道別了迪諾，兩人很快就到達休息室。通過門扇上一連串的科技電子鎖，綱吉壓下木色金屬大門的門把，往內推開。Vongola的休息室規模很大，基本可算是一個平面別墅，客廳、廚房、浴室、客房樣樣沒少，傢俱也是使用最高級的成品。

 

　　房內燈光明亮，沙發前的玻璃桌上擺滿各式各樣的東西，數量雖多但都整齊有序，估計是其他家族送來的聖誕禮品。目送骸進了客房關上門，綱吉在沙發上坐下，閉上眼打算小歇一會兒。

 

　　為了今晚的宴會他從下午就被服裝師抓去挑了很久的衣服，方才和其他客人寒暄交際也花費不少心神，此刻他其實已經感到有些疲累。接下來的舞會肯定也得上場，所以他才選擇先回休息室回復體力。

 

　　其實照理來說綱吉的休息室與其他Vongola的成員是分開的，骸作為護衛與綱吉是同間房，但綱吉不喜歡這種疏離感，和同伴待在一起會讓他感到更加安心。

 

　　時間過得很快，綱吉醒過來時距離舞會只剩五分鐘。伸了個懶腰重新整理好儀容，綱吉打算去廚房找點水喝，在經過餐桌時目光被桌上擺的一堆物品給吸引住，於是停下腳步仔細端詳。

 

　　餐桌上疊著一本本精裝書，最上頭那本封面黏了張便條，筆跡漂亮且優美，看來大概又是誰送過來的聖誕禮物。便條旁還附了一枝紫色的玫瑰，花瓣摸起來軟軟的，似乎才剛摘下來不久，上頭還有著些許水珠，香氣甜潤，讓綱吉緊繃的情緒舒緩不少。

 

　　「…… **『來自您的霧之守護者』** ？」將便條上的文字讀出來，綱吉有些疑惑地轉頭，看向霧守之一的骸，後者正一臉平淡地整理儀容，聽見他的叫喚才抬起頭來，「這是你送的嗎，骸？」

 

　　「我想你應該是識字的。」

 

　　「……」

 

　　決定無視那句話，綱吉低頭端詳封面的文字，赫然發現——桌上所有的書籍，全是自己曾想要卻買不到的限量品！

 

　　為什麼？骸是怎麼入手的？明明售出當日就全部銷售一空，為什麼骸能夠買到？而且……

 

　　骸為什麼會知道自己想要什麼？

 

　　雙手環胸靠在一邊桌緣，骸看了眼綱吉寫滿驚訝的臉，接著垂下眼簾，輕聲開口。

 

　　 **「……聖誕快樂。」**

 

　　「欸？」

 

　　聽見對方說了句出乎意料之外的話語，綱吉立刻抬頭，驚訝的程度不減反增。

 

　　——這是骸第一次送自己聖誕禮物，也是他第一次聽見骸祝自己聖誕快樂。

 

　　過於意外的發展令綱吉有些慌亂，不過他很快便鎮定下來。今天是平安夜，無論是聖誕禮物還是祝福都很普遍且正常，他會感到意外，只是因為送禮人是骸這件事。

 

　　「啊……謝謝。」尷尬地搔搔臉，綱吉揚起嘴角報以笑容，「不過真令人意外呢，骸居然會送聖誕禮物什麼的。」而且還加了一朵花。

 

　　「……禮物，」那雙漂亮的眼眸又直直地看著綱吉，骸的表情似笑非笑，眼神似乎還帶了點無奈，「我只會送給我喜歡的人。」

 

　　 **只會送禮物給喜歡的人。**

 

　　彷彿像爆彈一樣炸開的話語讓綱吉瞬間呆滯了一下，很快地，一抹不明顯的紅暈竄上臉頰。

 

　　骸這句話的意思—— **不就是——**

 

　　「差不多該回去了。」沒理會綱吉異於平常的反應，骸逕自走向大門，壓下門把出了房間，「你可是領舞，不是嗎？」

 

　　——因為沒有回頭，骸錯過了一個可能會讓他感到愉快的畫面。

 

　　「……」

 

　　站在只剩自己的休息室，綱吉低頭掩著臉，耳朵微微泛紅。

 

　　 **——什麼啊。**

 

　　被他藏在動作之下的臉龐整個紅透，綱吉緊抿著唇。

 

　　——自己，這是怎麼了？

 

　　放下手深吸幾口氣強迫自己冷靜下來，他閉上眼再睜開，放下手裡的玫瑰，然後用力握了握拳。

 

　　「還在磨蹭什麼？」外頭傳來有些不耐煩的催促，看來骸並沒有自己先回去，而是留在走廊上等他，「Arcobaleno要是看見你這副德性可會生氣的。」

 

　　「……知道了。」

 

　　從休息室回到一開始的大廳所花的時間並不常，綱吉跟在骸身後踏進裡頭，一前一後的模樣讓人搞不清誰是首領誰才是護衛，尤其作為首領的那個還一臉心事重重，一點也沒有其應展現出的冷靜穩重。

 

　　「阿綱，舞會要開始了，你準備好了嗎？」端著酒杯站在獄寺身旁的山本在注意到兩人後立刻笑盈盈地揮揮手，接著仰頭將剩下的酒液一飲而盡，然後比了比另一頭的方向，秦月就站在那兒，她看見綱吉後同樣報以笑容，

「今年的領舞是你跟秦月。」

 

　　「啊。」簡短地應答了他，正準備往秦月走去的綱吉在越過骸身邊時被對方一把拉住，正當他疑惑地回過頭時，一隻手摸上他的衣領，還來不及反應骸就收回手，綱吉連忙摸了摸方才被碰觸的地方，發現對方是幫他將沒折好的領口整理了下。

 

　　「連自己的儀容都管理不好，還當什麼首領？」

 

　　再度對上那雙眼睛，綱吉覺得自己整個人又不好了。

 

　　明明是習慣了的冷嘲熱諷，但此刻聽來卻又帶了點綱吉不想理會的情感。

 

　　「謝謝。」

 

　　猶如蚊鳴般微弱的音量響起，綱吉快速地道了謝，接著頭也不回地邁開步伐，背影看上去還算鎮定。

 

　　「……我說，阿綱。」

 

　　伸手撥了撥一頭髮，她眨眨眼，嘴角揚起帶著惡質的弧度。秦月今天穿的是件暗藍色的禮服，裙襬華麗精緻的紋路光是看就忍不住讓人驚嘆。本來她的樣貌就是漂亮的，在燈光與打扮襯托下更加驚為天人。當她露出笑容時周圍幾名男性都忍不住多瞧了幾眼，要不是礙於綱吉在她身旁，恐怕都想上來邀舞。

 

　　

「再這樣下去，大家都會看見囉。」調侃著友人，她放下手裡空的酒杯，然後將視線轉向前方的古鐘， **「Vongola首領臉紅的模樣。」**

 

　　「……囉嗦。」

 

　　難得用比較直白的詞彙表達，綱吉閉上眼。

 

　　「真不明白，你明明就是喜歡他的，為什麼不承認？」倚著牆，她沒看向綱吉，只是平淡地說著，「別說沒有，傻子都看得出來。」

 

　　「我才不是喜歡他，我只是……」

 

　　「哪個男人面對另一個男人會臉紅？」似乎不打算再讓對方矇混過去，秦月這回態度很強硬。她指出了綱吉並不想面對的現實，同時忍不住嘆口氣，「你應該不像準人那樣是因為崇拜而臉紅的吧。」

 

　　「那是——忽然摸上來又靠那麼近，誰都會這樣吧！」

 

　　「阿武就不會。」

 

　　「——」那又不一樣！

 

　　「該跳舞了。」

 

　　打斷綱吉的辯駁，秦月站到綱吉面前，後者表情帶著不滿，或許是因為她根本不給他解釋的餘地。

 

　　向她伸手邀舞，綱吉領著她進入舞廳正中央。有什麼事情等領舞結束後再談，反正之後也沒什麼要做的，時間充裕。綱吉領舞的經驗不算多，舞也跳得不是很好，所以他盡量與自己熟識的人跳舞，例如現在。

 

　　本來秦月就是作為晚宴的受邀者而非綱吉的女伴出席，因為月弦秦月這個名字也是有一定的名氣，至少作為入場資格是足夠的。若不是與秦月，就是和庫洛姆或者碧洋琪。京子及小春他是不會邀請的，畢竟兩人本身就與黑手黨無關，綱吉不希望將她們牽扯進來。參加晚宴也是有一定程度上的危險，因此他盡量選擇擁有自保能力的人作為舞伴。

 

　　「現在我們邀請Vongola首領澤田及其舞伴——月弦秦月小姐，為今夜的舞會揭開序幕。」拿著麥克風的迪諾語氣認真，但綱吉卻覺得他這樣子拿著東西的模樣有些好笑，不禁揚起嘴角。方才尷尬的氣氛早已消散，秦月也一改先前調侃的態度，此刻的她帶著一種冰冷清澈的氣質，綱吉一直覺得她很特別，心境上的轉換總是相當快速，像他自己就做不到這樣的表現。

 

　　隨著迪諾的話語，全場的燈光集中在兩人以及舞廳的範圍，其他人的臉孔綱吉看不清，骸不知跑哪去，他花了點力氣瞇眼尋找，卻沒有收穫，倒是看見已經被許多女性團團包圍的獄寺，以及在他身旁為他解圍的山本。

 

　　悠揚的音樂響起，提醒著他該開始邁開舞步。

 

　　華爾滋這種東西他一直都不擅長，頂多是勉強不會踩到女伴腳的程度，實在談不上能擔任領舞……不過，在黑手黨的舞會裡擔任領舞的，從來都不是舞技好的人。

 

　　配合著旋律轉圈、踏腳，這首歌曲綱吉聽過不少次，因此在最重要的部分他沒有出錯。秦月跳舞的姿態很美，雖然綱吉會感到心動，但那也只是停留在欣賞的層面。忽然有些好奇Reborn對自己這回的表現會有什麼感想，沒拌倒也沒錯拍，至少該有個及格分吧？

 

　　領舞的時間不長，當最後一個音符被奏響後綱吉便與秦月彼此敬禮，先行下場。緊接著沒多久下一首歌開始充斥會場，許多人紛紛踏入舞池，舞會正式開始。秦月勾著他的手一路回到骸留守的長桌前，接著意味深長地看了骸一眼，臨走前還不忘拍拍綱吉的肩，並且輕聲低語。

 

　　「好好面對自己的感情吧。」

 

　　說著，她鬆手頭也不回地離去，綱吉回過頭，看見山本領著她再度步入舞池，大概是要下去再跳一輪。

 

　　「……」

 

　　綱吉抬眼看了下一言不發的骸，後者用沒什麼波動的表情回望，似乎沒打算開口向他搭話。

 

　　跟一旁經過的侍者要了新的一杯酒，綱吉端著杯子靠上一旁的牆壁。剛跳完舞全身還很燥熱，西裝的散熱並不好，他用一旁的紙巾擦了擦脖頸的汗水，微微拉鬆領帶，試圖讓冷氣能灌進襯衫裡頭。雖然動作並不雅觀，但在光線如此昏暗的情況下，根本不會有人特別注意。

 

　　——然而，他忘記骸是護衛，必須時時刻刻跟在自己身邊。

 

　　「……綱吉，你很熱嗎？」停頓許久才開口，骸的語氣沒什麼起伏，但應該是感到無奈的，因為這回居然沒有預期中的冷嘲熱諷。

 

　　真不想待在這裡……

 

　　「剛剛跳了舞。」為了緩解與骸對話而產生的緊張，綱吉喝了口酒。或許他是喝得大口了些，過於苦澀的味道在嘴裡擴散，這也讓他發覺杯裡的液體似乎不是先前的那種。綱吉微微皺起眉，轉頭尋找侍者的存在，打算請人更換一下。就在這時，手裡的酒杯被拿了過去，骸將裡頭剩下的半杯一飲而盡，一點都沒有殘留。

 

　　「骸……？你、你——」

 

　　「1940年的好酒，別浪費了。」

 

　　淡淡地解釋自己行動的理由，骸沒理會綱吉錯愕到結巴的語句，將空酒杯交給終於走過來的侍者並囑咐他送上濃度較低的淡酒，他靠在綱吉身旁的牆壁，視線落在不遠處熱鬧的舞廳，「首領不會喝酒，傳出去可不妙。」

 

　　確實這個濃度的酒對黑手黨首領而言應該不算什麼，但綱吉一直以來都異於常人，方才那幾口就足夠讓他微醺。

 

　　「……謝謝。」

 

　　姑且還是為他的行為道了謝，綱吉看著燈光聚集的舞場中央，忽略彷彿在耳膜上跳動的心跳聲。

 

　　不知怎麼的，他覺得更熱了。

 

　　從侍者端來的托盤取了透明的酒杯，他仰頭飲去半杯，冰涼的液體非但沒澆熄體內的燥熱，反而帶給他更加灼熱的感觸。

 

　　庫洛姆和Lapis在場上跳著舞，純黑色的短禮服裙襬隨動作飄動，柔順漂亮的靛紫長髮在腦後綁成馬尾，蝴蝶形狀的髮飾環著髮圈，紋著銀色薔薇的眼罩為她精緻的臉龐增添不少風采。綱吉很佩服Lapis——應該說，能和她跳舞的人都很厲害。至少自己是沒那個體力陪她無限下腰。

 

　　「嗯……你不下去跳嗎，骸？」

 

　　一首歌曲結束，下一首歌的旋律悠揚響起，綱吉沒有看向身旁的男人，但他知道對方有在聽自己說話。

 

　　「クフフ……」像是聽見什麼笑話，骸低聲笑道：「你想跟我跳舞？」

 

　　「我不是那個意思！」

 

　　一個男人跟另一個男人跳舞，這畫面能看嗎？尤其還是這種場合，肯定會被一番嘲笑。

 

　　「你怎麼不去跳呢？」將問題丟回去給他，骸依舊掛著笑容，眼中卻無笑意。

 

　　「……我跳過了。」

 

　　小口啜飲剩下的飲品，綱吉覺得頭開始有些暈。這回真的是他太大意，基本只要出現頭暈的症狀，就可以準備回去休息了。他知道自己酒量不好，酒品更不是普通等級的差，要是等會兒後勁上來做出什麼蠢事，Vongola的臉可就丟大了。

 

　　

眨了眨微微濕潤的眼眸，將完全空掉的酒杯交給一旁經過的侍者，綱吉轉過頭想和骸說聲自己先回休息室去，卻發現對方不知何時已經不在旁邊。定睛細看，才發現此刻和庫洛姆跳舞的，正是方才還在身邊的骸。

 

　　庫洛姆臉上掛著淡雅的微笑，她盯著骸的臉，腳下的舞步平穩流暢，骸牽著她的手，忽然一個下腰，摟著庫洛姆的腰，同樣游刃有餘的淡笑在他臉上很好看，燈光交錯將他的五官照得更加深邃，兩人跳舞的模樣彷彿一幅畫作般漂亮優雅，綱吉看得出神。

 

　　如果換作是自己和骸，肯定會是無比滑稽的畫面吧。

 

　　不自覺地想著，他輕嘆口氣。

 

　　舞曲結束，庫洛姆向骸敬禮，接著轉身往另一頭走去。跳完舞的骸邁步走向綱吉，他並沒有遺忘自己還是Vongola首領的護衛，即便因體力的消耗而出了一身薄汗，也該以保護的主人為重。

 

　　看見骸朝自己走來，綱吉莫名地感到緊張，然而他不知道自己為什麼會有這樣的情緒。或許是因為酒精催化，他感覺呼吸與心跳地頻率又不受控制地擅自升高加速，脖頸間冒出了些許薄汗。

 

　　明明在此之前骸的出現從不會讓他產生這樣的反應。

 

　　同樣取了一個酒杯緩緩啜飲，骸回到原先的位置上背靠著牆，垂下眼簾看起來是在緩和氣息。

 

　　骸的睫毛很長，光線折射下在眼臉留下淡淡的剪影，垂眸的動作讓他看起來有種寧靜的美感，一點也不像是黑手黨界人人畏懼的「幻術師‧六道骸」。綱吉很想告訴骸，這樣的穿著打扮讓他看起來很帥氣，但又覺得這不應該由自己來開口，想了半天卻又不明白如果自己不說，那該是誰來說這句話。

 

　　轉念一想他又發現自己根本不該去思考這樣的事情，現在根本不是說這些話的場合。

 

　　「在想什麼？」

 

　　這句話的語氣很輕，以至於有些走神的綱吉過了好幾秒才反應過來，連忙轉過頭來，愣愣地看著骸，「嗯？」

 

　　耳環金屬的光澤在骸轉頭的動作下更加顯明，綱吉不自主地將視線落在上頭。明明是設計有些誇張的飾品，戴在他身上卻無比合適，甚至還有些帥氣。

 

　　「我說，」似乎對綱吉的閃神感到無奈，骸語氣間帶著嘆息，形狀漂亮的眉宇微微蹙起，「在想什麼？一臉蠢樣。」

 

　　「什麼蠢樣……我才沒有。」皺起眉否認他的說詞，綱吉抬起手撫著自己的脖子。猶豫著該不該將自己的想法說出口，「我只是……」

 

　　「只是？」

 

　　要是如實開口骸肯定會用冷言冷語回覆自己，但卻又覺得現在不說，以後就沒機會了。吞吞口水，綱吉停頓了好幾秒，才小聲開口道。

 

　　「只是覺得……你穿西裝很帥而已。」

 

　　有些暈呼的感覺佔據了大半思考能力，等他發覺自己到底對骸講了些什麼後，已經來不及了。

 

　　接收到意料之外的稱讚，骸微微愣住，表情變得有些錯愕。很快地他回過神，頓時露出不懷好意的笑容，嘴角的弧度看在綱吉眼裡卻意外地很有魅力。

 

　　人在面對漂亮的事物時都會有些失常。

 

　　用著不知哪聽來的道理來說服自己，綱吉也尷尬地笑著。當然，看在別人眼裡比較像是傻笑。

 

　　「是嗎……」

 

　　低聲輕喃了句，骸一隻手撫過自己的下巴，視線從地面移向綱吉，眼波的流轉又讓綱吉看呆了眼。

 

　　「那麼， **你被我迷住了嗎？** 」

 

　　聽見問句綱吉下意識就想點頭，當他真的要實施這個動作時卻又發覺有哪裡不對，連忙搖搖頭。看見他的反應骸不顯意外，反而更加高興地揚起嘴角。

 

　　「綱吉……你還沒給我回覆呢。」

 

　　話題忽然轉了個彎，綱吉甩甩頭試圖將那種飄飄然的感覺驅逐體外，然而只換來了微微的昏眩感。

 

　　音樂低沉且悅耳，竄入耳中還帶了點愉悅，周遭的環境給予他的刺激變得輕微，綱吉認為自己是醉了。雖然醉得沒有很嚴重，但也是不舒服的感覺。

 

　　想起自己本來是要回休息室的，綱吉連忙開口迴避這個發展，「我身體不太舒服，先回休息室去了。你……你再下去多跳一點吧，不用管我。」

 

　　「我可是你的護衛，跳舞只是順便。」

 

　　雖然知道骸這麼說是理所當然，但綱吉仍不希望骸跟著自己回休息室。他不想面對骸，至少現在不想。

 

　　方才骸的言論又讓他想起先前被告白的事情。

 

　　他還沒想好該怎麼回覆。

 

　　「總之，你下去跳舞。」

 

　　手撐著牆壁起身，綱吉沒等骸回應，便直接往走廊走去。

 

　　真糟糕。早知道就不要說他帥，否則話題也不會變成這樣。

 

　　走在長廊上，綱吉覺得耳邊的聲音都變得遙遠。皮鞋踩在地板發出的聲響很微弱，迎面走過的幾名侍者向他欠身敬禮。按平時他肯定會回禮，但此刻卻沒那個力氣。

 

　　就在綱吉壓下門把時，左手被人一把抓住，力道並不強。因為沒有脅迫的意味，因此他只是轉過頭，困惑地看向來者。

 

　　「Vongola首領擅自拋下他的護衛，傳出去也不好聽吧。」

 

　　帶著笑意的話語在耳邊響起，骸的手向下滑，輕輕覆上綱吉的手。皮手套的觸感很特別，明明是溫熱的卻又隔著一層物體，「起碼我得看著你躺上床，否則Arcobaleno是不會同意的。」

 

　　……又拿Reborn來壓我。

 

　　沒在意一臉不滿的綱吉，骸逕自扒開他的手開門，踏入室內。

 

　　「葡萄酒的後勁很強，盥洗後就趕緊睡吧。」

 

　　開了客廳的燈，骸拉鬆領帶、褪去西裝外套，解下耳環收回匣內，然後一屁股坐上沙發，掏出手機似乎是在給誰發訊息。

 

　　摸著牆壁進入浴室，綱吉在洗手台下的小衣櫥找到幾件浴袍，估計是晚上睡覺可以穿的。這回來到Cavallone參加晚宴，本就有留宿一晚再返回總部的打算，迪諾也很貼心替他們準備了換洗衣物，全塞進了客房的衣櫃。他不是第一次在Cavallone過夜，年初新年時綱吉就常來這兒拜訪，畢竟也是自己師兄，又是Vongola的同盟家族，並無不妥。

 

　　微醺讓他的動作有些遲緩，但簡單的盥洗是沒有問題的。花了一些時間洗澡後綱吉找到牙刷，用十分緩慢的速度刷完牙後出了浴室。他的頭髮還有點濕，不過不礙事，也沒到會滴水下來的程度。

 

　　溫熱的水花洗去了內心的焦躁與糾結，綱吉甚至還小聲哼起歌。在距離骸略遠的小沙發坐下，他同樣拿出手機，滑起每日新聞快報。雖然骸讓他趕緊去睡，但沖澡後卻意外驅散了他的睡意。酒精帶來的輕微昏眩仍然存在，但並不會對他的行動構成阻礙。

 

　　瞥了眼坐定位的綱吉，骸沒說什麼。兩人沉默地各做各的事情，就這麼過去十五分鐘，骸的手機忽然震動了下，用眼角餘光偷瞄，綱吉發現是秦月傳來的訊息，但因為距離關係看不太清楚內容。

 

　　「你該去休息了。」注意到綱吉的舉動，骸立刻收起手機並站起身，語氣很平淡，聽不出什麼情緒。他朝綱吉伸手，似乎是希望自己拉著他的手起身。

 

　　面對朝自己伸出的手綱吉只猶豫了一下便抬手握住。對方的掌心很熱，有些乾燥。

 

　　拉著綱吉站起來，接著骸伸手摸了摸他的頭，指頭捏住髮尾搓了搓，然後他輕嘆了聲，勾起嘴角。

 

　　「明明一直叮囑別人做這做那，對自己卻是放縱嗎？」

 

　　「什麼？」不明白對方畫裡的意思，綱吉愣住。

 

　　沒有對自己的話語作出解釋，骸只是強拉著人進浴室讓他在板凳坐下，插上吹風機的插頭，沉默地替他吹起頭髮。

 

　　確實他還沒吹頭髮，但骸為什麼要關注這點呢？雖然他的確是要吹啦。

 

　　骸的手充當梳子，一面用指頭梳著頭髮一面用吹風機將水氣烘乾，不時還會用溫和的力道按摩頭皮，老實說是很不錯的享受，真沒想到骸原來挺擅長給人吹頭髮的。

 

　　「骸。」

 

　　機械運轉的轟轟聲有些蓋過他的音量，但骸仍能清楚聽見他的話語。

 

　　微微瞇起眼，在這舒服的體會下，綱吉覺得自己的心情意外地平靜。

 

　　 **「——你為什麼，會喜歡我？」**

 

　　語句一出，正在動作的手霎時停頓，沒過幾秒便又開始動作。暖褐色的髮絲隨著熱風在空中飄動，刮過臉龐帶來麻癢的感覺，綱吉抬手搔了搔不斷被頭髮掃過的眼尾，靜靜等待對方的答案。

 

　　「 **『為什麼』** ……嗎。」骸說話的語氣很輕，但綱吉仍聽的一清二楚，「是啊，為什麼呢？」

 

　　「……明明你是最黑暗、汙穢的黑手黨，為什麼 **我** 會喜歡 **你** 呢？」

 

　　這句話聽起來像是在自我提問。

 

　　「我也很好奇……為什麼，會是你——會是 **『澤田綱吉』** 這樣天真、愚蠢又單純的男人？」

 

　　「……講得還真難聽啊。」

 

　　撥弄著他蓬鬆的頭髮，骸露出淺淺的微笑，眼神帶了點溫柔，不過綱吉並沒有注意到。

 

　　「你想知道原因，又是因為什麼？

」將問題丟回去給他，骸沒有正面回答，而是再塞了另一個問句，「明明不喜歡，拒絕就行了……你在猶豫什麼呢？」

 

　　吹風機轟轟運轉的聲音充斥浴室，綱吉垂眸盯著地板的磁磚，沉默著。

 

　　——不喜歡的話，拒絕就好了。

 

　　如此簡單的事情，自己卻辦不到。

 

　　 **為什麼辦不到？**

 

　　「……我不知道。」

 

　　壓抑的氣氛在綱吉開口的同時包覆他全身。他感到迷惘，也不明白為什麼自己會做出這樣的回應。

 

　　「秦月說……我應該是喜歡你的。」停頓了下，綱吉感覺聲音有些乾澀，「可是……我不知道，我到底是不是真的喜歡你。」

 

　　「……連自己的心情都搞不明白，真不懂你是如何當上首領的。」不知是嘆息還是諷刺，骸仍舊動作輕柔地替他用乾頭髮。

 

　　——秦月說，一個正常男人不會對另一個男人臉紅。

 

　　可是，他臉紅的原因並不是因為喜歡骸，而是因為對方過近的距離與呼吸。

 

　　「你變成孩子的時候，我確實覺得你很可愛、很……」像是不知該如何形容，綱吉卡了一下，最後換了一種說詞，「你就只是個孩子。會接受別人給予的好意，也不會處處針對我。」

 

　　聽見那帶點指控的話語，骸挑挑眉，沒表示什麼。

 

　　「我喜歡仍保有柔軟之處的你。」綱吉垂著眼，語調並沒有特別的變化。他只是很單純地在陳述一件事情，這是他藏在心底想說很久的話，只是他從沒想過真的會有能說出來的一天，「喜歡你偶爾依靠我的舉動，也喜歡你願意毫無芥蒂地替我處理工作上的事情……」

 

　　「或許，我只是不想再看見你沉浸在黑暗的世界而已。」

 

　　「或許，這些情感根本不是什麼喜歡……只是我想看見不再被過去束縛的你。」猶豫著字詞的使用，綱吉抿抿唇，「所以……」

 

　　吹風機的聲音戛然而止，指尖撫上他的臉龐，力道很輕，骸摸著綱吉的臉頰，動作輕柔且小心，像是碰觸著珍品似的。臉上傳來的觸感有些癢，但綱吉只是縮縮脖子，沒有繼續開口。他們面對洗手台坐著，透過鏡子綱吉可以看見骸臉上的表情，同時也覺得這樣的畫面有些詭異。

 

　　許久，骸的聲音響起，略為低沉但帶著溫柔的嗓音很好聽，在浴室中形成了回音。

 

　　「所以，你覺得自己對我的感情並不是喜歡？」

 

　　「……可能吧。我也不知道啊……」

 

　　剛才不都說了我不知道了嗎？怎麼還要重複一次啊。

 

　　「但，既然不喜歡，又為什麼會臉紅呢？」

 

　　看著鏡中紅著臉的男人，骸挑挑眉，有些惡質地開口道。

 

　　「所以說了——」

 

　　忽然縮短的距離讓綱吉頓時禁聲，幾乎是貼著耳邊傳來的話語令人心跳加快。溫熱的吐息噴在脖子上，雖然方才被吹風機的熱風給吹得有些麻痺，但此刻那種感觸卻很清晰。骸用雙手環住綱吉，下巴輕輕靠上他的頸窩，臉上帶著有些無奈的笑容，看得綱吉一陣心慌。

 

　　「既然不喜歡，又為何要在意我的一舉一動？將一個不喜歡的人惦記在心。如果這就是你對待普通朋友的態度，那你的交友情況可真令人擔憂。」

 

　　

「……那是……」

 

　　「而且，我做出這樣的舉動你也不抵抗，難不成你是會隨便給人抱的類型？」

 

　　「當然不會！我怎麼可能——

」

 

　　骸微微傾身看著綱吉，下一秒直接吻上了舉止僵硬的綱吉。

 

　　反駁的話語被對方的舉動給打斷，但此刻綱吉也顧不上太多。唇上傳來柔軟的觸感，這回骸並沒有馬上離開，卻也沒有進一步行動。

 

　　然而僅僅只是雙唇交疊，就讓他感到暈眩，心跳快速得像要跳出胸腔，就連呼吸都停滯。

 

　　——骸又吻了自己。

 

　　意識到這件事，他第一個反應是錯愕，接下來是羞怯——畢竟他根本沒有多少與人親吻的經驗，再來則是不安。

 

　　為什麼骸要這麼做？這麼做有什麼樣的原因嗎？

 

　　……而真正讓他困惑的，是自己似乎並不討厭這樣的舉動。

 

　　沒等綱吉分析完自己的情緒反應，如同蜻蜓點水般的淺吻便宣告結束。

 

　　依舊維持環抱的姿勢，骸垂下眼，平淡地開口。

 

　　「如果不喜歡，為什麼不推開？……」頓了頓，他才接續道：「還是說—— **你可以容忍一個自己根本不喜歡的人吻你？** 」

 

　　這回綱吉並沒有立刻回答。

 

　　骸揚起嘴角，抱著他的力道稍微大了些，同時語調輕快地開口：「你還是不清楚自己到底喜不喜歡我的話，我可以幫你測試看看。」

 

　　測試什麼……難不成，還要繼續親嗎？

 

　　一想到對方可能會做出的事情，綱吉立刻搖頭，同時覺得自己的臉頰彷彿在燃燒，「不不不用了！我已經知道了！」

 

　　「是嗎？」似乎不怎麼相信，骸挑起眉，又問道：「既然你知道了，那是喜歡呢，還是不喜歡？」

 

　　「……」

 

　　垂眸看著圈在肩上的雙手，綱吉思考了幾秒，最後伸手覆上骸的左手，閉上眼。

 

　　——或許。

 

　　 **——或許……**

 

　　「……我大概，是喜歡你的吧。」

 

　　……如此輕率就做出回答，真的可以嗎？

 

　　抿抿唇，綱吉還想開口說點什麼，骸卻輕摟了下，制止他出聲的動作，同時輕聲低語。

 

　　「交往之後再慢慢釐清想法，也並不遲。」微微停頓了下，骸垂下眼簾，話語竟帶了點懇求的意思，「即使之後發現不喜歡我，我也不會因此受傷……所以，先試試看，好嗎？」

 

　　……這是很令人難過的一句話。

 

　　 **如果到時候發現不喜歡甩了也行，總之我們先交往** ——什麼的。

 

　　……這樣子，也太傷人了。

 

　　就算骸說不介意、說無所謂，他也不可能毫無感覺。

 

　　如果彼此的情感這麼輕易就能切斷，根本就不是喜歡、不是愛情，而只是想依靠著誰而已。

 

　　……他不喜歡這樣。

 

　　意識到這些，綱吉反而堅定了決心。

 

　　酒精帶來的後勁此刻是給自己壯膽的—— **壯膽** ，並不是依賴。

 

　　「……我不要那樣。」低著頭，綱吉開口道，無視對方因愣住而變得僵硬的表情，「那樣子，並不是我想看見的未來。」

 

　　「……」

 

　　骸沉默著，沒有說話。

 

　　深吸口氣，綱吉拉開對方環抱的雙手，然後轉過身去，直直地看著他。

 

　　 **「我會跟你交往。」**

 

　　此話一出，骸微微瞪大眼，張開嘴就想說點什麼，卻被綱吉打斷。

 

　　「——但是，我並不是為了你，才做這個決定。」

 

　　一字一句，清晰有力，他知道骸想說什麼。反正肯定是一些自己不想聽的，便沒讓他說出口。

 

　　「你覺得無所謂，不代表我沒有感覺。你認為交往後可以輕易分手，但我不是將這一切看得這麼輕的人。」

 

　　「一旦交往，我會付出真心對待你，會想和你分享喜悅與悲傷；一旦交往，我也會希望在你高興、難過時能幫助你，為你解決困難——這才是我所認為的交往，才是我對戀人的定義。」

 

　　伸手輕輕覆上他的，綱吉緩了緩情緒。看著對方複雜的神情，又不由自主想到頂著孩童面貌的他，不禁露出淺淺的笑容。

 

　　「所以，我想 **正式地** 向你告白。」

 

　　這樣的狀況綱吉也是感到羞恥的。但既然決定要做，就不可半途而廢，這是Reborn一直以來一直告誡自己的。

 

　　「——我喜歡你，骸。 **你願意……和我交往嗎？** 」

 

　　雖然骸平時很成熟，無論面對什麼都很游刃有餘，但其實，在某些方面他可以肯定，骸就像孩子一樣單純，可很輕易就讀出他的思考與想法。或許是因為彼此曾一起生活過一段時間，也可能是因為骸本來就不擅長將自己陌生的情緒隱藏。

 

　　回想告白時骸微微紅著臉的模樣，不知怎麼的，他感到有些好笑。

 

　　「……可惡。」

 

　　就在綱吉忍不住笑意，嘴角越發上揚的時候，骸忽然道。這讓他趕緊止住笑，並且坐正身子。

 

　　骸低著頭，髮絲遮掩了他的面容讓人看不清表情，那句可惡也不知是什麼意思。綱吉唯一知道的，只有骸的耳朵又變紅了這件事。

 

　　……總覺得，還挺可愛的。

 

　　對自己的想法感到困惑，隨即卻又釋懷了。或許這就是喜歡的表現吧，會覺得另一個人的模樣憐愛什麼的。

 

　　骸看起來像是在調適心情，過了好一陣子才出聲。

 

　　抬起頭來，他果然臉紅了。強裝鎮定的模樣同樣很可愛，不過這句話綱吉肯定是不會說出口的，因為有種說了會被打的感覺。

 

　　「真敗給你了……澤田綱吉。」

 

　　聽起來雖然像是抱怨的話語，但在這種氣氛下，綱吉卻一點也不覺得有被指責的感覺。

 

　　用手摀著臉，骸長嘆口氣。

 

　　「果然有些話，只有像你這麼粗神經的人才說得出口。」

 

　　沉默許久換來的第一句卻是這樣，讓綱吉有點不滿，卻又不想打斷對方，只好閉嘴。

 

　　「……我知道了。」停頓了一下，骸放下手，臉上表情無奈卻又帶著喜悅，那樣的神情很美，一瞬間讓綱吉看呆了眼， **「——我們交往吧，綱吉。」**

 

　　骸的手有些冰涼，大概是因為自己身體燥熱的緣故。沒打算繼續待在充斥著熱氣的浴室，兩人回到客廳，坐在沙發上。依舊與骸隔了一段距離坐著，綱吉沒敢往他那邊靠，畢竟這樣的舉動對他來說還是有點挑戰性的，尤其在這樣的開放空間，說不准等會兒會有誰忽然開門也說不定。

 

　　坐了一會兒，綱吉覺得自己該去睡了。那種暈眩感又開始侵襲意識，搞得他一下清醒一下恍神。

 

　　「我先去睡了。」撐著沙發扶手站起身，綱吉向身旁的人報備了聲，便往自己的寢室走去。

 

　　骸似乎還沒有打算休息，他看著手機屏幕，或許是在閱覽今天的新聞，他甚至還沒洗澡。

 

　　——這樣，算是達成了骸的願望嗎？

 

　　忽然，綱吉如此想著。

 

　　一開始希望交往的就是骸，但最後反而是骸被自己告白。

 

　　……嘛，管他的。

 

　　關上房門，綱吉在偌大床鋪上躺下，陷進軟硬程度剛好的床墊，蓋上厚重的棉被，頓時溫暖與睡意一併襲來。伸手用床頭旁的控制器關了燈，將暖氣調到適宜的溫度，閉上眼，很快便沉入夢鄉。

 

 

 

 

TBC

2018/06/01

 

二修於

2018/08/24


	18. Chapter 18

 

　　「休假有打算去哪玩嗎？」

 

　　聖誕晚宴結束，新的一年到來，美好的三月揭開序幕。雖然義大利跟日本都沒有放春節的習慣，但綱吉依舊讓所有人輪班放了假。一是為了慶祝春天到來，二是為接下來忙碌的日子作準備，三月初剛好是上下部分工作的交替時節，年年都無比繁忙。對此Reborn也抱持贊同的意見，雖然假期不長，但有總比沒有好。綱吉自己分到了星期六的假，剛好這周日原先就不用上班，因此總計是兩天。不過，他也沒因此感到多高興，因為之後還是得把落下的工作做完。

 

　　唯一讓他感到期待的，大概只有骸會與自己共進晚餐這件事。

 

　　「應該是待在家裡吧……難得的假日嘛。」

 

　　將桌上處理好的公文裝進袋裡交給山本，綱吉笑著答道：「倒是你，不回日本見個伯父嗎？」

 

　　「那是一定。很久沒回去了。」

 

　　「記得代我跟伯父問好。」

 

　　窗外天色逐漸轉為橙紅，破碎的雲朵染著晚霞，大樓窗戶折射光影，點點街燈的光暈點綴，時間已經來到六點。

 

　　目送山本離去，綱吉拉開抽屜。收拾整齊的空間內躺著一封信，潔白的信封上寫著「致骸」幾字。

 

　　到頭來，他還是沒勇氣將信交給骸。寫好了卻不給人，這是一件奇怪的事情，還好只有自己知道。

 

　　將桌面收拾整齊，綱吉拿起信，打算帶回家找個地方收起來。總放在辦公室也不好，Reborn肯定會質問為什麼自己利用辦公時間處理私人事務，而且絕對會把信拆開來看。

 

　　今晚他與骸約了要一起在家吃頓晚飯。

 

　　綱吉與骸目前是交往的關係——這件事，知道的人並不多。

 

　　兩人交往已經有一段時間，情侶戀人間該做的事差不多都做過了。然而綱吉還是有種很虛幻的感覺……畢竟稍早前他與骸可說是眾人公認的關係不合。

 

　　不知是覺得害羞還是認為不妥，綱吉就是不敢告訴其他人——除了庫洛姆、Reborn及秦月，還尚未有人聽聞這個消息。

 

　　向電梯旁的守衛微笑回禮，綱吉走向樓梯口，舉步上樓。

 

　　晚餐的內容他還沒想好，多半是自己的料理一類。通常在綱吉家吃飯不是由骸下廚就是他自己，畢竟樓下餐廳的料理每天都在吃，了無新意。

 

　　這樣看來，還是做不會失敗的三明治比較好嗎？可新年假期吃三明治感覺有點太普通了。

 

　　思索著菜單，綱吉花了點時間收拾好客廳與餐桌，最後站在廚房，無語地看著冰箱。

 

　　……昨天回家忘記先繞到樓下超市買菜了。

 

　　天知道冰箱裡還剩什麼。

 

　　嘆著氣打開冰箱，清點裡頭所剩不多的食材，綱吉撇下嘴角。

 

　　「雞蛋剩四顆……根本不夠啊！」

 

　　四顆蛋能做什麼？蛋捲嗎？……好像也不錯。

 

　　除了蛋捲，還得做點主菜。甜點的部分中午他就出去買好了，所以不必煩惱。

 

　　牆上的電子鐘數字逐漸變化，廚房在主人忙碌地作業中充斥料理的香氣。一盤兩盤，餐桌桌面逐漸被填滿，餐具整齊地擺放，最終時間來到了七點半。

 

　　結束晚餐的籌備，綱吉脫下圍裙，看了眼時鐘後決定先盥洗，便步入浴室。做料理除了必須花心眼，還會出汗，這是綱吉覺得麻煩的兩點。雖然廚房也有空調，但這個時節開的自然是暖氣，一番折騰下來早已滿身大汗。

 

　　熱水沖在身上很是舒適，他沒打算泡澡，畢竟骸差不多就快到了，總不能讓人家等著自己。

 

　　用毛巾擦乾身上的水珠，穿上內褲，綱吉伸了一個懶腰，打開浴室的門，接著便看見一雙異色的眼瞳直直地看著自己。

 

　　「嗚哇！ **……你幹什麼啊！** 」

 

　　雖然已經不是第一次碰見這樣的情況，他還是嚇得叫了聲，「既然來了就出個聲，不要站在這裡嚇人啦……」

 

　　哪有人無聲無息站在浴室門外等人出來的，這不是存心要整人嗎？

 

　　「クフフ……我只是不想打擾你。」

 

　　臉上掛著笑，骸看起來心情挺高興的，但下一句就讓綱吉不知如何接話，「而且這樣才能 **欣賞美景** 嘛。」

 

　　「……是嗎。」不太明白你的邏輯。

 

　　自從交往後，綱吉發現骸其實挺奇怪的。

 

　　至少，他自己是無法理解偷看另一個男人洗澡的樂趣何在。

 

　　「你也要洗的話就快點，」越過堵在門口的男人，綱吉在踏墊上踩了踩，接著拉開方才放進新衣服的玻璃櫃，「該吃飯了。」

 

　　骸沒說什麼，但衣料摩擦的窸窣聲意味他正在寬衣解帶，看來也是要洗的。逕自穿好衣服後綱吉出了更衣間，飯菜可口的香味撲鼻而來，讓他忍不住吞了吞口水。

 

　　等骸也盥洗完，綱吉早已飢腸轆轆等待多時。為了轉移注意力，他拿來手機滑著今日頭條，沒去看桌上的飯菜，也因此當一雙手從身後環抱過來時又讓他嚇了一跳。

 

　　「你啊……就不能出個聲嗎？」連回頭都不想，綱吉不滿地抱怨，「這樣真的很嚇人。」

 

　　「這是容易被嚇到的你不對。」骸樂呵呵地表示，看來他根本不認為這有什麼，雖然事實上這的確不算什麼。

 

　　懶得和他爭論，綱吉掙開環著自己的手，將手機放到一旁，然後看著他在對面落座。

 

　　——或許，每個人的態度在對待自己戀人時真的會相差很多吧。

 

　　至少骸就是個典型的範例。

 

　　在開始交往前，綱吉從沒見過骸這副表情。

 

　　就連說話的語氣、措辭，甚至是他看自己的眼神、行為舉止，都與先前大相逕庭。

 

　　挖起一坨馬鈴薯泥塞進嘴裡，綱吉不著邊際地想著。

 

　　「這個還不錯。」平淡地給予稱讚，骸的眼神帶著柔和。他用湯匙劃開蛋捲，將金黃色的固體送入口中，「熟的。」

 

　　「……總覺得沒有很高興呢。」

 

　　熟的是怎樣？是在說有煎熟不錯嗎？

 

　　在心中默默吐槽著，綱吉同樣吃了幾口蛋捲，最後不得不同意——除了有熟，這蛋捲也沒別的優點了。

 

　　「明天你有想去哪裡嗎？」

 

　　「明天……待在家裡吧，想看點書。」

 

　　聖誕節收到許多書，一直到現在他都還沒讀完。不僅僅只有骸送給他的，許多人都買了不少新書塞過來。綱吉大概是從發現讀書有助睡眠之後開始愛上閱讀，也有了喜歡的作家與小說，如果有閒錢，他也會主動去書店添購新書，這也讓大家有了送禮的方向。

 

　　「真不知該怎麼說你。」舀起湯碗裡的豆腐，骸輕嘆口氣，「美好的假日居然不跟戀人一起享受。」

 

　　「你可以坐旁邊。」

 

　　沒怎麼理會對方顯而易見的抱怨，綱吉將盤裡的蛋捲清乾淨，拿著叉子捲起義大利麵，將之送入嘴裡。

 

　　「……哼。」

 

　　不知是不滿還是表示妥協，骸的嘆息暫時成為飯局的話題結尾。一直到綱吉解決完義大利麵滿足地用紙巾擦擦嘴，下一個語句才浮現。

 

　　「如何？」這句是在詢問晚飯的評語，每次料理完綱吉幾乎都會來一次。人必須有上進心，起碼在這種日常瑣事上，「麵我還挺有自信的。」

 

　　「一般般。」

 

　　骸的一般般就是可以接受，可以接受等於不錯，這點綱吉在經歷數回相同場面後已經明瞭於心。

 

　　單手拖腮，看著面前的人小口小口將蛋捲解決，悠閒閒適的氣氛洋溢室內。淡黃色的燈光將骸五官的線條染得柔和，低垂著眼進食的模樣看起來格外平易近人。庫洛姆以前總說骸是個吃飯會細嚼慢嚥的人，看來的確如此，那口蛋在他嘴裡已經超過十秒，就是沒變糊也得成碎塊……

 

　　再度對上那雙異瞳讓綱吉的心漏跳一拍。

 

　　總覺得今天一直被骸嚇到，不知是對方刻意為之還是純屬偶然。

 

　　「一直用灼熱的視線看我，是想做什麼呢？」笑咪咪地說道，骸放下筷子，動作優雅地用紙巾擦了擦嘴。

 

　　「……什麼都沒有。」

 

　　為了避免對方又說出什麼驚人之語，綱吉連忙站起身，動手收拾桌面的空盤與碗筷。每次骸都會故意說這種話來刺激他，明明沒什麼特別的意義存在，硬是被他講得好像別有深意。

 

　　背後傳來骸的輕笑，聽起來倒有幾分高興的意思，也不知是為什麼。

 

　　骸幫忙把碗盤端進廚房水槽，然後將它們通通洗淨。一個人做飯另一個負責收拾，這是一開始就講好的事情。

 

　　與骸勤快的動作相比，綱吉有些慵懶地拿著昨日尚未閱畢的小說在客廳沙發坐下。他家的沙發呈現L型，最左邊的那張可以讓他將雙腿伸直，平時他最常坐的也是那。

 

　　精裝書被翻開，攤開的書頁中夾著一張銀色書籤，中間有幾處鏤空，可以看出是一條魚的圖案。正確來說，這是張有著鮪魚圖案的書籤，是京子在去年他生日時送的。

 

　　京子送給綱吉的其實是一組禮品，裡頭有一張書籤以及戒指。通體銀色的戒指由兩條圓弧組成，內環刻著綱吉的名字，中央鑲著一顆琥珀，清澈的色彩很漂亮。

 

　　綱吉其實沒有配戴飾品的習慣，平時除了必要的Vongola戒指外都不會戴，但京子送的戒指具有護身符的意義，因此他會將之收在上衣口袋。

 

　　「在想什麼？」

 

　　靠著綱吉在旁邊坐下，骸問了句，「這麼出神。」

 

　　「沒什麼。」將書籤放到一旁矮桌，綱吉翻著書頁。肩膀傳來的熱度不高，但觸感很顯明。骸總愛倚著他。綱吉並不討厭與人親暱的接觸，但骸接下來的動作卻又讓他感到不自在，「……幹什麼？」

 

　　骸伸手攬著綱吉的肩，讓他與自己的距離更加縮短。這樣的舉動雖然很普通，在骸別有深意的笑容之下卻顯得有些曖昧，尤其那隻手還有逐漸往下滑的趨勢。儘管交往已有些時日，綱吉依舊不太能習慣骸如此大膽直率的作為。這種想做什麼就做什麼的風格，似乎在綱吉若有似無的妥協之下更加明顯。

 

　　「綱吉不打算做點什麼嗎？」

 

　　答非所問的回應令綱吉沉默。

 

　　他並不是不了解骸的思維，只是不想讓事情走向對方所希望的發展。

 

　　「……我說過，我要看書。」終究，綱吉輕嘆口氣，卻是闔上了書本將之放到一旁。凝視他的視線帶著些許不滿，卻又無可奈何，「你才是，到底想做什麼啊……」

 

　　撫在腰上的手掌隔著布料輕輕婆娑，輕柔的觸感有些發癢。綱吉不自在地扭了扭身，這樣的舉動似乎讓骸更加高興。每次骸都會試圖用各式各樣的舉動來獲得他的反應並以此為樂，綱吉也不能說他幼稚，畢竟其實他也沒做什麼太出格的事情。

 

　　戀人之間的相處模式綱吉大略了解，實際上與骸在一起時兩人也差不多是那樣一回事。無論是一起吃飯、辦公甚至是膩在一起看電視，他都挺喜歡的。唯一會讓他感到困擾的，是身體上的接觸。

 

　　「我想做什麼，你應該很清楚，不是嗎？」

 

　　 **——特別是，骸用帶著情慾的眼神望著自己的時候。**

 

　　不知不覺間他已經將人摟個滿懷，細碎的吻落在臉頰，骸整個人幾乎是貼著綱吉的背，偶爾掃過耳殼的吐息彷彿要將人燙傷一般灼熱。

 

　　綱吉並不是第一次與骸做這種事。

 

　　——骸想做什麼，他當然清楚。

 

　　骸的手在他的腹部游移著，綱吉可以想像他靈活修長的手指在自己肚子上輕撫揉捏的畫面，指尖滑過的皮膚微微顫慄，隱忍著那種發癢感，綱吉垂下眼簾，唇瓣微啟，細微的喘息流露，就算閉上眼他也知道骸此刻的表情肯定無比惡質。

 

　　胃部因為獲得充分的糧食正在消化而散發著暖意，唇瓣烙下親吻的部位同樣傳來溫熱的感覺，骸的髮絲搔得他麻癢。他的左手不重不清地按著綱吉的乳尖，右手則往下探向睡褲的上緣。

 

　　「嗯……」

 

　　他不討厭骸這樣替自己服務，只是距離上次做這種事，已經有段時間了。身體對於感觸的記憶變得模糊，相對下反應也更加劇烈。

 

　　灼熱被骸輕輕搓揉，光是這樣快感就很強烈，再加上對方相當清楚什麼地方會讓他感到更加舒服，沒幾下綱吉就變得很興奮。他幾乎是整個人向前傾，要不是因為骸摟著，他早就趴在沙發上了。

 

　　「舒服嗎？」貼在耳邊向他低語，骸的聲音聽起來很有磁性、正確來說，是很性感，不過他絕對不會告訴他。這一類提問在如此情況下都顯得十分刻意，明明無須言語就能知道答案，但綱吉知道骸很喜歡做這種事。越讓自己困擾，他越高興。

 

　　為了避免張口就是一句呻吟，綱吉只好咬緊牙根，語氣微微顫抖，「你能不能不要總問這種事？……」

 

　　「得到你的肯定會讓我很有成就感。」很是高興地說了句，骸在綱吉脖子上舔了口。

 

　　這個舉動讓他小小驚嚇了下，卻是給了對方變相的鼓勵，更多的騷擾落在脖頸間，「夠了、不要亂來——唔、」打斷他話語的，是骸忽然加快的手部動作， **「喂——」**

 

　　「這裡，」圈著手指上下套弄著綱吉的性器，自尖端沁出的透明液體潤滑了柱身，讓骸的動作更加流暢。他刻意在頂端的縫隙多做停留，指尖輕柔地按壓，不時還會輕輕搔刮小孔，劇烈的刺激讓綱吉整個人更加往下傾， **「——喜歡這樣，對吧？」**

 

　　「囉……嗦……！」

 

　　耳殼整個紅透，舒服的感觸自下身蔓延，大腦被快感佔據，不自覺張開的嘴不斷洩出難耐的輕喘，聽在耳中無比情色。綱吉自己雖然也會自慰，但別人的手與自己的手當然差很多，而且還不會如自己所願地行動。

 

　　脊髓傳來陣陣酥麻感，沒讓骸等太久，綱吉一個短促的低吟，便在他手中解放。帶著灼熱的熱度，濁白的液體全射在他手掌上，骸很好地控制了角度沒讓一絲一毫噴上沙發，綱吉也懶得分辨是貼心還是什麼。尚未從高潮餘韻中脫離，他喘著氣，整個人在骸的手抽離時軟軟地倒在沙發上。

 

　　抽了張衛生紙擦去手上的精液，骸挑著眉，調侃道：「這樣就不行了？」

 

　　「……」

 

　　翻個身改成仰躺的姿勢，綱吉瞇眼看向一臉愉快的骸，後者用更加燦爛的笑容回望他。

 

　　……這傢伙。

 

　　用袖口拭去額上的薄汗並整理儀容，他調整了下呼吸後坐起身，然後一屁股挪到對方身旁，直勾勾地盯著他，「你呢？」

 

　　並不感吃驚，骸眨眨眼，語氣帶著笑意，似乎綱吉反問他是意料中的事情，「我們偉大的Vongola十代首領要親自為我服務？」

 

　　「別用職稱叫我。」綱吉伸手抓住骸的手臂，勾起嘴角，「——你也不希望我稱你 **霧守** 吧，骸？」

 

　　雖然在做那檔事的時候不喊名字也是一種情趣，但綱吉並不想，畢竟首領是一個如此正經的職位，會讓他有種莫名的羞恥感。

 

　　沒等對方回應，綱吉直接將臉湊過去，吻住他的唇。

 

　　接吻的感覺一直都很奇妙，或許是因為親的是自己喜歡的人，他總會感到心跳加速。骸的唇有些微涼，柔軟的觸感很特別。平時都是骸主動吻自己，今天由自己來主導似乎也不賴。

 

　　沒吻太久，綱吉向後拉開距離。

 

　　「這樣就結束了？」沒想到骸居然接了句，眼中帶著狡黠，「怎麼感覺只是蜻蜓點水呢。」

 

　　「……你真的很囉唆。」

 

　　哪有人接個吻要求這麼多的。

 

　　沒理會對方想更進一步的意願，綱吉低頭看著骸早就隆起一包的跨下，頓時莫名羞赧。這個人都已經是這副模樣了話還那麼多……真不知是厲害還是能忍。

 

　　看著有些害羞的綱吉，骸忍不住又出聲調笑，「怎麼啦，愣在那做什麼？」

 

　　「才沒有。」

 

　　用行動表示自己並沒走神，綱吉伸手觸上骸的上褲緣。他穿的是條很普通的居家睡褲，因此沒讓自己花多少力氣便拉開探了進去。

 

　　側坐在沙發上幫人用手做綱吉並不感害臊，反正這裡自己家也不會有誰看見。讓他感到害羞的是骸的視線。什麼地方不看偏要看著他的臉，炙熱的眼神還讓不讓人動作了啊？

 

　　似乎是察覺綱吉的不自在，骸輕笑了聲，「你好像不是很習慣呢。」

 

　　「……」

 

　　為了方便綱吉將骸的性器拉了出來，方才幫綱吉套弄的時候顯然骸就處於興奮狀態，此刻看上去已經很硬挺。骸的尺寸以平均值來看算是較大，不過也沒到很驚人的等級。綱吉並沒有很擅長做這種事，儘管自己偶爾也會做，但給別人做又是另一回事。

 

　　「……真笨拙。」

 

　　看著綱吉毫無技巧地套了幾十下，骸輕嘆口氣。綱吉當然不會如此輕易就接受抱怨，他哼了聲，有些不滿，「這跟自己做又不一樣！而且上次是多久以前的事，誰會記得啊。」

 

　　「這種事情對男人來說不是應該像本能一樣嗎？」

 

　　「怎麼可能啊……」

 

　　不滿歸不滿，綱吉還是覺得有些對不起骸的，畢竟方才自己那麼舒服也是事實。

 

　　回想著先前骸的手部動作，綱吉試著依樣畫葫蘆，從根部往上套弄，然而這樣似乎還不夠。

 

　　瞇起眼，骸似乎終於忍不住，伸手覆上綱吉的手讓他停住動作。接收到綱吉疑惑的眼神，他揚起嘴角。

 

　　「真令人無言呢。」

 

　　一面說，他抓著綱吉的手，接著開始現場教學——當然，這對綱吉而言是不小的刺激——綱吉的手仍圈著他的性器，被他帶著上下套弄，時快時慢，不時還會扳開他的手指讓他照顧頂端，再讓他回到套弄的動作。

 

　　「你……」顯然沒想到對方會就這樣領著自己，綱吉頓時紅透了臉。比起自己來，被人教著用的刺激又更大了些。

 

　　很快地，骸在綱吉與他自己的愛撫下達到高潮。快感的餘韻令他面色潮紅，看上去跟綱吉差不了多少。仰頭輕喘，他瞥了眼用紙巾擦手的綱吉，勾起嘴角。

 

　　互相替對方解放完後兩人稍微整理了一下儀容，便回歸沙發的懷抱。與先前的差別在於綱吉並未再次拿起書本，而是靠著骸看起了電視。愜意的時光總是過得特別快，轉到了某個電影台，他們看了部挺有名的冒險動作片，沒一會兒就已經晚上十點。

 

　　「你還看的話就自己轉吧。」

 

　　將遙控器放到桌上，綱吉動作緩慢地起身，輕輕打了個哈欠，爾後搖晃著往浴室走去。其實十點還不算晚，平常他很常凌晨才上床睡覺，但明日一整天都不必上班，自然不用早起，早點就寢還能多睡幾小時，綱吉不介意犧牲夜晚的時間去填補自然醒的睡眠空缺。

 

　　刷牙漱口這般簡單的動作在睡意驅使下變得有些困難，當他盥洗完走出來的時候正好與骸擦身而過，側頭看了看客廳，骸將沙發與長桌都收拾整齊，從走進浴室的舉動來看他應該也是打算要去睡覺了。

 

　　骸的就寢時間與常常熬夜工作的自己不同，通常十一點以前就會睡下。霧守的辦公內容通常都是與暗殺、偵察敵情為主，其他一些雜事也會往他那頭塞，但骸的效率一直以來都非常高，從沒拖隔天過，甚至是加班都不常有。有時他也會像今天這樣來綱吉家同住個一兩天，長假的時候比較多，平日他們還是各過各的日子。值得一提的是綱吉很少去骸的家，大概是因為與自己家相比，骸家裡比較少居家日常用品的緣故。

 

　　關上燈的寢室靜悄悄的，綱吉綱躺下沒多久便感覺旁邊的床緣被壓著，緊接著骸拉開棉被也鑽了進來，一雙手伸過來把人撈過去抱個滿懷。雖說剛入春，但氣溫依舊很低，綱吉家裡總維持二十四度的均溫，因此如此抱著的姿勢再加上厚重的被褥，可說是很熱了。不過綱吉也沒讓人放手，反正等自己睡著之後骸也是會抱過來，根本沒差別。

 

　　喬好舒服的姿勢後綱吉便不再挪動，骸的體溫與自己相比要低上一些，手雖然不冰但也不熱，一隻手穿過自己脖頸，另一隻則抱在腰上。綱吉是背對骸睡的，但依舊能聞到一股淡淡的香氣，大概是沐浴乳的氣味，但綱吉沒印象自己用這種香味的，多半那是骸收在他家浴室櫃子裡的東西。

 

　　「明天，一起出去吧。」

 

　　一片昏暗的視野綱吉看不到什麼東西，窗簾拉下後唯一的光源也給遮住，也因此耳中傳來的話語就顯得很清晰。

 

　　一起出去應該是「來約會」的意思。

 

　　就在綱吉思考著如何回應的時候腹部的手一個用力將人又往後面帶了些，骸幾乎是貼著綱吉的耳朵，輕聲低語，語氣帶了些懇求。

 

　　「難得的假日……」溫熱的吐息落在耳畔，綱吉知道骸清楚自己最不能抵抗他這麼做，每次有什麼要拜託他或者要求他時，都會故意貼得很近說話，「——不和戀人約會嗎？」

 

　　「……真會說。」

 

　　「哪裡，我說的是實話。」

 

　　假日跟戀人出去玩的確沒什麼不對，骸想要的，也只是戀人間極其普通的日常罷了。

 

　　「考慮得如何呢？傳聞中偉大、溫柔且極有包容力的Vongola十代守領……」

 

　　輕笑了聲，骸在綱吉的後頸落下一吻。

 

　　 **「——澤田綱吉？」**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　有時候，一句話就能讓人輕易妥協。

 

　　而且，這種事情尤其容易發生在他與骸之間。

 

　　坐在公園噴水池旁的長椅，手上拿著霜淇淋的綱吉默默地想著。

 

　　能親口得到骸承認自己是首領的感覺固然好，但也不至於讓自己就這麼答應跟他出來約會。綱吉想，真正讓自己同意的，大概是骸的態度。

 

　　「我是第一次看見有人拿著冰不吃、任由它融化的人。你不是崇尚勤儉嗎，綱吉？」

 

　　熟悉的聲音在背後響起，綱吉連忙回過頭。站在他身後的骸手上拿著一束他想也沒想過對方會持在手裡的東西，圓滾滾的氣球高高漂浮著，五彩繽紛的色彩在豔陽折射下顯得更加艷麗耀眼。抓著一大束氣球的骸襯著背後一片優雅的公園花園，再加上一身很是適合他的帥氣打扮，看上去莫名像是出來與公園嬉戲的小孩互動的模特。

 

　　「是你要我等你的。」帶了點抱怨的意味，綱吉輕哼了聲。看著人在自己身旁坐下，「……你買氣球做什麼，要去發放嗎？」

 

　　「真是沒情調的男人。」

 

　　「囉嗦。」

 

　　拿起自己的那份舔了口，牛奶香醇的口感外加冰涼的刺激，讓整個人都放鬆下來。瞥眼看著骸拿著氣球的畫面，綱吉覺得自己該拍張照拿給庫洛姆看，問她骸是不是有什麼特別的嗜好自己不知道，例如喜歡氣球之類的。

 

　　「以前你也買給我過。」

 

　　將捆著氣球繩的金屬塊放在一旁任由綁繩隨風左右飄盪，骸靠著長椅，微微瞇著眼，視線落在噴水池，卻又好似看向遠方，綱吉不太確定他到底有沒有在注視什麼，從側面只看得見描繪著數字六的血瞳。

 

　　骸的異瞳總讓綱吉想到常有人說眼睛是靈魂之窗，能傳達情感與思想。

 

　　那麼——從骸的那只眼睛裡，究竟能不能看見他的靈魂？

 

　　「嗯？」因為自己的胡思亂想而出神，綱吉沒怎麼聽清楚骸方才說的話，「什麼以前？」

 

　　「……我是說，」對於他的走神有些無奈，骸無奈地輕嘆口氣，「之前，你也買氣球給我過，不是嗎？」

 

　　「我有嗎……啊！」困惑地低頭思考了一會兒，最後綱吉驚叫了聲，「你變成小孩的時候？」

 

　　似乎並不怎麼想承認曾經發生過這件事，骸沒說話，但也沒否認。

 

　　這麼一說才讓他想起，確實以前自己曾帶著骸來過這裡。只是距離現在有一段時間，綱吉一時間想不起來也很正常。

 

　　那時骸已經願意和自己手牽手出門，下午又剛好沒事，於是綱吉便帶著人來公園散心。剛好又有一個推車在賣氣球，看著骸用很感興趣的眼神看著那堆氣球，綱吉便掏錢買了幾顆給他。

 

　　「沒想到你其實也有過對氣球感興趣的時候。」一想到那時接過氣球一臉新奇的骸，綱吉便忍不住露出微笑，「那個時候——」

 

　　阻止他繼續說下去的，是骸伸過來捂在他嘴上的手。

 

　　「……別說了。」

 

　　你說了我就得照做啊？

 

　　因為話語被打斷而有些不滿，綱吉正打算拉開他反駁幾句，在看見身旁人的表情時卻給愣了下。

 

　　沒等綱吉動作骸便自己收手，接著矮下身撈起被他放在地上的綁塊，拉過綱吉空著的手，接著將之塞了進去。

 

　　屬於春季的暖風吹過，漫天粉櫻隨風飛舞，美麗的景色讓人忍不住凝神欣賞。然而綱吉卻覺得與身旁的戀人相比，櫻花都顯得有些淡然失色。

 

　　「你可真容易害羞。」

 

　　忍不住，綱吉輕笑出聲。

 

　　「……哼。」

 

　　顯然對他的形容詞感到不滿，骸輕哼了聲，幾秒後卻也揚起嘴角，語帶笑意。

 

　　「比起我，你還是更適合這種東西。」

 

　　他的手覆著他的，微暖的體溫彼此互相傳達。

 

　　「綱吉。」

 

　　紅與藍的氣球映著天空的色彩，清澈透明的表面染著些許雲彩。綱吉聽見耳邊傳來水池嘩啦的聲響，但身體感官此刻聚焦的，是骸輕柔交疊上來的唇。

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　片片白雲飄過，湛藍無際的天空很是漂亮，午後的時光一如往常悠閒，骸在身旁讓他感到更加愉快，就連遠處馬路不時傳來的車輛呼嘯聲都顯得遙遠。

 

　　轉頭看向骸，他眼中似乎倒映著自己的臉，不過綱吉沒看得很清楚，只覺得那雙眼睛大概是世上最好看的。

 

　　「——謝謝你，給了我像這樣坐在你身旁的機會。」

 

　　骸的語氣很輕，而綱吉只是靜靜傾聽。

 

　　「謝謝你……選擇了我做你的守護者。」

 

　　話落，骸停頓了一下，像是在琢磨該如何開口。

 

　　「……當初，如果不是與你一戰……如果，Ralph的時候我與庫洛姆同行，就不會有和你共處的記憶，也不會認為這個世界還有什麼可取之處。」

 

　　「所以，謝謝你。」

 

　　緊扣著的手傳來的不僅僅只是熱度，而骸臉上的表情也不只有認真。與他相處如此長的時間，綱吉仍舊不擅長從骸的言行得知他內心真正的想法，然而此刻，卻又模糊地感覺到了什麼。

 

　　那是難以用言語形容的情感。

 

　　「因為有你，才有了如今的我。」

 

　　「因此，無論是此刻，還是今後——」

 

　　靛藍色的髮絲隨風飄動，遮掩住太陽的雲層緩緩飄過，光芒灑落，骸整個人彷彿微微泛著光。

 

　　綱吉想他一輩子都不會忘記現在的畫面，因為這是如此的神聖且美麗，與骸的地獄輪迴完全形成了反比。

 

　　臉上掛著很淡的微笑，綱吉知道，那是發自真心的笑容。

 

　　 **「——我的未來，以你為名。」**

 

 

 

 

 

　　＊

 

 

 

 

 

　　 **當初誰也沒想到會變成這樣。**

 

　　黑曜戰後，你與我的關係一直都不好，而你也從不掩飾對黑手黨的厭惡，一直到現在我都不明白，為什麼你會願意待在Vongola……待在我身邊。我知道你與老爸的交易，知道你其實不如他人所述，是個冰冷無情的人。你會為了自己信任的人付出，也會為了保護他們而出面。庫洛姆也說過，你救了她很多次，甚至給予了她新生。儘管當初你確實只是為了獲得能自由活動的憑依體——但現在，你一定不只是如此認為了。

 

　　一直以來你都陪在我身邊。

 

　　黑曜戰、指環戰、未來戰……我想，應該不需要我細數。每一場戰鬥，你都曾出手幫助我們，非暗即明。我很感謝有你的協助，不然如今我可能也無法站在這裡、無法成為Vongola的首領。

 

　　其實，我一直都很迷惘。

 

　　Vongola的首領——這個地位，真的 **適合我** 嗎？

 

　　如同你與Reborn所說，一個天真、單純，一個過於溫柔、過於輕易就信任別人的人，是無法成為黑手黨領導的。最致命的，是我並不願意傷害人。黑手黨的血腥，我畏懼繼承，也害怕一旦繼承了，我可能會變成連自己都不認識的誰……

 

　　然而，儘管如此，我現在依舊在這。成為首領，是我再三考慮、躊躇後，所做的選擇。

 

　　我害怕親手殺死人，也害怕我必須命令誰讓誰死去，更害怕……

 

　　我想，一切或許已經來不及了。

 

　　除了成為首領，沒有別的辦法了。

 

　　別人不會因為我放棄當首領，就不襲擊我，不去傷害我的朋友。

 

　　我已經牽扯太深，早就無法離開。

 

　　跟你說這些，只是因為我相信你願意聽我說……是這樣吧？不是也沒關係，就當耳邊風，不去記得就行。

 

　　你是我的守護者。用比較文學的說法，你是飄忽不定、無法捉摸的霧。

 

　　然而，你卻一直都在我身邊。

 

　　明明該是來去無蹤的霧，卻總在我這個大空旁邊，你這樣根本不符合設定啊！……之類的。

 

　　其實，這樣也挺好的。

 

　　總之，我寫這封信只是想告訴你：

 

　　謝謝你。謝謝你的陪伴、謝謝你的協助， **謝謝你……喜歡我** 。

 

　　想說的話很多，想感謝的也很多。我想，你大概已經開始嫌棄我怎麼這麼多廢話了吧？

 

　　但，以後你還是得繼續忍受我這一點，哈哈。

 

　　其實能跟你相遇、成為朋友，甚至是戀人，我認為自己很幸運，也覺得很高興。

 

　　 **未來請多指教。**

 

　　啊、另外，希望你可以不要每次都突然靠近我，很嚇人。

 

　　明天一起吃個晚飯吧。如果你希望，也能看個電影之類的，雖然你大概不感興趣。

 

　　綱吉

 

 

 

The End.

2018/06/14

 

二修於

2018/08/27


End file.
